Naruto: The Greatest Hero
by antiassasinguy
Summary: KureNaru, AU. Naruto is raised and trained by the Copy Ninja Kakashi, also his adopted brother. Trials, tribulations and losses What challenges await in his future? Only time will tell...
1. The Genin, Uzumaki Naruto

A/N: I don't own Naruto at all. I own the love between Naruto and Kurenai.

**The Greatest Hero**

**By antiassasinguy**

**Chapter 1: The Genin, Uzumaki Naruto**

Naruto focused the flows of chakra into his feet as he stood on the flowing river and his hands were in the position of the Tiger Seal, concentrating, eyes closed.

The twelve-year old stood still, beads of sweat flowing down his face as he tried his hardest to maintain his charka flow and balance. It was his brother's, Kakashi's, method to maintain power and balance on water. His eyes suddenly flickered open.

Naruto continued to do a couple of hand seals and completed the technique.

'Suiton: Suiryuudan No Jutsu!' Naruto said as he summoned a water-made dragon.

The gigantic serpent-like creature leaped out of the water and roared as it thrashed and lashed everywhere, spraing some of the water it was made of upon Naruto.

The dragon suddenly dissipated, splashing the water in the air upon the river's.

'So I see you've been progressing very nicely, Naruto.' a man said.

It was Kakashi, his eyes on the latest volume of "Make-Out Paradise" in his hands.

'But still not as good as you, Kakashi-niichan.' Naruto said, grimacing.

'It's still okay for your level.' Kakashi said, smiling at his adopted brother, 'You're not even a genin yet, Naruto, and you've already mastered all the techniques that I've taught you. You have a little trouble with your charka control due to the fox inside of you, but other than that, I think that you can easily be at the level of chuunin.'

Naruto grinned at his older brother and untied his waist-long blonde hair. Kakashi had let Naruto's hair grow ever since he adopted him as a brother at the age of one.

He had thought of it as a magnet for women of all ages.

'So are going to have lunch with Kurenai-chan again today, Kakashi-niichan?'

Kakashi grinned under his black mask. He knew that his brother had a crush on his workmate since they met at the Jounin Exams a year ago.

'After you get back from the academy, Naruto. Wait a minute…'

Naruto's eyes widened and looked at his the clock on a green building.

'I'M LATE!' Naruto exclaimed, grabbing his black jacket and putting it on.

'He's just like me. Well… maybe not the panicking part…'

_Oh man, Iruka-sensei's going to burn me and then eat me and then kill me!_

Naruto could be seen as a lightning-blue blur going right through the woods and past men, women and children toward the Ninja Academy. He stopped instantly as outside the academy doors, praying that his favourite teacher wouldn't kill him.

'Henge No Jutsu.' Naruto said softly, transforming himself into a grown-up chuunin and walking into the academy and towards his classroom, where Iruka was teaching.

He knocked on the door three times, and Iruka came out with a book in hand.

'Yes, what can I do for you, sir?' Iruka asked, oblivious that this was Naruto.

'Um, sorry for bothering you, Iruka-sensei, but there is a man waiting for you outside your office. He wants to talk to you about the Genin Exams.' Naruto said.

'All right. I'll be there in a moment. Could you please watch my class for me?'

Naruto gave a nod as he entered the classroom and Iruka left.

As soon as Iruka was outside the door and down the hallway, Naruto grinned.

His classmates looked confused at the sight of a new chuunin coming in.

'And that, class, is how you trick your instructor.' Naruto said to his friends.

Naruto changed back into his usual blue-clad self, earning disbelieving gasps and wide-eyed stares from most of his classmates. Naruto walked to his seat.

He sat in between Shikamaru and Kiba and his dog, Akamaru, who both turned to him, trying to find out how he had just done that. Naruto's grin grew wider.

'What a way to escape Iruka-sensei's wrath, Naruto.' Kiba said to his friend.

Kiba was one of Naruto's closest friends, aside from Chouji, Shino and Shikamaru, who was his best friend in the academy. The five of them, and Akamaru, had been friends since they were six-years old, and showed no sign of letting it wane.

'You got that Uchiha all riled up at the back there, Naruto.' Shikamaru stated.

Naruto turned around and saw the raven-haired boy sending a look his way.

Sasuke was Naruto's rival since the both of them were the best in the class.

Well, Naruto was better by a long shot, but by academy standards, they both were as good; knowing techniques that were supposed to be known and mastering them.

Excluding Naruto's secret knowledge in Doton and Suiton, Sasuke was quite good.

Iruka came in, his face one of someone who had just been tricked. He had been.

'I am going to get that guy, whoever he is.' Iruka said under his breath.

Naruto smiled at his friends, and Iruka began to ponder if Naruto had been responsible for the trick. But Naruto wasn't known to ask for help with his jokes.

Iruka just shrugged it off and went on to teach with his class more boring things.

Naruto sat down with Kakashi at Ichiraku Ramen, waiting for Kurenai.

'So what did Iruka-san say about you being late, Naruto?' Kakashi asked.

'I avoided his scolding. Pulled a Henge on him.' Naruto said, grinning.

'Ah, what a nice method of avoiding a scolding.' Kakashi complimented.

Naruto gave his big brother a grin and went on to order a bowl of ramen.

'Hey guys, sorry I'm late.' Kurenai had come, in her normal attire.

'For once I'm earlier than someone.' Kakashi teased his compratriot.

Naruto blushed when he saw Kurenai and turned away from her.

Kurenai took a seat next to Naruto and noticed his light blush. She giggled.

'What ramen, lady?' the shop owner asked Kurenai, preparing another batch.

'Miso, please.' Kurenai said and then turned to the blushing Naruto, 'So, Naruto…'

Naruto turned to his crush, mustering a not-so-nervous smile to hide his emotions.

'I heard that you pulled off a pretty good Henge to escape Iruka's wrath, Naru-kun.'

She loved to see the effects of saying him by his beloved nickname. Like him going crimson and turning an even darker shade every second. It was one of her hobbies.

'I-It was nothing, Kurenai-chan. I'm going to be the future Hokage after all.'

Kurenai smiled at his naïveté and went on to eat the ramen that the shop owner had set before her. She was careful not to slurp, as girls don't slurp their food.

'Well, I got a mission, see you two later.' Kakashi said and disappeared in a poof.

Naruto frowned. His big brother was supposed to pay the bill this time.

_I guess I'll have to pay this time, _Naruto silently thought.

Naruto looked to his crush that was sitting to his right side, slowly eating her food.

'They burn your lips the first few times, but you'll get used to it.' Naruto said.

'Thank you for the tip, Naru-kun.' Kurenai said good-heartedly, smiling slightly.

Naruto was about to blush again, but managed to muster a fox grin for her.

Naruto was silently thankful that Kakashi had left; now he ahd time to be alone with Kurenai and there would be no interruptions or talks between him and her.

Yes, he had to pay for their meal, but as the saying goes; there is no free lunch.

'So Kurenai-chan, would you a few tips on Genjutsu while we're here?'

'No, I can't give you any tips on Genjutsu, Naruto.' Kurenai said.

'But you're a Genjutsu specialist. You're suppose to know these things.'

'That indeed I am, Naru-kun.' Naruto went a shade of dark red, making her giggle, 'But you are still an academy student and you can't possibly understand what I say.'

'I've mastered every Ninjutsu that Kakashi taught me except the Chidori.'

'But Kakashi only knows one Genjutsu, Naru-kun. So you can't say anymore.'

Naruto cursed his luck before going on to devour his thirteenth bowl of ramen.

'Tomorrow is the Genin Exam, Kurenai-san.' Naruto stated silently to her.

'You worried about the results, huh, Naruto? Don't worry, you'll do fine.

'It's not that; it's just that is it alright for me to skip and go ahead to chuunin?'

'No, you can't do that. Even Kakashi had to work his way up the ranks.'

'Yeah, I guess…' Naruto looked a little disappointed and positively adorable.

Whenever Naruto was pouting or had a stubborn face on, he _would_ look cute.

'Here's something to console you.' Kurenai lowered her head to his cheek.

'Eh?' Naruto threw a confused look in her direction, 'What a-'

Kurenai placed her lips on Naruto's right cheek. Naruto turned red again.

'Enough to console you until tomorrow?' Kurenai teased the blonde.

'It's alright. But I'd be happy if you put that on the other side too.'

'Don't push your luck, Uzumaki-san.' Kurenai said, frowning playfully at him.

Naruto shrugged and turned to the front and the boss put the check before him.

'Heh. Expected.' Naruto said simply as he pulled out his wallet.

Early next morning, Naruto woke up with his orange pyjamas on.

Today was the day that he would pass the Genin Exam with flying colours.

He smiled to himself as he went into the shower, singing an unfamiliar tune.

After twenty minutes in the shower, Naruto came out, the white towel that Kurenai had given him, with the cherry blossom patterns on it wrapped around his waist.

He put on his black ensemble today, the one that Kakashi gave him a week ago.

Naruto took out an apple and sank his teeth into it before taking a pack of instant ramen and leaping out his window. Naruto would love doing this stunt in the morning. It was his wake up call to the world. Naruto kicked the side wall and jumped onto the roof of a nearby and shorter building, landing acrobatically on his toes.

Naruto decided to take the shortcut through the woods to the Academy.

He ran as fast as he could, not wanting the instructor to tell him off for being late.

He arrived in front of the academy and his friends were already there, with Kiba playing around with Akamaru, Shikamaru sitting with his good friend Chouji under a tree and Shino sitting on the other side of the tree doing nothing in particular.

'Are we early for the exams?' Naruto asked his friend, Kiba.

'Oh, hey, Naruto.' Kiba said, tossing his dog friend into the air and making him land on his hooded head, 'We're early alright. Iruka-sensei is still looking for the papers.'

'Did he try looking for them under the student monthly evaluation papers?'

Kiba raised and eyebrow at his friend, who just snickered in return.

'Don't tell me you…' Kiba began, his jaw dropping to the ground.

'Snuck in yesterday to look for my confiscated yoyo. Instead, found them.'

'But that's cheating! You can't look into the exam papers and read the questions!'

'I didn't read them, Kiba. I just sneaked in to get my yoyo. But I didn't find it.'

Kiba could sense that Naruto wasn't lying, so he let the thought go.

Suddenly, the school bell rang, signalling the would-be genins to go inside.

Shikamaru and Naruto walked side by side, talking to each other about the exam.

'Wait, Naruto.' Iruka called out to Naruto before he entered the classroom.

Naruto raised an eyebrow; what would Iruka-sensei want with him? Unless he had somehow found out that Naruto was the one that sneaked into his office.

'You'll be taking a different exam, Naruto.' Iruka said to his favourite student.

'Eh?' Naruto quirked an eyebrow at his teacher, who merely snickered.

'I'm giving you a personal exam to see if you're fit to be a genin.'

Naruto listened to his instructor intently, not wanting to hear the wrong things.

'You will answer three questions that I will give you on a sheet of paper in my office now. I will explain the rules for your examination in there'

Iruka walked toward his office with Naruto in tow behind him.

When Naruto entered Iruka's office, he saw that there were a range of accessories that were actually ninja gear set on Iruka's desk and a pile of rocks and a diamond.

There was also a small desk and a chair with a pencil and eraser on it.

'You are not to exit this room when the exam is taking place.' Iruka stated.

'Why am I taking a different exam from the other students?' Naruto asked.

'Because Sandaime Hokage and Kakashi-san wanted you to take an exam that they and I myself prepared for you. It should prove a challenge. Take a seat, Naruto.'

Naruto sat at the table, nervous about this exam and wondering what the questios would be like. He hoped that they weren't too hard for his level.

'Here, Naruto. You have one hour before I collect the paper and progress to the second stage of the examination. You begin… now. No cheating.'

Naruto read the question and his eyes widened. It simply didn't make sense.

'Question one: What is the code of a shinobi and what is the purpose of this code?'

'That's my question, Naruto. Make sure you answer it well, okay?' Iruka smiled.

Naruto decided to skip the question and move on to the second one.

'Question two: Why does a shinobi fight?' Naruto read on, not knowing what to write, he was truly clueless on how he would answer this question, so he went on to the third question; 'Question three: What does it mean to be Hokage?'

Naruto smiled at the last question, it was as if it was yesterday that he was asked that by the "Old Pervert" Sarutobi, also known as Sandaime Hokage.

_To be Hokage means to sacrifice your life to protect the village, to love the ones you hate and care for every soul that resides there. To put it simple, to be Hokage is to be one with the village. Hence the term "Kage" as everything casts a shadow._

Naruto smiled to himself as he remembered when he had said that to the old man.

Sandaime had smiled at him warmly and gave him his Hokage's hat.

He had said that he couldn't accept it, but the old man said he had twenty more back in his office. He could spare Naruto one. The blonde boy accepted it heartily.

Naruto wrote what he had said down on the paper, leaving him with two more questions left, he studied the second one first, before going on.

Naruto remembered that he was shouting to his brother Kakashi one day when he was laughing about his ambition. Naruto set him straight that day.

'_I will protect the people that I care about, nii-san! Including you and Kurenai-chan! And then I will be Hokage and protect the village!'_

_To protect the people he cares about, _Naruto repeated in his mind.

'Naruto, you only have two questions left. Do your best.' Iruka said, checking up on him, 'If you answer all of these correctly, I'll treat you to four bowls of ramen.'

That made Naruto all the more determined to pass.

Naruto looked at the second question for a good twenty minutes, not realising that half the time had already passed by. He didn't panic, though.

Naruto remembered Kakashi tell him the answer to the second question.

_A shinobi fights for the good of a mission and to protect the ones they love._

Naruto put that answer down on the paper, smiling to himself before looking to the first question, the only question left on the paper. Naruto scanned it thoroughly.

'What is the code of a shinobi?' Naruto asked himself, scratching him temple.

Naruto pondered the question, with a certain scarred chuunin at his student's attempt to solve it. The blonde youth concentrated on the question for a while.

'Naruto, if you can't answer the first question, you might as well quit.'

Naruto snapped himself open and looked at his teacher. He glared.

But he didn't answer Iruka or retort his instructor, he just kept silent.

'The code of a shinobi is to follow the mission to the end and remain true to his village, but what is the purpose of the code?' Naruto questioned himself.

_We have nukenins out there, Naruto. That is what we want to avoid. Only as a village and under the code of a ninja can we be strong. That is why we have the Shinobi Code to fulfil our mission and remain true to our village and comrades._

Naruto's eyes snapped open again, remembering those words from Kakashi and hurriedly scribbling them down. Satisfied, he turned it in to Iruka.

Iruka's eyes widened at the answers that Naruto had given him.

_Just like Hokage-sama said, he is one in a million, _Iruka thought.

Iruka looked to his blonde student, who was staring at his feet.

'You pass the first stage of the exam, Naruto.' Iruka said out of pride and relief.

Naruto shook his fist at himself, happy and content with his result.

'On to the second stage of the exam, follow me please, Naruto.' Iruka continued.

Naruto followed Iruka out of the room and building and to the nearby woods.

'Fight me, Naruto. If you can hit me ten times before I hit you ten times, you will pass the exam. If not, you fail and have to repeat the academy.' Iruka said.

'What!' Naruto exclaimed, staring at his scarred instructor with wide eyes, 'But Iruka-sensei, you're a chuunin! I'm only an academy student. You're a shinobi!'

'Don't worry about that, Naruto. I heard from Kakashi that you're as good as him even without the Sharingan. So you can at least face me in one-on-one.'

Naruto cursed under his breath. It was true that he was almost as good as Kakashi, but Kakashi had never used his Chidori in a spar against him.

'Alright, Naruto!' Iruka got into a normal fighting stance, ready for an attack.

'Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!' Naruto shouted as breathed out a ball of fire.

'What in the world!' Iruka stared at Naruto's technique and barely dodged it to the left, singing some of his chuunin uniform and turned to Naruto, 'Naruto, what are you doing with that Ninjutsu! You could have killed me!'

'Eh? No Ninjutsu allowed?' Naruto asked his instructor, who didn't answer.

'Use as much as you want, but you a hit only counts if you make a direct hit to me and I didn't manage to block it. Ninjutsu damage doesn't count.'

From a window in the classroom that showed the outside, Kiba saw what was going on. He knew that Naruto was skilled, but certainly not _that _skilled.

'My turn, Naruto. Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!' Iruka called out, making a few hand seals and unleashing a barrage of fireballs at his student.

Naruto dodged the barrage of flames, only to be met by a swift kick from Iruka.

Upon hitting Naruto, he turned into a log, making Iruka's eyes widen.

'Behind you, sensei!' Naruto called out, kicking Iruka's back, making Iruka fall.

The teacher simply couldn't keep up with Naruto's techniques.

Iruka only knew two Katon; the Housenka no Jutsu and Karyuu Endan, which he avoided use at all times, except when he was full on chakra and desperate.

'Here I come, Iruka-sensei!' Naruto registered another kick to Iruka.

'Gotcha!' Iruka caught Naruto's leg and swung him to a tree.

'Kawarimi no Jutsu!' Naruto turned into a log and reappeared behind Iruka.

_What! He's fast at doing hand seals, almost as fast as…_

'Take this, Iruka-sensei!' Naruto registered an elbow to Iruka's stomach, making him double over in pain, before Naruto sent him into the air with another kick.

'Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!' Iruka shouted, releasing another barrage of flames.

'Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu!' Naruto exclaimed, performing extremely fast handseals and made water from a decorative fountain outside the academy cancel out the attack, leaving Iruka vulnerable in the air to an attack.

Naruto punched Iruka hard in his chest before he landed and Iruka responded with a counter kick to Naruto's shoulder. But Naruto turned into a log again.

Naruto appeared above his chuunin instructor and delivered a blow to Iruka's head.

_Naruto, you're as good as a jounin with your skills! _Iruka thought.

'NARUTO, STOP!' Iruka said, clutching his ribs in pain and holding up a hand.

'Eh?' Naruto looked at his confused instructor, who was grimacing.

'Close your eyes.' Iruka said to his student, who raised an eyebrow, 'Just do it.'

Naruto did as he was told, but not letting his guard down.

He felt something was being tied around his head.

'You can open them now.' Iruka said, smiling at a confused Naruto.

Naruto saw that Iruka's forehead was bare, and felt his own forehead with his hand.

'Iruka-sensei…' Naruto looked to his teacher, his mouth a grin.

'Uzumaki Naruto, I declare you a shinobi of Konoha!' Iruka said proudly.

Naruto's eyes turned into tears as he tackled his already in pain teacher.


	2. Enter Team Seven, Journey To The Top Beg...

A/N: I don't own Naruto.

**Naruto: The Greatest Hero**

**Chapter Two: Enter Team Seven, Journey To The Top Begins**

Naruto laid under the shade of a tree, munching on a chocolate stick as he stared into the sky, as his friend Shikamaru had always done in his free time. Naruto knew why Shikamaru loved to stare at the white figures in the sky; they were very calm and slow-moving to look at, not fast, just slow and relaxing to the eye.

'Man, if I knew that it was this good to watch the clouds, I would have done this years ago.' Naruto said to himself, smiling a very tired but content smile.

It was a weekend, which was basically a day off from school. Naruto did not want to disturb his elder brother, who was currently doing some paperwork for a fellow jounin that had a very bad cold. Naruto heard that his name was Genma or something.

Naruto had also felt that Kakashi's rather violent and grumpy side was active when he heard a string of curses from the jounin's home as soon as he was about to enter. Naruto had guessed it was due to the extra paperwork. He pitied his brother.

_Man, I wonder who the teams will be, _Naruto thought, looking to the clouds.

Naruto just basically laid there, clad in his sky blue attire and staring skywards as Shikamaru had always done, his hands behind his head and a bento that he made himself beside him and not yet open for eating. The blonde suddenly got up and took his lunch before walking to the river that was down the hill. Naruto had thought that he should not slack if he was going to become a genin the next day. He still had the forehead protector that Iruka had given him two days before, but he still was not allowed to wear it as he wasn't yet a ninja until the graduation day.

The blonde studied the flowing river for a while, remembering the first time his white-haired brother taught him chakra manipulation and control when he was four.

The day had been a hard one; with Kakashi just throwing the young blonde of a cliff and making him land on a dead tree bark that was sticking out the cliff wall. Naruto had screamed and shouted for his brother to bring him back up from a distance of fifty meters down, but Kakashi didn't seem to hear him. But Kakashi taught him one very valuable thing that day, and Naruto would always remember it.

_Sometimes your strength, skill and brains don't count on a mission, Naruto, but what always counts in a mission is that you have the heart; climb this cliff and show me, little brother, that you have a strong heart,_ Kakashi had said

Naruto had tried to climb the cliff with several attempts, but he was still a four year old; he had weak arms. Kakashi had taught him that all he had to do was concentrate charka into his hand or feet and they would stick to any surface that he desired. Almost four solid hours had passed and Naruto was still sitting on the dead bark.

Until it was almost sundown, the young boy had been clueless.

'A strong heart…' Naruto repeated to himself, remembering the exercise long ago.

At sundown, Kakashi was still waiting for his brother to come up.

The four year-old Naruto concentrated his charka flow to be equally distributed to his two feet. The young boy put a foot on the cliff wall and slowly walked upwards taking unsteady steps. He put one foot after the other, and finally, after a few uneasy and tense minutes, Naruto had reached the top of the cliff, panting.

Kakashi was sleeping at that time, his perverted book on his face.

Naruto chuckled as he remembered that was the same day he invented a Taijutsu technique that Kakashi would forever remember as a very painful one: "Ancient Konoha Forbidden Taijutsu Move: One Hundred Years of Pain", which was basically a kick in Kakashi's private area. Kakashi got up to a world of hurt, of course.

The next few hours until midnight the four year-old Uzumaki Naruto spent dodging the eventual kunai and shuriken from his pervert of a brother. At the end of the day, Naruto was found asleep in a tree, where he had sought shelter from Kakashi. Kakashi had found him at midnight, more out of worry than of anger. He wanted to do something really mean to his younger brother, but the sight of him asleep was just too cute to disturb. Kakashi damned his younger brother and his adorable looks instead.

Naruto walked on the flowing river nervously; he had not perfected his chakra control like his brother, though he was close to it. Kakashi had taught him almost fifty techniques; most of them were high-level ones that required minimal chakra control, such as the Katon; Karyuu Endan, which let forth a missile of flaming chakra. Most of the techniques that Kakashi taught the blonde were techniques that depended on the chakra usage. Which meant the more chakra, the more powerful the attack.

'Control;' Naruto said to himself as he stood on the flowing river concentrating on his chakra control, which was one of the key factors of the strength of Kakashi most powerful killing move; Chidori, 'Control is what I need to gain balance and power.'

Suddenly, Naruto did the handseals required for the technique, but the chakra didn't make itself visible in his hand. It was just slightly glowing blue with the flow of extra chakra inside his fist. The fist couldn't be any stronger than a chakra enchanced punch. It was definitely a tricky procedure to execute the Chidori.

'This is harder than I expected.' Naruto said simply, slightly smirking at his attempt.

Naruto concentrated the chakra to the palm of his hand again, smiling as he had more success this time. The electric blue glow of his hand was brighter, but the half-open fist was still only just about as strong as a chakra enchanced punch.

'Maybe more success will come my way tomorrow.' Naruto said to himself.

'Hey, Naruto.' Kiba poked his sleeping friend's arms for the third time.

Naruto had managed to fall asleep in class as soon as he had arrived, which was around half an hour ago. If they only knew what caused Naruto to fall asleep.

Naruto had trained until four in the morning, trying to perfect his chakra control in order to master the Chidori. Naruto still wasn't able to create a brilliant blue electricity after almost a year of practice, which meant that his control wasn't up to scratch. It also meant that it was almost impossible to do the Chidori for the moment.

Shikamaru, who sat two seats in front of Naruto, smiled at his canine using friend's attempt to wake up the blonde, to no success. Meanwhile, Iruka was peeved.

'I guess I better wake him up now.' Iruka sighed as he walked to where Naruto was snoring away, the protective headband Iruka gave him in his left fist.

'Naruto, the ramen stand is on fire.' Iruka whispered into Naruto's ear.

'Tell them I'll lend tham money to make a new stand.' Naruto said, half-asleep.

Iruka lost his patience and banged his fist on the top of Naruto's head.

'OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR, IRUKA-SENSEI!' Naruto shouted at his teacher.

'YOU WERE ASLEEP IN CLASS, IDIOT!' Iruka countered, his voice just as loud as Naruto's, causing the majority of the class to cover their ears shut; Iruka continued, the angry tone still in his voice, 'I'm about to announce the teams, so pay attention.'

Iruka went back down to his desk and took out a list from a drawer in his desk.

'Before I go on, I'd like to congratulate you all on achieving the title of genin.' Iruka began, looking to all his students before him, 'I am about to announce the teams from my class, which will be Teams Six through to Thirteen. But before that I'd like to give an award to the outstanding student of the year. An award that some of you know as Rookie of the Year. As you all may or may not know, every year has an outstanding rookie in it. The last person to achieve the title was a boy that went by the name of Hyuga Neji; but I don't know him personally; he was in another class. This year, my class contains a person that has been outstanding throughout the year.'

Sasuke smirked arrogantly, confident the award would be his. Other hopefuls, such as the year's Taijutsu Specialist, Akimichi Chouji, were a bit tensed at getting the award by eating his potato chips slightly faster than usual. Kiba had his fingers crossed and Naruto was just looking lazily to his scarred teacher, wanting to fall asleep again. Naruto honestly did not care who would get the award; he just wanted his teacher to get over with it and announce the teams. The blonde looked over to the Uchiha, who had an arrogant smile on his face. Naruto sighed as he turned away.

Iruka took out a scroll, made from cloth and smiled to the students.

'Rookie of the Year, Uzumaki Naruto!' Iruka said with pride, looking to Naruto.

The blonde had fallen back into a slumber. Kiba sighed as he looked at his sleeping friend and proceeded to hit him on the head as Iruka had done. But this time, Naruto caught his wrist before the fist landed on his head.

'I'm awake, you don't have to hit me, Kiba.' Naruto said as he released his hold.

Naruto walked down to his teacher, who handed him the award, smiling with pride.

'Congratulations, Naruto.' Iruka said to him and added, 'Let's have ramen later.'

Naruto literally jumped with joy as he heard those words escape Iruka's mouth.

Meanwhile, Uchiha Sasuke was fuming. He was cursing in his mind; of all the people that could have been the receivers of the award it had to be his rival. Sasuke accepted the fact that he blonde had been _almost_ equal to him, but why did he have to receive the award. Sasuke had shown time and time again that he was the best.

But not this time. Not the time when it mattered. He glared at Naruto.

Naruto looked at the scroll before him, slightly smiling. This put him a step closer to his dream as Hokage of the village. Kiba looked over to his friend's award.

'Man, I would give anything to get one of those; you're really lucky.'

'Here.' Naruto passed him the scroll, shocking Kiba, 'You worked harder than I did, you know, Kiba. Take it. I don't that I'll be needing it.'

'Naruto…' Kiba looked at the green scroll in his hands, shocked.

'Consider it a token of our friendship.' Naruto finished, still smiling.

Naruto was suddenly hugged very tightly by a very emotional Inuzuka Kiba.

'I LOVE YA MAN!' Kiba exclaimed to the blonde genin, who couldn't breathe.

Several male genins backed slowly away from the two boys while most of the females, which included Naruto's and Kiba's fangirls, drooled and let out sighs.

_Ah, blonde and brunette, that fiery spirit that binds them, _one blonde girl thought.

_Kakashi, you've turned our little brother into a pervert! _Iruka thought.

'Kiba, could you please stop hugging me now?' Naruto barely let out.

Kiba let go of his friend and gripped the scroll tightly. Naruto smiled.

'Now that all the excitement is over, I would like to announce the teams.' Iruka began, his face business-like, 'Team Six, Kayugi Nakuru, Ominame Mako and Karasu Chouma. Team Seven, Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru and Inuzuka Kiba.'

Kiba high-fived his newfound teammate, Naruto as the blonde looked to his right, where Shikamaru was seated, and the lazy brunette gave him a thumbs up.

'Team Eight shall consist of Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke.'

The girls high-fived each other. It was clear to them all that Haruno Sakura had set her sights on the Uchiha, while the blonde girl, Ino, was her best friend and had a secret crush on the lazy genin sitting next to Naruto, the one and only Shikamaru.

Of course, Shikamaru was oblivious to anything that had to do with love or crushes.

Naruto didn't hear Team Nine being called out, but heard the next one

'Team Ten shall consist of Akimichi Chouji, Hyuga Hinata and Aburame Shino.'

'Excuse me, I came to pick up my team.' Kurenai had entered.

Naruto saw her and started to hide under his table, his friends Kiba and Shikamaru looking at him; the only things visible from the front of the desk were his fingers. Akamaru jumped from the comfort of the inside part of Kiba's jacket to check what was wrong with the head of class, Uzumaki Naruto, who was apparently blushing.

'Oi, Naruto, are you okay, man? You're as red as a tomato, no, a chilli.'

Shikamaru looked at the woman that was standing in front of class.

_Hm, she looks like Naruto's description of the girl he liked, but…_

'Naruto, can that be the angel you told us about a month ago?'

Naruto mouthed something to his friend that went along the lines of 'Shut up'.

'Team Seven, your Jounin Instructor is here to pick you up.' Iruka called out.

Naruto slowly came into view and received a smile of congratulations from Kurenai. The three boys walked slowly to the front and left the classroom after giving a thanks to Iruka and followed their female instructor outside.

They were under the shade of a tree from the afternoon sun. Naruto was leaning against the tree bark, Kiba had his hands in his pockets and Akamaru was in his jacket and Shikamaru was on the branch of a tree, looking through the leaves to the clouds.

'Alright, you three, let me introduce myself; I'm Yuuhi Kurenai, a Genjutsu Specialist, if you may, I like karaoke and my favourite kunoichi comic Hakusen. My dislikes are people who betray their comrades, in battle or otherwise. You.'

Kurenai pointed her index finger to Kiba, whose dog Akamaru barked eagerly.

'My name's Inuzuka Kiba, I'm quite friendly once you get to know me and this here is my friend Akamaru. I like to watch races at the stadium and dislike my show-off of a sister and the Hokage's wife's cat. My dream is to one day be an Anbu Captain.'

'To you, the one with the black ponytail.' Kurenai looked to Shikamaru.

'Me? You can call me Shikamaru, I like staring at the clouds and playing shougi if you're a good player, I dislike troublesome things. I don't think I have a dream.'

Kurenai turned to Naruto, who was still slightly sleepy from training.

'I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, I guess, and dislike people who look down on other people or are too arrogant for their own good. My dream is to become Hokage.'

Kurenai raised an eyebrow at how his tone had very much resembled Kakashi's.

'Alright then, please meet me in front of the Atsui Ravine tomorrow morning at exactly nine a.m.' Kurenai said, earning nods from her new students except for Shikamaru, who barely grunted, 'I'm a newbie at being an instructor, but I'm just about as strict as Iruka, if not more. You're all dismissed except for Naruto.'

The other two looked to each other before walking away, leaving their friend to whatever Kurenai might ask or do to him without a care in the world.

He did tell them, after all, she was his angel. They took his word for it.

'Kakashi wanted me to give you this.' Kurenai took out a black facemask, which Naruto accepted and put on, hiding everything the bottom part of his face.

'My, Naruto, you look so cute wearing that.' Kurenai complimented, smiling.

Under his facemask, Naruto could be seen as red as a tomato.

Naruto walked through the streets of Konohagakure no Sato with his new facemask on, hiding the whiskers that separated him from everyone else. It was one of the signs that he was the vessel for the nine-tailed demon fox, Kyuubi.

He could even see some girls staring at him as he walked past them, most of them his age, but some were older. To Naruto, it was simply another magnet for girls, as when he passed by girls, he could feel their curiousity burning.

Naruto arrived at the Atsui Ravine, and saw that his two teammates, Kiba and Shikamaru, were already there. They were apparently talking to each other on a large stone. About what, Naruto didn't know at all. He slowly approached them, not as sleepy or droopy as he was yesterday. To tell the truth, Naruto was feeling quite energetic today. After a good rest and breakfast, he was up to form again.

'Hey, guys.' Naruto greeted, smiling under his facemask, 'How's it going?'

'Oi, Naruto, we've been waiting for you for half an hour! Where were you?' Kiba.

'I got lost on the road of life.' Naruto said simply said, imitating Kakashi.

'Since you're all finally here, we can begin.' Kurenai said, hanging upside down from a tree, Chakra focused to her feet, 'You three are to get this from me.'

She held up a golden bell for the three to see. They focused on it intently.

'But if you use the wrong way of getting it from me, I will send you back to the academy.' Kurenai added, smiling evilly at the trio of boys.

'What!' Kiba almost shouted to his new teacher while Shikamaru and Naruto kept quiet as they listened intently to the next words Kurenai would say, 'What do you…'

'Mean? I mean that you have to get the bell from me the right way before noon.'

'But what do you _mean_ by the right way?' Kiba inquired.

Kurenai disappeared from sight as if the wind just blew her away.

'Man, this is troublesome…' Shikamaru drawled as Naruto took out a kunai.

'She meant teamwork.' Naruto said, playing with the kunai in his hands.

Naruto signalled something to Shikamaru and Kiba with his eyes and they too disappeared in a flash, leaving a very impressed Kurenai, who was hiding.

'So he cracked it easily, as expected. Now the challenge begins.'

Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba were on the branch of a large tree, planning their strategy to get the bells. Naruto happened to be the strategist.

'So, that's your plan. Better than mine.' Shikamaru grinned at his friend.

'Let's go on ahead with it, then.' Kiba said as Akamaru barked in approval.

Naruto nodded to the other two and they vanished from sight, leaving Naruto very much alone on the tree branch. The blonde jumped to another tree branch and on to the ground, dusting his pants off. He looked to his left. He could sense movement.

Naruto did several handseals and disappeared from sight.

Kiba jumped from tree to tree and met up with Shikamaru in the clearing.

'You remember the plan, Shikamaru?' Kiba turned to his lazy friend.

Shikamaru nodded and they ran, looking for their instructor, Kurenai.

Meanwhile, Naruto was running through the forest searching for Kurenai by himself, as Kurenai watched him. Naruto was fast, running here and there, but his tracking techniques weren't as good as Kakashi, but it also proved as an advantage to Kurenai as she had specialized in Genjutsu and Kawarimi no Jutsu. To put it short, Kurenai was an expert at ambushes and the sort. She was a master of hiding and silence, which was one of the high factors if you wanted a clean assassination.

'Damn it, where is she?' Naruto called out, scouting the area around him.

At the time, Kiba and Shikamaru were back in a part of the forest, searching for Kurenai and their ticket to becoming a ninja for life.

Suddenly, a kunai was thrown their way. The two broke away.

'So you managed to find me after all. Expected of an Inuzuka Clan member.'

Kurenai had three kunais between her fingers of both her hands.

'But can you really win without Naruto? You need him too, you know.'

'You're absolutely correct, Kurenai-sensei.' Kiba said, smiling at the situation.

Shikamaru's face imitated Naruto's old fox grin.

Meanwhile, Naruto was watched by Kurenai's Shadow Clone, who was leading him the wrong way by Kurenai's orders as the teams chances of succeeding would be cut in half without him. Suddenly, Naruto poofed into nothing. The clone's eyes widened.

Suddenly, Kiba and Shikamaru poofed into nothing. This time Kurenai's eyes widened as she learned what had just happened. She heard a rustling from the trees.

'Amazing what Kage Bunshin no Jutsu can do, eh, Kurenai-sensei?' Shikamaru.

The two were in a tree, grinning at her. She was tricked by the genin.

'You see, Naruto's plan was to distract you with Shadow Clones of us. He knew you'd be going after us first. So in our places he created clones of us by combining the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu with the Henge no Jutsu. They were the clones.' Shikamaru explained Naruto's plan to her, smirking.

'Pretty good strategy, but why did you just reveal yourself? You've spoiled your element of surprise by showing me where you are.' Kurenai said, smirking herself.

'Do you know that Naruto never split with us?' Kiba continued, grinning, 'The Naruto that's off in the woods is just another Shadow Clone.'

Kurenai's eyes widened. She was suddenly tied up in a wire, preventing her arms from moving at all. Behind her was Naruto, the wire connecting to his left fist.

'A ninja must look underneath the underneath, Kurenai-chan.' Naruto mused.

Kurenai sighed in defeat and smiled to her students. They truly were a team.

'You three… pass.' Kurenai said, still smiling at them, 'Can you please untie me?'

Naruto obliged and she handed Kiba the bell. The three of them grinned.

'Tomorrow, meet me in front of Ichiraku Ramen.' Kurenai said, turning away but added, 'Naruto, you are instated as the Team Captain. You've proven your qualities.'

Naruto's eyes widened as Kurenai disappeared in a poof and Shikamaru and Kiba gave him a headlock and words of congratulations (barks in Akamaru's case). Today was truly a good day for them all.


	3. The Mist That Reveals

A/N: I don't own Naruto. I am also saying that I won't be updating other stories til June, I 'm sorry but I'm quite busy with my studies. Again, Sorry.

**Naruto: The Greatest Hero**

**Chapter 3: The Mist That Reveals**

Naruto may appeared to be calm and reserved on the outside shell, but he was actually a raging storm of frustration and that storm was directed to Mission Command. Naruto knew that they were only genins, but the Hokage must have known of his skills, after all, he was the only non-shinobi boy to beat the traitor Mizuki four years ago. That was when Naruto developed his first technique from Kakashi: the Suiryuudan no Jutsu. The blonde was peeved and he knew that his two friends were as well. He knew because every time they went on a D-ranked mission, he could see fire of "pissed-offness" (as quoted by Shikamaru) being eminated by his friend Kiba.

Naruto had to even restrain Kiba from strangling a cat that they had to retrieve for the Hokage's wife; Tora-chan. Shikamaru was better at not showing that he was frustrated as he had the patience capacity of a large mountain, but Naruto and the others could slowly see that the "mountain" was beginning to crumble. And when Shikamaru was angry, no one would want to be within ten feet of him, if the said person valued their life at all. The brunette had picked something up from his mother; when he was angry his strength would equal a whole Anbu Squadron. Inoshi, Shikamaru's father, had the bad luck to experience it first-hand when they were five.

Meanwhile, Kurenai had been as calm and collected as ever, not really frustrated by the lack of good missions coming their way. She enjoyed it. But not the others.

Naruto was outside the Hokage's Building, looking upwards to the window of the Hokage's office. He had to see him today to ask for a B-ranked mission. Naruto knew that the Hokage was aware of his skill, and was here for the reason why the missions haven't been coming his way. Naruto walked up the stairs of the building and saw two Anbu Guards outside the office, both talking about a dirty topic.

'Have you seen the knew "Make-Out" Paradise Video, Hito? I heard it's really good. With all their scene footage and girls. I'm borrowing one from Kamachi.'

'Well, I really don't have time. And my girlfriend would kill me if she knew I was reading the books, let alone watch the video. I don't want to risk it.'

Naruto walked up to both of them, who were oblivious that a blonde boy had appeared before them, wearing a facemask. They continued talking about the video.

'Why don't you come to my house and we'll watch it with the guys.'

'Excuse me, I'm here to see the Hokage.' Naruto piped up, drawing their attention.

The one wearing a dog mask, Hito, looked at the half-masked blonde that had his hands in his pockets and had lazy eyes in place. He bent down to his height.

'Why are you here to see the Hokage, little boy?' he asked.

'I need to see him about my team's missions. They're all too lame.' Naruto said.

'And may I ask what kind of mission are you requesting as a genin?'

'B-ranked or A-ranked.' Naruto said simply and suddenly heard a snicker.

It was the taller of the two, the one who was leaning to the wall. Naruto frowned.

'Aren't you a bit too inexperienced to get a B-ranked mission, let alone A-rank?'

'So is the Hokage in?' Naruto asked looking at the tall Anbu.

'Yes, he is in, but you cannot see him. He has more important members to attend to than talk about missions for a genin team.' he said, making Naruto frown more.

'Sorry, but I have to see him _now_.' Naruto proceeded to walk through the doors…

Only to be stopped by the blade of the Anbu that was leaning by the wall.

'You want me to make this painful for you, don't you?' Naruto stated simply.

Suddenly, Naruto started making extremely fast handseals, surprising the Anbu.

'Raiton: Raitoradan no Jutsu.' Naruto thrust his left hand forward, sending the Anbu member through the door and in the process, demolishing it; Naruto walked in, not minding the twitching Anbu on the ground in front of him and shocked one behind.

'Naruto! How many times have I told you not to do that to the Anbus that are out side my door? Now look at it; it's destroyed for the umpteenth time!'

The Hokage was at his desk, the same dirty book that Kakashi read almost everyday in his hands. Naruto took a seat in front of the desk as if nothing happened.

'You there; pick this man up and get him patched up.' the Hokage ordered.

The other Anbu obliged, though still shocked from Naruto's technique.

'What are you here for, Naruto?' the Hokage turned to the blonde genin, frowning.

'I…' Naruto couldn't continue as a scream was heard from the hallway.

'Ino, I don't think…' Kakashi's voice was heard from the hallway, pleading.

'Kakashi-sensei, I absolutely refuse to go and rescue that cat again!' Ino shouted.

Team Eight were at the door. Kakashi was their instructor, though by force. The jounin had made it clear to the Hokage that he wanted to be a normal Jounin again.

His request was denied by the Hokage. And now he was stuck with the,.

Sakura was next to Sasuke, looking slightly annoyed and frustrated. Sasuke on the other hand, was as stoic as ever, hands in his pockets and frowning. Ino was just plain angry and Naruto thought that he knew why. It was about the missions.

'Oh, Kakashi? What are you and your team here for?' the Hokage asked.

'I don't want to go on another D-ranked mission that involves that stupid cat!'

Ino had answered for him and Naruto silently agreed. That cat was more pesky than a plague of rats. Naruto turned to the others and found out that they too were agreeing.

'Alright, I'll give you both another mission; B-ranked.' the Hokage sighed.

_Thank you, God, no more cat rescues,_ Naruto thought silently.

'Naruto, alert your team of this mission. It begins tomorrow.' the old man said and Naruto nodded before the old man continued, 'You shall team up with Team Eight.'

* * *

Naruto got up early and dressed himself neatly and quickly before heading down the stairs of his apartment, his facemask in place. The blonde rushed to the Main Gate of Konoha with his rucksack, bringing along with him his utilities and tools.

Naruto's and Sasuke's teams had a mission to protect an individual that went by the name of Tazuna. He had to get to the Kirigakure under protection to re-instil the prosperity of the Wave Country. It was not going to be an easy tack as the rumors of two S-classed nukenins were involved in the opposite corner of the mission.

'Hey, Naruto!' Kiba called out to him, waving a hand in greeting.

Naruto saw that his team was there with Tazuna and Sakura and Ino, but there were no signs of Kakashi or Sasuke in the vicinity. Naruto walked over to the group.

'Hey guys, how's it going?' Naruto greeted his team, waving a hand in return.

'We're about to set off.' Shikamaru said, a happy air surrounding him.

'Yeah, That guy, Kakashi, I saw him stop by at a bookstore on my way here.' Kiba said as Akamaru gave a bark, 'Don't know why, though.'

Naruto's lips turned into a grimace, knowing why his older brother had stopped.

Suddenly, Kakashi and Sasuke appeared in a puff of smoke before them, Kakashi scratching the back of his head in apology and Sasuke showing no emotion as usual.

Naruto sighed; he could never get used to his brother being late at any time.

'Alright then, now that we're here, let's all go on with our mission.' Kiba said.

This earned nods from the ninjas and a grunt from Sasuke, who definitely had some kind of attitude problem that needed fixing. Kakashi was trying to fix it, but sometimes you need the necessary tools for a certain kind of fixing, and Kakashi did not have the correct tools for the repair that Sasuke needed.

The team walked on for a while; Kiba whistling a tune to himself, Shikamaru having his hands in his pockets, looking to the sky as a slightly red Ino was walking right beside him. Sasuke was trying to ignore a begging Sakura, who was trying to weed out a date from him. Kakashi was walking beside Tazuna, quite silent. Kurenai was walking next to Naruto, who was at the tail of the group, looking to the front.

Suddenly, Naruto stopped as the team walked on. Kurenai turned to him.

'What's wrong, Naruto?' Kurenai asked as Naruto's eyes were directed at a puddle.

The puddle, actually, two puddles, were at the side of the road, Naruto drew a kunai.

The puddles turned into two ninjas, both wielding heavy harpoons in their hands.

'We are the Demon Brothers! Now hand over that old man you got over there!'

Naruto basically sighed at the synchronised voice of the two ninjas. He then turned to Kakashi, who looked like he was smiling, the to Kurenai, who was indeed smiling. The other genins except Shikamaru had huddled around Tazuna, kunais drawn.

'Finish them quick, Naruto. We need to get to Wave Country soon.' Kakashi said.

'Are you looking down on us! We are the-' one of them began to say, but…

Naruto had created a Shadow Clone, who had its kunai drawn and threatening to slit the ninjas throat. The other ninja backed away for a moment. This boy was more dangerous than he looked; he charged at the original Naruto, who merely moved aside. Kurenai was in the path of the ninja, but got out of the way, moving right.

Suddenly, Naruto vanished from sight and reappeared behind the ninja.

'Who in the world are you?' the now-trembling ninja asked; beads of sweat visible.

Naruto did not answer him but knocked him unconscious with a blow to his head with is elbow as his Shadow Clone did the same to the other ninja. The speed and the way Naruto handled the two ninjas impressed all of the present genins that stood there, rooted to the spot, watching a whistling Naruto walk back to the group after tying the Demon Brothers, as they were known, upside down from a nearby tree.

'Let's get on with our journey then, guys.' Naruto said, as though nothing happened.

The genins slowly moved away from their formation that was intended to protect Tazuna. Naruto kept quiet as he walked with his friends and his brother. The genins were quite impressed with Naruto, but Sasuke was turning green with envy. How could the blonde be any better than him? He was convinced he was the best.

Meanwhile, hiding from them, was a Mist jounin with a white facemask covering half his face. He silently watched the ninjas walk through the woods, half of his mind impressed that the genin had eliminated his men so easily, the other frustrated that such a ninja was in the group that he was to wipe out. And to add it all up, there was Hatake Kakashi in the group, the powerful and feared Copy Ninja.

'Hello there, Zabuza.' a shark-like man greeted him from behind, grinning.

'Kisame.' Zabuza turned to face the man, frowning, 'What are you doing here?'

'I've decided to take a breather from my… partner. He's a bit too unemotional.'

'I don't have time to talk to you, Kisame. I have a job to do.' Zabuza said.

Suddenly, Kisame pulled out his sword and Zabuza blocked it with his.

'Your skills still haven't gone down one bit. Nor have they improved.' Kisame used the force of his arms to try and bring his blade upon Zabuza, snickering.

'Hmph. I have things to do; maybe later, we can finish.' Zabuza said as he and Kisame put their swords back in their sheathes on their back. Kisame suddenly vanished. About five seconds after his vanishing act, a masked person appeared.

'Zabuza-san, who was that man, he was… powerful.' the masked person asked.

'And old… _friend_.' Zabuza said, almost saying the last word in disgust before turning to the masked person, 'Don't need to worry. Let's go.'

They vanished on sight as the shark-like man watched, smirking.

At the time, Naruto and the others were walking up a road going uphill, Tazuna leading the way, followed by Kakashi and Sasuke and the rest of the group. Naruto was at the back of the group with Kiba and Shikamaru, talking about the fight that they had just witnessed between Naruto and the Demon Brothers.

'Man, Naruto, I have never seen you move that fast. You're really skilled.' Kiba said, smiling at his friend as Naruto did the same under his mask.

'Well, Kakashi-niichan has been teaching me for almost all my life. I think that I owe more credit to him than to myself. He really is a good brother.'

'Your speed was almost blinding to the eye.' Shikamaru said, catching the attention of the two boys, 'What kind of technique did you use?'

Naruto sighed in defeat as he proceeded to explain his accomplishments and abilities. It was not that big a secret, but he did not like to brag about it.

'I've been wearing weights since I turned seven. Kakashi gave me a twenty kilogram suit to wear for training and everytime it felt like I could walk normal again, he would add fifteen more kilograms. This continued until I was eleven, and by then I had a one-hundred and forty kilogram suit on for training.' Naruto explained, happy to tell the story, 'I took them off at eleven because it was time to learn techniques and since the weights have taken their affect on me, I can perform seals faster.'

Kiba and Shikamaru looked to their friend and were impressed by far. Kurenai giggled as she saw Naruto talk animatedly with his teammates. It always brought her joy whenever Naruto was like that. Happy and friendly. That's how boys should be.

As Naruto talked to his friends, Ino was catching glimpses of Shikamaru, who was one of the conversationalists in the group at the back. Sakura smiled mischievously to her blonde fellow kunoichi. She took this as a perfect opportunity to tease her.

'Hey Ino, why don't you go tell him?' Sakura egged on, pointing to the brunette at the back, still having the mischievous smile on her face, 'You like him don't you?'

'Shut up.' Ino whispered to Sakura, who just kept her smile plastered firmly on her face; it showed no signs of coming down for a while, she added, 'Forehead Girl.'

If there was one thing that would make Sakura angry it was the mention of _that_ teasing name. She knew she had a large forehead, but she did not like being constantly informed that she did have one let alone be teased of having a large forehead. Sakura frowned at her friend before turning red with anger.

The girls argued for a while as Naruto and the boys shifted to a different topic.

'Girls are troublesome.' Shikamaru said, watching the two feisty females fight.

'You know, I agree with you, Shikamaru, the female species are very hard things to understand. They're always saying one thing, but mean another. One time, My sister asked me if I could go to the pharmacy and buy her some bandages. I got her the bandages and then she threw them back at me in my face for not getting the ones with the lemon scent.' Kiba said, huffing at the end of his words as Akamaru barked.

'I don't think the female species is that bad,' Naruto began and Kurenai, who was sneaking an ear into the conversation, smiled at his words, 'They may be sophisticated and sometimes shy and sometimes loud, but tell me if you want a girl for the rest of your life that just listens to your orders; cooking and cleaning, it's all dull. That's why they got all these personalities; so that you can enjoy them more.'

This earned him a hit on the head by Kurenai, who had done so he would not continue with his words. It seemed that being with Kakashi had a side affect of Naruto being slightly perverted. As Naruto massaged his head, the boy looked at his crush, who went on ahead with Kakashi, wondering why she had hit him.

'Ouch, that-' Naruto did not finish his words as a gigantic sword fell at them from above; Naruto tackled his friends Kiba and Shikamaruto the ground, a good four feet away from where the sword was.

Naruto got up and so did Kiba and Shikamaru, who both went to protect Tazuna in case of any attack. Suddenly, a man leapt onto the hilt of the sword. Kakashi's visible eye could be seen frowning as a bead of sweat came down his face.

'Who is that?' Kurenai questioned, watching the shirtless man with the facemask.

'The Demon of the Mist, Momochi Zabuza.' Kakashi answered her question.

Zabuza looked down at Naruto, who had taken a loose style of Taijutsu.

'So you're the brat that beat up my men.' Zabuza said, apparently smirking.

'Naruto, back off! This guy is an S-ranked criminal!' Kakashi barked as he ran to his younger brother, and when he finally reached him shielded him off, 'It's going to be a hard battle for us to fight, unless… Naruto, protect the others.'

Naruto knew what Kakashi was going to do. He followed the jounin's orders. Kakashi looked up into the eyes of Zabuza, who just kept smirking at him. Kakashi lifted his forehead protector, revealing his infamous Sharingan, with three shrikes.

Kakashi turned to look at the team, who backed off a good ten feet away from Zabuza and Kakashi. The sight of the Sharingan surprised Sasuke.

'Impossible…' Sasuke said, shocked, looking at the blood red Sharingan.

Naruto, meanwhile, smirked at Zabuza, who jumped down from the hilt of his sword and drew it from the ground and put it back in the sheath on his back.

'Let's begin!' Zabuza declared as he charged at Kakashi in attempt to punch him.

Kakashi blocked the punch, but since it was enchanced by chakra, he was thrown back by the additional force registered by the power of the chakra. Kakashi stopped on… water? He was standing on a great lake, it semmed, whatever it was. Then it him; Zabuza was a ninja that based his techniques upon the water.

Zabuza came charging at Kakashi, missing this time, but smirked. Another Zabuza leapt out of the water and kicked Kakashi in the stomach.

'Kakashi-sensei!' Sakura screamed out the name of her jounin instructor.

_Has he been here planning this trap all along? _Kakashi thought.

Suddenly, another Zabuza appeared from under the water, performing handseals in extremely fast rushes before extending one hand to Kakashi and smiling maliciously.

'Suirou no Jutsu.' A bubble-like sphere covered Kakashi as Zabuza stood there.

'Kakashi-sensei was defeated?' Sakura said in barely a whisper, covering her mouth with her hands, watching her now-trapped teacher, 'How can he?'

Kurenai was about to move into action when without warning, several needles hit her limbs, thrown from the woods making her drop down to the ground, cursing.

'What the hell!' Kiba exclaimed as he watched his teacher on the ground, unmoving, 'This isn't good. We're at a clear disadvantage…'

'Damn needles…' Kurenai cursed, trying to move her limbs to no avail.

Suddenly, a kunai was thrown at the closest of the Zabuza clones; it turned into normal water again. Zabuza frowned as he watched as Naruto slowly got up. The blonde took out a folded Fuuma Shuriken from his rucksack.

'Release Kakashi now.' Naruto ordered as he took a step closer to Zabuza.

'Naruto, back off, this guy is too strong, even for you!' Kakashi called out.

_Damn, I forgot about this annoying kid, _Zabuza thought, frowning.

Suddenly, the masked person that Zabuza had talked to before appeared before him.

'Haku. Didn't I tell you to be my backup?' Zabuza said to the person.

'I'm sorry Zabuza-san, but I saw you in trouble.' the boy named Haku said, 'This boy is not an ordinary opponent as a genin. Let me take care of him.'

Zabuza didn't say anything but grunt as Haku took out two needles for each hand.

'Before we fight, tell me what your name is.' Haku said.

'Uzumaki Naruto. Let's begin, then.' Naruto said dashing at Haku.

Haku saw the blur that was his opponent and threw a needle at him. Naruto deflected it back with a kunai and spun himself back. As they fought on water, Zabuza decided to have a talk with his "prisoner".

'Your student is quite good as a genin, but… Haku will win.' Zabuza bragged.

'That boy is not my student…' Kakashi said, his eyes not facing Zabuza as he was watching the two boys fight on the water, 'He's my brother.'

Naruto stood a fair distance from Haku, but knew that if the longer he kept the distance between them, the better the chances of Haku hitting him with one of his needles. Naruto had to do something. The skills of his opponent were almost level with him, if not Kakashi's. Naruto had speed on his side, but Haku had the better eye for hitting. He had to engage Haku in close-combat to win.

Naruto suddenly had a brainstorm. It was a longshot, but it had a high chance of succeeding. Kakashi saw Naruto create four Shadow Clones of himself. Each had a kunai in their hands. The five Narutos charged at Haku, who was now outnumbered.

They engaged him in Taijutsu, and Haku couldn't keep blocking forever.

Suddenly, from under the water, emerged another Naruto. Everyone's eyes widened as the new Naruto did several handseals as Zabuza had.

'Suirou no Jutsu!' now Naruto had captured Haku; Zabuza's eyes widened.

Naruto dispelled his clones and his eyes met with Haku's angry ones.

'Release Kakashi or else…' Naruto left his threat hanging.

In the background, several cheers were heard from the others.

'Yeah, kick his ass, Naruto!' Kiba cheered on, punching into the air.

'Yeah, go Naruto-kun!' Sakura shouted, her mood enlightened.

They heard a chuckle. A loud chuckle. Zabuza was suddenly laughing, tears threatening to escape his eyes. Naruto frowned.

'Do what you want with him! He is nothing but a tool to me!' Zabuza called out.

Naruto did not answer Zabuza, but kept his gaze on his eyes.

'You're lying.' Naruto answered, looking from Zabuza to Haku and back.

Zabuza was taken aback by Naruto's response. He looked to Kakashi.

'How do you know I'm lying, huh! You can just kill him for all I care!'

Naruto kept silent for a while and looked into Zabuza's eyes.

'It's your eyes Zabuza-san.' Naruto said, shocking Zabuza, 'Your eyes tell me everything. This person is not your tool. You look at him with the same eyes that Kakashi gives me. The eyes of a brother, not a tool-wielder.'

And to everyone's shock, Naruto released his hold upon Haku. Haku got up.

'Why?' Haku questioned, looking to Naruto.

'Because you're like me.' Naruto said simply, smiling to Haku.

Zabuza looked to Kakashi and released him as well. Kakashi got up.

'Oi.' Zabuza turned to Kakashi, who was still shocked from the release, 'That's some kid you've got with you, Sharingan Kakashi.'

Kakashi smiled to himself and than proceeded to walk to Naruto, passing Haku.

He stopped in front of Naruto, who was smiling under the facemask.

'Come here, you!' Kakashi engulfed Naruto in the tightest hug he could muster.

Meanwhile, Zabuza and Haku were facing each other, not talking.

Suddenly, Zabuza punched Haku so hard his mask fell off, revealing the feminine face of a shocked Haku and then engulfed him in an extremely tight hug.

'Are you okay… little brother?' Zabuza asked.

'Of course… Zabuza-niisan.' Haku replied.


	4. Courage

A/N: I don't own Naruto. There, for the fourth time, I said it.

**Naruto: The Greatest Hero**

**Chapter Four: Courage **

They all stood quietly on the boat, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention. Zabuza and Haku were among their ranks, not saying a word as well. The thick fog that served as natural camouflage for Kirigakure was all around them. Naruto was at the front, sitting with Haku as the raven-haired teenager was trying to avoid stares and the occasional drool from Sakura's mouth and eyes. Zabuza was sitting, cross-legged on the left side of the boat next to a rather nervous oarsman, who was clearly fearful of Zabuza's intensive and battle-hardened looks. Kakashi was sitting at the back of the boat with Sasuke and Ino, calculating their next move once they reached land. Kurenai was sitting to Naruto's right, next to Shikamaru and followed by Sakura. Kiba was sitting nervously next to the Demon of the Mist, not quite trusting him.

'Tazuna, could you please give us a heads up on the situation?' Kakashi inquired.

Tazuna nodded before taking out a blueprint from his rough and torn rucksack.

'What's that?' Kiba inquired, looking at the sketches and designs before him.

'It's a plannig sheet for a structure, I think.' Ino said, looking at the blueprint.

'That's right. I am building a bridge to connect the Wave Country and the Fire Country to restore prosperity.' Tazuna began to explain, slightly grinning at the hard work he put in for the design, 'But one evil man thinks I am in the way of his business dealings. He knows if this bridge is to be completed, his business would go down.'

'May I ask who is this man that wants you dead, Tazuna-san?' Kurenai asked.

'He's a wicked and cruel man that goes by the name of Gatou.' Tazuna said darkly.

'Gato; as in _the _Gatou of The Gatou Industrial Corporation.' Kakashi inquired.

'Yes.' Zabuza answered in Tazuna's place, his eyes closed in deep thought, 'He hired me to take out you guys and kill this man. But he has yet to give the payment.'

'And I doubt he will.' Haku added at the end of Zabuza's sentence, 'He smells like a rat and acts like a tricky weasel. But I think that now we're on your side, I doubt he would be much of a threat to your mission.'

Naruto turned to the long-haired brunette, taking out a kunai and fiddling with it.

'Haku, would you and Zabuza come back to Konohagakure with us?' Naruto asked.

The request shocked everyone except Kakashi and Kurenai, who both slightly smiled at Naruto's question. Haku looked from Zabuza to Naruto and then smiled.

'I don't know if I could. Me and Zabuza-niisan are wanderers, you see, we don't have a home or anything after we return.' Haku said, slightly grimacing at the fact.

'You can have the vacant room in my apartment. The landlady had an extra two-bedroom apartment on the floor above me, so you guys can move in.' Naruto said, smiling at Haku, who looked plain shocked, 'As for a job to pay off the rent for the apartment, I'm sure that the old man will be happy to accept two new ninjas.'

Zabuza snickered at Naruto's logic while Haku just looked shocked at the blonde genin with the facemask, who was apparently grinning. Kakashi sighed at Naruto's words. He really did not like his new friends getting of the hook that easily.

'Well, since I cannot argue with that logic, I guess I'll give Konoha a try.'

Haku 's shocked face turned to Zabuza, who was apparently grinning at Naruto.

'Naruto, would you care to show us around once we get to Konoha?'

Naruto nodded happily. Kurenai looked at the blonde with wistful eyes. He was always alone because of the burden he had to bear with since he was a baby.

'Well, we're here.' the oarsman said, stopping at the shore, slightly tired.

Steering a boat of twelve people, including himself, did seem rather tiring.

The group of people got off the boat as Tazuna was wished luck by the oarsman as he paddled away from the shore. Naruto saddled up his gear as he walked next to Zabuza, focused on the mission. Somehow, he knew the mission could only get harder after this. He did not know why, but he could feel it in his bones.

They continued to walk until they reached saw a village before them. It was quite a sight to them. Poor runned down old houses and buildings were in abundance. They were honestly shocked from what they were seeing. The group had obviously had never seen such a sight before. They scanned the streets as children were crying by the side, old people were were leaning against buildings and the rundown shacks.

_So this is Wave Country_, Naruto thought to himself, looking around.

_These poor people, how can they live like this! _Sakura thought.

'This way to my home, you guys!' Tazuna called out from way in front, waving a hand to them as a signal to follow him through these streets.

They followed him until they reached a slightly messy-looking building, but on the outside there were some flowers planted in an effort to make it look better.

'This is my humble home, come on in.' Tazuna beckoned them.

'Me and Haku have to take care of business first, Tazuna-san, please excuse us.'

Tazuna gave them a friendly nod as the others followed the old man inside. The house was not really messy or dirty. It had been kept clean and tidy on the inside.

'Tsunami, I'm home!' Tazuna called out, taking off his sandals.

A woman a few years older than Kurenai walked in and saw her father and the ninjas he had with him. She turned on the "Lecture Mode" from her female genes.

'Father! Why did you go off like that?' Tsunami fumed at the old man.

'Well, you see, I had to go and hire some ninjas as my bodyguards.' Tazuna explained, turning to the group of eight who just stood there.

* * *

Zabuza and Haku were sitting on a treebranch, watching the village from the outskirts. They did not know why they were there in the first place, but it was agood place to sit down and think, whether they wanted to be there or not. Some chimneys were lit in the village, emitting smoke into the dark sky. Naeither of the two had stated a word to the other. The silence was as tense as anything. Haku sighed.

'So after this we're going to be leaf nins.' Haku said, trying to set up a talk.

'Yes.' Zabuza said simply, his hands clasped together, thinking; Haku did not think that he would go on, but he proved it wrong, 'That boy Naruto… He is special…'

Haku looked to his teacher for the past nine years, who was still thinking.

'Yes, he is a special one, Zabuza-niisan.' Haku said after Zabuza, smiling at him.

'I would never have thought that anyone could look past my exterior.' Zabuza began, his voice one of a wise man giving advice, 'But he did. He looked into my eyes and told me what I was and what you were to me; a brother, Haku.'

Haku did not answer Zabuza for a while, keeping silent but genuinely happy that he was admitted by Zabuza as his brother. He could still fell that bone-crushing hug.

'Do you know why I took you in the first time, Haku?' Zabuza said, looking to the sky, reminiscing as Haku nodded, 'I thought I could use you as a tool; a weapon.' Zabuza forced himself to continue, 'But as I trained you, I watched you grow, Haku, I could not at all be a weapon to me. I took you to heart. You were like me when I was young; a child not wanted by anyone yet you were strong and did not have the heart to kill. I know that you were a boy so pure that I could not corrupt you to turn into what I am now, a killing machine. So I just trained you, for a new purpose; for you to live on as a proud ninja. Not take the path that I have trodden, because you were too good for that path. I think it was then, Haku, that I thought that you as my brother.'

Zabuza looked to Haku, who had tears in his eyes. The conversation had turned emotional for him and the films of salt were slowly leaking out of them, surprising the_ former _Demon of the Mist. He looked puzzled at the young boy who was crying.

'Haku, are you crying?' Zabuza asked, the teasing tone in his voice.

'Eh?' Haku exclaimed, wiping the tears away with his long sleeve as Zabuza began to snicker at his brother, 'No I'm not! I j-just got something in my eye!'

'But _both_ of your eyes are leaking tears, Haku. Come here.' Zabuza said, slinging one arm around the neck of the teenager, apparently smiling, and said with a slight snigger, 'Well, Haku, sometimes you are just too innocent, you know?'

Haku continued to sob but he constantly tried to stem the flow of tears as Zabuza had taught him, a good ninja never shows his tears. He had taken those words to heart, but the boy just could not take it; he was too happy that Zabuza had accepted him as a family, much like when Naruto was brought into Kakashi's family.

Meanwhile, Naruto was in the room that he was sharing with Kiba, Shikamaru and his elder brother, Kakashi. Kakashi was nowhere to be seen as he too, like Zabuza, had claimed to have some "business" to attend to. Kiba and his dog friend Akamaru were asleep, the former's right foot kicking Shikamaru in the face as he slept. Shikamaru seemed unaffected by the kicks that Kiba were dealing him, and Naruto could have sworn that Shikamaru talked in his sleep, when he heard the word "Troublesome" escape the ponytailed genin's lips an hour ago. The blonde looked out the window to the streets. They were extremely quiet. Not a sound could be heard.

'Yo,' Naruto turned around to find his brother leaning by the wall oon his right.

'Hey, Kakashi-niichan.' Naruto said to the white-haired man, slightly grinning.

'You couldn't sleep too, eh?' Kakashi asked Naruto, who just kept grinning.

'No. I have a feeling of what the mission would be like. And the feeling is that this is not going to be an easy mission at all.' Naruto said.

'Well, no B-ranked and above missions are easy, Naruto. You should know that.'

Naruto smiled under his facemask at Kakashi as the tall man did the same.

'Now go to sleep, me and Kurenai are going to train all of you tomorrow.'

Naruto nodded as he slipped into one futon and drifted off to the world of dreams.

* * *

Everyone woke up very early the following day and the girls of the group were helping Tsunami prepare breakfast for everyone. Naruto stood outside, leaning against the wall of the house watching people walk by, some eyeing him suspiciously as they passed Tazuna's house. Naruto ignored them. In the house, Kiba and Shikamaru were having a round of shougi and Sasuke was looking outside the window of the house for any activity going on. Needless to say, there were no suspicious activities going on. Kakashi, meanwhile, was reading his latest volume of "Make-Out Paradise".

Back outside, Naruto decided to take a walk out in the woods. He had had his breakfast early, whipping himself up some onigiri. He had told Kakashi that he would not be joining them for breakfast. The blonde youth walked through the nearby woods, looking to his left and right as he started to train. He smirked.

'Come on out, Haku, Zabuza-san.' Naruto called out and a kunai was thrown at him.

Naruto caught it by the handle and smirked at the thrower; Zabuza.

'You had your breakfast, Zabuza?' Naruto asked, now smiling; Zabuza nodded.

Haku jumped down from a branch of a large tree, his mouth stained with fruit remains. Naruto did not know what to make of the messy remnants.

'Haku, wipe your mouth clean.' Naruto said, though it was more of an order.

Haku frowned at him and then looked to Zabuza, who pointed the stains out to his own mouth. Haku frowned back towards Naruto before wiping them off.

'So what are you here for, Naruto?' Zabuza asked, arms crossed.

'To train of course,' Naruto said, as if it was obvious; he threw the kunai back.

Zabuza caught it by the handle as Naruto had done. He drew his sword out and supported it on his shoulders, smiling under his facemask to Haku then to Naruto.

'Well, since I'm here, I might as well give you a few tips on fighting.' Zabuza said, nodding to Haku, who ran to Naruto's side, 'Both of you come at me.'

Naruto nodded to Haku, who nodded back. They dashed Zabuza; Haku with needles between his fingers and Naruto with his Taijutsu skills. Zabuza blocked the blows with his sword, not flinching at all at the attempts made by Naruto and Haku.

_Hm, Naruto hits like a river flowing down a mountain, _Zabuza thought.

Haku came at Zabuza from behind and tried to kick him, but Zabuza turned into a log, which, because of the force Haku registered to his kick, flew at Naruto, but luckily, the blonde performed his own Kawarimi no Jutsu. Haku apologized.

Zabuza was now on a tree, smirking at them. Naruto was much better than he expected. His attacks with his fists were fast and fluid, as he had thought, like the flow of a river down a mountain. If Zabuza did not have the wide blade of his sword, he was sure that the punches and kicks would have hit him.

_Taijutsu is quite balanced between attack and defence, Ninjutsu? _Zabuza thought.

Zabuza decided to perform a few techniques to test how good this boy really was. He had only caught a glimpse of Naruto's technique usage at the battle yesterday.

'Naruto!' Zabuza called out, his eyes signalling to Haku what he was thinking.

Naruto looked upwards as the man jumped down, performing a few handseals and creating three Water Clones from the Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu. Creating Water Clones here would not be that hard, since there was a light mist surrounding them. Naruto preformed a few handseals himself and threw his head forward.

'Katon: Karyuu Endan!' Naruto breathed out a missile of fire into the tiger seal and Zabuza dodged it, although the flames singed the cloth of his forehead protector.

_That was a high-level Fire Country technique; this boy…_Zabuza got up.

'Zabuza-niisan, are you okay?' Haku asked him, slightly worried.

'Sorry, Zabuza-san, but the water density of your Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu was just too tough for normal hits by my own clones. I had to do that to destroy them.'

Zabuza began to laugh heartily before putting his hand on Naruto's head.

'You'll make a fine ninja, Uzumaki Naruto.' Zabuza said truthfully.

Zabuza grinned under his facemask and put his hands behind his head, content.

For another half an hour, Naruto sparred with Haku in Taijutsu which Haku was surprisingly good at. His speed was just below Naruto's, but the boy was making up for it with very tricky fake punches and moves. Naruto used his flowing Taijutsu style, weaving in and out of Haku's defence and offence. At the end of the half an hour in which they trained, Naruto was looking triumphant. The match had looked like it ended in a draw, but because of Naruto's stamina, he had edged out the win.

'Looks like I win, Haku.' Naruto said to Haku, who was panting.

Haku laughed at his defeat as Zabuza sat on the tree, watching the fight. He noticed that Haku's Taijutsu had increased in both skill and speed thanks to Naruto.

'Why I should have knocked that brat down!' Ino's voice was heard.

'Yeah, I agree with you! Who does he think he is?' Kiba's voice.

The rest of the band of ninjas were here, with a very lazy Shikamaru bringing up the rear and a smug Sasuke leading the group. Kakashi and Kurenai were behind him.

'Morning, Naruto, Zabuza, Haku.' Kurenai greeted as the three nodded in response.

Naruto then noticed that Sakura was not with them. Kakashi explained that she had gone to protect Tazuna as he was building the bridge.

'I'm going to join her in a moment, Naruto.' Kurenai said, 'I need you to teach your friends here proper chakra control by walking on trees.'

Naruto nodded as he turned to his friends, who were quite confused by the words that Kurenai had said. Kakashi however, had understood them perfectly; because Naruto was the most skilful one after Kakashi, he had been told to help train the team. Kakashi, of course, took this as a chance to escape the chore of teaching them.

'Naruto, I think that you should teach my team the basics of chakra control too. I think I'll go and take Sakura's place.' Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'Well, Naruto, good luck.' Kurenai said to him, smiling as she walked away.

Naruto turned to the genins that were before him. It would be an almost impossible chore to teach them! They were his age, for crying out loud! Naruto smiled nervously under his mask and scratched the back of his head.

'Well, I guess I'll be-' Naruto began, but there was a puff of smoke and Kakashi and a very confused Sakura was before them all.

'Well, Naruto, here's my last student, teach them well, okay?' Kakashi said.

Kakashi disappeared again, leaving a scowling Naruto. Then, the blonde remembered; Zabuza! He could help him! But when he turned around, he saw that Zabuza was gone and only Haku remained. He cursed under his breath.

_Well, Haku's better than no one to help, _Naruto thought.

Haku had thought that he would help Naruto. He looked so helpless.

'So Naruto, do you want me to split them in half?' Haku asked.

'Yeah. You take Ino and Sakura and I'll take Sasuke, Kiba and Shikamaru.'

Haku did so and walked the girls away from the group of boys.

'Alright, since Kurenai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei are doing the mission, I guess that I'll help train you guys.' Naruto began, 'Today we practice chakra control.'

Kiba watched intently as Naruto focused a certain amount of chakra to his feet and slowly walked up a tree bark. His friends looked on in awe as Naruto did this as if it was an everyday thing to him. It was, since he wanted to learn the Chidori.

Sasuke was the first to try without Naruto even telling him to. But after four steps up, he fell back down, earning a guffaw from Kiba. Sasuke glared at him and he glared back. Naruto proceeded to explain things before Sasuke did it again.

'I know that you want to get to the top fast, but try walking up first and then, once you reach the top, try running.' Naruto explained.

Amazingly, the boys had grasped the knowledge pretty quickly and almost instantly. After a period of three hours, the three boys had finally reached the top by walking. The first one to reach the top was Kiba, followed by Sasuke and finally Shikamaru.

It was already in the afternoon and Haku had finished the training for the girls. Amazingly, the girls had reached the top of their trees on their fourth try. But Haku had explained that because their chakra capacity was low, it was easier to control.

'Why don't we go surprise Kakashi and Kurenai with your new skills?' Naruto said.

The girls cheered, the boys grunted but Kiba said something about being hungry.

Haku heard Kiba's words and took out a bag that contained onigiri, which everyone happily ate on the spot accept for Naruto. He'd had too much onigiri for one day.

'Hey, Naruto-kun, how come you're so good?' Sakura asked him.

'Well, you see, I've been practicing since I was four thanks to Kakashi. You'd think that his training would be as easy as his laid-back attitude seemed, but boy is he tough. He threw me down a cliff once to practice my chakra control.'

Naruto's last words pretty much shocked his friends. Naruto grinned at them.

After a while, Naruto and the others finished eating their food and walked toward the bridge that was still in construction. They saw a mist was surrounding the area and the mist, to all of them, seemed abnormal. They cautiously walked into the mist.

Something was not right. Nothing was right in this setting.

The village had a lot of mist in its streets, but this looked more like a fog. Naruto could not see anything that was more than a meter away from him. Something was truly wrong. Suddenly, they heard the sound of metal clashing with metal.

Naruto could see the mist getting thinner as he heard the sounds of clashing metal getting louder. The group of genins and Haku suddenly saw a shark-like man that was fighting with Zabuza, hs sword, the Kubikiri Houcho drawn. Kurenai and Kakashi were at his flanks, each with a kunai in their hand. Kakashi showing his Sharingan.

'Who is this guy?' Sasuke questioned, a large chakra being emitted from him.

Zabuza was panting from fatigue, his sword pointed to the man.

'Hmph. It's that all you've got, Zabuza?' Kisame chuckled, dashing at him.

Zabuza's sword and Kisame's blade met again. Kurenai and Kakashi took this as an opportunity to strike. Kisame saw them move to his left and right flanks. The large man used his force and threw Zabuza back before kicking Kakashi in the ribs, sending him flying to the water below. Kurenai was given an elbow in her stomach, making her spit out blood. Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba jumped into action.

_Focus the chakra into my eyes, NOW! _Sasuke had done it.

He had activated the Sharingan. Kisame grew interested in the boy.

_Sharingan, eh? But still too weak for my tastes, you're still an egg._

Sasuke went on to fight with Kisame one-on-one, but Kisme, although big, was as fast as a rabbit. None of the blows or slashes by Sasuke's kunai, in his left hand, connected with him. Kiba moved into the offensive position.

'Tsuuga!' Kiba spun like a tornado to Kisame, who delivered a punch to his head, instantly knocking him out.

Sasuke saw an opening in Kisame's defence and registered a kick to the man's shoulder, knocking him back. He grinned wider and thrusted Sasuke's stomach with his palm. Sasuke coughed out some blood, but with his lightning-quick reflexes did quick handseals.

'Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!' a giant fireball came at Kisame.

Kisame did some extremely quick handseals as well.

'Suiton: Suijin Heki!' a wall of water guarded the summoner of its aid.

Kisame did more handseals the malicious grin still on his face.

'Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!' a gigantic water-like serpent came out of the water.

'Raition: Raitoradan no Jutsu!' a familiar voice was heard as a figure of a tiger made of lightning dashed at the dragon, cancelling the attack.

'What!' Kisame exclaimed as he saw the caster of the Ninjutsu.

Naruto stood there, his left palm toward Kisame, frowning.

'You. You're different from these genin.' Kisame stated, picking up his sword.

'Kisame!' Zabuza was back, but Kisame landed a blow in his stomach.

'Sleep for a while won't you, Zabuza?' Kisame said softly to Zabuza.

The unconscious form of Zabuza dropped to the groud along with his sword.

'Zabuza-niisan!' Haku exclaimed, running to Zabuza's side but was stopped.

By Kiba and Sasuke. They were both exhausted, but knew of this person's strength.

'DON'T STOP ME!' Haku struggled to get free of their hold.

'This guy's too strong, Haku; you saw how he took them out.' Kiba said.

'We need a plan.' Sasuke whispered into Haku's ear, 'Or we'll die fighting.'

Suddenly, a figure dashed past them: Naruto! Their eyes widened.

'Oh, you.' Kisame blocked the lightning-fast kunai attacks with his sword.

Naruto jumped back and threw a shuriken at Kisame.

'Shuriken, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!' the shuriken multiplied into six.

Two of the shurikens cut Kisame's shoulders, though the cuts were slight. The other shurikens were blocked by Kisame's sword. He smirked at Naruto, who smirked back at him.

_Behind me! _Kisame thought, feeling a presence and swinging around.

His elbow met with Kurenai's stomach; she spat out blood.

Before she flew back or dropped to the ground, Kisame held her by her head.

'Kurenai-sensei!' Kiba exclaimed along with Shikamaru; Naruto's eyes widened.

'So this woman is your teacher, eh?' Kisame asked maliciously punching her in the stomach as her students watched on in horror, 'What a pathetic group you all are.'

Naruto looked on as Kurenai was hit in the stomach again by Kisame's kneecap, sending her flying Naruto's way. Naruto caught her and checked on her status.

'Kurenai-sensei!' Kiba came running with Shikamaru to their teacher.

'Sorry, Naruto… I guess I wasn't… a good tea-teacher…' she closed her eyes.

Naruto slowly set Kurenai down on the ground as Kiba and Shikamaru went to their teacher, worried as ever. Naruto just stood there, his eyes covered by his locks. It began to rain; droplets of water were dropping from the sky.

_Naru-kun… _Kurenai once said to him as he blushed in the ramen stand.

'Are you angry at me, kid? Come on. Take your revenge.' Kisame said, his malicious smile in place, showing all his teeth.

Suddenly, Naruto did extremely fast handseals and grabbed his right wrist. His hand grew a light blue due to the chakra that was gathered there. Kisame's smile widened.

A _chakra enchanced punch_ was all he had to offer? Kisame charged at Naruto.

'If you're not going to make your move, then allow me to kill you!'

Kurenai had been brought to the others and was being checked on by Haku.

Kiba looked on at the battle; whatever the outcome was.

As Kisame brought down his blade, Naruto disappeared. There was no sign of him.

'Where did he go?' Kisame said, looking around; nothing but rain.

'Here.' Naruto was suddenly standing on Kisame's sword; his eyes widened.

The right hand of Naruto's was getting bluer by the second.

'Let me tell you one thing;' Kisame's eyes were in fear from the piercing look in Naruto's eyes, 'If you ever hurt the ones I love, prepare for your sentence.'

The sound of a thousand birds was heard in the air. Naruto thrust his right hand into Kisame's chest. The others looked on in shock.

'CHIDORI!'


	5. Walking Forward

A/N: I don't own Naruto, go figure. Please help me reach one hundred reviews…

**Naruto: The Greatest Hero**

**Chapter Five: Walking Forward**

Konohagakure no Sato was peaceful this day. The birds were chirping outside and most of the children of the village were in parks, playing with their friends and pets. Konohagakure Hospital had a slightly different day. It was not peaceful for them at all. Naruto and his team had returned to Konohagakure with many bruises and battered limbs. Kakashi was in the Hokage's Office, issuing a personal report.

He was sitting on a chair as the Hokage was behind his desk, smoking his pipe.

'Alright, Kakashi, give me the details of what really happened.' Sarutobi said.

Kakashi had his arm in a sling from the fight in the Wave Country.

'An S-classed nukenin, Momochi Zabuza attacked us on our way to Wave, but through some understanding, he decided to join us in our mission. We reached Tazuna-san's village the day after, camping out at the battlesite to tend to our wounds. On that day nothing happened at all, but the the day after that, we were ambushed.'

The Hokage puffed lightly on his pipe, telling Kakashi to continue with the report.

'By Hoshigaki Kisame, one of the Kirigakure Seven Swordsmen, the group of Mist nins that specialized in sword techniques. Zabuza, now with us, and Kurenai, the instructor of Team Seven and myself fought in an attempt to capture him and at the same time defend ourselves. Halfway through the fight, I was knocked into the water.

By the time I got out of the water, I realised that I had broken one arm, rendering me useless to preform any techniques. When I got back up the bridge, I saw that Naruto had severely wounded Kisame with the technique that I taught him; Chidori.'

The Hokage was shocked, though he did not show it; he was the Hokage after all.

'Kisame's chest was bleeding; the damage was quite extensive. Naruto proceeded for another Chidori attack to finish Kisame off, but he was knocked unconscious by an unknown ninja who had just arrived, dressed in the same way as Kisame was.'

_Black cloaks with red clouds on them, so they really are active, _Sarutobi thought.

'They disappeared after that, Hokage-sama and the next day we left the country.'

The Hokage puffed on his piped knowingly, not looking at Kakashi.

'Is that all, Kakashi?' Sarutobi inquired as the jounin nodded in a military-like manner, 'Alright, you may leave. Have a nice rest. And say "hello" to Naruto for me.'

'I will, Hokage-sama.' Naruto said, walking toward the door slowly.

'And another thing, Kakashi.' the Hokage called the now-confused jounin back, 'Please send the two ninjas Momochi Haku and Momochi Zabuza to my office. By helping in this mission, they have earned their Konohagakure shinobi status.'

Kakashi smiled to himself before giving the Hokage a nod of acknowledgement.

Naruto would have liked that a lot. Now his little storm of a brother did not need to jump on the Hokage's desk and demand citizenship for the two _former _criminals. Kakashi walked outside in the halls and ran into an old friend of his that went by the name of Genma. The jounin was as lazy as Kakashi, if not any lazier. He was Kakashi's senior by three years and loved to chew on a toothpick. Kakashi had fought Genma before in the Chuunin Exams many years ago, and had lost. He had lost the match, but won the title of Chuunin that day as he was showing good signs of becoming a platoon leader. If there was anyone Kakashi respected, it was Genma.

'Hey, Kakashi, got yourself in the grinder, I heard.' Genma said lazily.

'Yeah. But my team did perform very well on that mission, as did Kurenai's.'

'So you brought back that guy Zabuza too, I heard he kicked your ass.'

'Well, he did, actually,' Kakashi said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head with his uninjured hand, 'He's quite tough, you know; but he's a good guy now.'

'So he's a Leaf nin now. Quite surprising to have a nukenin with us.'

'Naruto convinced him to join us; sometimes he just amazes me.' Kakashi said.

Genma gave Kakashi a smile and Kakashi smiled back at him. As he exited the Hokage's Building, he decided to go and pay the injured ones a visit at the hospital. It would give him an opportunity to give Naruto, Haku and Zabuza the news.

Naruto stirred from his slumber, feeling his forehead. He panicked and looked around; he was in a hospital, according to his surroundings. He saw next to him was a bouquet of flowers; irises, roses, some sunflowers and a few small cherry blossom branches.

'Kurenai-chan!' Naruto exclaimed, looking frantically left and right.

The door creaked open, suddenly. Zabuza was standing there, apparently smiling under his white facemask. His Mist forehead protector was nowhere in sight and he was wearing what looked like one of Kakashi's old t-shirts and brown pants.

'Zabuza-san.' Naruto said to the man, slightly relieved he was okay.

'I see you're awake, Naruto.' Zabuza said to him, taking a seat on the wooden chair on the right side of Naruto's bed, 'You've been out for two days.'

'Two days?' Naruto questioned the words; Zabuza nodded, then remembered everybody and the things that had happened on the bridge, 'What about Kakashi? Is he alright? Is Kurenai-chan okay? What happened to the shark guy?'

'Kakashi is alright; he escaped with his left arm unusable for the next few days. That shark guy's name was Hoshigaki Kisame, a nukenin and part of the Kirigakure Seven Swordsmen.' Zabuza snickered at the end of his sentence, 'You did quite a number on him, Naruto. That was some Ninjutsu you used. He escaped, barely, thanks to some unknown help. There was another guy, dressed like him; he knocked you out before disappearing with Kisame. But I doubt he'll recover any time soon.'

'What about Kurenai?' Naruto asked, panicking at the thought, 'Is she okay?'

'Your instructor, Naruto?' Zabuza questioned, looking into Naruto's curious and worried eyes, 'She just recovered from her injuries yesterday. Kisame caused her to have some internal bleeding from some blows. She was lucky that we reached Konohagakure when we did; if it was a day later, she would have gone critical.'

Naruto just remembered; he was back in Konohagakure after the mission.

'Can I go see her, Zabuza-san?' Naruto asked the dark-haired man.

'I don't have any right to stop you.' Zabuza told him as he got out of bed.

'Are you coming with me?' Naruto asked, looking back at the man over his shoulder just as he was about to open the door; Zabuza shook his head.

'No. I just came to see you.' Zabuza said, getting up, 'I have to help Haku.'

'Eh?' Naruto questioned, looking up to Zabuza, who grinned sheepishly.

'I hope you don't mind, Naruto, but we're staying in your place for the moment.'

Naruto shook his head and went through the door and to the hallways of Konohagakure Hospital. He then realicsed that he did not know which room Kurenai was staying in; he decided to ask one of the nurses. He went over to a blonde.

'Excuse me, Miss, but do you know the room of a lady named Yuuhi Kurenai.'

The nurse looked down to the boy, who was wearing a face mask and hospital robes. She smiled sweetly at him before checking the list.

'Yuuhi Kurenai? She's in room Seven-hundred and nineteen; the end of the hallway.' she pointed out with her hand, eyeing the boy with the facemask.

Naruto thanked her and walked to Kurenai's room. She reached the end of the hallway and knocked on the wooden door, hoping for an answer.

'Come in.' Kurenai's voice was heard by Naruto; it had been too long since he heard her speak, marred by worry seeing what Kisame had done to her.

Naruto came in and saw Kurenai with her pair of reading glasses on, a book in her hands. Kurenai looked up from her book and smiled at the visitor: Naruto.

'Hello there, Naruto. I see that you are still fine.'

Naruto rushed over to Kurenai, hurting the woman's recently healed stomach. He was sobbing into her chest. Kurenai smiled; she knew how much Naruto was worried about her. And she also knew how final her words to him were on the bridge.

'Kurenai-chan, I was so scared for you! Don't you make me worry like that!'

'Naruto…' Kurenai said softly, putting her arms around him, 'It's okay, I'm here. Not even the ocean can tear us apart, isn't that right, Naru-kun?'

'Kurenai-chan…' Naruto tried to stifle the tears but kept sobbing into her nape.

Kurenai nuzzled her head against Naruto's hair, pulling the blonde in tighter. She had truly never seen Naruto this upset; she had seen him _upset _but not over her. Not crying over her as though she was going to leave him forever.

Suddenly, Naruto stopped sobbing; he looked up into the woman's eyes, smiling.

'I'm glad that you're alright, Kurenai-chan.' he hugged Kurenai, making her smile.

'I'm glad that you're alright too, _Naru-kun._' she used his nickname, regarding him.

Naruto snuggled closer to the woman; it was a start for him to get this close to her.

Meanwhile, in the hallway was Kakashi, a bouquet of irises in one hand; the other in a sling. Kakashi had come to visit Naruto for the second time, hoping the blonde boy was awake already. The medic-nin charged to Naruto was a nice man that wen tby the name of Hiroshi Satomo. He was Kakashi's superior when Kakashi was in the Anbu. Though not known very well by Naruto, he was one of the few people that had completely understood that Naruto was not the Kyubi; merely its vessel.

Kakashi entered Naruto's room and saw that the boy was not there.

_He must have finally recovered, damn, that boy had me worried._

The jounin knew that Naruto was well and went on to visit Kurenai. He knew where Kurenais' room was, having already asked the reception downstairs. He walked down the hall and slowly opened the door of the room to see if she was awake.

The sight that Kakashi had bestowed his eyes upon was too cute to disturb.

Kurenai was stroking Naruto's hair, holding him tightly to herself as Naruto was nuzzled up against Kurenai's bare nape and clutching Kurenai's hospital gown. Kakashi giggled as he used his stealth techniques to edge closer, watching the scene.

'Hey, guys.' Kakashi greeted them and the two looked up at the jounin, startled.

Kakashi had to admit that it was hilarious to see Kurenai turn red and Naruto push himself away from the woman, stuttering all sorts of excuses.

'Forget any excuse. I know.' Kakashi said good-naturedly, smiling at the blonde.

Naruto blushed and Kakashi heard the only woman in the room giggle.

'So, congratulations on your speedy recovery, Naruto.' Kakashi said.

'Thanks, Kakashi-niichan.' Naruto replied, scratching the back of his head.

Kakashi took a seat at the foot of Kurenai's bed before remembering the flowers that were still in his hand. Kakashi handed the flowers to Naruto.

'What are these for, Kakashi-niichan?' Naruto asked, his eyes confused.

'They're for you. It's a get well gift.' Kakashi said good-naturedly.

'I'm a guy, Kakashi-niichan. What would I need flowers for?'

'If you don't want them, give them to your girlfriend.'

Naruto turned to Kurenai, and then realised the mistake he had made.

Kakashi was giggling, looking at the scene of an embarrassed and fuming Naruto.

'You tricked me, Kakashi!' Naruto fumed, steam literally gushing out of his ears.

'Eh? Did I really trick you, Naruto? I just told you to give them to your…'

Naruto flushed a darker colour. Why did his older brother have to be a natural born teaser? Why could he not be more like Iruka? Serious but fun. Kakashi giggled more.

'I have some good news for you, Naruto.' Kakashi said, smiling under his mask.

'What? That the legal age for marriage is twelve now?' Naruto said sarcastically.

'No.' Kakashi said, still smiling under his mask, 'It's about Haku and Zabuza.'

'What? What about them?' Naruto's mind suddenly perked up, hearing this.

Kakashi kept his silence to add to the suspense for his brother.

'They've been accepted by the Hokage as ninjas of Konohagakure.'

Naruto's voice could be heard jumping with joy for the next five miles.

* * *

After almost a week in the hospital, Kurenai had left. The medic-nins had to keep her in for a longer period than Naruto to observe any changes. Kisame had really did a number on her on the bridge as she had barely made it to the hospital.

Team Seven were more than happy to have their teacher back from the hospital. Kiba had offered Kurenai a sincere apology for not visiting her in the hospital for the whole week, which Kurenai readily accepted. The team still did their everyday missions, rescuing cats and sometimes the _lovable _cat of Naruto's former student and grandson of the Hokage, Konohamaru: Geji. And he hated those missions.

Yes, Konohamaru was his friend, but the cat was pure evil to Team Seven.

It was also a known fact that Akamaru despised the cat with all the heart that the little puppy had to give. And Naruto had to restrain Kiba from strangling it.

'Naruto, why didn't you let me kill that stupid cat, that's the fifth time!'

They were currently on their way back from another cat mission. Apparently, Konohamaru's cat, Geji, had a habit of running away from him whenever he played with it during the times that they played in the Hokage's yard and put up a fight that would have made the battle with Kisame pale in comparison.

'I know, Kiba. Believe me, I want to kill that cat myself but a mission's a mission.'

'_A mission's a mission?_' Shikamaru repeated the last words of Naruto.

Shikamaru was usually one of few words, but apparently, he had gotten of the worse end while trying to capture the cat again. He had scratch marks all over his face and arms, a cut lip and a very frustrated and angry mind. Naruto sighed.

'That cat is not a cat! It's a shrunk down _TIGER_!' Shikamaru exclaimed.

'Either that, Naruto, or that little ball of evil is a demon.' Kiba said; Akamaru barked in agreement to Kiba's words, 'See, even Akamaru agrees.'

'Hey, did you guys realise that Kurenai-sensei's not with us?'

Naruto looked around; it was true, the woman was nowhere in sight. The last time the three of them had seen Kurenai was before the mission started. After she had briefed them on the mission, she had disappeared in a very Kakashi-like manner.

'Let's have some lunch; how about it guys?' Naruto inquired.

'Eh? Naruto, Kurenai-sensei's gone and you are talking about lunch?' Kiba.

Naruto nodded; Kiba shook his head. Shikamaru just sighed at the Team Captain.

'Well, we might as well have some lunch anyways. I'm hungry too.' Shikamaru said, looking over to a rather fancy shop that specialized in dango, 'Let's go have some dango. It looks fancy but actually quite cheap. I use to come here with Chouji.'

Naruto nodded and looked over to Kiba, whose grumbling stomach answered in his place. Shikamaru barely stifled a giggle and so did Naruto. They entered the shop and Naruto saw that the place was quite fancy, but the prices of food did not differ from that of the ramen he had at Ichiraku Ramen. He decided to give it a try.

Naruto looked around along with Kiba and they took a seat next to a group of teenage kunoichi whom they did not know. Naruto looked over to a menu that was already in Shikamaru's hands. It had a rather cute picture of a panda on it.

The blonde had felt that he had seen that picture before, but where and when?

'May I take your order?' a waitress had come to their table; she was cute.

Shikamaru had ordered the food for them as Naruto and Kiba had only just known this restaurant. And as Shikamaru had been here many times with Chouji, he would have known what type of food would be nice to eat. Naruto turned to Kiba.

'Hey, Kiba, do you know about the Chuunin Exams coming up?'

'Yeah. I hope we could enter. I can't wait to be a chuunin.'

'You'd have to wait, Kiba, a chuunin is not that easy a task, you know.' Shikamaru said, the tone of a wise man in his voice, 'We're still fresh from the Academy. We've only been genins for around three months at the most. I personally think that we should wait until we're really ready. I don't want to end up dead in the test.'

That was true. There were known deaths in the Chuunin Exams and Kakashi had told him that the latest versions and updates in the Exam came from Hell. There were no known facts about the Exam, but the latest one had hinted on challenging a ninja mentally more than physically because the village did not want ninjas that cower in fear after seeing some blood or could not stand interrogation.

'Your meals, sirs.' the cute waitress had come back with five plates of dango.

She set all five of the meals in the middle of the table. Shikamaru thanked her and she walked away from them, blushing as she observed Naruto and his facemask.

'That facemask is a nuisance, Naruto. Take it off.' Kiba said, frowning.

'I'm going to eat, of course I'll be taking it off… partly…'

Kiba noticed the girls sitting at the next table observe Naruto as he slowly moved the facemask upwards; it revealed his mouth but nothing else.

'Are you really trying to copy your brother, Naruto?' Shikamaru questioned.

As Naruto ate some of the dango before him, he nodded at his lazy friend.

As they ate, Naruto and his friends discussed some of their developments in their journey as ninjas. There were some improvements on all their parts. They finished the meal twenty minutes later, a rather satisfied group of genins.

'I'll pay.' Naruto said as the bill came their way

The three of them exited the restaurant and went off to train in the woods. As they walked, they chatted to each other about their memories in the academy. Suddenly, Naruto bumped into someone. He looked to the person and smirked.

It was Uchiha Sasuke, clad in an attire quite similar to Naruto, though instead of long pants, he wore short ones and his jacket was black instead of navy blue.

'Sorry.' Naruto said; Sasuke raised an eyebrow, 'I bumped into you.'

Sasuke did not say anything back to Naruto. Kiba looked behind Sasuke and noticed a very familiar girl with pink hair coming their way, calling out Sasuke's name.

'Hey, Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei told us to meet him at-'

'The dango shop, I know, Sakura. Tomorrow is the start of our training for the Chuunin Exams.' Sasuke said to Sakura, his calm but serious tone in his voice.

'You guys are entering the Chuunin Exams?' Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Yup.' came Sakura's energetic reply, 'Kakashi-sensei said that he doesn't really expect us to pass, but to do our best. It's kind of sad, really, but with Sasuke-kun in our team we will definitely become chuunins. Didn't Kurenai-san tell you that you guys are going to be participating in the exam as well?'

'What!' Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba exclaimed, shocked at this update.

'Yeah, She went to enter you guys at the Hokage's Office this morning.'

A rather shocked Shikamaru turned to an equally paralysed Kiba.

'Well, Kiba, I guess you'll get your shot at being a chuunin.'

'HEY, LET GO OF ME YOU BIG MEANIE!' a squeaky voice shouted.

Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru turned their heads to the source of the sound, as did Sasuke and Sakura. It had come from behind the swings at the nearby Konoha Park.

They rushed there, knowing who the owner of the voice was; Konohamaru. Agter being hounded almost everyday by the little boy, Sasuke and Naruto knew. They rushed as fast as they sould; Konohamaru's voice had been one of distress.

They appeared at the sight before them ten seconds later; Konohamaru's good friends Moegi and Udon were on the sand of the ground and Konohamaru was held in the air by a rather intimidating yet stupid-looking teenage boy, clad in black.

Next to him, leaning against a tree, almost uncaring, was a blonde girl.

They were from Sunagakure no Sato, according to their forehead protectors.

'You'll pay for insulting me like that, you brat! No one insults me; Kankuro!'

Konohamaru was struggling to break free of the teenager's grip.

As the young boy was about to receive a blow from the teenager; "Kankuro", Naruto and Sasuke had taken the initiative to refrain the boy from giving Konohamaru a black and blue eye. Naruto had grabbed Konohamaru and set him with his friends.

The teenager was not pleased with this at all. Sasuke got ready for a fight.

'Get out of my way, kid, or I'll give you a black eye too.' Kankuro threatened.

'I'd like to see you try, ugly.' Sasuke said, smirking all the while.

'Sasuke, there's no need to fight the puppet guy. He'll cause no more problems.'

Kankuro's eyes widened as he looked to the boy who was consoling Konohamaru.

_How does he now that I use puppets? He must be one of those Hyuga!_

'Heh. So you know that I use puppets, so what?' Kankuro seethed.

'Did I forgot to mention poison too?' Naruto added, smirking under his mask.

Kankuro had never felt so humiliated at the words; no one had ever found out he used puppets and poison until it was too late. The blonde girl grew interested.

'Heh, I bet that you're just all talk. Come and fight me and prove that you Hyuga are as good as all the people in Sand think.' Kankuro said, agitated.

The genins of the leaf almost laughed at Kankuro's words; Naruto, a _Hyuga_.

Naruto made the tips of his five fingers glow with chakra and got into a fighting stance, the palm of his hand facing Kankuro in a claw-like shape.

'Kankuro, no!' the blonde girl exclaimed as Kankuro unwrapped the bandages behind him, revealing a puppet with four arms and two legs.

'See if you can fight against my good friend Karasu!' Kankuro exclaimed.

Sasuke looked on as he saw the chakra strings in Kankuro's right hand connected with the puppet. The face-painted teenager threw his hand forward and the puppet Karasu attacked Naruto. Naruto could be seen by his friends dodging the puppet.

'You're not as good as you sound, even when you saw through my cloth, you can't defeat what it contained. Come on, show me how good you-'

Suddenly, the puppet stopped attacking. It stood face-to-face with Naruto, unmoving. Kankuro moved his fingers in vain as the puppet did not move.

Naruto flung his hand to the back and the puppet charged at Kankuro, suddenly shocked at the turn of events. Sasuke was left wondering what was happening as were the other Konoha genins. Konohamaru and his friends looked on at their idol.

The puppet had put Kankuro into a bearhug as the boy tried to break free.

'What? What happened?' Kankuro let a gasp out of his mouth.

The blonde girl was shocked and puzzled, as were everyone else, except Sasuke.

Sasuke knew what the blonde genin had done and he was incredibly jealous of it.

'I used my own chakra strings to overcome your chakra strings control your puppet, to put it simple. You thought that you had victory all in your hands didn't you, face-paint boy?' Naruto said, as though he was teasing a normal friend and grinning.

Naruto released his hold on the puppet and Kankuro dropped to the ground.

'Gaara.' the girl suddenly said, barely more than a whisper.

The group turned to a tree, where a red-haired oy was watching the duel between Naruto and Kankuro. Sasuke did not feel all at ease around this person.

'Kankuro, say sorry.' the boy, "Gaara", said to the teenage boy of the sand.

Kankuro mumbled out a "sorry" to Naruto and then to a confused Konohamaru.

He collected his puppet and walked over to his other fellow sand-nin.

'What are your names?' Gaara asked Naruto and Sasuke.

'Uzumaki Naruto.' Naruto answered Gaara.

'Uchiha Sasuke. And you are…?'

'Sabaku no Gaara. I hope we meet again.'

'Are you entering the Chuunin Exams?' the blonde girl asked a retreating Naruto.

'Yes. I hope we meet there. Miss…?' Naruto questioned.

'Temari. But don't think I'll be as easy as my brother.'

Naruto did not answer her but just walked away with Konohamaru, his friends and Konohamaru's friends, all the while Konohamaru saying how good he was.


	6. To Never Back Down

A/N: I don't own Naruto.

**Naruto: The Greatest Hero**

**Chapter Six: To Never Back Down**

It was on such short notice, but because of their unsupervised and reckless decision of their jounin instructor, Team Seven had entered in the Chuunin Exams. It was not going to be an easy two weeks for them with their training turning all the more intensive. Kakashi was busy preparing his team and had no time for Naruto, not that the blonde minded. He was perfectly capable of training by himself. He. Naruto, had after all, already proven to Kakashi that he was almost a genius.

Kakashi had to admit to himself that Naruto was better than him when he himself was his age. And Naruto would always make him remember that he was.

Currently, Team Seven were at a nearby river, practicing their techniques and skill level. Kurenai was finding a rather hard time motivating Shikamaru to fight with his all when facing her in an all-out Taijutsu battle, to no avail. Meanwhile, Kiba and Naruto had made tremendous progress in their Taijutsu. The pair of them had made a scoreboard on their wins and losses against each other. Naruto was leading the board after one week with a score of thirteen to one. Kiba was having a rather hard time keeping up with Naruto, who had a Taijutsu style that he had made out of one of Konoha's best Taijutsu fighting styles that he had witnessed; Jyuuken.

'Naruto, come on, let me show you my new move!' Kiba called out to his friend.

The two were currently about to begin their fifteenth spar of the week. The two of them knew that each other had improved in their respective Taijutsu styles, win or lose. Kiba was getting more strength and Naruto was getting faster than before.

Kiba and Naruto were now equal in their strength, but Naruto definitely had the edge when it came to speed and strategy. The blonde had known from his brother that being reckless would only result in death, but it took him five years to understand.

'Alright, Kiba, I'll go easy on you if you don't want to cry.' Naruto teased.

'It's you who's going to cry, Naruto!' Kiba set down Akamaru.

Naruto's eyes focused on Akamaru. The dog and the boy were a very good tag team, and because he had not understood their planning, had resulted in his first and only loss to Kiba two days ago. Naruto vowed never to take his eyes off those that were involved in a battle with him even if one of them was a puppy.

'Tsuuga!' Kiba spun in Naruto's direction and Naruto sidestepped.

A cream-white blur suddenly came his way, trying to tackle him to the ground. It was Akamaru, of course. Naruto sidestepped again to avoid beig bashed. Kiba was coming at him from behind now. Naruto did not have time to dodge the blow.

The blonde spun a one hundred and eighty degree spin and forced chakra to the palm of his hand and thrusting it to the centre of Kiba's spinning motion. The dog-using boy suddenly stopped in his tracks, surprising him. Naruto had put enough chakra into the palm of his hand to stop Kiba. He knew that Kiba's motion was like a spinning top, but once the centre of the top was stopped, the spinning would cease as well. Naruto had dedided on this theory and tested it against Kiba; it was a success.

_Uh oh, he's figured out the weakness of my Tsuuga! _Kiba thought.

Luckily for Kiba, Akamaru was there to save him. The puppy came charging at Naruto, who was about to strike Kiba down. Instead of him landing a blow to Kiba now, Naruto was forced to retreat or else he would be on the ground.

'Thank you, Akamaru. That was lucky.' Kiba said to his canine companion.

Kiba turned back to his opponent, who was in a rather interesting fighting stance.

_I don't know if I can do this, but I saw Kakashi do it without much trouble._

'Is Naruto trying to attempt the Jyuuken? I've seen him do a Jyuuken-related style, but he can't be attempting to do a Jyuuken stance.' Kiba said to himself.

Kiba pondered the thoughts of a successful Jyuuken move; it might result in a serious injury for him and if the move failed, Naruto would have his own chakra release points; tenketsus, closed for an undeterminable period of time. And as a result of Naruto's tenketsu's being closed, he would not be able to perform techniques.

Kiba seriously did not know what to do; stop Naruto from continuing or fight on?

'Naruto, are you trying to imitate the Jyuuken? Don't try it, you'll hurt yourself.'

'Don't worry about it, Kiba, just come at me; I'll be ready.'

Kiba hoped he knew what Naruto was actually doing, if not, than one of them would end up in the hospital, if it was Naruto, it would be his closed tenketsus, if Kiba, a lot of broken bones and a number of punctured internal organs.

Kiba charged at his sparring partner, who was concentrating intently.

Kiba spun like a tornado as Naruto's eyes were closed, beads of sweat going down his face. It was looking like Kiba would get a direct hit in Naruto's open areas.

'Jyuuken!' Naruto called out, thrusting his palm forward, releasing chakra.

Naruto had done it. But it was not a complete or perfect Jyuuken move; the release of chakra from his palm tenketsus was much less than what he had intended to release. But this time Naruto knew it was not due to the chakra control; it was due to the fact that he did not have the Byakugan, as the Hyuga Clan's Bloodline Limit had a way of circulating the chakra perfectly when it was activated. But as Naruto did not have the Byakugan, or even any other Bloodline Limit, for that matter.

He thrust the palm of his hand forward, releasing chakra toward Kiba's direction. Kiba stopped his spin immediately to block Naruto's move, but as soon as his left hand neared the hand that had already been activated with Naruto's own Jyuuken move, he retreated with Akamaru, a slight pain

_What? He's already completed a Jyuuken move? He's getting better, _Kiba thought.

Naruto was tired beyond measure due to the activation of tenketsus in his hands. It was truly a hard thing to do if you did not have the Byakugan aspect of being able to redirect chakra to your tenketsus and increasing the circulation. But Naruto was able to, and Kiba himself was still looking on in shock at his friend.

Naruto charged at Kiba, who, with his beast-like agility, ducked at the oncoming fist. Behind Kiba was Akamaru, who surprised Naruto with an effort to tackle him.

The blonde dodged the dog to his left side as Kiba came in with an uppercut, sending Naruto flying. Naruto got into his unique fighting stance spawned from the Jyuuken. It was the same Taijutsu style that he had shown Zabuza before; Kage Senpuu. A style that Naruto had developed from seeing the weaknesses of the Jyuuken that Kakashi had copied from a Hyuga. It was not going to be easy to copy the fighting style, so while Naruto was still learning, he had developed the Kage Senpuu, a fighting style that was effective in the air, but faster executed on the ground. Kakashi had went up against Naruto in a Taijutsu battle.

Naruto used his Kage Senpuu fighting style and had knocked Kakashi unconscious with the final move of the lightning-fast ground combo; Ryuuken. Kiba was about to experience the airborne version of Naruto's infamous combo and he did not even bother to evn dodge any incoming blows. It was to be a world of pain.

'Kage Senpuu: First Move!' Naruto shouted, and Kiba cursed as he heard him.

Naruto spun like a windmill, delivering a chakra-enchanced punch in the form of an open palm to Kiba, sending the boy almost crashing toward the ground.

'Kage Senpuu: Second Move!' Naruto had reached the ground before Kiba and used his two hands, palms open and pushing Kiba back into the air and a kick as well.

Kiba winced in pain as the blonde jumped higher than him and stabbed him in the chest, causing the pain for him to escalate to a new level. Naruto was about to go on.

'Kage Senpuu: Third Move!' Naruto continued stabbing Kiba's body at a fast speed.

Naruto did not continue his moves any further as Kiba dropped to the ground.

The boy was still conscious and wincing in pain. Kurenai and Kiba ran over to the two boys to check up on Kiba, who smiling in all his pain. Kurenai was plain shocked. She had known about Naruto's Taijutsu moves from Kakashi, who said that it was the only thing that Naruto could beat him at. But she had never expected to see such a flurry of moves executed as though it was nothing but a dance.

'Naruto, do you think that you could teach me that?' Kiba asked, grinning.

Kiba was still on the ground, cluching his ribs and chest in pain from the moves.

'Sure, but I'll only teach you three out of the seven moves first.' Naruto replied.

Kiba would live to regret those words that he had agreed to without thinking.

* * *

Team Seven was at their usual training ground the day before the Chuunin Exams. The week had been a literal Hell for them, especially for Naruto and Kiba. Kiba was having an extremely hard time trying to learn the first three moves of Naruto's Airborne Kage Senpuu. The speed required was almost maddening for him. There had to be perfect balance and coordination during the combo and Kiba had to do it in less than a week. It was going to be his trump card in case he had to fight one-on-one.

Naruto could not help but feel proud about the fact that Kiba had already completed the first two moves, though they were not perfect, they still inflicted significant damage as Kiba's original style of fighting was a beast-like brawling style. To increase the affects to what they were now, Naruto had advised him in converting the rushing attacks of his original Taijutsu style to the Airborne Kage Senpuu. It worked.

Kiba's attacks with the moves were more devastating than his Tsuuga attacks.

The past few days had been hell for Naruto in quite a few ways. The Jyuuken was to be mastered and learned so he could be prepared to face any enemies and not waste chakra with his Kage Senpuu. In a way, the Jyuuken moves were more powerful than Naruto's Kage Senpuu, the attacks were not as rushed but the one thing that Naruto's Kage Senpuu had over the Jyuuken was the flexibility of his fighting style. Where the Jyuuken required various stances, as Naruto had observed, his Kage Senpuu could be executed in almost any condition as long as the enemy was within range.

But on an overall basis, the Jyuuken was more powerful than the fighting style Naruto had developed. And the only way, as Naruto had discovered from his brother Kakashi's fight with another Hyuga, the Jyuuken could be defeated in a Taijutsu battle was with another Jyuuken. It was simply the best Taijutsu style that was there.

'Alright guys, you've all done very well with your improvements on skill.' Kurenai said to them, 'Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru; I hope that you all are ready.'

Naruto and Kiba could have sworn that they had heard Shikamaru say 'I'm not'.

Kurenai looked at her team. Their bodies were worn out, by the looks of things. Kiba's jacket was slightly roughed up and had visible tears on it from learning Naruto's Kage Senpuu while Shikamaru just looked as clean as whistle (since he did not bother to practice anything but his mind for the last few days, which was still Hell for him.) except for a bandaged hand from hitting the ground too hard in frustration.

Naruto; he had the worst week of his life trying to learn the fighting style of the Hyuga. The blonde was convinced that what he had done during his spar with Kiba was a definite fluke. He could not do it again after the fight until the day before and that was too weak as well, compared to the real Hyuga Jyuuken. On the night before, the blonde did not sleep at all trying to learn the moves and techniques the Jyuuken had up its sleeve. Needless to say, it was not a success.

'So Naruto, did you finally get the Jyuuken right?' Kiba asked his friend.

Naruto shook his head as he looked to his hands that were burnt with the excess chakra that he had accumulated the night before. Kurenai looked to Naruto pityingly, the boy was just too hardworking at times, even if she did understand that Naruto's dream. No one, let alone a Hyuga, could learn the Jyuuken within a week.

'It's alright, Naruto. You're not even a Hyuga, and even they have a hard time.'

Naruto understood that, but he wanted to prove to Kakashi that he could be the best, overcoming even him. Kakashi had issued that challenge to Naruto before.

And at the end of that day, he saw his brother use the Jyuuken; the most powerful Taijutsu style in Konoha. At the time, Naruto did not know what it was except that it was a powerful style. And from that, Naruto developed the Kage Senpuu.

'Well, maybe you'll get it at the end of the year if you train as hard as you can.'

Naruto smiled to Kiba and thanked him for the words. Kurenai smiled at them.

'Why don't we all go to Ichiraku Ramen? My treat.' Kurenai said, beaming.

There were three very eager nods from the boys as they made their way to Ichiraku Ramen, battle-hardened from the training that had been issued to them for the week.

'Hey look, Naruto. It's Team Eight and your brother.' Shikamaru pointed out.

Team Eight was eating their ramen at the counter, their bodies not as tired-looking or as worn out from their training. Kakashi turned to face Naruto.

'I knew that you'd be coming, Naruto.' Kakashi said, a happy tone in his voice.

'Well, ramen is pretty much all I eat aside from what I cook, so of course you'd know I'd be here. After all, I'm a bit too tired to cook myself.' Naruto said.

He took a seat to Kakashi's left as Kiba took a seat to Naruto's left.

'So what will it be today, Naruto?' the old man that owned the shop asked.

'Miso ramen for me please, old man.' Naruto said cheerfully, smiling.

The old man nodded to his favourite customer before going on to ask the others what they wanted to eat. Kiba and Shikamaru ordered the same as Naruto while Kurenai just ordered a vegetarian ramen as to "watch her figure" as Naruto put it.

'So you've finished training for the Chuunin Exams, Naruto?' Kakashi questioned.

'Yes.' Naruto replied simply, taking a slurp of his ramen as he did so.

'You think that you're ready for the exams then?' Kakashi continued.

'That I'll leave up to you, Kakashi-niichan.' Naruto said, apparently smirking.

Naruto finished his bowl of ramen and thanked Kurenai before walking off with Kakashi to the middle of the woods. If one could see under their masks, it would show that both of them were either smiling, grinning or smirking. The sun was setting in the distance as the two of them finally reached the nearby woods.

Naruto was facing Kakashi, around twenty feet away from him, both of them looking almost like mirror imabes of each other except that Naruto was blonde and Kakashi had white hair. The sun was going down slowly, the rays all the more intense. The shorter of the two males clenched and unclenched his fists.

'All out?' Naruto called out to Kakashi, who nodded to him.

Kakashi cracked his knuckles and massaged his wrists before revealing his Sharingan, signalling that this fight would be one of dramatic proportions.

Naruto stood on there, unmoving, his arms to the side and his eyes looking right into Kakashi's normal eye and the blood red iris of the Sharingan.

'Shuriken, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!' Naruto and Kakashi threw a shuriken to each other and those shurikens each multiplied into four other shurikens and clashed.

The sound of metal clashing could be heard as Naruto and Kakashi each drew out a kunai and charged at each other, each performing extremely quick slashes. Each of their slashes met with the kunai the other was holding and Naruto was feeling that if he kept up in close combat with the kunais he would lose. Naruto jumped back and formed two fingers on each hand to shape a cross and called out a Shadow Clone.

'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!' Kakashi called out, creating a Shadow Clone of himself.

Naruto could not keep up when Kakashi had the Sharingan, he might have drawn a few battles with him when it was activated, but that was all. The only time that he could beat Kakashi in a fight was in a Taijutsu spar.

The two clonesstabbed each other in the chest, cancelling out each other.

'Naruto, watch this!' Kakashi called out, performing a number of handseals and grabbing the ground with his two hands, and held up a boulder around five times his size, Naruto looked on in horror as Kakashi smirked, 'Doton: Doryo Dango!'

Kakashi threw the boulder at the spot where the Sharingan had predicted Naruto to be. Naruto clenched his teeth as the large boulder closed in on him.

The boulder looked to have crushed Naruto as Kakashi sighed at his brother.

Kakashi knew that that kind of attack would not be able to defeat Naruto.

'Behind me…' Kakashi said lazily and turned around to see that no one was there.

'OVER HERE!' Naruto bellowed, a boulder ten times his size in his hands over him; Kakashi could be seen gaping under his facemask, 'Doton: Doryo Dango!'

Naruto had purposely gotten hit by Kakashi's attack so he could prepare for the next. The boulder was thrown Kakashi's way, which Kakashi barely dodged.

_I've really taught you well, Naruto, _Kakashi thought as he watched Naruto.

Suddenly, Naruto poofed into nothing. Kakashi's eyes widened as he felt a presence behind him; Naruto was there, airborne with a kick directed at him.

Kakashi was hit squarely in the face by the kick, sending him flying to the ground. But Kakashi was a ninja and had a fast reaction speed, almost as fast as the Hokage. With that reaction speed, Kakashi jumped back into a standing position.

'Jyuuken?' Naruto questioned, worried as faced his brother's new fighting stance.

The Jyuuken position was copied by Kakashi from a Hyuga some time ago, and since he had seen it, Kakashi had adopted the moves of the Taijutsu style many times.

_I can't face the Jyuuken; with Kakashi-niichan's fast reaction speed and technique, I can't possibly be able to keep up with him if I go in close,_ Naruto thought.

Kakashi came charging at him with lightning-fast speed, hitting Naruto's right shoulder, sealing one tenketsu, followed by another on his left thigh and another on the blonde's left arm. Before Naruto could be hit by the next moves, he jumped backwards and spun while he was upside-down on his right palm to get away.

'Damn it!' Naruto cursed as Kakashi got into another fighting stance.

A _very _familiar fighting stance. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw what Kakashi was doing. Naruto gritted his teeth as he got up, flexing his fingers.

_Kage Senpuu? Kakashi-niichan must have got that off me during our spar…_

But since Naruto was the creator of the Kage Senpuu, he knew its weaknesses.

_If Kakashi-niichan's going to use the ground style that I used on him, I have a small chance of getting him in his weak spot, but if I time it wrong, I'll be minced meat…_

Naruto put his left hand forward, palm facing Kakashi and his other hand was covering the lower part of his face. His left foot was put forward.

'Kage Senpuu: First Move!' Kakashi launched a kick to Naruto's stomach.

He reteated quickly before spinning like a tornado and went on to trip Naruto.

'Kage Senpuu: Second Move!' Kakashi went on to do a series of finger labs to Naruto's upper body; he had to endure all this until he reached the weak moment.

_Wait for it, Naruto! If you miss, you lose! _Naruto mentally shouted to himself.

'Kage Senpuu: Third Move!' the jounin called out as Naruto stood prepared.

Kakashi proceeded to roll very quickly in the air before landing a two-footed kick to Naruto's throat, almost making the boy pass out from all the pain.

_This next move is the weak spot for the combo, I'll have to take my chance!_

Kakashi jumped away, and by grabbing Naruto's jacket, brought him along with him. It was not going to be easy for Naruto to take his chance.

The jounin was about to continue the combo, but Naruto had finally found the weakness he had waited so patiently to exploit. Kakashi's right arm was almost fully extended and Naruto had found his target: the left side of Kakashi' chest.

Naruto grabbed the jounin vest that Kakashi wore and begun his counter moves.

'Kage Senpuu: Counter Move Sequence!' Naruto called out as the jounin's eyes widened in shock and in pain of Naruto's fast finger jab to his body.

Naruto quickly begun to do a series of lightning fast kicks in mid-air to Kakashi's body, mostly near his head and upper body. It ended with a heel drop to his head. It was lucky that Kakashi was wearing a forehead protector or that move would have hurt twice at much than it already did. Kakashi coughed out blood.

Naruto had backed away almost fifteen feet from Kakashi; body extremely battered.

He panted as he observed his brother slowly get up, just as battered as he was.

Kakashi and Naruto than proceeded to perform identical handseals and once again, the ears of the two heard the sound of a thousand birds chirping.

'It took you a year, Naruto, but I'm glad that you've gotten this far with the Chidori. Now,' Kakashi drew the Chidori back, 'Let's see how good it's gotten!'

Naruto charged at Kakashi as the latter did the same, hands were in a thrusting motion. They were not holding back, it was time to see how far Naruto had come.

'CHIDORI!'

* * *

Team Seven had just entered the building that held the Chuunin Exams. They were all nervous at what they might face on this day, and out of the three boys, only Shikamaru was good at hiding his nervousness. They walked up the stairs until they reached a floor where a group of genins were gathered.

'Hey, What in the world is going on here?' Kiba questioned, looking to the crowd.

They saw a girl with her hair up in two buns being pushed to the ground by a chuunin. Naruto frowned at this act. They could not have done that; not to a girl.

'This test ain't for weaklings like yourselves!' the chuunin barked.

Naruto looked and saw Uchiha Sasuke walking to the chuunins and smirked.

'Why don't you just drop the Genjutsu, I want to go to room three-oh-one, not two-oh-one.' Sasuke said smugly as the chuunin smirked at the brunette.

Naruto, along with Shikamaru, had figured that out as soon as he came to this floor. There was no way a room that had a "three" as a first number be on the _second floor_.

Naruto continued to walk to the next floor, which showed the true room _three-hundred-and-one_, Naruto continued to walk with his friends until they reached the room and were going to open the door until he heard a shout.

It was a strange boy in a green jumpsuit and a red forehead protector around his waist. He was addressing Sasuke, who was smirking at him. He jumped to cut the space between him and Sasuke to a short distance.

'You must be Uchiha Sasuke, correct?' the boy asked Sasuke, who merely smirked.

'Who wants to know?' Sasuke said smugly at the boy, hands in his pockets.

'I am Rock Lee! I wish to fight you.' Lee said to him, getting into a stance.

'So you're another guy who wants to get his butt kicked, eh?' Sasuke drawled.

'Sasuke-kun! We can't delay or we'll be late for the exams!' Sakura said.

Naruto took an interest in the green clad boy and approached them.

'Naruto, where are you going?' Kiba asked Naruto, who apparently grinned.

'I want to watch a fight, and maybe I might join in too.' he said simply.

Kiba stood gaping at his friend's simplicity as he walked to Sasuke's group.

'If we get into a fight here we'll waste time, Sasuke-kun!' Ino reasoned.

'It will take only five minutes, Ino, Sakura.' Sasuke said to them.

'Hey, guys!' Naruto greeted the group of people that stood before him.

Sasuke, Sakura, Ino and Lee turned to the newcomer; Sasuke frowned at him.

_Well, I got knocked unconscious by my little brother yesterday…_

Sasuke could not believe his ears when he had heard Kakashi say that. It was true, but both of them had been knocked unconscious by the force of their Chidoris.

The match had ended in a very close draw for Naruto.

'Who are you, if I may ask?' Lee asked the boy with the facemask.

'Me? I'm Uzumaki Naruto. And you may be…?' Naruto turned to Lee.

'I am Rock Lee and I intend to fulfil my philosophy that hard work can beat a genius!' Rock Lee said energetically; too energetically.

'Well, Lee, you see, we have the written exam to attend to now. Why don't you and Sasuke fight after the exams? I'm sure that it will beless rushed.'

'Your logic is good, Naruto-kun, but to uphold my philosophy I have to show the proof that it is true!' Lee said with the same tone as before.

'Alright, fight me.' Naruto said to the green-clad boy, who raised one of his fuzzy eyebrows; it almost made Naruto giggle, 'Fight me, I'm a genius too.'

Lee almost laughed at Naruto but calmed down and forced himself not to.

'I don't want to fight you, Naruto-kun, I want to fight with Sasuke-kun. I'm sorry but he is a true genius. I want to prove my ability against his, not yours.'

Naruto took this as an insult and dashed at Lee, laying a kick to his jaw.

_What? This Naruto is extremely fast, almost as fast as me!_

Lee flipped back on all fours and dashed to Naruto, who countered by sliding his back on Lee's back so Lee's fist missed him. Lee was fast, even for Naruto, but if there was one thing that Naruto did know it was that he had better reaction speed.

He grabbed Lee's head and pinned him to the ground as Sasuke watched with his Sharingan. Naruto's speed was amazing. Two people were watching the battle.

'Lee! What do you think that you are doing?' it was the girl with buns in her hair.

The other person was a boy, a Hyuga with long flowin chocolate-brown hair.

'Ah, Tenten-chan! Neji!' Lee exclaimed as his friends walked over to him.

Naruto released his hold over Lee and let him up.

Suddenly, there was a poof of smoke and the smoke revealed a man who looked just like Lee on the back of a turtle with a red shell. Naruto knew who it was.

'LEE! What do you think you are doing picking a fight with people before the exams even begin!' the man barked to Lee, who hung his head in shame.

'Hello, Gai-san!' Naruto greeted the man, waving a hand at him.

'Well, if it isn't Naruto!' Gai said in return,' You've adopted his look, eh?'

'Yeah. The element of mystery seems to take its affect on ,most females.'

Gai laughed as he ruffled Naruto's hair. Lee looked from one person to the other, confused. So were his two teammates, Neji and Tenten.

'Gai-sensei, may I ask who is this?' Lee asked his instructor.

'This is the little brother to my greatest rival ever; Hatake Kakashi!' Gai claimed.

Naruto sighed, he knew that Kakashi only considered him as entertainment and a close friend, but the man had always kept going on with his remarks about the "Flames of Youth" or something like that and to proved that he was better than Kakashi. Naruto liked Gai very much because of his upbeat and funny style.

'Well, you kids better hurry along. And Lee, I forgive you for your mistake against the Flames of Youth. And if you should watch Naruto in the exam, be sure to learn from him, for he is a true genius!'

Another thing that Naruto liked about Gai was his good compliments about him.

He disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the group of genins.

'Please accept my humble apologies, Naruto-kun! I misjudged you, if we should meet again, I hope that you could teach me more.' Lee held out his hand.

Naruto shook it before his eyes bolted up in realization.

'We only have a minute until the exam starts!'


	7. The Ninja of Konoha

A/N: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Masashi does.

**Naruto: The Greatest Hero**

**Chapter Seven: The Ninja of Konoha**

Naruto entered the room along with Sasuke and his team and Neji with his team. They were just in time for the exams and Naruto's teammates Kiba and Shikamaru were in a corner talking to each other about one thing or the other. Shikamaru seemed to be the dominant one in the conversation. Naruto walked over to them along with Team Eight following behind him. They seemed to be awed by the number of ninjas that the Examination Hall held. It contained no fewer than at least five hundred genins that were aspiring to be chuunins. Sakura looked slightly scared in Naruto's eyes.

'So these guys are all the chuunin hopefuls just like us, eh?' Naruto said.

Shikamaru just realised that Naruto had finally arrived with Team Eight in tow behind him. Kiba looked to be slightly outraged by Naruto's previous actions.

'Naruto, why in the world did you just run off like that! Do you want us to fail!'

'Ah, sorry about that, Kiba, I just saw a very interesting fight about to start. And I guess I kinda joined in with them. The guy's name is Rock Lee, I think. He'll be one of the teams that we'll go head-to-head in the field exam.' Naruto explained.

'Field exam?' Kiba questioned, raising an eyebrow at his friend; Shikamaru sighed.

'There are three stages in the Chuunin Exam,' Shikamaru began, slightly annoyed by his teammate's unknowingness, 'The first stage is what we're doing now. It's a written exam and what we're supposed to do is get a high mark or something. The second stage is the field exam, where you and your team go on a specific search and deliver test. Usually it involves having to retrieve some stones from a specific area or some items in the course. The third exam is the one that I personally think that we're going to fail; they're one-on-one battles between genins until the chuunin is decided.'

'How come you know so much Shikamaru?' Naruto asked his brunette friend.

'Well, I spent most of my time training my brain and knowledge instead of techniques. I'm kinda weak, but my brain…' Shikamaru tapped his head, 'Is the most powerful tool I have. The team needs to be balanced; if we got all muscle, than there would be no brains, and without brains, shinobi can't operate.'

Naruto nodded at Shikamaru's words along with Kiba and Akmaru, who barked.

'But seriously, Shikamaru, you're nothing but brain. Look at all this _muscle._' Kiba pinched Shikmaru's left arm, sniggering and earning a glare from Shikamaru.

'I think that we're a bit too cheerful for this atmosphere, don't you think?' Sasuke inquired, raising an eyebrow at the two people from Team Seven.

'Not really, as we're just trying to stop our anxiety from building up.' Naruto explained to Sasuke in a cheerful tone as Sasuke rolled his eyes at him.

'Really, Sasuke-kun, we should all just relax, what matters is that we do our best.' Ino said to him, smiling in a very Naruto-like way, 'It's just for the experience.'

_But you guys don't know what the heights of the best truly are,_ Sasuke thought.

'Well, if I think that my guts are telling me what I think they're telling me, I think that there will be a lot of very interesting people in the examination.' Naruto said.

_And you are one of those "people", Naruto, _Sasuke thought as he eyed Naruto.

'There sure are, and…' Shikamaru's eyes found the boy they had met that day, Gaara was his name, 'There are even some who stretch even further than _interesting._'

Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba looked to where Shikamaru was looking. They were looking at the boy, "Sabaku no Gaara". He had a murderous aura around him, they could tell. Naruto was very interested in this person as was Sasuke. They knew that he was strong as wreaked such a powerful intent of murder and death.

'Do you feel what I think I'm feeling, Sasuke?' Naruto questioned, apparently grimacing under his facemask, 'about that guy, Sabaku no Gaara, Sasuke?'

'Yeah. He wreaks that aura of power, alright. Enough to scare even a tiger off.'

'So you all are new genins?' a teenage with white hair and glasses came up to them.

Naruto nodded as did Sasuke. Kiba eyed the person strangely while Shikamaru just practically ignored the person. The girls, Ino and Sakura, just kept silent.

'Yeah, this is our first time taking the exam.' Kiba replied to the boy.

'And may I ask what your names are?' the boy asked them, eyeing Sasuke.

'They call me Uzumaki Naruto.' Naruto replied rather lazily to the boy.

'I'm Uchiha Sasuke, Team Captain of Team Eight. Who might you be?'

'Yakushi Kabuto. This is the seventh time I'm taking this exam.' Kabuto said.

'You're pretty weak to fail the exam in your last six tries.' Kiba smarted.

'This exam is not as easy as you think that it may be. There are many powerful ninjas from almost everywhere. And you may just be the next victim of one of them.'

Kiba scowled while Naruto raised an eyebrow at Kabuto's sentence.

Then, Shikamaru turned to his left and his lips turned into a smile.

'Hey, Chouji, Shino, Hinata.' Shikamaru greeted the new team that had arrived.

Team Ten was in front of the group of ninjas with Shino, their Team Captain bringing up the rear. Chouji was currently eating out of a bag of chips.

'Hey, Shikamaru! Everyone!' Chouji greeted loudly as Kabuto frowned at them.

'Hello, everyone…' Hinata greeted shyly to her former classmates in the academy.

Shino kept silent as he leaned against a wall next to Shikamaru, apparently not caring at all. Naruto did not know much of anyone from this group apart from Chouji.

'I suggest that you all please be more silent; you'll aggravate the other ninjas.'

Kabuto gestured over to a group of genins that looked to be more like a couple of bandits than ninjas. Naruto looked to Kabuto; he was a bit of a bossy person.

'I have said it once to all of you and I'll say it again; you're all just newbies. There are many powerful ninjas here, even though they are genins.'

He took out a pile of cards and set them on the floor, smirking at them.

'This is my deck of Nin-Info Cards. These cards have all the vital info on any ninja that has attended this exam for the past four years. Since I'm feeling a bit generous today, do any of you want to know any information on any particular genin?'

Sasuke eyed the deck of cards on the floor, Kabuto, hand holding onto it.

'Can I have information on Sabaku no Gaara and Hyuga Neji?' Sasuke inquired.

'Let's see… Ah, yes, here it is.' Kabuto pulled out a card from the deck, with a full body photo of Neji and information on his techniques and capabilities, 'Hyuga Neji; he's a year older than you guys, past receiver of the Rookie of the Year Award. So far, no one below the Jounin Level has bested him in Taijutsu. He has twenty D-ranked missions to date, as well as twelve C-ranked ones. His Taijutsu, as I said, is superior to almost anyone here but he is weak at Genjutsu and Ninjutsu. Also known with his Byakugan Bloodline Limit and youngest person in the Hyuga Clan to master the Jyuuken at the age of nine. His team consists of Rock Lee and Ikegata Tenten.'

Kabuto put that card on the floor for all to see and pulled out another card.

'About Sabaku no Gaara; his capabilities are shrouded in mystery, so I don't know whether he is a specialist of any sort. So far, he has done twenty D-ranked missions to date, as well as eight C-ranked ones and… one B-ranked mission. It also says here that he has never sustained any injuries when the missions were over.'

'That m-makes you l-lose confidence, d-doesn't it?' Hinata stuttered softly.

Naruto clenched his fists at the information that he had just received. There were definitely powerful people in this exam, even if they were genins.

'Hey, Naruto, are you okay?' Kiba questioned his friend, who was… grinning?

'Kiba, I think that I am about to do something really stupid.' Naruto stated.

Kiba raised his eyebrows as Akamaru's ears perked up. Shikamaru sighed.

Without warning, Naruto leapt onto one of the many tables and inhaled.

'HEY, ALL OF YOU!' Naruto bellowed to the rest of the room, catching the attention of the occupants and most of it was not good, 'I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO AND ME AND MY TEAM ARE GOING TO THRASH ALL OF YOU TO HELL!'

Kiba stood there, slack-jawed at his blonde friend, while Shikamaru just sighed at his actions. Chouji had stopped eating his potato chips and Shino had raised his eyebrows, seemingly interested .Sasuke, meanwhile, was slightly amused by Naruto's actions and the girls were in the same way as Kiba was; slack-jawed and staring. The other genins that were before them could be seen glaring in Naruto's direction. Kabuto was very amused at the entertainment that the blonde had provided him with.

'I would get down from there if I was you, Naruto-kun.' Kabuto stated.

Naruto grinned under his facemask as he got off the table, but not before sending the other genins a look of his own which caused some of the females to be quite attracted to him despite his previous actions. Naruto smiled as Kakashi would as he came to Kiba, hands in his pockets and a big grin hidden underneath his facemask.

'Naruto, what did you do that for!' Kiba half-roared to his friend.

'Well, it's true, isn't it, Kiba?' Naruto replied, still grinning under his facemask.

Kiba did not reply Naruto's words, but instead found himself grinning at his words.

'Man, you're all so troublesome.' Shikamaru said, scratching the back of his head.

The other genins had turned away from Naruto. Kabuto grinned at the blonde.

'Well, Naruto-kun, that was very entertaining, but I doubt that you would not really fail to accomplish that goal, for someone with your capabilities…' Kabuto said.

Naruto frowned at Kabuto's words; what did he know about his capabilities.

Kabuto pulled out a card from his deck, another Nin-Info Card, this time, Naruto's.

'Uzumaki Naruto; recently graduated student of the Konoha Ninja Academy and was nominated Rookie of the Year. Is a specialty with wires and Fuuma Shurikens. Mastered several Ninjutsus before enrolling in the Academy and just recently mastered an unknown Assasination Ninjutsu. Interesting; your Ninjutsu is off the charts and your Taijutsu is just below the limit zone. Your mission record is eighteen D-ranked, one C-ranked and one A-ranked mission.' Kabuto read out loud.

Everyone's eyes but Shino's, Sasuke's, Shikamaru's and Kiba's popped out of their heads as they heard this information leave Kabuto's lips; most of them knew that Naruto was a strong ninja, having received the Rookie of the Year Award ahead of Sasuke and Shino, but none of them knew that he was such a genius. Granted, Naruto was not a genius, but he had more than made up for it with his training.

Kiba and Shikamaru knew about Naruto's capabilities, but they definitely did not feel any jealous; Naruto had helped them many times during training, and they appreciated that very much. Sasuke was feeling a whole new experience to the word "envy". Naruto was always ahead of him, no matter what he thought.

When he saw Naruto fight against that man who had defeated Momochi Zabuza; the Demon of the Mist, Yuuhi Kurenai; the Konoha Genjutsu Specialist and the Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi, the number one Ninjutsu Technician in Konoha when all three had taken him on in a three-on-one battle, he had ecpected the blonde to be crushed.

But as he, Sasuke, saw what Naruto could truly do, launching only _one_ attack, the Assasination Ninjutsu, Chidori, was used and Naruto emerged victorious.

'I expect one of your standards, Naruto-kun, to perform up to scratch.' Kabuto said in a smug tone of voice, 'But don't expect any challenges from the Otogakure no Sato, they're just a puny village that even the weakest can ignore.'

Three genins in the exam were from the said village, and they were not pleased.

'Did you hear what he said? Zaku? Kin?' a heavily-bandaged person asked.

His two teammates, a black-haired girl, Kin, nodded as did the other teammate, a boy with hair that seemed to withstand the force of gravity,Zaku, frowned.

'What kind of punishment should we land on him, Dosu?' Zaku said.

'How about a painful one?' the girl took out several needles.

There were smirks and sniggers heard from them until they vanished from sight.

Sasuke sensed movement coming up from behind him; he turned, only to see a heavily-bandaged genin charge at Kabuto. Kabuto backed off to dodge the attack. It was seen that the attck had never reached Kabuto, but he suddenly got on all fours and started throwing up, sweating bullets and eyes as wide as dishes.

'Now you know to never insult our village.' Dosu said triumphantly.

Suddenly, he had a kunai to his throat, held by Naruto. Zaku was on the floor, his face kissing it rather forcefully by another Naruto's, a Shadow Clone's, foot. Kin had an arm around her upper body, a kunai to her throat as well by another Naruto.

'You're quite fast.' Dosu said, his visible eye trying to see Naruto's covered face.

'You don't know the half of it, bandage-boy.' Naruto said dangerously.

'SILENCE, ALL OF YOU!' a group of examiners had just arrived, their ringleader apparently being a man with several scars on his face and a wearing a bandana, 'You kids at the back better back away from each other before I fail every one of you!'

Naruto's two Shadow Clones disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the original, which had taken his kunai away from Dosu's throat, Dosu was more than relieved.

Naruto's eyes travelled to the examiners and he had realised that his friend and roommate, Momochi Zabuza, was among them, clad in an attire similar to the others.

'Take a seat away from your teams!' the scarred man barked, scaring almost three quarters of the people, 'And trust me, if I know that you are within a seat of one of your teammates, I will automatically fail you, now sit down, the lot of you!'

Naruto sat between his former classmate, Hyuga Hinata and the new genin he had just met and just recently recovered from the attack by the Sound-nins, Yakushi Kabuto. The examiners started to hand out the papers, which stated on them not to open them until the examiners said to begin answering the questions.

'Alright, if I may have your attention!' the man barked more to them, 'They call me Morino Ibiki; I will be here to sort the ones that deserve to have the title of chuunin and the ones who have to try their luck again later in their lives!'

Naruto was wondering, along with the majority of the genins, if he could lower his voice down or just talk like a normal human being.

'You are to answer the ten questions on the paper within one hour.' Ibiki explained, 'That means you guys will have a maximum of ten marks. If one question is wrong, you will lose one mark and so on and so forth. Every time you are caught cheating, one mark will be deducted from your paper. When your total of marks, reaches zero, you will _fail_ this exam!' Ibiki put a lot of emphasis on the word "fail".

Zabuza then came up beside Ibiki to continue explain the rules of the examination.

'You are taking this exam as a team. If one of you should fail, your whole team will lose out on the chance to become chuunins.' there were many murmurs after Zabuza said this, he continued, 'also, if you cheat, _don't think we won't know_.'

Zabuza's last five words made some people in the room flinch or shiver in fear.

_I have to say, you've got some style, Zabuza-san, _Ibiki thought.

'We've got our eyes on you people.' one examiner stated to the genins.

'Alright, begin!' Ibiki barked as he surveyed the people in the room.

Naruto eyed his paper before opening it. There was a twist to this exam, he could feel it. He read the questions that came with the paper and smirked; they weren't as hard as his Genin Exam questions, on the contrary, they were the average questions that Kakashi had asked him and gave him the answers to in some lessons with him. Naruto had forgotten some of those lessons, and had a fair amount of time dedicated to remembering the questions and answers that Kakashi had given him.

Meanwhile, unnoticed by the examiners were several other genins who chose to cheat but not very pathetically. Sasuke had activated his Sharingan to copy other people's writing motions, the girl that had come with Lee, Tenten, somehow had mirrors adjusted on the ceiling so she could copy the answers of people within a seat of her. The two Hyugas, Neji and Hinata, had activated their Byakugans and had hidden their tell-tale veins on the side of their head so the examiners would not know that they had them activated. Sakura could be seen very tensed at answering the questions as she had no way to cheat and had a very pressured head.

Ino, who had copied answers from some other genins in the room, felt a little bit of pity for her friend and used her family's infamous technique to take over Sakura's body and scribble down some of the answers for her. Sakura, who, after three minutes, regained full consciousness of her body and made a mental note to thank her friend for her help after the exam was over and treat her to some dinner.

Lee was just like Sakura until Tenten signalled to him to look to the mirrors on the ceiling and copy down the answers. Lee was forever grateful in his mind to Tenten. Kiba, meanwhile, had Akamaru rushing around the room stealthily and copying down the answers that Akamaru had retrieved for him. Shino had used a small insect in a way very similar to Kiba to retrieve the answers. Shikamaru just used his brain to answer the questions; he had studied his brain more, as he said, during the days that he had with Team Seven to train. Chouji was a little bit lazier than Shikamaru, he knew the answer to three out of the ten questions and just answered those, not bothering to take on the other questions as he sat, relaxed, in his chair.

Naruto surveyed the questions that he had answered and was very pleased with himself. He had answered nine out of the ten questions and he knew that they were correct, after completely remembering what Kakashi had taught him.

Naruto then heard several teams' names being called out by Ibiki, always ending with a bark of "fail". Naruto saw them walk out of the doors, dejected.

Naruto looked at the last question and raised an eyebrow at it, confused at what it said. He reread it several times until he was sure of what it meant.

"_The Head Examiner will announce this question forty-five minutes after the test begins"? What does that mean?_ Naruto thought, surveying it.

Naruto calculated that it had been around forty minutes since the test started, so there would be around five minutes more to go until Ibiki would give the last question. Naruto pondered the possibilities of the question that would be asked.

_Man, I wonder what kind of question it may be… _Naruto thought.

The time was around only five minutes, but Naruto was bored by the silence and the barking of the word "fail" by Ibiki. It also helped build up the tension between the genins. Naruto looke don as more of the genins walked out the door, dejected.

Kiba was looking just as tense as Naruto, but Shikamaru was relaxing with his hands behind his head leaning against his chair and balancing on the two rear feet.

Sasuke was as calm and collected as ever, as were Shino and Neji.

Ino and Sakura were even more tensed than Kiba and Naruto, wondering what the question may ask. Lee was eager and Tenten was just as calm as Neji.

Forty-five minutes had passed since the start of the exam, and Ibiki walked up front with, hands in his pockets and the smirk that most of the class had grown to despise.

'Alright!' Ibiki barked as half the people in the class winced, 'Forty-five minutes have passed since the start of the exam, and as your paper says, I am to give you the tenth question. But,' there were several gulps at the "but", 'I'm giving you a choice, do you want to take this question or not?'

The girl that Naruto had met that day, Temari, raised her hand.

'What will happen if we choose not to take it?' she asked Ibiki.

'Then,' Ibiki began, 'Your marks will be reduced to zero and you and your team will fail this test!'

'What! Then of course we'll take the exam!' Kiba shouted, jumping from his seat.

'You have heard the other part to the rule;' Ibiki said, now smiling a completely wicked grin, 'If you take the question, but get it wrong, you and your team will lose the right to ever be raised above the Genin Level!'

Several eyes widened at the statement; Zabuza was apparently smirking.

'So is there anyone here who would dare to take the risk?' Ibiki went on, surveying the class with his intense gaze, 'Raise your hand if you don't want to take the question. If you do, you'll still get a cfhance next time.'

Several hands went up in the air, failing them and their teams.

'Come on; this is your last chance, get this wrong and you bring down your team with you.' Ibiki surveyed, as several more hands were raised into he air.

Kiba was under intense pressure; he did not know whether he would take the question or not. He did not want to be the reason his team fell.

'Akamaru, I don't want to see my teammates stay genins forever.' Kiba said quite painfully to his dog, as if there was a blade through his chest, 'Sorry, Shikamaru, Naruto; I don't want to see our dreams crash to the ground.'

As Kiba slowly began to raise his hand, his eyes widened at another sight.

Naruto's hand was trembling in the air, as if he was straining to keep it up.

Sasuke and the other members of the graduated Academy class were shocked.

Zabuza was more than surprised at Naruto's action.

'Hm? Another one? Alright, Team Seven…' Ibiki started to say.

'CUT THE CRAP!' Naruto shouted, slamming his hand on the table before looking at Ibiki in the eye and pulling down his face mask, 'Bring on your question! I accept whatever challenge it is! Even if me and my team stay genins forever, we will still achieve our dreams no matter what! Let Konoha see before them the first genin Hokage!'

Naruto pulled his face mask back up and sat back on his eat, arms crossed.

Ibiki saw that no other people had put up their hands anymore.

'I repeat again; would any one of you risk staying a genin forever?'

'I never go back on my words; that is my Nindo!' Naruto said strongly.

_Interesting guy, he washed away everybody's fears, _Ibiki turned to Zabuza.

Zabuza grinned under his facemask and nodded at Ibiki.

'Alright, the tenth question.' Ibiki turned to face the genins and the very determined one of Uzumaki Naruto's, 'Congratulations, you all passed!'

The genins stood, slack-jawed except for Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji and Shino.

'What! What do you mean we all pass?' Sakura exclaimed.

'What about the tenth question?' Kiba stood up as Ibiki laughed.

'There was no _tenth question. _It was simply a ploy to see if you all would risk it on an all or nothing gamble, such is the job of a chuunin.' Ibiki said.

'Then what about the other nine questions?' Tenten raised her hand.

'They were there to test you on your knowledge and information gathering skills. If I am correct, most of you cheated to get the answers to those questions and did not get caught. I must say that I am im-'

A woman with dark purple hair, a fishnet shirt and a light brown trenchcoat suddenly came crashing though the window.

'Heya, Ibiki.' she greeted the scarred man who nodded in greeting and then surveyed the genins, 'Seventy-eight! You're losing your touch, Ibiki.'

'There were a lot of outstanding ones this year.' Ibiki said.

'Whatever, I'll cut them in half sooner or later.' she said, smirking.

_Cut us in half? _Most of the class wondered at her words.

'Alright, you guys! I'm the beautiful, sexy and still single Mitarashi Anko; please follow me to the next site of your Chuunin Exam.' she said.

* * *

The genins stood in awe at the sight of their next examination.

'Welcome to the Forest of Death. This will be the site of your next examination.'

Many people whispered in the crowd and observed the lush forest. There was no sound of birds chirping in it or even frogs croaking. It was very silent.

'I expect that not even a third of you will survive this exam.' she said.

'Stop trying to scare us.' Naruto said loudly as he turned away from her.

Anko did not take this too kindly, so she decided to scare the blonde with the facemask. Anko threw a kunai so accurately that it just grazed his cheek. She then appeared behind the blonde, and held a kunai to his throat.

The blonde suddenly vanished into thin air as Anko's eyes widened.

_Bunshin no Jutsu? _She thought, but the next move was faster than she expected.

Naruto was above her, a very long wire in his hands. He proceeded to quckly tie Anko up with the wire, not giving her an inch to move. Naruto then pushed her down to her knees, making her feel more than uncomfortable and held the wire in his hands before her and bending down so her face met with his.

'Kakashi-niichan taught me to avoid crude attacks like yours, so there's no use scaring me like that.' Naruto said as Anko glared into his eyes.

Naruto then proceeded to release Anko from the bonds that he had put on her.

'Now you're a bit wiser, aren't you, Anko-san?' Naruto said cheerfully.

Most of the teams made a mental note to avoid Naruto during the field exam.

Anko continued to act as though that nothing had happened.

'Alright, I'm giving each of you contracts. This helps me get out of the hassle of people going after me for deaths.' Anko said simply.

The seventy-eight genins signed the contracts and handed them in to her.

'Alright, I'm now going to give each of your teams a scroll; either a Heaven Scroll or Earth Scroll. Your task for this examination is to retrieve the other scroll from the other genins that are in this exam and bring it to the tower in the middle of the forest within a period of five days. You are not to open the scroll during that allocated time, or else… well, you'll see for yourselves.' Anko said quite mysteriously, 'Now get to your assigned gate and when it opens, remember that you only have five days until the deadline. You don't get to the tower in time, you fail.'

Naruto nodded to his team, who had received a Heaven Scroll. Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba walked through to their gate and waited until it opened.

A few tense seconds passed until the gates finally opened, signalling the start of the Field Exam. Team Seven leapt from tree branch to treebranch at high speeds, watching everywhere for signs of activity.

'What do you think should be our battle plan, Naruto?' Kiba asked.

'Don't ask me; ask Shikamaru, he's the best in the brains department.'

Naruto and Shikamaru turned to the back of their group, where Shikamaru was lazily leaping with them. He noticed their looks and sighed.

'It's obvious, isn't it? Search and retrieve.' Shikamaru said, smirking.

His two friends grinned at him as they leapt through the woods.

After one hour, they stopped and set up a camp to gather plans.

'Naruto, I'm not saying anything, but I think after that show of yours, the genins are going to avoid us. I mean; who would take you on after that show just now?'

'Uchiha Sasuke.' Shikamaru replied in Naruto's place, 'You know how much he doesn't like Naruto ever since he was knocked off the throne of the Academy.'

Suddenly, they heard a scream. Naruto felt that there was something wrong. Very wrong. He turned to face Kiba and Shikamaru.

'Kiba, do you feel that?' Naruto tensed, getting up.

'Yeah. That was Sakura's scream. Looks like they're going to be eliminated.'

'No, Kiba. There's a large amount of chakra here. And don't you feel the ground slightly rumbling?' Shikamaru questioned and they heard another scream.

Akamaru suddenly grew scared of what was going on; it knew.

'We have to investigate. I don't think that this is an exam anymore.' Naruto said, leaping in to the bushes along with Shikamaru, leaving a confused Kiba.

'Why do I know that I'm going to regret this?' Kiba buried his face in his left hand.

He then proceeded to leap into the bushes and soon caught up with Naruto and Shikamaru. Naruto was slightly tensed, a bead of sweat going down his face.

They arrived at the scene a minute later, Ino and Sakura were in fear.

They were quite injured as well; Sakura had a bleeding arm and a cut on her forehead. Ino had a aprained ankle and was a cut rib.

Sasuke was trying his best to avoid a Grass-nin on a snake. His body was heavily battered, but he could not back down. If not, he would die.

Needless to say, Sasuke was just running away in his mind.

Sasuke had a kunai drawn, fending away the attacks of his opponent, but still failing miserably at the attempts. He had injured both his arms, and had a hard time moving. This Grass-nin was fast, with or without his snake. Naruto looked on at the fight.

'Sakura, what happened?' Kiba asked as Akamaru silently whimpered.

'That m-man, he-he ate our scroll.' Sakura said, slightly in shock.

'He said that he only wanted Sasuke.' Ino said in pain.

Kiba turned to look at the fight on the trees. It was a useless battle for Sasuke to fight. Naruto nodded to Shikamaru and then to Kiba.

'I can't believe we're actually helping that guy. He better thank us.'

'Can you girls take care of yourselves?' Shikamaru asked; Ino nodded.

The three boys leapt upwards. The Grass-nin had Sasuke in his sights.

'You're now mine, Sasuke-kun.' he said, then laughed maliciously.

Sasuke was scared for his life. He did not want to die here.

'Katon: Karyuu Endan!'

A breath of fire was let loose. The snake was incinerated but the Grass-nin had leapt onto another treebranch; it was three newcomers. Naruto stood there with Shikamaru and Kiba to his flanks. they could feel the power that this person emanated from his body. The Grass-nin smirked at the three of them.

'Ah, so there are three more meals for me to eat, how delightful?'

'The only thing that you're going to have for dinner is a whole lot of broken teeth.'

The man on the treebranch looked down at the boy with the whiskermarks on his cheeks, the one who had been stupid enough to say the words to him.

'Do you remember the plan, Shikamaru?' Naruto asked his friend.

'I do, but you and Kiba better be quick. With his chakra, the most I can hold on to him is fifteen seconds.' Shikamaru said, drawing out a kunai.

'Kiba, I'm going to get Sasuke to help us.' Naruto said before leaping to Sasuke.

'What are you doing here? This is my battle.'

'Sasuke, you know that this guy is not what he seems to be. He's way above our level. We can't run away from him. And we'll lose one-on-one.'

'So what do you propose?' Sasuke questioned as Shikamaru and Kiba came up to them, getting ready for their fight with the Grass-nin.

'You, me and Kiba are going to face this guy off.' Naruto said.

Sasuke reluctantly agreed and drew a kunai for the face-off.

'Four genins against me? You are overestimating your skill.' the man said.

'No, you are overestimating yours!' Naruto called out.

Sasuke, Kiba and Naruto charged at the ninja. Naruto, with his kunai, began a very fast assault with it. The Grass-nin dodged the moves with ease as Kiba came up from behind him with his Tsuuga. He jumped out of the way and Sasuke proceeded with his Fuuma Shuriken; throwing it at the ninja with all his might.

The ninja jumped away, not noticing that Naruto had created a Shadow Clone that came up behind him. The Shadow Clone proceeded to do extremely fast handseals as the original Naruto did the same handseals at the exact same speed.

'Katon: Karyuu Endan!' Naruto and his clone let forth more fire.

Sasuke had activated his Sharingan and saw the damage, but all three of them knew that the Grass-nin was still alive. He leapt out of the flames, slightly burned but very angry at being hit by such and old trick. The next second, Sasuke had his eyes burned in realisation that he could not just run away all his life. And in that particular second that he had watched Naruto and Kiba fight with their all, it happened.

The single shrike in the Sharingan had turned into two.

He had witnessed the attack that Naruto had performed and copied it.

'Katon: Karyuu Endan!' Sasuke breathed out a flame similar to Naruto's, hitting the Grass-nin with his all, then throwing three shuriken, which hit.

The ninja felt that he was never more humiliated in his life. The shurikens had hit him squarely in the chest and without feeling any pain, he drew them out and threw them back at Sasuke; two missed and one hit his right shoulder.

'Argh! Damn it!' Sasuke cursed as he winced in pain.

The ninja leapt up to him and grabbed him by the throat, slamming him against the tree bark. Sasuke knew he was done for.

'TSUUGA!' a tornado knocked the man away to another branch.

The Grass-nin got up angrily, looking at a smirking Kiba and a vicious Akamaru.

'Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!' Naruto threw several kunais at the ninja.

The kunais multiplied into several other kunais, all of which missed except for two; one getting him in the leg and the other on his left shoulder.

'Why? Why are you helping Sasuke-kun?' the man drawled angrily.

'Sasuke is not my friend nor is he my enemy. But he is a ninja of Konoha. That is more than enough of a reason for me to help him escape from your clutches, whatever the reason you have for him.' Naruto said, drawing a Fuuma Shuriken.

_A ninja of Konoha… A ninja of Konoha… I am a ninja of Konoha!_

Those words echoed in the ninja's mind, almost driving him to a frenzy.

He clutched his head in pain as Naruto looked on. He sweated bulletes.

'No, I will not let you be free! I refuse!' the man shouted, confusing everyone.

In another voice, the ninja spoke. Naruto grew even more confused.

'I will not remain dormant forever, you should have known that!'

Then, suddenly, a body of a pale white man was separated from the Grass-nin. The man was panting heavily on the ground, wearing a white yutaka. The Grass-nin also changed his appearance; he looked like the man on the ground, who was unmoving. except now his eyes were yellow without the cat-like slashes in them.

'Now that this… annoyance is gone, let us continue our fight.'

Kiba used his Tsuuga once again, except this time, was slammed by the palm of the man's hand, stopping his spin and making him vulnerable. The man took out one of the kunais on the tree and stabbed Kiba's back, making him scream in pain at the thrust. Naruto performed several more handseals.

'Doton: Doryuudan no Jutsu!' Naruto called out.

A head of a dragon came out in the form of mud and lauched several missiles of earth at him, all of which hit. Sasuke took this chance to attack.

He threw two kunais eith wires attached at the stunned ninja, both of which hit him.

'Now's my chance!' Sasuke exclaimed, performing several handseals, ending with the Tiger Seal, 'Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!'

The wire lit up in flames as did the Grass-nin. But after a few seconds, the man was replaced by a charring pile of mud. Sasuke turned around to see the man's eyes looking down on him and paralysing him. Kiba came at him with another Tsuuga, but the man dodged it. He now stood, standing on the bark of a tree.

'Are you okay, Uchiha?' Kiba asked, panting heavily.

'You are all so naïve; haven't I shown you that even ones such as yourselves cannot beat me; Orochimaru?' the man went on to laugh.

'Naruto, now!' the sudden shout of Shikamaru was heard, using his family's technique on the man; "Orochimaru", 'I can't hold on much longer!'

Naruto looked from Kiba to Shikamaru and started to perform several seals in extremely quick motions befor ending it by grabbing his right wrist. The blonde leapt at Orochimaru, Shikamaru's warning still in his mind.

_The most I can hold on to him is fifteen seconds, _Naruto remembered.

'CHIDORI!' Naruto went on to thrust his hand into Orochimaru's chest just as he did to Kisame with all his might.

But the blow was caught by the bare hands of the man, making it almost fall apart from the speed, power and amount of chakra in the Chidori.

'You are too slow, brat, but I commend you.' he threw Naruto to one side, 'You all have done this much damage to my body; not that it matters… I leave Sasuke-kun in your care until next time we meet…'

He disappeared in a puff of smoke, Naruto staggering and clutching his right hand in pain. The man had almost crushed it when the Chidori was caught.

His body was feeling light and he felt that he could not move another inch. He dropped to the branch of the tree, losing touch with the world around him.

'Damn it…' Naruto cursed as he fell into the world of dreams.

'NARUTO!'


	8. The Tower

A/N: I don't own Naruto.

**Naruto: The Greatest Hero**

**Chapter Eight: The Tower**

Naruto stirred from his sleep. He had had a very good dream. He had dreamt that he was the Hokage of Konoha and people were recognising him from the person he was, not the Demon he carried. He slowly opened his eyes slowly and found out that it was already nighttime. Then, a figure came before him; his eyes widened.

It was the man who he had driven away with his friends; Orochimaru.

'YOU!' Naruto exclaimed before motioning for a shuriken, but his weapons pouch was gone and he had his right arm wrapped in bandages; it looked bad.

'So you are finally awake, child. Let me get your friends.' Orochimaru said.

Naruto's eyes widened; he was confused, the man he had fought before was being nice to him? Naruto looked over to his friends, Kiba, Shikamaru and Akamaru. They were sitting around a campfire, eating some fish he guessed that Kiba had caught.

Orochimaru came up to them and alerted them of Naruto's awakening. Kiba got up from his spot and went over to see his friend. Naruto's eyes widened even more when Kiba engulfed him in a bone crushing hug, crying all the while about how worried he had made him and Shikamaru and Akamaru. Naruto was trying to breathe as he cried.

'I am sure that your friend would be very pleased to see you as well after he has finally gained the oxygen back in his lungs, Kiba-kun.' Orochimaru said.

Kiba released his hold upon Naruto and they waited for a few seconds until Naruto had finally regained his breathing capabilities. Naruto then turned to Orochimaru.

'Why is he with us?' Naruto questioned, pointing to Orochimaru while facing Shikamaru, 'He's dangerous! Didn't you see how he almost killed us?'

'Naruto, you don't understand. He didn't attack us. His other self did.' Kiba said.

'Other self? What are you guys talking about?' Naruto questioned more.

'Orochimaru-san, would you please care to enlighten us again?' Shikamaru asked.

Orochimaru motioned them to sit down around the fire. Akamaru snuggled against his Master's lap and Naruto began scarfing down the extra fish that Kiba had caught.

'It all began almost three decades ago, when I was still a handsome young man,' Kiba sniggered as Shikamaru rolled his eyes, 'I was researching my in lab late one night on the Seals that the Konoha had. There were a great many seals but I was very interested in one very curious seal; the Kage Hebi Fuuin. It was one of the seals that originated from Cloud Country, from a Clan that died out in the First Great Ninja War. It was very interesting as it had very close relations by the treasure that is chased by all man; Immortality and Eternal Youth. I began researching it for years, trying to find out the power that it had. After another decade had passed, it was finally found out that this Seal was _the _Seal of Immortality. But I was foolish in pursuing its secrets, as I was literally turned insane one day by the study of that Seal.'

And that is where my own evil broke out of me; my teacher had told me about my dark side many times and I so foolishly ignored him. My other side took over my body, all the evil that I had sealed within myself had opened up into the world. I watched with my own eyes as my other self, the one who attacked your friend, slaughtered many ninjas to gain power to the Seal of Immortality. And I struggled in vain to regain my own body as my teacher accused me of slaughtering all those ninjas when he had found out the deeds that had been done. I have been asleep ever since, until,' Orochimaru gestured to Naruto, 'You woke me up, Naruto-kun. Your words reminded me of the reasons I became a ninja of Konoha; to protect my friends for they were all that remained in my heart. But I fear that with the evil that my other self has been doing, I don't think that they will trust me.'

Naruto looked at Orochimaru's face, seeing upon him the look of regret and sorrow.

'Then we just have to tell the ero-Kage that you're completely innocent.' Naruto said simply, sighing and getting up, 'Kiba, how long have I been asleep?'

'Two days; you suffered from extreme chakra exhaustion, Naruto, and Akamaru and I know that you're at least three days away from a full recovery.' Kiba said, 'You're unfit for a fight while you're like this; me and Shikamaru will take care of…'

'No.' Naruto said firmly, clutching his right fist as he got up, 'Kiba, Shikamaru; you both know what my answer will be. I am Team Captain of Team Seven and I will be damned if I were to watch my friends fight in my place, you know that.'

Orochimaru chuckled at the blonde's words, memories flooding into his head.

'You remind me of an old friend, Naruto-kun.' Orochimaru began after finishing his short chuckle, 'He was a bit of a handful back then, calling himself the Captain of our team. He was a loyal one, but quite distrusting and at most times, perverted. Me and him were rivals, somewhat, but we always laughed together and carried each other. I wonder…' Orochimaru looked skywards, 'If he will ever forgive me for all this…'

'You shouldn't bother on the past, Oro-san.' Naruto said, pulling up his facemask, 'It's not done me any good and I highly doubt it will do any to you. Live in the present and look forward, that's what my brother taught me.'

'Yes, I suppose that you're right, Naruto-kun…' Orochimaru replied.

'Oh yeah, Naruto, about Orochimaru-san,' Shikamaru began, hands in his pockets, 'Just what are we going to tell the Hokage that we just brought back a dead guy after all these years that actually murdered quite a few ninjas all that time ago?'

'The truth, of course, Shikamaru.' Naruto said, flexing his arms, 'Even if that old pervert does look tough, he's practically all jelly inside those old bones.'

'So you know Sarutobi-sensei personally, Naruto-kun?' Orochimaru asked.

'Not really that personally, but he has helped me out a lot of times before.'

'Oh yeah, Orochimaru-san, why do you call Hokage-sama Sarutobi-sensei?'

'Because I am one of his students; I am one of the Sannin.'

The next morning, the team set off to search for other teams with scrolls; they were quite unsuccessful, even with a fourth member that they had picked up during the Field Exam. They had been with a Sannin, one of the greatest ninjas that Konoha had produced; a student of the Sandaime Hokage. But there was a downside to the meeting; Orochimaru's tenketsus were sealed, Shikamaru had sensed. There was no chakra flow in the Sannin's body; the Sannin still had his speed, but he could not perform any Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. And it was fairly known that Orochimaru's Taijutsu was the worst in the Sannin; he relied mostly on Genjutsu and Ninjutsu.

'So you're practically saying that you are as vulnerable, if not more vulnaerable than Naruto right now?' Kiba raised an eyebrow as they leapt from a branch.

'Yes; my release from my other self had its consequences; my tenketsus are very damaged and the only thing that I can do is either sense chakra or dodge attacks.'

'Can you perform any summons? I heard you could summon snakes.' Kiba said.

'I can summon the contract, but I am still useless with the tenketsus sealed and I fear that the only way that they will open again is if…'

'You return to your other self?' Shikamaru finished for him; he nodded, 'Then if you can summon the contract, why not give it to another someone else, like Kiba?'

'Your friend already has a treaty with dogs. A treaty is different from contracts as in a treaty, all the members of the Clan by blood is to receive a creature. In this case, the dog that is with you. A contract is used with a Ninjutsu technique; Kuchiyose no Jutsu. Generally, a contract creature is more powerful than a treaty one.'

'What about Naruto? He's a bit exhausted on the chakra at the moment; he could use the help of the snakes. They don't take that much chakra do they?'

'No, they don't. But if I summon the contract, you will have to sign it in blood and endure a test that I doubt that Naruto would survive; I myself barely did.'

'I'll take the contract.' Naruto suddenly said, 'I don't want to be a burden to you guys for the rest of the Field Exam, besides,' Naruto grinned under his facemask, 'I wanna show it to my brother when I finish this; he'll be green with envy.'

'Are you sure, Naruto? The test is not really easy.' Orochimaru said.

Naruto nodded in Orochimaru's direction; the dark-haired man thought about this. The boy was strong, he had to admit, but he questioned whether he will be strong enough; the Contract of the Snakes was not one to play with.

They stopped in the middle of a clearing from Orochimaru's orders.

Orochimaru then started to perform several handseals, ending with the Horse Seal.

A long scroll of paper suddenly appeared before them in the air and suddenly dropped onto the ground; it was tied up in a black string. Orochimaru then opened the scroll before gesturing to Naruto to come over and sign in blood.

'Sign there, next to my name, Naruto-kun.' Orochimaru instructed.

Naruto did as he was told, biting his thumb with his sharp canines before drwing a spiral with it. Naruto stood for a while as the spiral turned into his name, now in black ink. Orochimaru then rolled up the scroll and did the seals in reverse, making the seals disappear. Naruto looked at the dark-haired man, who just sighed.

'Naruto, do as I do and call out the snake.' Orochimaru said, peforming some seals.

Naruto copied them perfectly before Orochimaru backed away from Naruto along with Kiba and Shikamaru, signalling him to go on with the move.

Suddenly, three blurs came at them, two went at Naruto and one went for Orochimaru. Kiba fended off the attack that came at Orochimaru, pushing them back. Naruto got hit by a blow to his jaw and to his back as he was not strong enough or chakra conscious to sense the presence or moves from the blurs.

Naruto slowly got up; he knew that he was slightly too weak to take on these people who stood before them, the Sound-nins from before. Dosu and Kin were in front of him, getting ready to kill. The girl was fingering two needles in her hands while Dosu was flexing his hands, eyeing Naruto with bloodlust. Kin looked calmer.

'We have orders from Orochimaru-sama to kill you, Uzumaki Naruto.' Dosu said.

'Heh, you were humiliated by me in the First Exam, what would make you think that this time would be any different?' Naruto smarted, grinning under the facemask.

'Orochimaru-sama has made sure that it would be different this time; he told us about your battle with him and if I am correct, you chakra reserves are only just recovering from that encounter with him. I estimate your supply to be about a fifth of what it was, Uzumaki Naruto…' Dosu said, then charged at the blonde.

Naruto still had his reaction speed. He jumped upwards before blocking a blow from Kin. But he wasn't prepared for the next blow. Dosu used his metal gauntlet and used it, making Naruto almost throw up as Kabuto did from the effects.

Naruto kicked the girl away before landing ten feet away from them. His eyes then darted to his friends, who were trying to dodge the vortexes that Zaku were throwing at them. Naruto knew that they could not hold out long and that he could not possibly perform a technique that would consume all his chakra other that the Snake Summon.

'Damn it!' Naruto cursed as he dodged the needles thrown by Kin.

From behind, Dosu came at Naruto with a kick, sending him back a few feet.

_I can't perform the Kage Senpuu; there's two of them, and I can't perform any Ninjutsu because my chakra is only just starting to refill, _Naruto thought.

Naruto had to perform the technique that he had wanted to perform earlier.

He quickly performed the handseals that were required and slammed his left palm into the ground as Dosu and Kin came up to him. Then, there was a big explosion and an extremely large cloud of smoke appeared, reaching for the skies.

A gigantic snake appeared before the Sound-nins and Naruto's team and Orochimaru. It was a fiery orange in colour measured for a length of length of almost six hundred feet. The snake took up almost two-thirds of the field.

'What? A snake?' Zaku looked on, fearful of the giant serpent.

'I should have chosen this snake a long time ago instead of Manda.' Orochimaru said, smirking at the creature Naruto had brough before them, 'Mitojin, the King of the Fire Snakes. Naruto, I hope that you pass the test he has put for you.'

'Who dares call on me?' the snake demanded, looking at the surroundings and finding Orochimaru, 'Orochimaru; you called me here? I will never forgive you for humiliating me when I so kindly put my services before you. You chose Manda!'

'Hey, snake! I called you here! Not him!' Naruto called out.

'You?' the snake pondered this for a moment, 'I sense you are telling me the truth, boy. But I do not know for sure, meanwhile, tell me what you wish me to do.'

'I don't have enough chakra to perform anymore techniques, snake, so I called you to help me beat up these guys.' Naruto gestured to the Sound-nins on the ground.

'Oh, is that all?' Mitojin questioned before looking down to the fearful Sound-nins, 'Very well, boy, I offer you my services for this time, but after this battle you are to answer my question. If you get it wrong, I will burn your Summoning Contract.'

Naruto nodded as the snake reared its head and tried to crush Dosu.

'Too easy for me!' Dosu cried before he looked into the snakes eyes.

Suddenly, Dosu burst up in flames, screaming in agony before rolling around on the ground in an effort to put the flames out. Zaku looked on as his teammate slowly got up after a few moments, burns eminent on his body. Naruto looked at the girl, Kin, who was just plain shocked from the events. She stood there, shocked at the heavy damage the snake had inflicted to Dosu. Orochimaru stood there, shocked as well.

'I did not expect for the King of Fire Snakes to be so powerful…' Orochimaru said.

Naruto panted as he stood on the giant snake; the chakra he had used to summon the snake was more than he expected. He was down to less than a tenth of his capacity.

Zaku left Kiba and Shikamaru and went at Naruto, Naruto jumped off the snake, dodging the attacks of Zaku, who smiled gleefully as Kin appeared behind Naruto, stabbing him in the ribs with a needle. Naruto winced in pain as he grabbed hold of the girl's wrist and threw her at Zaku. The snake then reared the two ninjas.

'Doujutsu: Kadou no Hebi.' it said, setting the other two ninjas aflame.

There were snakes surrounding them, made of fire. Zaku tried to put them out.

'ZANKUUHA!' Zaku shouted, blowing the fire snakes away before looking up to the giant snake one last time before fainting along with his teammate.

Naruto was fatigued; he turned to Dosu, who was badly injured from the fight.

'Looks like that leaves just you and me, bandage boy.' Naruto said, grimacing.

Dosu did not know what to do; he was at a clear disadvantage.

'Wait; I'll hand you our Earth Scroll, let us leave in peace.'

Kiba looked opposed to the idea, as did Shikamaru. Naruto nodded.

Dosu handed Naruto te Earth Scroll, which he accepted silently.

The Sound ninjas left, leaving Naruto, Orochimaru and the rest.

'Now that I have helped you defeat your enemies, boy, you must take my test.'

'Yeah, I forgot about the test, snake. Tell me who you are first.'

'I am the King of the Fire Snakes; Mitojin.' the snake replied, eyeing Naruto, 'And now, you must face my test! Fail and you will never summon me again!'

Suddenly, two coils of earth came out of the ground and tied Shikamaru, Kiba and Orochimaru. Naruto stood in shock before turning back to the snake, angry.

'What are you doing to them; let them go!' Naruto shouted.

'This is your test, boy; you must choose which one of these taste the best for my royal tongue; fail, and I will devour you and all your friends here. Which one will taste the best, boy? Choose.' Mitojin asked, eyeing the three of them.

'Stop; what gave you the right to eat any of them?' Naruto questioned.

'You summoned me, everything has its price; now tell me which one of these will taste the best for my tongue; and don't even think that you can stop me. Right now, you are much too weak, and your wounds are opened up.' Mitojin said.

Naruto gritted his teeth before looking down to the ground, whispering something.

'What was that, boy? I did not hear you; speak louder.'

'Eat me;' Naruto said, looking up into the eyes of the giant snake, 'Just… don't hurt my comrades. Anyways, Kiba and Shikamaru don't taste so good. They're sweaty.'

The coils of earth started releasing its hold on them, Shikamaru looked to Naruto.

'Naruto, what are you doing? You'll…' Shikamaru couldn't finish his words.

'Hey, you damn snake! Who do you think gave the right for you to eat him?'

'What? I saved your lives, didn't I? You owe them to me.' Mitojin said.

'Guys, I'm really sorry; looks like you'll fail this time. But there's always…'

Kiba punched Naruto, making him fly a few feet away from him.

'Stop trying to act all heroic!' Kiba barked at him, then turned to the snake, 'You don't want to eat Naruto, he's all pig flavoured; he'll make you fat; eat me!'

'What are you talking about, Kiba? I taste the best among you guys.'

Shikamaru came up next to Kiba, smiling. Naruto got up, angry at them.

'Back off, both of you! I summoned him here; I should be the one!'

The three started to get into an argument of sorts. The snake suddenly laughed after a few minutes passed of the two of them bickering about who will be eaten.

'What's so funny, you stupid snake?' Kiba suddenly barked at the laughing serpent.

'Nothing.' the snake said, before nearing Naruto, 'You pass, boy. You have shown me what I wanted out of you; you have proven that you value your comrades and friends as ninjas above all else. You have proven yourself worthy of my services as well as my subordinates and children. Summon us anytime and we will assist.'

The snake suddenly disappeared in a giant cloud of smoke, leaving behind a trio of confused, relieved and slightly tired genins and Orochimaru.

'Well, we got our second scroll. Why don't we get going to the tower?' Naruto said.

'Yeah, let's go before we encounter anymore characters.' Kiba replied.

'And remember about Orochimaru-sama; we'll have to tell the Hokage too.'

Naruto and Kiba nodded to Shikamaru. The blonde then approached Orochimaru.

'Oro-san, we're leaving now.' Naruto said simply before leaping into the bushes.

Orochimaru followed him first, followed by Kiba and Shikamaru.

'I wonder, Naruto. How could that guy command the Sound ninjas?' Kiba said.

'He could have threatened them, but I doubt that they would have followed his orders when he was in that state. But my biggest hunch is…' Shikamaru started.

'That he himself is a Sound ninja.' Naruto finished for Shikamaru, nodding.

'Do you know anything about your other self, Orochimaru-sama?' Kiba asked.

'Not really, Kiba-kun, because I have been dormant for the last decade, I cannot remember anything that happened after that.' Orochimaru said seriously.

'Never mind about that, guys; we'll just reach the Hokage and explain everything.'

Naruto really did have a way to make things very simple. The team and Orochimaru leapt from tree to tree until they reached the tower, having not really encountered any dangers or opponents. Kiba had a feeling in his gut that the genins were either very scared of Naruto's actions when he went to face off against their examiner, or they had just went too fast for the genins to get them. The walked toward one entrance.

Suddenly, two Anbu and their examiner appeared before them; the female examiner appeared to have a very serious look and a grin plastered to her face.

'Orochimaru, we have finally found you! Alert the other Anbu!' one Anbu barked.

'Wait; there's something different about him.' Anko suddenly said, gesturing her left arm to make sure that the Anbu would not do as the other Anbu ordered, 'His eyes; they don't have the slits in them anymore, what happened?'

'Let me take a look, Anko-san.' the Anbu did the same seals for the Byakugan and what he found shocked him, 'His tenketsus are all sealed, no chakra activity at all.'

Anko eyed the genin with the long blonde hair and facemask, almost glaring.

'I know that you know what happened; explain.' she ordered.

'He's the real Orochimaru.' Naruto explained, gesturing his thumb to the man who stood behind him, 'There's another guy that just looks like him, he's just evil.'

'I don't believe that I understand what you just said, but I am going to take all of you to the Hokage; he'll know what to do about this mess.' Anko finished.

* * *

The one word that could have described the Sandaime Hokage's face when he saw his former student, missing for many years appearing before him with a grin on his face was "shocked"; the word was an understatement, but it was the closest thing that could describe him. The Hokage was completely oblivious to the three genin whho entered the room along with Anko and two Anbu. Naruto made him notice by shouting in to the shocked old man's ear in a voive loud enough to rumble a hill.

'What do you think that you are doing, you idiot!' Sarutobi faced Naruto.

'You were like a statue for a good five minutes, old man.' Naruto replied.

'It's good to see you again, Sarutobi-sensei. Please forgive me for coming in like this.' Orochimaru said and bowed before walking up to his former teacher.

'What are you doing here, Orochimaru?' Sarutobi began, facing the man.

Naruto spoke in his place, not minding the looks the two Anbu and Anko gave him.

'He's been dormant for the past decade, old man. I don't know the whole story even though that he himself had told me; I was too lazy to bother.'

Orochimaru then started to tell his tale of the Seal of Immortality and his other self taking over his body and performed all those misdeeds upon Konoha. He also told him about Naruto and his friends waking him up from his state.

'So you're saying that your other self is causing all these things from before?' the Hokage tried to confirm, Orochimaru nodded, 'I told you that sometimes curiousity would not be a good thing for you, Orochimaru, but did you listen? No, you did not.'

'You knew, didn't you, Sarutobi-sensei?' Orochimaru began, slightly grinning, 'That it could not have been me perform in all those things. That is why you let me go. You knew that it was not me, and at the same time it was.'

'Not really, Orochimaru; I still did intend to kill you, but now…' Sarutobi smiled to his former student warmly, 'I realise what a mistake I would have made.'

The former student and teacher pair hugged each other, happy to see one another.

'Well, I would like to congratulate you three boys for finally ending an S-ranked mission that has gone on for longer than I could remember.' Sarutobi said.

'We just finished an _S-ranked mission_?' Kiba stood there gaping at the Hokage's words as Shikamaru and Naruto's eyes widened at the realisation.

'Wow, I didn't think that we were actually doing something important.' Naruto said.

'We just finished an _S-ranked mission_… _S-ranked mission_…' Kiba repeated.

'Well, you boys are still in the Chuunin Exam, if I am correct?' Sarutobi said as the three genins nodded dumbly, 'I wish you the best of luck, I have faith in you. Anko, would you mind showing these boys to their temporary living quarters?'

'Of course, Hokage-sama.' Anko said to the old man, then turned to the three genins that stood before her, 'Follow me; I'll show you where the living quarters are.'

The three of them and Anko bade goodbye to the Hokage and Orochimaru before following Anko to their room. Anko left them at the door; the three genin entered the room and saw what made them think that Konohagakure no Sato was very rich.

There were three beds, a balcony that viewed the forest and some quite comfortacle-looking couches and chairs, the lighting was just perfect and there was a bookcase in one corner that held several books and magazines, including "Make-Out Paradise".

Naruto sat down on on the foot of one bed, feelin quite sleepy from their ordeal in the forest. Kiba did the same thing as Naruto, sitting at the foot of his bed. Shikamaru was slightly interested in the set of shougi that was on one table.

'So any of you guys up for a game?' Shikamaru asked his teammates.

'Sure, I'm bored; I could use a good game of shougi.' Naruto replied.

Naruto sat down on the opposite side of the table as Shikamaru flexed his knuckles out of habit and motioned for Naruto to take the first move. Kiba saw that there was nothing else to do, so he watched his friends begin their match of wits.

The match was starting off and after a few good moves, Naruto and Shikamaru were in a tight deadlock. Fifteen minutes passed in silence as the two ninjas were locked in a battle of wits. Shikamaru was the one with the advantage, of course, having a higher level mind; but Naruto was not really that easy to beat. Even with his lower intellect, Naruto had proved himself to be a very good analyst of the situation; he could turn around any game in his favour after seeing just a single move made.

Shikamaru loved to have Naruto as one of his shougi partners, but none of their games had ever finished thanks to the extremely long hours of strategizing.

As Shikamaru began to do his next move, he saw that Naruto was intently gazing at the board; Shikamaru figured that he was searching for a hole in his wall.

But the lazy genius was not one to be reckoned with in a game of shogi; Shikamaru had made sure that his offence and defence strategies went according to plan. Shikamaru moved the next piece as Kiba watched the game intently. There was such a huge difference between Naruto and Shikamaru; Shikamaru being of a higher level in the intellectual sense, but the blonde looked like he was picking up the pace with him.

Naruto stood still for a while as his the time passed by, thinking his next move.

Naruto made his move and grinned at Shikamaru under his facemask. Shikamaru's eyes widened at the move that Naruto had made. He had never expected that, he had to revert to another strategy; there was no way that he could make a clean victory out of this. Shikamaru leaned back and put his hands in a circle; his preferred thinking position. Kiba grinned; it was over for Naruto if Shikamaru had used that position to think his next move. To Kiba, he definitely knew the outcome for Shikamaru: victory.

'Well, Naruto, it's been a nice game, but I guess I'll have to end it now.'

Shikamaru placed his piece where he desired it to be and leaned back in his chair.

Naruto looked from the board to Shikamaru's smirking face than to Kiba's face, which clearly signalled to him to just give up the game. Naruto grinned.

'Well, Shikamaru, I guess that you have ended the game.'

Shikamaru looked on in horror as Naruto did his move. Kiba was disbelieving.

'Wow, nice move, Naruto.' Shikamaru grimaced; Naruto had caught up with him.

'Yeah, but I'm not going to win, but I'm still giving you a fight, eh?'

Shikamaru could not help but smile as the two boys continued their game.

* * *

This was it; the teams that have made it through the Field Exam lined up in a large examination hall as their teachers just looked at their students; proud that they had made it this far. Naruto stood with his three friends; all lined up in between Team Eight and the Sand-nins. Before the Examination Hall, there stood twenty-one genins; some of them had just made it just in time. Teams Seven, Eight and Ten from Konoha stood proudly in their places, as the other teams from Konoha, Neji's team and Kabuto's team, stood stoic and unmoving in their places. The Sound-nins had made it as well at the last minute before the Field Exam ended.

'Looks like your team made it through the Field Exam too.'

Hatake Kakashi, Maito Gai, Yuuhi Kurenai and several other Jounin Instructors were standing on the railing watching their students. Kakashi and Kurenai had been reported to by the Hokage that their teams had encountered Orochimaru's other self.

Kurenai was plain shocked that the two teams had made it out alive against him.

Kakashi had expected no less from his little brother's tactical abilities.

Sandaime Hokage had also introduced them to the real Orochimaru; a man who just looked scary, but was about as nice as the Hokage himself. The Hokage had also warned them to keep an eye out for Orochimaru's other self. Kakashi and Kurenai had left the Hokage's office in the tower wanting to get a personal account on the encounter from their own students. They wanted to know how they had done it and what could be learned from the encounter with the ninja.

The Hokage now stood before them, the proctors for the examination were there as well, as was the examiner for the Field Exam, Anko. Kiba fidgeted nervously.

'I must first congratulate you on passing the Field Exam; you all deserve to be here, proving that you are among the best that have entered this examination. But now I have to tell you the true reason that the Chuunin Exam was held.' Sarutobi said as the genins wore confused looks on their faces, 'It is to prove which among the Five Shinobi Countries grows the best ninjas. We are all opposed to a war despite our anger, but such rivalry between the countries cannot be avoided. That is why we held this exam; to prove which country has the best army.'

There was a mixture of confusion and anger between most of the genins. Anger because they had just discovered that they were just like racehorses that bets were placed on. Confusion because that they did not know what would happen next.

'Excuse me, Hokage-sama, but may I so humbly request that I begin the preliminary rounds for the Third Stage of the Chuunin Exam.' a sick-looking jounin asked.

'Very well, Hayate, you may begin the Preliminaries.' Sarutobi said, nodding.

The jounin turned around to the genins as the Hokage walked away from them.

'Good day, I am your examiner for the preliminary rounds of the Chuunin Exams, Gekkou Hayate, we will begin individual fights, as a rule, the winner of the match will go through to the Third Stage of the exam. We will begin soon, but first…' Hayate surveyed the genins, 'Is there anyonw who would like to give up before the Preliminary Round starts? I will need an even number of ninjas; is there anyone who would like to give up and withdraw; this won't affect your teams.'

'I withdraw, Examiner.' Kabuto had raised his hand before walking away.

Everybody looked on as Kabuto walked away from them, seemingly uncaring.

'Alright, let's get started. Join your instructor on the railings until your name is shown on the screen there,' Hayate gestured to a black screen, 'You will face you opponent in one-on-one combat. Now please clear the arena.'

The genins all walked up to the railing to join their instructors.

'Well, congratulations on beating the Field Exam, you three.' Kurenai said.

'Thanks, Kurenai-sensei; with a team like ours, we can beat anybody.' Kiba said.

Naruto nodded while Shikamaru gave a slight grin. They then eyed the monitor.

'I wonder who's going to go down there first?' Naruto questioned.

The screen then lighted up in blue and started scrolling through names.

'Nara Shikamaru versus Kankuro; please come down.' Hayate announced.

Shikamaru sighed while his opponent just casually walked down the railing.

_Me against the puppet guy, eh? How troublesome… _Shikamaru thought.

Shikamaru just casually jumped off the railing and landed on the ground. Hayate stood between them, coughing slightly. Shikamaru looked to his opponent; he was the same one that Naruto had humiliated in the park two and a half weeks ago.

'Begin.' Hayate said, signalling for the fight to start.

The two of them stood there, unmoving; they were having a glaring contest; that much the people could tell from their view. Shikamaru, meanwhile, was thinking about his strategy as he watched his opponent intently.

'I don't know much about you, pineapple head, but I can tell from your looks that you are either a very fast one or a very weak one.' Kankuro taunted.

Shikamaru did not answer, he was too busy calculating the fight. He knew that he could not attack head on; he neede to make sure that his opponent did not know about his family's technique; he had the element of surprise, however slight, with him. Shikamaru made a note to himself to thank Naruto for revealing all the information about Kankuro the day that he had met him. The spectator's grew tense.

_I guess that that move is the only thing that I've got with me, _Shikamaru thought.

Shikamaru took out a kunai and threw it at Kankuro. Kankuro merely dodged it. The brunette came charging at Kiba, a kunai in his hand. Kankuro dodged away from Shikamaru; he had average ninja speed, while Kankuro was quite slow, having only learned the basic ninja skills other than his puppeteering techniques.

Shikamaru leapt upwards, spinning and tried to slash at Kankuro.

'What is Shikamaru doing? He's usually not this reckless at taking on an opponent.'

Naruto's puzzled expression meant that he too was not familiar with the way that Shikamaru was executing this; he was a passive character, dodging attacks until he had the opponent within range of his family's technique. Kiba looked on.

'I don't know, but maybe; just maybe, he has a plan up his sleeve.' Kurenai said.

Shikamaru was performing some very fast attacks, which were depleting his stamina rather rapidly; he had always been lazy, that was why he was getting tired fast. Kankuro leapt away from his opponent, smirking at Shikamaru.

'Hmph. You're not really very fast or weak. You're just an average ninja. I'll have you know; that your friend only beat me by luck that day.' Kankuro said.

Shikamaru did not look into Kankuro's eyes for a while. He suddenly smirked.

'No. You lost fair and square; you saw how you lost control over your own tool.' Shikamaru hit back, grinning, 'To put it simple, you're just using your puppets to scare off your opponents. You're nothing without their protection.'

Kankuro stood there, fuming at Shikamaru's words as Temari looked on.

'Don't lose your cool, Kankuro; you need to win this one.'

'Yeah.' Kankuro said, smirking at his opponent, 'You may be right, I may be nothing without my puppets; but with them I will never lose. Why? Because I am a puppet master. I control them; I don't need any other skills such as Ninjutsu. With my puppets, all my opponents aill just fall to the ground like flies.'

Shikamaru stood still for a second, then smirked in return.

'Alright, let me show you a skill that Naruto taught me; Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!'

Three other Shikamaru's appeared, all wearing the same smirk as him.

'Naruto, when did you teach him that move?' Kiba asked, wide-eyed.

'When we were still training. He can use it very well.' Naruto said.

Kurenai looked on at the technique Shikamaru had used.

_But, Shikamaru's chakra is very limited; he cannot last long by using that technique as it divides the chakra equally among the three Shadow Clones, _Kurenai thought.

'Eh? Kage Bunshin no Jutsu? You can use such a technique? Doesn't matter, victory will be mine, anyway.' Kankuro said, grinning like a madman.

Three Shikamaru's came at Kankuro as he suddenly unleashed several extra arms, knocking aside the three, before one more Shikamaru came at him, the arms took hold of this Shikamaru. The spectators looke puzzled at the happenings.

'You're so stupid to come so close to Karasu.' "Kankuro" said.

'That one is a puppet. The real Kankuro is…' Kiba could not finish.

The arms binded Shikamaru as the real Kankuro came out of the wrappings.

'You're really so stupid; I overestimated you.' Kankuro smirked.

From the railings, Naruto smirked. As did Kiba and Kurenai.

Kankuro looked on as the Shadow Clones started to turn to smoke.

But one did not turn to smoke, however, as Shikamaru, in the puppets' arms, smirked before turning to smoke. Kankuro's eyes widened; he could not move.

'You fell for my trap.' Shikamaru said from behind Kankuro.

'What? I see.' Kankuro grimaced, 'You've really thought about this from the start.'

'Yeah, you could say that; my offensive movements were to make you underestimate me, I could have used the Kage Mane no Jutsu on you, but I would still miss. Also, I knew that it was a puppet from the start because there was no bead of sweat on them or any form of respiration. I knew I had to draw you out; and this is where it had lead us.' Shikamaru explained as onlookers were impressed.

'Fine. I guess that you've one this time.' Kankuro grimaced, 'I give up.'

Shikamaru released his hold on Kankuro as Hayate announced the winner.

'Victor; Nara Shikamaru.'


	9. Strength

A/N: I don't own Naruto.

**Naruto: The Greatest Hero**

**Chapter Nine: Strength**

Shikamaru walked up to his team, smiling lazily to them as he did so. He had won against the puppet user convincingly using his brain and techniques. Kiba put his lazy friend in a headlock before scrubbing his hand through his hair, triggering static. Naruto just stood there and smiled at Shikamaru, and in return, he smiled back.

'Congratulations on your victory, Shikamaru; though I must say that I thought that you wouldn't use that technique so soon in the exams.' Kurenai said.

'It was a bit troublesome to use, but it did save a lot of time.' Shikamaru said.

'I wonder who will be fighting next?' Naruto pondered as he watched the screen.

The examiner, Hayate, was in the middle of the arena, coughing into his fist before looking to the screen, which had started to scroll through various names again. Naruto watched intently as the names stopped; it was not going to be a pretty match.

'Could the two genins please come down; Aburame Shino versus Rock Lee.'

Naruto watched as the green-clad Lee bounced up and down in joy at his name being called out to fight. Naruto also saw that Gai was being a little too encouraging at his student's enthusiasm. The blonde then turned to Aburame Shino; he did not know a great deal about Shino, but he knew that Kiba did. He turned to his friend.

'This match is going to be in Shino's way, I can feel it.' Kiba said.

'What are you talking about Kiba? Why do you think he'll win?' Shikamaru asked.

'You guys have never seen Shino train or even in action. He is, to put it straight, on par with Uchiha Sasuke and definitely not to be reckoned with.' Kiba said.

Lee jumped off the railing and landed on the ground of the arena while Shino just walked down the railing in his cool and composed manner. Lee gave the "Good Guy Pose" as it is known to Naruto; he had seen Gai do it numerous times. Kakashi ahd also advised him not to follow Gai's extremely tacky and at times stupid example.

Shino stood there unmoving, hands in his pockets and a raised eyebrow.

'Begin.' the examiner said, signalling with his hand to the two fighters.

Naruto stood watching the battle intently, though none of the genins had made a move; Naruto guessed, like the fight between Shikamaru and Kankuro, they wanted to test each other's mental strength first before going on to the fight.

_I wonder what makes Shino so good in Kiba's eyes… _Naruto thought, gazing to the arena with his two eyes as the other genins and jounins did the same.

'You are a genius, aren't you?' Lee began, getting into his fighting stance.

Shino kept silent, not moving at all. He just stood there, hands in his pockets.

'Naruto, watch this fight closely; Shino is going to cream this guy.' Kiba said.

Shino still stood there with Lee getting into a different stance. Naruto could sense that Lee was having an extremely hard time predicting Shino's next moves; he was not doing anything other than standing there. This went on for one minute.

'Rock Lee will make the first move.' Shikamaru said, surveying the silent duel.

'So you felt that too, eh, Shikamaru?' Naruto grinned under his facemask.

Shikamaru nodded at his friend, grinning at the still battle. There was still nothing going on. Suddenly, Rock Lee dashed at Shino. He aimed a kick at the boy's torso; Shino jumped upwards to avoid the oncoming blow. Lee grinned.

'You cannot dodge in the air unless you can fly!' Lee exclaimed.

Lee suddenly appeared in the air behind Shino. Kiba looked on, his face serious.

'No, Shino is not someone that can be caught that easily.' Kiba whispered.

Lee performed a heel drop on Shino before spinning around and executed several Taijutsu moves in quick succession; a straight kick, followed by a backhand blow and a very strong punch that sent Shino crashing toward the ground.

'Nice work, Lee! Prove that your Flame of Youth burns strongly!' Gai exclaimed.

'Yes, I will, Gai-sensei!' Lee shouted back to his instructor, flashing a grin.

Naruto shook his head; how could someone pick up Gai's attitude? But when he saw the green jumpsuit, the blonde knew what Lee would be like; Gai's carbon copy.

And Naruto could not help but feel that he and Lee would be the next generation of the infamous Kakashi and Gai rivalry. Him as Kakashi and Lee as Gai. Naruto trembled at the thought before looking back to the fight; Lee was winning.

Shino got up slowly from the crater that was created from his crash.

Lee just kept grinning at his opponent, hands to his waist; looking triumphant.

'Oh-ho! You are definitely a strong opponent for me; very well, be prepared!'

Shino raised an eyebrow before preforming certain handseals.

'Bunshin no Jutsu? What is he using that technique for?' Naruto questioned.

Sure enough, there were two Shino's appearing before the original.

Calmly, Shino took out two kunais, as did his replicas. Naruto frowned.

Shino and his clones threw their kunais to Lee, who dodged them easily.

'Behind you.' a calm and collected voiced sounded from behind Lee.

Lee elbowed the master of the voice, which immediately disappeared.

_A replica? Then where is he? _Lee thought, his eyes widening.

Lee looked above him, and sure enough, there was Shino, three kunais in each of his hands. Lee jumped upwards with all his might and kicked Shino, who disappeared.

_Another replica? Then where… _Lee looked to the ground; Shino was there.

Shino threw his kunais at Lee, the could not be dodged. All three of the kunais hit the green-clad genin; two got both his arms and one cut his cheek.

Then, Shino appeared in mid-air, facing Lee and through his glasses, Lee could feel that this boy had taken the fight to another level. A very direct punch to Lee's face was administered, followed by a kick to Lee's gut, sending the genin crashing to the ground. Naruto watched the blows Shino had dealt; he was impressed.

'So Kiba, is Shino a Taijutsu Specialist like Chouji and you?' Naruto asked.

'No.' Kiba answered, watching Shino stand coolly watching the cloud of dust that covered Lee; the impact was not as strong as the one Lee had done to him, 'Shino is not a Specialist in Genjutsu, Ninjutsu or even Taijutsu; he is very much like me, but he is definitely not a Specialist. Shino; he can defeat someone just as long as he touches the opponent because he is from the Aburame Clan; the bug users.'

Naruto's eyes widened as he watched Lee pick himself up. Literally, the blonde was stupefied by this information. He had never known about the bug usage by the clan.

'Give up now.' Shino said to Lee, who just stood there, slightly smiling, 'By touching you I have transferred my bugs to your body; your chakra circulatory system is now under my control. Give up now if you don't want to live with broken bones.'

Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto saw Gai smirk at the words.

'Heh, there is no problem in that!' Lee exclaimed, getting into another fighting stance as Shino raised an eyebrow, 'You know why? Because I don't use any chakra!'

Naruto smirked; he knew how true those words were. Even he could not feel an ounce of chakra coming out of Lee's body. To put it simply, the genin had no chakra to begin with and Naruto's guess that he became a Taijutsu Specialist because of that.

Lee dashed to Shino and aimed a kick to his head. True to the title of bug users, Shino called upon a wall made of bugs from his body, blocking the attack.

Lee spun like a tornado and tried to administer another kick to Shino, but the wall of bugs was quick to react once again, blocking the attack while he did nothing.

He went for Shino with lightning quick punches, but the wall of bugs would not stop guarding him. Lee backed off, frustrated and tired from his blows.

_Damn it, his wall goes as fast I do; I'll have to go faster, but that means…_

'Lee, remove your weights; you have my permission!' Gai called out; Naruto looked to Gai with curiousity as he continued, 'Your opponent has made it clear to you in his actions that you are equal to him, now use your almighty Flames of Youth and emerge from this battle victorious!' Gai did his "Good Guy Pose" again, grinning.

'Yes, Gai-sensei! I will emerge from this battle victorious and prove my strength!'

Naruto sighed as did Kakashi when both of them did their infamous poses again.

Lee did as his teacher had told him to; he removed his weights. Naruto observed that the total of weights that Lee was wearing were near equal to what he had used.

'Shino-san, I acknowledge you as a worthy adversary.' Lee got into a stance.

Shino dug into his pouch of ninja tools and eyed Lee through his sunglasses.

_So he doesn't use any chakra, interesting fellow… _Shino mused.

In his pouch, Shino had gotten hold of two shurikens; his plan was simple; one shuriken would be a simple diversionary tactic while the other would hit the target. It was a basic technique, but it proved its usefulness time and time again.

Ten seconds of silence passed, neither one of the ninjas moving. It seemed like the whole battle was about to begin all over again. Kiba observed the fight intently.

'Shino is going to win this one; only a good Fire Element Technique can beat him.'

'I wouldn't say that, Kiba; just watch at the affects of the weights on Lee's body.'

Suddenly, Lee charged at Shino. The wall of bugs came to answer Shino's call once more. But the wall had not finished forming and as a result, Lee pierced it easily. A direct blow was administered to Shino's face as he flew ten feet away. But before he hit the ground, Lee had appeared behind him and gave him another kick, sending him flying into the air this time. In the air, Naruto saw a very powerful backhand blow from a spinning Lee smash into Shino's chest, sending him to the ground once more.

'Yes, Lee!' Gai cheered, his left foot on the railing, 'Show him your speed!'

Lee stood a fair distance away from where Shino landed, ready for the next move.

The onlookers looked in shock as they discovered that Shino was not there, in his place were pieces of a smashed up log. Gai's eyes widened.

'Where did he disappear to?' Kiba questioned; there was no sign of Shino.

Suddenly, Lee felt something crawling up his legs. He looked downwards and saw hundreds of bugs holding his legs to the ground; he was vulnerable at this moment.

'Doton: Shinjuu Zanshuu no Jutsu.' Shino came up from the ground with two shurikens between each hand, quite battered up by the blows from Lee.

'That's Shino, alright.' Kiba said, grimacing, He's my target in this exam.'

As Shino started to motion his hands to throw the shurikens, he fell over, leaving everyone watching the battle confused; Naruto knew Shino had fallen over.

'Eh, what's wrong?' Kiba looked at Shino on the ground, clutching his ribs in pain.

'Lee's high speed attacks had the power to shatter a wall, Kiba; apply that to the damage that the human body could receive from such force.' Naruto said, 'The battle was going to go in Lee's way the moment he took off his weights.'

'Nicely put, Naruto-kun.' Gai commented, smiling at Naruto, who smiled back.

The bugs loosened their hold upon Lee's legs and Lee was able to move again.

He walked over to Shino, who looked at him from the ground, clutching his ribs in pain. Lee bent over and faced Shino, slightly smiling.

'I had a nice battle with you; I hope to fight you again, Shino-san.' Lee said.

Shino tried to get up and continue the battle, but he could not. He had lost.

'Winner; Rock Lee.' Hayate announced to the spectators of the battle.

Several medic-nins came to Shino and put him on a stretcher, carrying him away.

Lee jumped from the arena straight to where Gai stood and was in tears.

'Gai-sensei! I did it, I won!' Lee exclaimed, hugging his teacher tightly.

'Yes, Lee! You have proven yourself as a bearer of the Flame of Youth!'

As onlookers watched Gai and Lee hug each other, they backed a few steps.

Naruto watched the screen for signs of the next battle, he too was eager to fight.

'Akado Yoroi versus Temari; will the fighters please proceed to their positions.'

Temari jumped off the railing as Kabuto's half-masked teammate, Yoroi, stood in front of her with cold black eyes. Hyate was between them, eyeing the two.

'Begin!' Hayate announced and then coughed before backing away from them.

Yoroi literally charged at Temari, who just smirked at her opponent. She flipped into the air and landed gracefully with her cat-like movements. Yoroi turned around and performed several acrobatic feats of his own before throwing a few kunais at Temari; in response, she whipped out a very large battle fan and waved it.

'Ninpou: Kamaitachi!' Temari shouted, creating gusts of wind.

Yoroi was obviously taken by surprise with his expression. He tried to block the gusts of wind, and was not successful at all. Temari grinned at her opponent, who was on the floor, glaring at her as she stood there, a smirk on her face.

'She's good with her battle fan, though I suspect that she might only be at an advanced level with it.' Naruto stated to his teammates and teacher, who all observing the fight, 'She hasn't really mastered it fully yet; there's still a big gap.'

'A big gap?' Kiba questioned, looking down to the smirking Temari, 'Meaning…?'

'Naruto sees that everytime she swings the fan, she creates a big gap in her defence.' Kurenai answered knowingly, 'For every swing, that battle fan needs a lot of force and she uses her bodyweight to swing it. And when she finishes the swing, her opponent has a time of between one and three seconds to hit her with a technique.'

'That obviously supports the fact that she has not mastered the battle fan yet.' naruto went on as his teammates listened to his analysis, 'A Master of the battle fan does not have that weakness; he or she can swing continuous times without a second to stop.'

'Really? I didn't notice that.' Kiba said, rubbing his neck and looking to the arena.

Temari still had her arrogant smirk plastered on her face. Yoroi was looking quite frustrated and tired from his continuous attempts to get close to her for an attack.

'It seems like I have to end this battle quite quickly; I don't have time to waste with one such as you.' Temari said, her arrogant tone still there, 'Ninpou: Kamaitachi!'

The blades of air sliced Yoroi here and there; he got even more frustrated as a result.

Then, he noticed that there was not only one Temari, but _three _of her.

Each one stood at a different angle from Yoroi. Shikamaru smirked from above.

'Bunshin no Jutsu to confuse the opponent? Clever move.' Shikamaru commented.

Yoroi panicked; this left him open to an attack by his opponent. He quickly tried to judge which one was which as all three blonde girls smirked evilly.

'Ninpou…' one of the girls began to call; Yoroi turned his face to her.

The Temari that he had turned to vanished: it was just a replica.

'Ninpou: Kamaitachi!' Temari called upon her gusts of wind, knocking her open powerfully into a solid wall, she grinned at her accomplishment as she kept her fan.

'Unconscious… Victor, Temari!' Hayate announced after looking to Yoroi.

Temari walked coolly up the steps, not bothering with the looks the kunoichis sent her. She was quite proud of her accomplishments in the fight; a clean win. Naruto looked back to Kurenai after the battle was over; she had a worried expression.

'Eh, what's wrong, Kurenai-san?' Naruto inquired in a playful tone.

Kurenai turned her attention back to Naruto and gave him a soft smile.

'It's nothing, Naruto; it's just that I have a bad feeling about the Sand-nins. That's all.' Kurenai looked over to a very stoic-looking Gaara, 'They're very violent, I've noticed. And that Gaara; he emits a very powerful… intent; it almost…'

'Scares you?' Naruto said for her; she grimly nodded, 'Don't worry; as long as I'm here, you have nothing to be scared of; I promise, Kurenai-san.'

'Naruto…' Kurenai began, looking to the unmasked blonde, who smiled honestly.

Within the vicinity, naruto's two teammates had thoughts of their own, watching both Naruto and Kurenai in such a moment. Kiba whispered to Shikamaru.

'Shikamaru, I think that our friend looks to Kurenai-sensei differently.' Kiba said.

'I don't really care; love is really just too troublesome.' Shikamaru said.

'Uchiha Sasuke versus Zaku Abumi.' Hayate annonunced to the genins.

Naruto looked over to Sasuke, who looked about as stoic as Gaara. Sakura and Ino were cheering him on as he proceeded to walk down to the arena. Zaku did the same as Sasuke and both of them stopped in front of each other. Hayate to the fighters.

'Begin.' Hayate announced, signalling to the two with his hand once more.

Zaku took the initiative, thrusting his left palm forward and smirking.

'Zankuuha!' a miniature vortex came out of his hand and hit Sasuke.

But in that instant, Sasuke instantly turned into a log. Where the real Sasuke had disappeared to, Zaku had absolutely no idea. He frantically looked around.

'That's an interesting technique; tell me, did you create that vortex from those things on your hands?' Sasuke's voice sounded in Zaku's right ear.

The Sound-nin turned around and saw that Sasuke was there, hands in his pockets and smirking as if there were no tomorrow. Zaku grew even angrier.

'Shut up; take this! Zankuuha!'Zaku shouted again, releasing another vortex.

Sasuke performed some acrobatics and went to one side, avoiding the blast. Zaku was even angrier now. He thrust his left palm forward and repeated his technique, only to have Sasuke dodge them easily. Naruto grew interested at Sasuke's moves.

'Sasuke is getting better, Kiba.' Naruto said to Kiba, who was watching the battle as well, 'I don't think that this guy can keep up with him any longer.

The battle was not over yet and Zaku as throwing very powerful vortexes at Sasuke, only to see the Uchiha dodge them by sidestepping or performing some acrobatics and moving away from him. Zaku was getting very tired from his moves.

'Is this all that you've got?' Sasuke taunted Zaku and activated his Sharingan, making Zaku's eyes widen with surprise, 'If so, I'll show you an Uchiha's power.'

'Don't talk big!' Zaku then started to perform some handseals and threw both his palms forward, making Sasuke raise and eyebrow, 'Eat this: Ultimate Zankuuha!'

A vortex came out, combined from the power of the two hands put together and Sasuke and the people watching this battle noticed that this one was three times as big. Sasuke just smirked as the other genins looked at the vortex hit him.

'You and your arrogance! This is what you get for looking down on me!'

Zaku started to laugh, confident of his victory. Everyone's attention then turned to Sasuke, who had been replaced by a log. Zaku's eyes widened.

'That's enough for you.' Sasuke declared in a crouching position in fron of Zaku.

Sasuke kicked Zaku's jaw, sending him flying into the air and started to perform acrobatics. He turned Zaku over in the air with a fake punch, delivered a powerful backhand blow, followed by a kick to Zaku's stomach, another kick and a heeldrop, sending Zaku crashing to the ground. Lee's eyes widened as he watched.

'Shishi Rendan!' Sasuke shouted as he executed the fibal heeldrop onto Zaku.

The move was finished and Sasuke jumped away from Zaku, smirking at his work.

Hayate came to check on Zaku, who was unconscious, before turning to Sasuke.

'Victor, Uchiha Sasuke.' Hayate declared as Sakura and Ino hugged each other.

Sasuke walked back up to where the genins and their instructors were and Naruto could have sworn he was smirking in his direction as he did.

The names started to scroll again through the board; two names were shown.

'Kin Tsuchi versus Haruno Sakura.' Hayate aanounced to the genins.

Sakura walked down the steps, very nervous, while her opponent, Sound genin, looked as cold and uncaring as a block of ice. Ino came up beside Naruto.

'Naruto-kun, who do you think will win this fight?' Ino asked.

'Sakura should have no problems with her opponent, but she has to be very wary with her tactics. I've fought this girl before; she likes to confuse people with needles.'

'Begin.'

Sakura took out two kunais and threw them at Kin, who threw back two needles, cancelling out both attacks. Sakura took out another kunai and went back into the battle by going in a close-range weapons battle. Kin did likewise.

Kunai and needle met each other, and both girls were caught in a battle of strength.

'Go, Sakura!' Ino cheered her friend on as she watched the fight between them.

Sakura and Kin backed off, drawing more projectiles from their pouches. Sakura took out three shurikens while Kin took out four needles; two in each hand. They threw their weapons to each other, and two shurikens met two needles. Two needles headed toward Sakura, while a shuriken headed toward Kin.

Sakura dodged one needle, but the other needle hit her left shoulder; the shuriken that she threw left a cut on the left cheek of Kin's. They looked to each other.

'You're weak; why don't you just give up?' Kin taunted.

'Weak? I guess that makes us even, doesn't it?' Sakura shot back.

Kin frowned and glared at Sakura as she got up, clutching her injured shoulder. Sakura continued to smirk in Kin's direction as they both drew a more weapons.

'Get out of my way, weakling!' Kin called out as she threw her needles at Sakura.

The needles all hit Sakura, or so it seemed. Sakura immediately turned into a log.

'Kawarimi no Jutsu? Then…' Kin's eyes widened as she looked to her left side.

Sakura had a fist back to punch Kin; she was in mid-air, drawing all her strength.

'Take this!' Sakura landed a blow to Kin, sending her flying a good five feet away.

Sakura grinned as she watched Kin slowly get up, her arms shaking from the pain.

'Eh, who's weak now?' Sakura taunted, watching Kin glare at her.

'Hmph.' Kin drew a needle and charged at Sakura, who drew a kunai.

Kin and Sakura locked in a very tight competition of needles and kunais. Kin was going on the offensive and Sakura was blocking every slash with her needles with her kunai. It was definitely going to be a very hard match to decide.

Suddenly, with the force that was registered to their weapons, the kunai and needle flew out of their hands, leaving them to resort to their Taijutsu.

Sakura threw a punch at Kin, which she caught. In retaliation, Kin threw another punch at Sakura, which was caught by her as well. It looked like a deadlock.

'If you want to leave this arena alive, just give up.' Kin said.

The two girls released their hold on each other and backed off, panting.

'This will be the last blow.' Kakashi said, observing the battle.

Kin and Sakura charged at each other, each of them enchancing their fists with chakra. The two fists collided with their heads and they both went unconscious.

Hayate looked from one girl to the other; both showing no signs of going on.

'Draw!' Hayate announced, as the audience's eyes reverted to the figures on the floor, unmoving; Hayate turned to a medic-nin, signalling to come over.

The two girls were brought away on stretchers. Ino turned to Kakashi.

'Kakashi-sensei, is Sakura going to be alright?' Ino asked, worried about her friend.

'Don't worry, Sakura's a strong girl, she'll be alright.' Kakashi said.

Their attentions turned to the screen again; names were coming up.

_There are only half of us left, _Kiba thought, looking over to Gaara, nervous.

The names stopped and there was a large amount of interest. Shikamaru and Kiba looked to their teammate and smirked. Neji was smirking as well. Among the leaf genins of the recent graduation class were buzzing with anticipation.

'Uzumaki Naruto versus Hyuga Neji; will the fighters proceed to the arena.'

Neji leapt down to the arena at the same time as Naruto; they both turned to each other and sent one another looks of determination. They walked to their positions as the genins watched the battle with great interest and pulsing minds.

Hayate stood between the two ninjas, looking from one to the other.

'Begin.'

Neither one of the ninjas were moving their muscles. Both of them were boring into each other's eyes, trying to intimidate or provoke the other to start the fight.

'Now we shall see what kind of Rookie of the Years the Academy has produced since I've graduated.' Neji smarted as he got into his Jyuuken stance.

'The kind that does not brag about their own abilities.' Naruto countered.

Neji frowned and started to do handseals to reveal his Byakugan; Naruto frowned.

_So I finally get to fight a Hyuga; a chance to get the Jyuuken, _Naruto thought.

'Let me ask you something; do you believe in Fate and Destiny?' Neji asked.

Naruto did not answer but took out a kunai. He threw it at Neji, who caught it by the handle with his left hand. Naruto smiled under his facemask as he took out a Fuuma Shuriken and motioned to throw it. Neji got into his stance once more.

'Do I believe in Fate and Destiny? My answer is no.' Naruto said, throwing his weapon at Neji, who easily dodged it; it stuck to the wall behind him.

'Then, let me show you what Fate and Destiny really are!' Neji charged at Naruto.

Naruto dodged the oncoming blows from Neji; he was very fast. The Hyuga smirked as he thrust his palm to Naruto's chest for a quick hit. But his eyes widened when he saw that Naruto had turned into a log. Neji looked upwards.

'Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!' Naruto threw a kunai, which multiplied into five.

Neji flipped away from the kunais and Naruto, who landed gracefully on his feet.

'Looks like you have a few tricks up your sleeve as well.' Neji said.

'Stop talking; the real fight begins now!' Naruto announced, his fingers forming a cross; Neji frowned, Naruto summoned his Shadow Clones, 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!'

Neji was surprised at the technique, to say the least. Hayate frowned when he saw the genin perform a Jounin Level technique. There were four clones in the arena now, accompanying the original Naruto. All of them drew a kunai, ready to attack.

'If you really think that Destiny and Fate are what that already lies before you, you don't know how wrong you are, Neji.' one of the blondes said.

'Silence! What do you know about Fate and Destiny!' Neji charged at them.

One Naruto started doing several very fast handseals before unleashing fire.

'Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!' one of the Naruto's blew out a giant fireball.

Neji was slightly scorched from the flames and suddenly noticed two opponents behind him; he registered a kick to one of them before using his Jyuuken on the other.

They both turned into clouds of smoke. Neji turned to the three remaining Narutos.

'You got lucky with that fireball; but…' Neji smirked as he dashed to the Naruto on the left of the one in the middle and used a finger jab on it and continued to talk as he gazed to Naruto with his Byakugan, 'There's only one you. You've lost this battle.'

The two Naruto clones turned into smoke as everyone saw how Neji had hit Naruto.

'Hmph; Neji, let me give you a piece of advice; never underestimate me.'

Neji's eyes widened as the Naruto that he had hit turn to smoke, leaving a clear arena. Neji looked around; even with his Byakugan, he could not find Naruto.

'Underneath you.' Naruto's voice was heard by Neji; he looked down.

Naruto was there, registereing a punch to Neji's jaw as the young Hyuga backed off, rubbing it in pain. He pulled himself out of the ground and leapt away from Neji.

The Hyuga prodigy had a bleeding lip from the blow; it was not too serious.

'When did you…?' Neji was shocked, as was almost the rest of the genins.

'It was the same technique that Shino used on Lee. I used it after I created my clones. You were too busy to notice my fast handseals after the first technique.'

_Fast? That's an understatement; I could not even see the speed with my Sharingan, _Kakashi thought; everyone was too busy to notice Kakashi's red eye.

'You have really trained Naruto well, Kakashi.' Gai said, watching the fight.

'Yeah, but Naruto is not fighting this boy seriously. If he was, Neji would be dead from Naruto's blows. He's trying to teach and learn at the same time.' Kakashi said.

'You mean that Naruto is trying to get Neji to use the Jyuuken at full power?'

'That's why; he wants to see if he can imitate him. He, after all, does take after me.'

Neji's Byakugan looked into Naruto's cerulean blue eyes, calculating the next move. Neji knew that this boy was extremely powerful; he could easily be a jounin.

'I will not lose this fight! It is my Destiny to defeat you!' Neji announced to him.

'Then come at me. Prove that it's your destiny to win.' Naruto taunted.

The blonde then took out another Fuuma Shuriken and threw it to Neji. Neji dodged it by bending himself backwards; Naruto grinned as the Hyuga's eyes widened in horror; there was a string attached to the Fuuma Shuriken. Naruto pulled back on it.

The Fuuma Shuriken went to a lower altitude as Neji jumped in frustration to dodge it. Naruto then let his grip on the string go and went to take Neji head on.

Naruto performed several kicks at Neji, who could not dodge all of them because of the sheer speed of the blows. The Hyuga prodigy then noticed a very advantageous element that was going to go in his favour; Naruto was close enough for his powerful Hyuga Ryu move; the Sixty-Four Fists of Hakke. He took the chance.

Little did he know, that naruto was waiting for the move as well.

_I may be a little weak on my tenketsu aim, but I still have my speed, _Naruto thought.

The moment of truth had arrived; Naruto was going to have to counter the move.

'You are within the Field of my Divination!' both boys declared, but Neji was unfazed, as was Naruto, they continued their attacks, 'Hakke; Two Fists! Four Fists! Eight Fists! Sixteen Fists! Thirty-two Fists! Sixty-Four Fists!'

_Impossible, how could he know such a technique; he is… _Neji thought.

_Damn it, the Hyuga Ryu is harder than I thought; I countered every single one of his hits and now my hands are burning, but I've copied it, _Naruto thought, smirking.

From above, several genins and jounins were trying to get their jaws off the floor.

'How in the world did Naruto do _that_? It's almost impossible…' Ino.

'Naruto-kun, you are really a true genius; I hope to fight you, my rival!' Lee.

'Expected of a genin if he was raised by the Copy Ninja Kakashi.' Asuma.

'He really is way above us, the stupid show-off.' Kiba.

'I really hope to fight you one day, Naruto…' Sasuke.

'He countered every single one of the Hyuga's blows!' Chouji.

'To perform such an ability is almost an impossible feat…' Temari.

'Neji's attacks were blocked off by that blonde boy…?' Tenten.

Neji was shaking in fear; literally. He wanted to give up this fight. He could not win. There was no chance for him; this genin was a monster.

'Are you going to keep fighting, Neji, or are you just going to give up?' Naruto.

Neji looked back to Naruto, who was just standing there, frowning. When the brunette boy did not answer, Naruto started to speak.

'If you give up, won't it prove that your Fate and Destiny things are all nothing? I myself don't believe in those things, Neji, I create my own Destiny.' Naruto began, looking to the boy in front of him in frustration, 'Defy what you think is decided for you and come at me, Neji. Let's settle this battle.'

_Defy Fate and Destiny? Can I…? _Neji thought, looking to Naruto.

'Even if you lose, you'll still get something out of this battle.' Naruto said, 'So just get up and fight me like a man, Hyuga Neji!'

Neji slowly got up, breathing in long, slow breaths to calm himself down.

'Who said that I was going to give up? I will win this fight!' Neji claimed.

_Neji has changed, what is this feeling…? _Gai pondered.

'That's it; let's go all out!' Naruto announced as he and Neji charged at each other.

They engaged in a battle of Taijutsu; Jyuuken against Jyuuken. Blow for blow, Naruto and Neji were in a tight lock. It was not easy to decide who would win. And then, the battle drew closer to its end; it was time to decide the winner.

'You are within the Field of my Divination!' they both shouted at the same time, the battle of the Hyuga Ryu was going to repeat itself once again, 'Hakke: Two Fists! Four Fists! Eight Fists! Sixteen Fists! Thirty-two Fists! Sixty-four Fists!'

Neji was about to back off to think of another attacking plan.

But Naruto was not done with his moves yet.

'Hakke: One-hundred-and twenty-eight Fists!' Naruto called out.

All the genins looked on in shock at the blonde ninja.

One-hundred-and-twenty-eight hits were registered to Neji's body, sending him hurtling to the wall. Luckily for him, Naruto did not have his Byakugan, or else he would have hit his tenketsus instead of random spots on his body.

Naruto stood there, cool and collected but slightly fatigued from the amount of chakra that he had focused to release to the palm of his hand. It was really straining without the Byakugan. Naruto looked to Neji, who was panting against the wall.

'Uzumaki Naruto.' Neji called out to Naruto, slightly grinning, 'You really did defy Fate and Destiny. You really are the winner here.'

Naruto pulled down his facemask and gave Neji a very friendly smile. Neji smiled back, despite all his pain. Hayate looked from one fighter to the other.

'Victor, Uzumaki Naruto.' Hayate announced, gesturing to Naruto.

Medic-nins came to get Neji as Naruto cast his opponent one final look before pulling his facemask back up and walked up to his cheerful teammates and a very surprised Gai, Lee and their female teammate, Tenten. Kakashi was there as well.

'Wow, Naruto! You beat _the _Hyuga Neji! You even used his technique against him! That is one thing that I will never forget!' Kiba exclaimed excitedly to Naruto.

'That was quite a powerful blow that you gave to Neji.' Gai said, 'But I think that he was almost happy that you had beaten him, Naruto; you changed him.'

'You felt that too, didn't you, Gai-sensei?' Lee turned to his teacher.

'Yes, Lee! Hopefully now, Neji will be one of the receivers of the Flame of Youth!'

Naruto shook his head; no matter how much better in attitude Neji could get, he knew that he would _definitely _not be a "receiver" of the "Flames of Youth".

Naruto walked over to Kakashi and Kurenai, smiling under his facemask.

'Congratulations on your victory, Naruto.' Kakashi said.

Naruto gave a wave to Kakashi and turned to face Kurenai.

'So did I do any well, Kurenai-san?' Naruto mused, hands in his pockets.

'Let's just say that I'm giving you a present for your victory.' Kurenai said, smiling at him, 'Pull down your facemask; I need to see any damage done to you.'

Naruto did as he was told and showed his face to her.

Suddenly, Kurenai gave him a kiss on the cheek; one that lasted five seconds.

Kurenai backed off a bit and gave him a smile as he blushed.

'If you become a chuunin, I'll give you one _here_.' she touched his lips.

Even though he was not very near Naruto, Lee could literally feel the aura of determination that was being radiated by him.


	10. Victory and Defeat

A/N: I don't own Naruto; Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Naruto: The Greatest Hero**

**Chapter Ten: Victory and Defeat**

Naruto leaned against a wall, waiting for Hayate to announce the next pair of fighters. His win against Neji had made almost everyone in the group of genins come to a very accurate conclusion that this boy was not one that you would want to cross. Naruto had his facemask pulled back up and was waiting for the next match to begin.

'Man, this is really tense; that guy Gaara is making me all the more nervous.'

Naruto turned to his friend that had spoken up; Kiba, he was shifting against the wall with Akamaru. Shikamaru was sitting cross-legged, watching the names.

'Dosu Kinuta versus Tenten.' Hayate announced to his audience.

Tenten walked down the stairs nervously; this was obviously a first for her. Her opponent, Dosu Kinuta, meanwhile, was radiating an aura of bloodlust.

The two stood before each other; neither one moving until the match was to start.

'Begin.' Hayate announced to the two fighters.

Tenten drew several kunais and threw them to Dosu, who did a flip to dodge them. Tenten followed up with a barrage of shurikens that again, Dosu dodged easily.

'You're so weak. Let me show you what it takes to be strong.' Dosu said.

Without warning, Tenten saw before her eyes a blur, before turning around and saw that Dosu was there, trying to land a hit on her. She dodged it, running several feet away from her opponent and took out several more projectiles. Dosu was in her sights. She smirked as she threw four kunais to the Sound ninja.

'You are a Weapons Specialist, aren't you?' Dosu said in a tone that scared Tenten.

He dodged the weapons with a great effort, as Naruto had observed. A shuriken cut his left shoulder, but he paid no heed to it; it was just a scratch to him.

'A Weapons Specialist that could not even control her own weapons.' Dosu said.

Lee and Gai watched Tenten grit her teeth in frustration.

'What could you possibly have left with you to defeat me; Dosu.'

'This is really bad; he keeps dodging anything I throw at him…' Tenten whispered to herself and then looking to the wrapped up ninja, 'I'll have to get up close, then.'

Tenten out her hands together and Dosu frowned at the move.

'Bunshin no Jutsu!' Tenten called out as several replicas of her appeared.

There were seven Tentens on the field and Lee let out a cry of joy.

'Yes, Tenten! Show them your Youthful Spirit!' Gai called out to his student.

'You're so foolish; I can never be fooled by such a technique.' Dosu said.

All of the seven females that were preparing to do their things stopped.

'Heh, you're just lying; you can't tell which one is the real me.' one said.

'That's right; you're just saying that to scare me; it won't work.' another one said.

Dosu was heard laughing in the arena and that sent chills down the spines of a few of the genins that were watching the fight. Naruto frowned at the sound of laughter.

'So you don't believe that I know which one of you is the real one?'

Dosu then charged at one of the girls as she just jumped to dodge the strike.

_How could he have found out about my Bunshin no Jutsu? _Tenten questioned.

'Because you made a sound; no Replication can make that.'

Tenten's eyes widened in realisation as she saw Dosu right behind her. The Sound ninja registered a blow to her back; allowing him to transfer his Soundwaves.

The kunoichi fell to the ground, unconscious and dizzy at the same time.

Hayate went to check on Tenten before making it clear who was the winner.

'Victor; Dosu Kinuta.' Hayate announced as Dosu walked away.

Gai went over the rail and to the arena to check on her student; he breathed in a sigh of relief when he found out that Tenten was just unconscious.

He brought her up above and set her against a wall

Kiba looked to the board to see if his name came up for the next match or not.

'Hyuga Hinata versus Yamanaka Ino; will the two genins please proceed.'

Hinata walked down to the arena with a look of determination; she had Asuma to be there and encourage her when she finally became a genin, she had changed slightly. Ino jumped in joy at her name being called out. Kakashi wished her luck as she went down to the arena and face Hinata. Hinata had the same look on Ino's face. Both of them wanted to win this match no matter what; Kakashi could sense it.

'Begin.' Hayate announced to the two kunoichis.

Hinata did several handseals and revealed her Byakugan to Ino.

'Alright, Hinata; let's go all out on this!' Ino said, taking out several kunais.

'Yes, Ino-san.' Hinata got into her Jyuuken stance, 'Let's go!'

The two kunoichis prepared their battle plans in their heads. Ino threw her kunais at Hinata dodged them by bending herself backwards and then dashed to Ino in an attempt to hit her. Ino jumped upwards and took out more kunais and threw them to Hinata, who used her Jyuuken to block the weapons. She then went in for the kill.

Hinata registered a hit to Ino and thought that she had won, but Ino immediately turned into a log; Hinata's eyes widened as she saw, with her Byakugan, that Ino was behind her with another attempt at hitting her with her kunais. Hinata did some stunning acrobatics as she dodged the onslaught of blades.

'My turn, Ino-san.' Hinata jabbed a point on Ino's shoulder with her two fingers.

Ino was slightly shocked to see Hinata go on the offensive, but she spun around to avoid more blows by her opponent. Hinata also backed away from Ino.

'Well, Hinata, you certainly have gotten stronger.' Ino said, grinning as she clutched her shoulder, 'But remember, we're not going to hold back anymore!'

Ino took out a shuriken as Hinata did the same; both of them threw their projectiles at one another but the two shurikens did not hit their targets; instead, they collided with each other. Hinata went at Ino again, neither one of the girls looked like they were going to pull their punches. Hinata thrust her palm to Ino's chest once more, but Ino blocked it with a kunai that she was now using as a guard. Ino and Hinata then backed off from each other, not wanting to open their defences to the opponent.

_I can't go close to Hinata at all; she's a close-combat kunoichi, _Ino thought.

_Ino-san is really a good kunoichi; all my moves were read perfectly, _Hinata thought.

A moment of silence passed as the genins and their instructors watched the two girls; both of them did not show any advanced moves, but their determination was incredible. Neither one of them were going to back down.

'Interesting match; low-level moves, but two very serious kunoichi.' Asuma said.

'What are you saying, Asuma-sensei? Don't you know about Hinata's abilities?' Chouji turned to his muscular teacher with a confused expression.

'Chouji, Hinata has a problem with her confidence; I knew that from the first time that I saw her join Team Ten. But, when it comes to a fight, Hinata can battle it out just as good as any other kunoichi. Then again, so can Ino.' Asuma went on.

Hinata and Ino got into their stances, and Naruto knew that this would decide the fight for real. The audience grew tense at the silence that passed all over again.

They dashed at each full throttle, neither one holding back their strength.

Hinata had hit Ino's chest, sending her flying backwards, while Ino's kunai had found a place in Hinata's right shoulder. The winner had been decided.

Ino spat out some blood and fell to the ground, unconscious as Hinata grabbed her right shoulder, slightly in pain from the wound. Hayate looked from one to the other.

'Victor; Hyuga Hinata!' Hayate called out as Team Ten cheered.

Hinata walked back up to her teammates as Ino was carried away by a stretcher and some medic-nins. When Hinata had reached her teammates, she was her shy and stuttering self once again. Naruto leaned against the railing as he watched Chouji congratulate his teammate. Shikamaru then approached him with a serious look.

'What's up, Shikamaru?' Naruto asked, grinning under his facemask.

'I'm worried for Kiba; chances are that he's going to get into a fight with that Gaara.' Shikamaru looked over to Gaara, a bead of sweat flowing down his face.

'We don't know who he'll fight, but he's not the guy who'd give up.' Naruto said.

'That's the truth, alright.' Shikamaru said, casting another look to Gaara.

The screen started scrolling through names once again and after a moment, it stopped. Kiba's lips turned into a grimace; Gaara remained stoic.

'And we were just talking about it.' Naruto said, looking to the screen.

'Gaara versus Inuzuka Kiba; will the two ninjas please come down to the arena.'

Kiba gave Naruto and Shikamaru a grin of confidence, but both the lazy genin and Naruto knew that it was a fake one. He was most likely scared to Death.

Kiba walked down to the arena as Gaara just appeared in a whirl of sand.

Hayate stood between the two genins. He looked over to Gaara out of the corner of his eye, sensing a very powerful killing intent. Even he was slightly scared.

'Gaara versus Inuzuka Kiba; begin!' Hayate declared, moving away.

Gaara and Kiba stood opposite each other, unmoving. Kiba could smell a powerful murderous intent coiling around him, almost strangling him. He backed a step.

'What's wrong, are you scared?' Gaara said, unemotionally, radiating even more murderous intent from his body, 'That's good; your screams will be more enjoyable.'

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger at the Sand-nin. Kiba backed another step; Akamaru was shivering in Kiba's jacket. Naruto sensed even more murderous intent fill the arena, not once letting up. Naruto looked to his teammate; he had to snap him out of his fear. This situation was going to make Gaara in control.

'KIBA, WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING? DON'T LET THAT STUPID PANDA SCARE YOU; BEAT HIM UP!' Naruto commanded, basically.

Kurenai giggled at Naruto's words about those lines around Gaara's eyes.

Kiba snapped out of his fear and so did Akamaru. Both looked up to the other members of Team Seven; Naruto's eyes were practically demanding that Kiba go on with the fight. Shikamaru was looking to his teammate with eyes that literally told him not to give up. Kurenai did not give him any looks or gestures, but when he looked to her, she gave him a nod to go on with the fight.

'Akamaru, we're fighting.' Kiba said to the dog that was in his jacket.

The dog looked nervously to its master before jumping out of its perch.

'Let's get this show on the road, panda!' Kiba said to Gaara.

Gaara remained stoic as Kiba observed him. Suddenly, he took out several kunai out from his weapons pouch and threw them in Gaara's direction.

Immediately, a wall of sand came up to protect him. The kunais dropped to the floor. Akamaru looked nervously to its master once again and Kiba looked back.

'He uses sand as a weapon; and I bet that it's not just to protect him.' Kiba said.

Kiba then charged at Gaara, who did not turn his head to him. A wall of sand came up to protect Gaara once more. Kiba was pushed back by the force of the blow that he had registered; it had rebounded on him. He flipped several feet backwards.

'It looks like we really have to get serious with this; Akamaru!'

Akamaru came to the hooded boy and jumped onto Kiba's crouched body.

'Let's do this; Juujin Bunshin no Jutsu!' Kiba said, doing several handseals.

There was a puff of smoke and suddenly there were two Kiba's; both of them had a crazed-like look on their faces. The two Kibas looked to their target, Gaara, and charged at him with extremely fast speed. But the walls were still there, and they were doing a successful job in holding the animalistic genin and the dog off, if just barely.

_Damn it, even with the speed of that I've gained, I still can't break it down…_

Kiba panted out of frustration and fatigue; he might have learnt the Kage Senpuu Taijutsu Style from Naruto, but for the Taijutsu Style to work, he had to get up close and personal with the Sand-nin. He and the transformed Akamaru stood away from Gaara as they pondere over several techniques to hit Gaara with.

'Is that all that you have to offer?' Gaara suddenly said to his opponents, 'Then let me show you what it's like when you die.'

Kiba's eyes widened as did his dog's. The gourd was letting out more sand. Gaara looked to his opponent once more and motioned his hand in a claw-like shape to Kiba.

Suddenly, a whip of sand came out and tried to capture Akamaru; the dog, having transformed into a second Kiba, leapt away from the whip. Another whip then came out from the gourd of sand and tried to capture Kiba; Kiba did the same as Akamaru did. He observed the whip of sand as it went back a little.

It then came at him again; Gaara had found out that he was the real one. Kiba leapt one side and rolled to another to avoid the whip of sand; guessing what would happen if he was caught by it. He leapt upwards and did a stunning acrobatic flip to avoid it, but the whip had registered a cut to his back; it was not a bad hit, but it did hurt.

Kiba backed off for a while; the whip stood in mid-air, unmoving.

_Damn it, that thing is too fast; I have to get close enough to perform an attack on him, but that stupid sand always gets in my way, _Kiba thought.

Kiba looked to the sand and then to his dog, Akamaru. He looked back to the sand.

_Wait a minute; the sand that he's using is just limited to the ones in the gourd…_

Kiba observed his opponent from a distance before taking out a kunai.

He threw it to Gaara and a wall of sand came out and blocked it as Akamaru looked on confusedly at his Master. Kiba smirked at his discovery before taking out another kunai as Gaara remained emotionless with his arms crossed and eyes half open.

Kiba suddenly dashed at the wall as a surprised Akamaru and audience looked on. A wall of sand came up to protect Gaara, as he expected. He took out another kunai and slashed at the wall before leaping back and taking out another weapon.

'An Explosive Note? Smart plan, Kiba.' Naruto looked on, amused.

He wrapped the Explosive Note around the handle of his kunai and threw it to the wall of sand. Gaara was completely oblivious to the new weapon Kiba had introduced; Shikamaru and Naruto were impressed with Kiba's enginuity.

Kiba leapt away from his opponent and smirked; so did Akamaru.

Suddenly, an explosion occurred. The dust had not settled yet; Kiba took his chance.

_Now is the time to show-off the Kage Senpuu and Juujin Bunshin Combo!_

He dashed into the cloud of dust as did Akamaru; they both mentally knew what the other was thinking. Gaara was slightly shaken from the explosion.

_Who would have thought that he'd use such a tactic?_

Suddenly, there was a kick that sent Gaara flying to the air. Kiba had finally seen the weakness in the sand's defence; Gaara had to see his opponent to create a wall.

Kiba and Akamaru leapt into the air to finish their opponent off.

'Akamaru, take care of that gourd!' Kiba called out to his partner.

Akamaru, in Kiba's form, did so by grabbing onto the gourd and ripping it off from Gaara, tearing the cloth that held it to the boys back. A kick was registered to Gaara's jaw and Naruto smirked at the move; Kiba's modified Kage Senpuu had begun.

'Kage Senpuu and Tsuuga Combination Move: Inuzuka Senpuu Tsuuga!'

Shikamaru almost groaned at the "originality" of the move. Naruto looked on.

'First Move!' Kiba shouted, spinning and delivering a powerful uppercut to Gaara's jaw, sending him even higher toward the ceiling, where Akamaru was.

After disposing of the gourd, the transformed dog had taken to the ceiling, waiting for the command of its Master. Claws drawn in its transformed form, it delivered a series of lightning fast slashes with them. But Gaara's body was too, covered in sand.

'Second Move!' a spinning Kiba banged the body of Gaara towards the ground.

Naruto noticed that the sand was trying to break the fall by gathering to protect him.

_Does that sand have a mind of its own? _Naruto questioned.

Kiba and Akamaru were dashing to the ground alongside Gaara, trying to smash him into the ground as hard as possible for a victory. They lifted their elbows.

'Third Move!' Kiba shouted, smashing the elbow into Gaara's ribs along with Akamaru , and both of them spun around and delivered a final heel drop.

Gaara was literally pounded into the ground. The impact created a miniature crater in the middle of the arena. Naruto watched as Kiba and Akamaru leapt away from their opponent, Gaara and take their positions opposite each other.

Kiba was exhausted from the power he had used to do his techniques.

_If that doesn't get him, I don't know what will, _Kiba thought, gritting his teeth.

Then, the watchers of the match had their eyes widen in shock, for Gaara was standing, shaking on his legs, his eyes almost red with anger. Kiba backed a step.

'Die.'

The sand on the arena floor leapt up from its position to grab the transformed Akamaru and Kiba. Kiba rolled to his left to avoid the sand and was successful, but the substance had managed to grab the transformed Akamaru in a powerful grip.

'Sabaku Kyuu.' Gaara motioned with his hand to grip the dog tighter.

'AKAMARU!' Kiba called out, reaching for his companion with his hand, he turned to Gaara, a pleading look in his eyes, 'I give up! Release him!'

Akamaru transformed back into its normal animal form, but the sand just gripped tighter on the little puppy. Gaara was heard snickering by Kiba.

'So you care for this little dog?' Gaara said, a maniacal look in his eyes, 'Sabaku-'

Suddenly, a kunai flew at what looked like was an arm made of sand holding Akamaru. Attached to the kunai was an Explosive Note. The explosion that ensued ensured Akamaru's release from the sand that held him. Kiba went to his companion, checking the puppy's body for vital signs and was relieved to find Akamaru fine.

Then, out of the smoke and dust created by the Explosive Note, came more sand.

_Oh no! _Kiba panicked as the manifestation of sand came at him.

But it never reached him. Naruto was there, blocking his teammate from the attack by Gaara's sand, along with Kurenai. The smoke cleared and Gaara was there, his eyes had lost their maniacal touch, but still wreaked of killing intent.

'That's enough; you heard Kiba, he gave up.' Naruto said, boring into Gaara's eyes.

Gaara still stood there, arms crossed, as he and Naruto glared at each other.

Naruto was about to motion for his weapons when Gaara walked back up the railing as Hayate announced the Sand ninja as the winner of the match.

'Can you stand, Kiba?' Kurenai bent down to her student, who was on the floor.

'Yes, I can, Kurenai-sensei.' Kiba replied, holding Akamaru as if the cream-white canine was the most important thing in the world, 'I'm sorry that I lost.'

'It's alright Kiba. As long as you're alright.' Kurenai said, helping him up.

The three of them went up to where Shikamaru was and stood there, waiting for the next match to begin. There were only two genins left; Chouji and Kabuto's teammate.

'Tsurugi Misumi versus Akimichi Chouji; please proceed down to the arena.'

Chouji and Misumi went down to the middle of the arena, where genins had fallen and emerged victorious. It was almost destroyed with craters here and there.

'Begin.' Hayate announced to the two genins, who immediately got into stances.

'Baika no Jutsu!' Chouji shouted, engorging into a large ball, 'Meat Tank!'

The ball that was also known as Chouji came rolling towards Misumi at a very high speed. Misumi cursed as he barely dodged the Akimichi's attack. From the railings, Chouji's teammate, Hinata, was cheering him on internally as was Asuma.

Misumi took out several kunai and threw them at Chouji, who immediately transformed back into his normal form and bent into a ninety-degree angle and dodged the kunais that flew past him. But because of his imbalance, he fell on his back. Misumi took this as the opportunity to administer more blows.

He went as Chouji with a heeldrop, which the Akimichi rolled to one side to avoid.

'You're quite slick for a round one.' Misumi said quietly; Chouji did not hear him.

'Bubun Baika no Jutsu!' Chouji called out, his leg stretching out to hit Misumi.

Misumi dodged the move by sidestepping. Chouji took out several kunais.

He threw them and Misumi countered with a throw of his own projectiles.

'Bubun Baika no Jutsu!' Chouji called out once more, this time his hand reached out and grew fifteen times in size before attempting to smack Misumi.

'You really are weak.' Misumi said, flipping away from the attack.

'_You_ should not look down on your opponent in a fight!' Chouji warned.

Misumi smirked under his mask, looking to the ginger-haired genin. He took out several shurikens as Chouji did the same. Chouji threw four of them at Misumi, while the masked genin threw five. The shurikens flew past each other and were to pierce their targets but both Naruto and Misumi dodged the weapons, bending to the ground.

'Bubun Baika no Jutsu!' a hand stretched out and knocked Misumi aside.

Misumi cursed under his breath and drew out a kunai for a counterattack.

'Take this!' Misumi threw the projectile at Chouji, and smirked.

Chouji was hit by the kunai, but immediately turned into a log. Misumi's eyes widened at the realization. The audience looked to mid-air, where Chouji was.

'Baika no Jutsu!' Chouji turned several times his size and landed on Misumi.

At that moment, Naruto decided he was glad that they were not in Misumi's shoes.

'I… give up…' Misumi said weakly, unable to stand anymore of Chouji's weight.

Chouji turned back to his normal size as Hayate announced him as the victor. He ran up the railing, where his team was, and was greeted by several cheers.

'You did good, Chouji.' Shikamaru had come up to Team Ten.

Chouji turned to his lazy genin of a friend and shook his hand, smiling.

'Will the genins that have won their matches some down to the middle of the arena.' Hayate announced to the ones up in the railings, 'The rest may leave.'

Kiba turned to Naruto and Shikamaru and gave them a thumbs-up as he left with Kurenai, the other Jounin Instructors, and the genins who weren't the winners of their matches. Naruto and Shikamaru walked down the railing with seven other genins to where Hayate was, and he was now joined by the Sandaime Hokage and a whiteboard. Naruto wondered what the whiteboard was there for.

'Congratulations on winning your matches; all of you.' the Hokage said, looking to the nine genins before him, 'This, so far, has proven that you are the best. I look forward to seeing all of you in the Third Round. Hayate, if you may.'

'Yes, Hokage-sama.' Hayate was holding a wooden box with a hole in it, 'Reach your hand in and pull out only one piece of paper. Only one.'

Gaara went first, reaching his hand into the small wooden box.

This was followed by Sasuke, and then Hinata, and went over to Naruto.

The blonde genin put his hand in the box and pulled a piece of paper.

_The number one? What's this for, I wonder? _Naruto thought, looking at the paper.

After the rest of the genins pulled out pieces of paper out of the box, the Hokage told them to reveal their numbers to them, which they did.

'Four.' Gaara.

'Two.' Sasuke.

'Seven.' Hinata.

'One.' Naruto.

'Five.' Shikamaru

'Three.' Lee.

'Nine.' Dosu.

'Eight.' Temari.

'Six.' Chouji.

Sarutobi turned to Hayate, who nodded in understanding. He took out a marker and started scribbling the names of the genin on the whiteboard.

'You have just drawn the number that will determine the turn in which you are fighting in for the Chuunin Exam's Main Matches.' Hayaet said; several genins were shocked at what they had heard, Hayate gestured to the whiteboard, 'Look.'

Sasuke smirked at what was written on the board, as did Shikamaru.

_So I finally get to face you, Naruto, _Sasuke thought, still smirking.

_Match One: Uzumaki Naruto versus Uchiha Sasuke_

_Match Two: Rock Lee versus Gaara_

_Match Three: Nara Shikamaru versus Akimichi Chouji_

_Match Four: Hyuga Hinata versus Temari_

_Match Five: Dosu Kinuta versus Victor of Match Four_

'You have one month to know your enemy and develop your weaknesses.' Sarutobi said, looking to the nine genin before him, 'You are all dismissed.'

* * *

It was midnight, but one room of an apartment was still as bright as day.

Naruto was in his, Zabuza's and Haku's apartment, reading a scroll that contained several techniques that the Uchiha's specialized in before the clan was wiped out. Zabuza was out on patrol and Haku was at the hospital, as he specialized in Healing Techniques; he would not be back anytime soon. Naruto had read that the Uchiha specialized in combining their wire techniques with fire, which also resulted in the creation of their greatest Fire Element Technique: Ryuuka no Jutsu.

_Sasuke's a genius, alright, _Naruto thought, and was slightly nervous about his battle in a month with the lone survivor of the Uchiha Clan.

Naruto did not know, for the life of him, who had wiped out the Clan, and the real cause of it being destroyed in the first place. All Kakashi had told him was that it was done by a single person. Naruto felt quite sad for Sasuke in the first place, but that was before he started to act like he was superior to everyone else.

He remembered the feeling of how he would turn out if Kakashi was not there to care for him. He would most probably act like Sasuke, minus the high and mighty.

_I hope that Kakashi-niichan really trains Sasuke; I would hate for him to fight me at only half his strength, _Naruto thought, reading the scroll some more.

Kakashi was Naruto's adopted brother, but after that, he was Team Eight's Jounin Instructor, and he had a hard time trying to figure out who to train. Naruto had pushed him in Sasuke's direction, saying that he had the last twelve years of his life with him.

Naruto wanted a good fight out of Sasuke, even if he lost.

The blonde had his facemask off and was eating several cookies that Kurenai had made him and Shikamaru for their victories in the preliminary round.

He read the scroll carefully, analysing the techniques that were used most often by the Uchiha and their styles of fighting. So far, he only knew the Fire Element Techniques that were used by them, but there was nothing about their weaknesses.

Naruto wrapped up the scroll and switched off his reading light and then his apartment lights before exiting his home, wanting to get some midnight training.

It always did make him calm his nerves down and put him at ease.

Naruto walked down the stairs of his apartment and down the streets of Konoha, where the place looked as if it was a ghost town. It was midnight, so nobody but several jounins and chuunin on patrol duty would be out. Naruto went of to the nearest training area, which was nothing but a patch of bush and tree.

He got into his Kage Senpuu fighting stance and began to execute several moves in quick succession. If there was anything that Naruto did not doubt, it was his Taijutsu, after all, he had beaten Kakashi in an only Taijutsu duel before.

Naruto tried to increase his speed and blow rate; it was quite troublesome to have the opponent see a window of opportunity to land a hit on you.

He spun around and started to modify his Kage Senpuu by making them fit several positions so that he could execute his counterattacks with the Kage Senpuu. It was a fighting style built only for offense, so Naruto had decided to make it fit the description of a smooth and flowing fighting style.

Suddenly, a kunai came his way; Naruto dodged it by spinning diagonally to his left. Another kunai came at him, but Naruto caught it by the handle and threw it down to the ground and started to do lightning-fast handseals, ending with the Tiger Seal.

'Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!' Naruto breathed out a fireball.

The newcomer, who had thrown the kunais, leapt out of the way to reveal himself.

'Hey, Zabuza-san, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?'

'Nothing. I'm on patrol duty and saw you come this way.' Zabuza said.

'So, why did you follow me again?' Naruto asked lazily.

'I don't know, I just did.' Zabuza said simply before smiling under his facemask to the blonde boy, 'Congratulations on getting to the finals of the Chuunin Exam.'

'Thanks, it wasn't as easy as I expected, though.' Naruto said.

'Kakashi told me that you are facing his student in the Finals.'

'That I am, and him being a genius and all, I expect a good match.'

'I'm still confident that you will win, though, Naruto. So,' Zabuza 'Do your best.'

Suddenly, they heard a rustling in the bushes and Naruto and Zabuza took out t kunai and threw them in the direction of the noise.

'Watch where you throw those things!' a male voice came.

A man with long and spiky white hair came through the bushes, a large scroll on his back, clad in a fishnet shirt and an odd ensemble of red and white clothes. On his face were weird markings coming down his cheeks and his forehead protector had the word "Luck" on it. In his hand were the two kunais that Naruto and Zabuza threw.

'You… You are…' Zabuza's eyes widened at the person before him and Naruto.

'What is it with you people! I can't get a good peep like this!'

'Do you know who he is, Zabuza-san?' Naruto asked the jounin.

'What? You're saying that you don't know who I am, little boy?'

'Naruto, he is the one that all men from the Five Shinobi Countries look to as the saviour and pride of men just being men; Jiraiya-sama!' Zabuza quickly drew out a book that was extremely familiar to Naruto, 'Can I have your autograph, please?'

'Jiraiya? Wait; you are the author of "Make-Out Paradise"?' Nauto questioned.

'Yes, I am the author of the infamous books that make men feel like men!'

'I think that you should fire your editor.' Naruto said to his face.

'What! Boy, you are not old enough to drink sake yet and you're already giving me advice on my books? Don't make me laugh.' Jiraiya said.

Naruto sighed before walking over to Jiraiya and gesturing over to him to come down to his height so he could talk into his ear. Jiraiya grew annoyed but followed Naruto's words; he bent down to Naruto's height and Naruto whispered.

This was followed by a giggle and a blush form on the white-haired man's face.

'Alright, boy. Thanks for the inspiration.' Jiraiya said, still giggling.

'No problem, so you'd be on your way with the next book then?'

Zabuza was speechless; Naruto had made _the _Jiraiya blush.

'Also, I know that you know, kid, but I sense a very powerful source of chakra with you.' Jiraiya was eyeing Naruto, a dark look in his eyes, 'You're not a normal genin.'

Zabuza knew that tone Jiraiya was using; it was the same one that people used whenever they were looking for a fight. Zabuza felt for his blade.

'So you want to fight?' Naruto said lazily, looking directly into Jiraiya's eyes.

'No, of course not, but your chakra intrigues me.' Jiraiya said.

'I intrigue a lot of people, but I prefer if they would really stop with it.'

Jiraiya took an immediate liking to the boy because of what he reminded him of.

'What's your name, kid?' Jiraiya asked Naruto, slightly smirking.

'Uzumaki Naruto.' Naruto replied; Jiraiya was slightly surprised.

_So it's him; the vessel of Kyuubi, interesting kid, _Jiraiya thought.

Zabuza looked from one ninja to the other, not knowing anything.

'How would you like to be learn from one of the Legendary Sannin?'

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this, but gave a slight grin under his facemask.

'Where can I find one of them?' Naruto said, hands in his pockets.

'You idiot boy; I am one of the Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya-sama!'

'Really? You look more like an ero-sennin to me.' Naruto smarted.

'Look, I'm offering you the chance of a lifetime! Do you want to learn or not?'

'Learn what? Other than more dirty knowledge?' Naruto continued.

'How would you like to learn how to summon Toads?'

Naruto was at the top of the Hokage Monument, sitting on the Shodaime's stone head, waiting for Jiraiya to arrive. Truth be told, Naruto did not want to learn to summon Mountain Toads, but who could miss a chance to learn from one of the greatest shinobi Konohagakure had produced? Naruto could not, to say the least.

'Where is that ero-sennin; he was supposed to be here an hour ago.'

Suddenly, there was a rustling in the bushes and out came the infamous Jiraiya, covered in bruises and cuts and a bleeding gum. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

'Damn women, always hitting you when you do the smallest mistakes.'

'Peeping?' Naruto questioned to the white-haired and battered Sannin.

'Researching.' Jiraiya corrected the facemask wearing genin and took out a scroll.

'What's that?' Naruto asked, looking at the palm-sized scroll in his hands.

'Nothing; just wait a moment.' Jiraiya said, performing several handseals and slamming both of his hands onto the scroll on the ground; it vanished.

Jiraiya brushed himself off and turned to Naruto, slightly smiling.

'Why do you put that facemask on, you're not that ugly are you?'

'No. _This_ is a gift from Kakashi-niichan when I became a genin.'

_So you're the one that took the kid in, Kakashi, _Jiraiya thought.

Naruto walked up to the man and looked up to him.

'Hey, ero-sennin, why are we here again?' Naruto questioned.

'Don't call me ero-sennin, kid.' Jiraiya warned the blonde, 'There's a big patch of wood on the other side of Hokage Monument; I used to train the Yondaime there.'

'So you're going to overlook my training; that's sweet…'

'Who said that I was going to train you?'

'You did.' Naruto said, slightly frowning.

'I said that if you wanted to learn from a Sannin, you could come with me. But if you want _me_ to train you, Naruto. We'll do this the old fashioned way.'

'The old fashioned way?' Naruto questioned; the man was not making any sense.

Jiraiya smirked to Naruto before cracking his knuckles. Naruto's eyes widened.

'Put a dent in my forehead and I will train you.'

A kunai flew in Jiraiya's direction, which the man caught.

'Let's settle this in ten minutes.' Naruto said, drawing out another kunai.

Jiraiya literally dived into the bushes; Naruto followed him, performing sveral handseals as he did so. Jiraiya's eyes widened at the technique.

'Raiton: Raitoradan no Jutsu!' Naruto thrusted his palm forward, calling forth a tiger made from pure lightning out of his palm.

_Interesting, he already learned a Raiton at his age, _Jiraiya thought.

Jiraiya jumped upwards to avoid the damage to be dealt to him.

'Take this!' Naruto had appeared behind him with a kunai.

Jiraiya turned into a log; Naruto's eyes widened at this. Below him was the Sannin, performing several handseals for an attack on him. Naruto tried cataching up with Jiraiya's speed. The both breathed in air and threw their heads forward.

'Katon: Karyuu Endan!' Jiraiya called out as he let loose fire.

'Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!' Naruto shouted, breathing out a giant fireball.

The fire let loose by Jiraiya easily overcame Naruto's, but the genin dodged the powerful flames, jumping onto a tree branch to organize another attack.

'Doton: Doryuudan no Jutsu!' Jiraiya called out a dragon made of earth.

A barrage of missiles made from mud came at Naruto, all of them hitting him dead on his chest; the attack came too fast for Naruto to counter.

Naruto began to do several handseals to attack Jiraiya, but he had disappeared.

'Behind you, kid.' Jiraiya kicked Naruto's back, sending him crashing into a tree.

_Damn, ero-sennin really is tough, I can't keep up at all, _Naruto thought.

He looked to his left and saw a stream of water and a small waterfall; it was what he needed to use his Water Element Techniques. Naruto made a dash for the stream.

'Running away, are you, Naruto?' Jiraiya teased as he ran from several feet away.

Before Naruto could reach the stream, there was a barrage of shurikens heading his way. Naruto flipped into the air to avoid them, but he was unprepared for the next attack by Jiraiya; a breath of fire.

'Katon: Karyuu Endan!' Jiraiya shouted, breathing out the powerful flames once more as Naruto performed several handseals for another technique.

Naruto immediately turned into a log and Jiraiya rushed to the small waterfall to catch up with him. He saw that Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

_Damn, where is that kid? _Jiraiya thought, looking around.

He focused the chakra to his feet and walked upon the water to scout for Naruto, it looked like he was gone, but Jiraiya knew that the boy was still around here.

Suddenly, Jiraiya whirled around, feeling a surge of chakra. And before him was the biggest dragon made of water he had ever seen. Naruto was hiding underneath the waterfall! Jiraiya was still in shock from the dragon.

'Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!' Naruto shouted; the dragon came charging.

Jiraiya got struck by the gigantic water draon and was thrown upon the nearby pebbles that were along the shore, the impact of the water still upon him.

After a few moments, the blast dispersed and Naruto walked up to him. Jiraiya was coughing from the water in his lungs and looked up to the boy, who fainted.

_Using Suiryuudan no Jutsu with a limited water supply is truly exhausting, _Jiraiya thought, smirking.

The man took off his forehead protector and put a dent in it.

_You will be a great ninja…_


	11. The Finals

A/N: I don't own Naruto. Sorry for the delay.

**Naruto: The Greatest Hero**

**Chapter Eleven: The Finals**

Yuuhi Kurenai was a simple woman with an average life; she was a comic freak and a normal Genjutsu Specialist among the jounin ranks. She was twenty-four, single and dubbed the most wanted woman in Konoha several times, unofficially, by her jounin friends, excluding Hatake Kakashi. Right now she was on her way to the flower shop, the famous Yamanaka Flower Shop, owned by the parents of one Yamanaka Ino.

She was clad in her normal jounin attire, and was here in the first place to get some flowers for a very sick Mitarashi Anko, who had apparently swallowed some pills by accident, leading to a very upset stomach and bemused Morino Ibiki. Ibiki was amused because Anko was suffering. He himself had suffered verbal torture from her, but he had never hit back, but God was on Ibiki's side, and Anko was sick.

Kurenai entered the shop, where an assortment of flowers were neatly arranged along the shop walls and some were on the counter. Behind the counter was Ino, her hair still tied in a ponytail and a rose in her hands.

'Good afternoon, Ino.' Kurenai greeted the blonde girl, who smiled.

'Good afternoon to you too, Kurenai-san.' Ino said in return.

'So why are you here? I thought that Kakashi would be training you.'

'No. I asked for a break. So did Sakura.' Ino explained.

'So I'll bet my money that he's training Sasuke as we speak.'

'Yup. He's carrying the burden of representing Team Eight in the Exams!'

'I wish your team luck, but he _is_ going to face Naruto, right?'

'I got no worries about the match; Sasuke-kun might win or he might lose, but the result doesn't really matter; my Dad said that as long as you show skill…'

'You can become a chuunin. That's how the Chuunin Exam goes.' Kurenai said.

'Uh-huh.' Ino said, and then looking behind Kurenai, as if to find someone there.

'Are you looking for someone, Ino?' Kurenai asked the blonde girl.

'NO! I mean; of course not, Kurenai-san. I just thought there was a customer, heh.'

Ino waved her hands frantically in front of her, the blush almost revealing everything that she was thinking. Kurenai just smiled at the girl; it reminded her when Anko was around a certain scarred chuunin when they were in their early ninja days.

There were many blushes and many bruises included in the memories.

'So what kind of flowers are you here for, Kurenai-san?' Ino asked.

'I would like some tulips, please.' Kurenai remembered how Anko loved tulips.

Especially when she was given them by Iruka during a dance at a festival eight years ago. And Kurenai would bet her comic collection that she did not forget that.

A night where people were laughing and dancing joyfully with their soulmates and people that they loved or cared for while Kurenai was talking to her fellow kunoichi about their days and things that only women talk about. She did not have a date, but was asked numerous times by the other males around her age, only for her to reject them and go back home with tears and a broken heart. She remembered the attempts that one of her Anbu friends made to snag a very handsome-looking Kotetsu, who now was one of those who assisted the Hokage day-to-day basis.

'Um, Kurenai-san…' Ino looked to the black-haired woman, twiddling her thumbs.

'Yes, Ino?' Kurenai asked, looking to the rose in her hands.

Ino whispered something under her breath, and unfortunately Kurenai did not catch what it was that she was saying. The female jounin leaned in closer to the young girl.

'What is it, Ino?' Kurenai asked, and somehow she knew that this would be associated with one of her male students and she had the feeling it was the lazy one.

'Could… Could you please give this to Shika-kun later; I mean…'

'You have a crush on my lazy excuse for a student and want me to give him that blue flower in your hands and tell him it was from an admirer.' Kurenai finished.

Ino blushed and nodded dumbly at the woman's accurate guess.

'Of course I will, Ino.' Kurenai said, Ino smiled at her in happiness.

'Oh, and could you please not tell him it's from me? Just say that-'

'It's from a secret admirer.' Kurenai finished for her, once again.

It seemed to Ino, that Kurenai could read minds very well.

It was a nice day in the large field several miles away from the Hokage Monument; the wind was blowing nicely, creating a breeze that was almost comforting to any who received it. But one Uzumaki Naruto was not relaxing or enjoying this day.

The blonde was in a fighting stance; hunched forwards with several kunai in his left hand and a shuriken in his right. Before him was one of the Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya, with a serious look on his face and had his left palm facing forward in attack position. It was a sparring match between the two to test Naruto.

Naruto charged at Jiraiya with his weapons, only to have the grown man spin to one side and grab Naruto's right wrist. The blonde immediately turned into a log.

_Kawarimi no Jutsu? Smart move, Naruto, now where are you? _Jiraiya thought.

Jiraiya felt a presence to his left and there was Naruto, with a shuriken between two of his fingers and a wire in his right hand, which was balled up into a fist. Jiraiya looked upon closer inspection that the shuriken was connected to the wire.

'Take this!' Naruto called out as he let loose that single shuriken.

Jiraiya caught the shuriken with his two fingers and smirked at the boy.

Behind his black facemask, Uzumaki Naruto grinned at his success.

'Never touch your enemy's weapons if you don't know what they are.' Naruto said.

Jiraiya's eyes widened at Naruto's words before attempting to throw back the shuriken, but it simply would not leave his fingers; Naruto grinned more.

'Raihebi!' Naruto shouted, a snake made of lightning charging to Jiraiya along the wire; Naruto smirked as it did, it was the offspring of the Chidori and Uchiha Jutsus.

Jiraiya was shocked within an inch of his life and almost fainted from the power of the technique, but since he was one of the Sannin, he countered the move.

'Nice move, Naruto! But I'm not a Sannin for nothing!' Jiraiya boasted.

He focused his chakra to the shuriken that was sticking to his fingers and expelled it. Jiraiya knew that Naruto was smart; he applied the same properties a shinobi used to stick to a tree or walk on water to his shuriken and created the effect of the shuriken becoming inseparable from his hands. Jiraiya also knew that Naruto's move, the Raihebi, had the potential to be more powerful; it nearly knocked him out, but that was just a test run for the attack, if Naruto applied his chakra fully to the wire, Jiraiya would be as toast as a roast on a spit. The shuriken released itself from Naruto's spell.

_Countering your chakra control is the biggest victory one can get from this attack, Naruto; but I am still impressed with you, nonetheless, _Jiraiya thought. smirking.

Naruto came charging at Naruto with his kunai, which the Sannin easily dodged before registering a punch to the blonde's left cheek, making Naruto stagger several steps backwards as Jiraiya took his position several metres away from him.

'That was an interesting technique; tell me, what inspired you?' Jiraiya asked.

'The Uchiha wire Jutsus of course; they were all associated with fire, so I decided to modify them a bit by combining a Raiton with it. Simple really.' Naruto replied.

'That was a good move, but let's see you stand up to this!' Jiraiya did several handseals before slamming his two hands to the ground; Naruto's eyes widened.

A gigantic pool or swamp full of a brown liquid was before him, and growing at a rapid pace. Before it reached Naruto, he leapt over it then focused his chakra to his feet to stand on the pool of brown liquid. Jiraiya smirked at his actions.

_Damn it, what's this? The pool is draining my chakra, _Naruto thought, panicking.

'Doton: Yomi Numa.' Jiraiya said in satisfaction to the confused boy before him.

Naruto whipped his head to face the old man, his long gold ponytail snapping.

'This swamp can sink almost anything and can absorb the chakra of my opponent as long as they are on it. Naruto, you have around five minutes before your…'

'Chakra drains.' Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke and appeared away from the muddy swamp, his face looking slightly tired from the effort he used.

In the place of Naruto on the swamp was a log, which was sinking.

'So, you found out the weakness of the Jutsu.' Jiraiya said.

'It wasn't actually a genius of workmanship, but the Jutsu prevents anyone from performing any Ninjutsu because of the fact that it absorbs chakra.'

'So all you did was focus an overloading amount of chakra to escape with Kawarimi no Jutsu. You're one of the few people who know the way to escape this.'

Jiraiya slammed his two palms to the ground and the swamp disappeared.

'Can you teach that to me?' Naruto inquired to the Sannin, who smiled.

'That's what I'm here for, aren't I? But let's see if you're up to the challenge of my training first.' Jiraiya drew a tag, just like an Explosive Note, out of thin air.

'What's that?' Naruto asked, looking to the strange object in Jiraiya's hands.

'A very rare object that I trained the Yondaime with. I told you about him before.'

Naruto nodded in understanding. Jiraiya had told him the tales of Yondaime Hokage and some of the traits that he saw in Naruto. Naruto was proud by the fact that he was, in ways, similar to the Yondaime, supposedly the most powerful ninja of Konoha.

Jiraiya walked over to Naruto and placed the note on his black shirt. It stuck very well to the material, not leaving an inch of sticky space on the note was left unstuck.

'What am I supposed to do with this?' Naruto asked the Sannin confusedly.

'You'll just have to see.' Jiraiya said, grinning evilly; Naruto did not like this at all.

Jiraiya started to do several handseals faster than the eye could see, ending with the Ram Seal. The Sannin's eyes were closed in concentration while Naruto looked on.

_He's releasing a very little amount of chakra, but he looks quite fatigued_, Naruto thought, still looking to the white-haired man that was before him, half hunched.

Suddenly, Naruto felt the weight of a thousand elephants come upon his body as he was literally smashed to the ground from his standing position. He was now on his stomach, unable to move a muscle. Try as he might, he could not move.

Below him, the blonde could hear the ground slowly cracking from the pressure.

'The Gravity Note is a very rare item to train with, Naruto.' Jiraiya said, walking up to the blonde genin and bending down so his eyes could meet his.

'Gravity Note…?' Naruto questioned, getting tired at a fast rate, 'Wha…?'

'A Gravity Note gives the person who wears it extreme pressure on the body. Right now, your whole body weighs around twenty-five times what it normally weighs, Naruto. This is how the Yondaime started his training. Welcome to Stage One of your crash course.' Jiraiya said, still looking down to the blonde, 'Oh, and if you're really curious, you have a higher amount of weight on you than what the self-proclaimed Green Beast of Konoha, Maito Gai trains with.' the man finished, grinning.

Naruto was about to retort at Jiraiya, but found himself too tired to do so.

'Alright, Naruto; on with your lesson.' Jiraiya said, getting up to his normal height, 'Get to the Sandaime's head before tomorrow afternoon. If you don't get there before tomorrow afternoon…' Jiraiya said sternly, 'That Gravity Note will burn into your body and you will never get up from the ground again until you die. Reach there; and I will give you the skills needed for you to defeat the Uchiha.'

Jiraiya disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving a panicking Naruto. In all his time with his elder brother, he could not have guessed that this would be one of the many ways of training. Naruto tried to get up. He was slowly lifting himself; his body was now an inch above the ground. He was getting exhausted very fast. Naruto could even feel the ground around the palms of his hands slowly cracking as they tried to support Naruto's weight. It was hard enough that he had to get to the Hokage's Monument before sundown with his bodyweight twenty-five times heavier, but if he did not get there by the afternoon of the next day, that Gravity Note would burn into his body.

Naruto was two inches above the ground now, and he was about to go for three inches, when he lost his power and came slamming back to the ground, cracking it underneath him. The feat was almost impossible to do. He sould not understand now Yondaime had succeeded in becoming what he did with this.

_Damn it; that stupid Ero-sennin, once I get this thing off, I will personally rip his throat out and feed it to Pakkun and say that it's grounded beef, _Naruto thought.

From a tree, Jiraiya had his arms crossed and was watching his first student for many years struggle in the attempt to accomplish his goal.

Jiraiya's face was one of amusement and expectation. He could not actually believe that he had done what he just did by giving the boy a Gravity Note. He was truthfully, not actually sure about using it in the first place, but something about the blonde genin made him very interesting to watch. Jiraiya was also not as cold-hearted as his words, if Naruto did not reach the Sandaime's gigantic head, he would just perform the counter seals to release Naruto from the spell of the Gravity Note.

'It's okay if you don't get it the first time, brat, but just try.'

Jiraiya disappeared in a whirl of leaves to another place.

Naruto was panting from exhaustion. He could literally not even move a finger. The power of the Gravity Note was crushing his body to the ground. It seemed that he would only, and could only; resign himself to live like this for the rest of his life. But Naruto was definitely not one to give up. Again, the blonde boy struggled to get up to his feet, only reaching an inch above the ground before collapsing once again.

_What in the world have I gotten myself into? _Naruto thought, his eyes drooping slightly out of the fatigue collected from his continuous attempts to stand again.

Naruto had tried focusing chakra to his limbs, but that only relieved a fraction of the weight upon him. Naruto knew that there was some kind of trick to succeeding in this test, but he could not, of course, see what that trick was.

Naruto was running out of ideas; there were just too many things that were entering his mind at once. He definitely had to move soon, if not he could never reach the Hokage's Monument in time. Naruto tried to get yp once again, but the Gravity Note kept him firmly on the ground. It was almost useless to keep struggling with this.

_Damn it, come on, Naruto, think; how do you adapt to twenty-five times your bodyweight? _Naruto questioned himself; it was getting darker.

Time was running out for Naruto, it was already in the late evening and the blonde had come no closer to getting up from the ground. Naruto continued to struggle up until he collapsed from chakra exhaustion into the world of dreams.

_Hmph, at this rate, Naruto would definitely not be able to get up at all…_

Jiraiya was back in front of the sleeping and tired form of Naruto.

He was looking to the blonde on the ground, in the crater created by the intense pressure from generated by the Gravity Note. Jiraiya bent down and surveyed Naruto, looking seemingly exhausted from his attempts at getting up.

Jiraiya smiled for a moment and rememebered the attempts that his own student, the Yondaime made, when training with the Gravity Note many years ago.

_He really does remind me of you, _Jiraiya thought, getting up and walking away.

In his mind, Naruto was dreaming. He was on cool grass and the wind was blowing, comforting his face. The blonde had no idea how he got here; a while ago he was at a glade behind the Hokage Monument, now he was on a grassy hill with a cool breeze.

'Where in the world am I?' Naruto asked himself, getting up to his feet.

The blonde was quite surprised as he did not know that the Gravity Note Jiraiya had applied to him was gone. He looked down to the front of his shirt; it was gone.

'This is really weird; where am I?' Naruto questioned once more, looking around.

He was standing on the slope of a hill and all around him was nothing but grass, with a cool breeze blowing around. Naruto walked down the slope and across the breezy fields. It was quite eerie to the blonde as he looked around; no one was there. Naruto puleed up his facemask and started to walk in one direction; nothing was there, as before. It was getting quite frightening to be alone in this place.

'I never knew that you were so pathetic, boy.' a powerful voice came.

Naruto's eyes widened and turned around; no one was there. He did not even have his weapon's pouch with him and he could sense the owner of that voice had a very powerful aura hovering around him, no matter what or who he was.

'Who's there?' Naruto questioned to almost nothing; there was no answer.

Naruto shook it off and started to walk forward, when he heard a chuckle.

'Show yourself!' Naruto shouted once again and a chuckle came in reply.

'You are not worthy to see me, boy.' the voice came, a killing intent with it.

The killing intent sent shivers up Naruto's spine, but he kept his emotions in check.

'Who are you?' Naruto questioned the voice, and another laugh came.

'Riddle me this; what resides in your mind other than yourself, boy?'

'Kyuubi.' Naruto said in just above a whisper.

The scenery started to fade, consumed by a surrounding darkness until it reached Naruto. Naruto was on the cold, wet floor of what looked like a sewer. He looked to his left, and sure enough, he felt a chakra of epic proportions being emitted.

Naruto knew whose chakra it was; Kyuubi's. Naruto walked toward the chakra and through another tunnel, where he finally came up to the Kyubi's cage.

It was a gigantic gate that had a note on it, saying Seal. Behind the bars of the gate stood the red eyes of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, its demonic chakra surrounding it as though it was some sort of unholy armor made of fire. Naruto approached the cage, looking into the eyes of the Kyuubi in all its demonic glory.

'What do you want, fox?' Naruto questioned the demon, who merely looked back.

'I have actually nothing to say, but you are positively pathetic.' Kyuubi said.

'What do you mean pathetic? I'm trying my best to get up with the stupid Gravity Note on me! If you don't know, that Gravity Note is making my body much heavier!'

Naruto saw the frown come onto the Kyuubi's face. He looked up to the demon.

'I was right, you really are pathetic.' Kyuubi said, turning away.

'Pathetic? I told you, I'm trying my all to get up and reach the stupid-'

'Don't you remember what your brother, Hatake Kakashi said, you idiot!'

The red chakra of the Kyuubi's sepped out of its cage in a quick motion and appeared to swirl before Naruto, taking the form of Hatake Kakashi, made up of red chakra. Naruto's eyes widened as the image of his brother looked to him.

'The determination of a human has its limits, but a heart does not.' it said.

Naruto remembered what Kakashi had taught him when he was finally able to master the exercise of tree climbing with his chakra. Kakashi was training Naruto in Ninjutsu when he was nine; his first Ninjutsu was the Suiryuudan no Jutsu. At the end of the day, Naruto was still only able to make his dragon around his size.

Kakashi had left Naruto, going to get groceries for the young boy. Naruto was extremely tired and exhausted into the night, training his Ninjutsu near a river.

That same night, was the night that Mizuki, a chuunin at the Ninja Academy, decided to execute his plan by transforming into Naruto with the Henge no Jutsu and stole the Scroll of Forbidden Seals. On his way out of the village, Mizuki had encountered Naruto and decided to kill him to clear his tracks. He would have succeeded in killing the young boy, had it not been for Kakashi.

Kakashi had arrived in the nick of time, blocking a large shuriken with his body to protect Naruto from getting harmed. Kakashi could have defeated Mizuki, but the shuriken was in too deep into his back for him to attempt anything.

Watching his adopted brother almost get finished off, Naruto performed the same handseals he had been practicing in the day and evening. The same seals for the Suiryuudan no Jutsu. The Ninjutsu succeeded in knocking Mizuki unconscious and saving Kakashi. Until the end of the morn, Naruto had not let go of his brother out of worry and care. And at the end of that event, Kakashi had said those words.

'Kakashi-niichan.' Naruto said as the red image of Kakashi disappeared in a swirl.

'Do you remember them now, boy?' Kyuubi turned to Naruto.

The world suddenly disappeared in a flash of light and Naruto felt a headache. He opened his eyes and saw that he was back in the glade. The weight of his own body multiplied by the Gravity Note was back and the sun was in the sky.

_Wait, the sun…? _Naruto thought, looking to the sky out of the corner of his eyes.

Then, it hit him; it was almost in the afternoon. He had to get up and go before the Gravity Note burnt into his body. Naruto tried to get up once again, to no avail.

'Damn it, get up, damn you!' Naruto commanded to his body.

Naruto felt his chakra react wildly to his command, as though it was lashing out for freedom. Slowly, but surely he felt the weight on his body slowly disappear and he was getting up. In the moment he was on his knees, the ground below him started to crack, not from his weight, but from the pressure of Naruto's blue chakra.

_I will win this challenge, Ero-sennin; just you see, _Naruto thought strongly.

Naruto got to his feet, staggering, feeling as though he was weightless, his body was now enveloped by a new chakra, a red-colored one, the chakra of the Kyuubi.

It lighted his body as though they were flames, but instead of burning him, it felt cool and powerful, giving him a new breath of life.

_I never thought that I'd ever say this in my life, but thanks, fox…_

The weight of his body was now seemingly nothing, as Naruto felt. He looked to his left and right before lowering his head in the direction of the Hokage's Monument. As fast as he could, he dashed to the Sandaime's head, where Jiraiya was waiting.

Naruto jumped and ran from tree to tree, feeling more free than ever before.

A few moments later, Naruto reached the Sandaime's large carved stone head, where, sure enough, Jiraiya was, sitting cross-legged with a smug look on his face.

'So, you made it. Didn't think you would.' Jiraiya said, his voice matching his look.

He proceeded to do several handseals and the Gravity Note was gone from Naruto's shirt, floating slowly to the ground, where Jiraiya picked it up.

'Congratulations, you made it here right on time; Lesson One clear!'

'Shut your trap.' Naruto kicked Jiraiya's face, making the man fall back several steps, Naruto reached for his pouch of weapons and pulled out a kunai, 'The moment I got up from the ground was the moment of your doom, because I swore that once I got up, I would make your death a very painful one!'

'Hm.' was Jiraiya's answer as he got up, brushing the dust off his clothes and looking to the blonde, 'Well then, let's use that energy to go ahead with you Jutsu training, shall we?' he performed several handseals, 'Let's go, kid.'

It was finally here, the Chuunin Exam Finals. The streets were almost empty as except for the areas around the stadium, where there were several stalls and people buying food for the matches in case they got hungry during the matches. Leaning against a wall was Nara Shikamaru, clad in a black flak jacket and white ninja pants, a gift to him from his mother the week before. He was to face his best friend Chouji in the third scheduled match. He was looking forward to it.

'Heya, Shikamaru!' Kiba had arrived, along with Kurenai and Akamaru.

'Good morning, Shikamaru.' Kurenai greeted her student waving her hand.

'Kiba, Kurenai-sensei; how are you guys today?' Shikamaru greeted in return.

'We're fine, so!' Kiba looked around, as if looking for something, 'Where's-'

'Naruto's not here yet, and I won't expect him to be for another hour.'

'Yeah, that's right; the ceremony doesn't begin until then!' Kiba said.

Akamaru, ever the agreeing dog, barked at his master in support.

'Well, I think that we should get to our seats before people get the good spots.'

'Alright, I guess I'll see you later, Shikamaru! Good luck!' Kiba said.

The two of them walked away from Shikamaru and towards the crowd of people that started gathering in front of the entrance. Shikamaru looked skywards; he had been training with his Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to increase his skills with them.

A startling discovery he had made was that his replications could make their own shadows. Shikamaru looked to his left and saw that there were several genins that were participating in the Chuunin Exam Finals coming towards the stadium.

Hyuuga Hinata was walking in front with Akimichi Chouji and Aburame Shino, who had recently been fully healed from his clash with Rock Lee. Chouji noticed Shikamaru leaning against the stadium wall and went over to him after asking Asuma for permission. Shikamaru saw his friend approach him and gave a gesture with his head as a greeting. Chouji did the same. The brunette gave a lazy grin to Chouji.

'How are you doing today, Chouji?' Shikamaru asked his friend.

'I'm good, thanks. So we're really going to have our match today?'

'Yup. We fight in the third match.' Shikamaru said knowingly.

'Well then, I guess that I'll have to do my best against you.' the ginger-haired boy said, smiling just as wide as Shikamaru's grin, eyes closed in the action.

'I know you will.' Shikamaru said, getting his back off the stadium wall.

'You're going to the waiting area already?' Chouji asked confusedly.

'Yeah, that way we don't have to rush our way past, you know…'

Chouji nodded and the two boys walked to the waiting room. They went in the by the alternative entrance meant to be used by the participants of the Chuunin Exam Finals. The corridor leading to the waiting room was not very well lit, as Shikamaru noticed.They entered the door of the waiting room and the pair of them saw that Hyuuga Hinata was already there, clad in her oversized jacket. In one corner was Rock Lee, flexing some of his arms and the blonde female, Temari and Gaara of the team from Sunagakure no Sato were there as well along with their instructor and the one that Shikamaru had defeated in the Preliminaries, Kankuro.

Hinata sat down on one of the many chairs that were lined up in the room as Shikamaru and Chouji came in. Naruto, Sasuke and Dosu were nowhere in sight.

Out of everyone, only Gaara knew what had happened to Dosu and Sasuke, and only he knew the fear that Dosu had felt the night after the Preliminaries. For Dosu was dead, dead by the hands of Sabaku no Gaara, and Gaara loved the event of Death.

'I wonder where Naruto is…?' Shikamaru questioned, looking around to find him.

At least half an hour passed before the genins were called to come out to the arena for the opening ceremony of the Chuunin Exam Finals. Shikamaru exited the waiting arena and went through the corridor to the arena along with the other present four genins. Shikamaru was nervous, but he was very good at hiding it.

At the end of the corridor was an open air arena with several trees near a wall that was practically surrounding the whole stadium's arena and was connected to the edges of the stands, where the spectators were. The stands were above them by around forty feet, and the Hokage stood in his own box, along with the Kazekage.

_Man, Naruto better come soon or he'll be disqualified from his match_, Shkamaru thought, looking up to the crowds above him lazily; he had a bad feeling.

Suddenly, there was a gust of wind blowing through the arena quite strongly, as if supporting Shikamaru's feelings; he grimaced in response to the wind.

_Wait, this wind is chakra-infused; can it be that…_

In a blur, came the black-clad form of Uzumaki Naruto, with his hair untied and his gloves both having metal guards on them. To his sides, strapped to his belt were Fuuma Shurikens, two on each side. The appearance of Naruto had several reactions from the genins in the arena. Shikamaru and Chouji were surprised, Temari and Hinata were blushing, their faces indistinguishable from a tomato and Gaara looked indifferent, although he could be seen barely frowning at the boy.

'Sorry I'm late, I got caught up in my training.' Naruto explained.

The referee was Genma; he had just come up to them and was getting annoyed at the "pretty-boy's" tardiness. But he was one who enjoyed the laid-back life and decided to keep quiet about it and motioned for Naruto to get in line.

Naruto did so and came up next to Shikamaru, who was quite surprised to feel almost Jounin Level power being emanated from Naruto. In his mind, the lazy brunette wondered; what had Naruto been doing for the past month?

The Hokage then came up from his seat and started to give his traditional Speech of Welcome and Good Fortune to the spectators and the participating genins.

Genma walked up to the genins, motioning to take something from his flak jacket

'Alright, let me show you the changes made to-' Genma was cut off again.

A poof of smoke appeared a few metres to the left of the genins and Genma's right; Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke were finally here, Sasuke clad in a very familiar way to Naruto except that he wore shorts instead of long pants.

_Why do the pretty-boys always have to make an entrance? _Genma thought.

'Sorry we were late; we were so caught up in training we didn't notice the time.'

Sasuke did not say anything as a manner of speech. Kakashi turned to the raven-haired boy and nodded. Sasuke gave his own nod in reply.

Hatake Kakashi disappeared in a whirl of leaves, leaving Sasuke with the genins.

The Uchiha lined up next to Temari. Genma sighed and pulled out a piece of paper from inside his flak jacket and showed it to the genins; almost all of them frowned.

_What? The last time I checked, I had one more match after Temari, _Hinata thought.

_Did that Dosu guy retire? _Shikamaru thought, looking to the piece of paper.

Genma folded the paper and put it back into his flak jacket and looked to the genins.

'Okay then, the first match is Uzumaki Naruto versus Uchiha Sasuke, the rest of you please go to the Examination Waiting Room up there.' Genma indicated a room that was above them that had a balcony, some distance away from the stands.

Shikamaru went walked up to the Examination Waiting Room, but not before casting a glance back to his blonde teammate; he was slightly nervous for him.

From the stands, Hatake Kakashi and Maito Gai stood upon the steps, highly anticipating this match, though only Gai showed his anticipation.

'So, just as a matter of curiousity, what did you teach Sasuke?' Gai questioned.

'You'll just have to watch the match, Gai.' Kakashi said calmly.

'Such a hip response; you are definitely a worthy rival!' Gai half-shouted.

Kakashi now wished that he did not come up to this part of the stands.

Back down to the arena, Genma stood a considerable distance away from the two ninjas that were about to clash. He could already sense that these two were above the Genin Level, but he wondered if they could prove it to the Hokage and the crowd.

'I've always wanted to have a match with you, Naruto.' Sasuke said.

Naruto did not answer, but got into a fighting stance that Kakashi was extremely familiar with; the Kage Senpuu Ground Style. His right palm was outstretched, facing Sasuke and his other hand was behind him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

'I don't know what your Taijutsu Style is, but you won't be able to beat me with those fancy moves that you used against Hyuuga.' Sasuke said, smirking.

'Quit it with the talk, I'm not here for a debate.' Naruto smarted.

'I guess not, but let me prove, for once and for all, who is the _real _genius.'

'I never considered myself a genius, Sasuke, but…' Naruto bent down slightly, 'neither are you; there are no such things as geniuses. The real question is who gets to their goal first before the other. Now, let's get on with our match.'

The wind blew around them and a powerful gust blew into the stands.

'Now, First Match, begin!' Genma declared as the crowd cheered.

The two ninjas were unmoving, both of their eyes boring into each other's. A bead of sweat could be seen slipping down Naruto's left cheek; he was in deep concentration. Sasuke moved back slightly; Naruto hunched downwards.

Suddenly, the two genins did familiar handseals and threw their faces forward.

'Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!' they both shouted, breathing out fireballs.

Naruto's fireball was much bigger than Sasuke's and overpowered it. Sasuke cursed under his breath as he leapt sideways to avoid the oncoming flames.

_Damn it, his chakra easily overpowers mine; I have to make this count, _Sasuke thought, getting into the same position that Rock Lee got into duting his match.

_Tekken-fu, _Naruto thought, getting into his own Taijutsu stance once more.

With lightning-fast speed, Sasuke dashed toward Naruto, perfectly delivering a punch to Naruto's jaw, sending the blonde flying upwards. Sasuke then proceeded to leap upwards and lock his body around Naruto's before sending both of them to the ground at a very high speed, spinning. The power of the impact created a crater, which only Uchiha Sasuke was seen leaping away from. He smirked.

_It looks like you're not as good as you really are, Naruto, _Sasuke thought.

'Yeah, I guess that I could use a bit of grace in my moves.' a voice came.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he turned to face Naruto in all his glory.

Instinctively, the black-haired boy rolled away from Naruto, getting into his Tekken-fu stance once more. Naruto was just standing there, doing nothing.

'How did you get out of that attack?' Sasuke questioned, frowning at Naruto.

'Kawarimi no Jutsu; I switched myself with a log before you grabbed me.'

'Impossible! I didn't even see you do the handseals!' Sasuke called out.

'Who said I needed handseals to perform Kawarimi no Jutsu?' Naruto said, getting back into his Taijutsu stance, waiting for the Uchiha to attack, 'I have been training to the point that I would not require handseals for certain techniques over the month.'

_Kawarimi no Jutsu only needs one handseal, but I didn't even see it…_

'Activate your Sharingan, Sasuke; you'll need it for this fight.' Naruto finished.

'Heh, I guess you're right.' Sasuke's black eyes turned a red quality.

'Alright then, let's go!' Naruto said, dashing toward Sasuke to strike him.

Sasuke's eyes widened; the speed that Naruto was moving at matched his own, but he felt as though this was not the ninja's true speed. As if Naruto was holding his speed back for a greater purpose or cause. It right now did not matter; Sasuke's Sharingan caught up with Naruto's moves, though barely.

Sasuke raised a hand to block and parry Naruto's two strikes, which were finger jabs. His arms still hurt when he did it, though, as the damage that could be done with Naruto's speed was the equilavent of a heavy object falling at two-hundred miles an hour. Sasuke was greeted by more blows from Naruto.

_Damn it, I can barely keep up with this! _Sasuke thought, slightly panicking.

Naruto was about to deliver another blow to Sasuke, when the dark-haired genin turned into a log, which was literally smashed into bits by Naruto.

_Above me, _Naruto thought, looking upwards, and sure enough, there was Sasuke.

'Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!' four kunais multiplied into forty and rained upon Naruto and Sasuke saw with satisfaction that all of the kunais hit.

Naruto immediately poofed into a log; Sasuke's eyes widened once more.

'Kage Bunshin? Behind me!' Sasuke drew several shuriken in response to his senses; the blonde was there, several shurikens between his fingers.

'Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!' both of them called out, throwing their projectiles to each other; the attacks cancelled out one another.

Sasuke wasted no time with his follow-up attack, with the speed of performing handseals almost rivalling Kakashi's, Sasuke went on with the offensive.

'Katon: Karyuu Endan!' Sasuke breathed out a powerful breath of dragon fire.

Naruto saw Sasuke's offensive and proceeded to counter the move.

'Doton: Doryuu Heki!' Naruto created a large earth wall to block the attack.

Sasuke went back into his Taijutsu fighting stance as the people from the stands watched with awe at the amount of skill the two ninjas displayed to them.

'Are you really sure those two are genin?' one man in the crowd questioned.

'Man, that kid and the Uchiha are really heatening the arena up.'

'Those two are monsters…' a senior genin thought, watching them.

'Wow, Naruto is really going all out with his skill, isn't he?' Kiba.

'Yes, you practically see the power that Naruto's emanating with his moves.'

Kurenai's opinion was not wholly approved by the newcomer to the scene of the battle, Hyuuga Neji, who was not noticed by Kiba and Kurenai next to them.

'I don't think I actually agree whole-heartedly on your opinion. Kurenai-san.'

Kiba and Kurenai turned their eyes away from the fight and to Neji, who was standing next to them, a crutch in his left hand. Kiba looked surprised.

'Hyuuga? What are you doing here?' Kiba asked as Akamaru barked.

'I came to watch the battle between Naruto and Uchiha.' Neji said simply.

'Oh, would you like to take my seat?' Kiba noticed the crutch Neji had.

'Yes, thank you.' Neji slowly sat down in Kiba's seat as the latter got up.

'Oh, yes, Neji, why do you think that Naruto is not going all out?'

'Kurenai-san, you saw for yourself the ways that Naruto used to defeat me.' Neji said, facing the Jounin Instructor of Team Seven, 'Can you relate between the two?'

Kurenai's eyes went into deep thought and suddenly snapped open before turning to Neji, her eyes wide at the discovery that the Hyuuga prodigy had made.

'Neji, can you use your Byakugan to check on Naruto's chakra?'

Neji gave a nod and activated his Byakugan. He saw Sasuke's chakra, and it was the same level as his; the capacity anyways. He saw Naruto's chakra and his eyes widened in shock; Naruto's chakra was compressed into a ball, the density of it was almost incredible to Neji. That was a Jounin Level abitlity, no doubt about it.

'What do you see, Neji?'Kurenai asked him as Kiba motioned to do the same.

'Naruto's chakra; it's almost like its sealed; right now, my best guess is that Naruto is compressing his chakra for some kind of burst.' Neji explained.

'That kind of compression; that's Jounin Level!' Kiba almost shouted.

'I guess that you can keep surprising us all the time, Naruto.'

Back in the arena, the two ninjas were caught in a deadlock. Naruto's left fist was into Sasuke's right fist and Ssuke's left fist was into Naruto's right fist. The two of them pushed each other away, Sasuke was exhausted from keeping up.

'Sasuke; I have to admit that you're strong, but…' Naruto put his hands together in the Ram Seal, grinning slightly, 'It's time to show you the skills that I've gained.'

Neji still ahd his Byakugan activated, and now, the ball of compressed chakra broke itself free, causing the dust and dirt around the fighters to pick up. Naruto's chakra was unlike anything he had ever seen before; it was so wild, just like him.

_Incredible; what a powerful chakra; it's almost as powerful as Kakashi's!_

Naruto then suddenly disappeared from sight and Sasuke felt an extremely strong impact upon his left cheek, sending him flying towards a tree. Sasuke looked wildly around with his Sharingan but could only see several glimpses of Naruto in one spot for a second and in another spot one second later. Sasuke felt himself being picked up and thrown across the arena into the wall. Using his chakra, Sasuke stuck to the wall, moving several feet up it from the momentum registered to his body.

_He is so powerful, how did he manage to gain so much power, _Sasuke thought.

'Sasuke!' Naruto appeared in the middle of the arena, slightly panting, 'Let's end this fight!'

_I guess that I'll have to use that move after all, _Sasuke thought, grimacing.

Sasuke brought his two hands together and began to do extremely quick handseals.

'This is going to be my last move.' Sasuke said to himself.

Sasuke's left hand was covered in lightning, the ground that it hovered above turning into rubble as Naruto frowned. The Chidori; Kakashi's very own Assasination Ninjutsu was taught to the Uchiha prodigy to defeat him.

'Let's end this, Naruto!' Sasuke shouted, dashing at a blinding speed.

Naruto did several of his own handseals at the same speed as Sasuke. Sasuke was about to reach his target; the crowd watched as Sasuke looked to have succeeded in a turn over. Naruto thrust his hands to the ground.

The Chidori was a foot away from Naruto. The Uchiha was not moving at all. He was stuck in a swamp or pool full of a brown-looking liquid.

'What is this?' Sasuke questioned, eyes wide; his Chidori was fading away.

'Doton: Yomi Numa.' Naruto said simply before delivering a kick to Sasuke's side, sending him hurtling head first into a tree, knocking him unconscious.

'You were a good opponent, Sasuke, I commend you.' Naruto said, meaning it.

Genma looked to the unconscious form of Sasuke, tearing his eyes away from the Jounin Level Ninjutsu Naruto had performed on the ground to Sasuke.

It was obvious who the victor was here.

'Winner, Uzumaki Naruto.' Genma announced as the crowd cheered loudly.

Naruto cast one last look at Sasuke, who was being treated by several medic-nins, before making his way up to the Examination Waiting Room


	12. Daylight

A/N: I don't own Naruto. Kishomoto-sensei does, okay? Sorry for being so late. here's an extra long chapter for the frustration. I was in USA for a while.

**Naruto: The Greatest Hero**

**Chapter Twelve: Daylight**

Uzumaki Naruto walked up to the genins with a neutral expression on his face, his backs turned to several of the Uchiha prodigy's fangirls in the crowd above. The girls were screaming several obscenities to him, but the blonde was not about to retort with a glare. He saw a look cast to him by his brother from the stands, and that look was one of pride. Beside Kakashi was Haku, who was cheering him on as well.

Then the blonde remembered that he still had his swamp to clean up, which he did, slamming his hands to the ground once more, the swamp disappeared and arena was ready for another battle between Chuunin hopefuls. He looked to the stands once more and walked back to the waiting room, slightly fatigued from his fight.

He was greeted by a powerful pat on the back by Rock Lee, who was in awe of Naruto's powerful moves, and his speed, that equalled his instructor Gai's.

'NARUTO-KUN, HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO GET THAT FAST IN JUST A MONTH? DID GAI-SENSEI TRAIN YOU SECRETLY SO THAT YOU WOULD BE A GOOD MATCH FOR ME?' Lee cried; Naruto winced before attempting to answer, to no avail, as Lee continued with his rant, 'BUT I ALSO HAVE TRAINED, EVEN WITH YOUR SPEED THAT MATCHES GAI-SENSEI, I WILL PREVAIL!'

Naruto literally had his ears fitted with his fingers to prevent himself from going deaf, as did every other Genin in the room. After Lee's shouting was over, the blonde turned to Gaara, a bead of sweat going down his face. Naruto did not hide the fact that he was slightly scared of the killing intent that hovered around the Genin. It was even more intense than the person that Naruto had fought on the bridge while he was on the mission to protect Tazuna, and that was saying a lot.

That person was basically an S-class nukenin in what was called the "bingo book", a manual on the nukenins of several countries, as Kakashi had explained to him before. Any nukenin that was B-class or above was listed in the "bingo book" and they were to be killed on sight if encountered. Naruto then remembered Zabuza and Haku.

The two people that were much like brothers in arms, more so than master and servant. It was lucky for them that the Mizukage had wiped their record clean after the bridge incident, presuming them dead. Naruto had been told this by Kakashi, who had told Tazuna, the man who was building the bridge, to be the "witness" their deaths.

Although Tazuna was slightly shocked of having to declare the deaths of two nukenins, who were actually still alive and healthy, to the puzzled hunter-nins of Kirigakure no Sato. Tazuna, on his part, had told the Hunter-nins about Zabuza, but by chance, since the Mizukage was there, he told him the truth and that allowed the Mizukage and the Hokage to discuss the citizenship of the two ninjas.

At the end of the agreement, the Sandaime Hokage was almost threatening to strangle Naruto because of the amount of paperwork involved in giving new profiles to Momochi Zabuza and Haku. The Sandaime did it anyway, and Momochi Zabuza and Momochi Haku were bunking in with Uzumaki Naruto in his apartment.

Back in the present, Naruto was surveying the enormous amount of killing intent that Gaara was projecting, and he felt as though that power that Gaara emanated was not his alone, as though there was another person in his body, radiating the urge to kill. Naruto felt that another Genin, Temari, knew something about Gaara.

And somehow, he felt that she was very fearful of what she knew.

'All right, we're on to the next match; Rock Lee versus Gaara!'

The crowd cheered and erupted in cheers as Lee once again gave his energetic act and leaped over the railing and onto the arena's ground, performing several fast kicks and punches into thin air to impress the audience. Gaara disappeared in a whirl of sand and appeared in the middle of the arena, his expression showing nothing.

Up in the stands, Neji, Kiba, Kurenai, Kakashi, Sakura and Ino were focused on watching the fight, sitting, as was an energetic Gai, hands crossed and his face showing the confidence and belief he had in Lee. But Kakashi was analysing the red-headed shinobi of Sunagakure, Gaara; there was something wrong with him.

Kurenai saw Kakashi's serious expression and frowned before noticing what his serious expression was directed at. He was looking at Gaara, the same ninja that had almost killed Akamaru and Kiba one month ago. Kiba gulped in slight fear.

'Kakashi, there's something very wrong with that boy.' Kurenai said.

'That killing intent that he's projecting is almost demonic.' Neji said.

'I'm worried for Gai's student. That boy has an incredible defence with his sand.'

Gai was seen on the steps shaking his fist with an aura of determination.

Kurenai narrowed her eyes, as she was one of the recipients of one of the green jumpsuit-wearing Jounin's rants on the "Flames of Youth". It made her almost slit his throat with a kunai if Asuma wasn't there to stop her from doing so.

'If he goes on ranting about the "Flames of Youth" again, I will-'

'LEE, SHOW YOUR OPPONENT WHAT YOU CAN DO; FOR YOU ARE A WIELDER OF THE FLAMES OF YOUTH!' Gai shouted at the top of his lungs.

'That's it; I'm going to kill him.' Kurenai stood up and drew a kunai.

Like a puppet on her string, Kurenai moved towards Gai with her small blade.

She was now directly in front of Gai, emanating an extremely powerful killing intent, not that the bowl-cut hairstyle Jounin noticed it, for he was oblivious to everything. Kurenai moved closer to him and Kakashi sighed in defeat.

Once Kurenai wanted to kill something; she would fulfil that need.

'Good Day, Kurenai-san, how are you, did you see Naruto-kun's match just now?'

'Prepare to die, Thick Brows.' Kurenai held up her kunai, as Gai started to back off.

'Uh, Kurenai-san, what's wrong with you?' Gai backed off a bit more.

Lee could hear the screams of his instructor from the stands; he shook his fist in determination as he heard them and looked to the stands; a tear in his left eye.

_Gai-sensei, I can hear your shouts of encouragement and enthusiasm; the make the fire in my heart burn like the blaze of a volcano, I will win, _Lee thought.

Lee got into his position before Gaara and beside Genma, who was several feet away from them, chewing on his toothpick rather lazily; again, showing indication that he was not the least bit interested with his job as the examiner of the Third Round of the Chuunin Exams. The red-headed Genin had his arms crossed and showed no emotion, while Lee was still emanating the aura of determination and fire of strength.

'Alright then, looks like we're good to go.' Genma said, looking from one ninja to the other; from deadpan to determined facial expressions, 'Second Match, Begin!'

Lee at once charged at Gaara, aiming a punch to the Sand ninja's head, but was block by a wall of sand, which came rushing in automatically. Lee's fist retreated and the Leaf ninja used the force to try and deliver a kick to Gaara's head; a second try, but again, was blocked by a wall of sand, as Gaara remained still, not moving an inch from his spot. Lee gritted his teeth and moved away from Gaara with several back flips. Lee was extremely conscious of the sand, having seen its effects before.

_That sand has extremely fast reaction speed to my punches, just like it did with Kiba-kun until he raised his speed to a certain level; that means that if I get my speed either above the speed Kiba-kun utilised or even equal, I have a chance to win…_

Lee looked from the stands back to his weights that were strapped to his legs.

_I'm sorry, Gai-sensei, but I have to win this match, _Lee thought.

The dark-haired Taijutsu Specialist unclasped his weights just as he did in his fight against Shino; Naruto raised an eyebrow at the action. Shikamaru was intently focused on Lee, who tossed the weights to one side, creating two large craters.

Gaara showed no signs of emotions on his face except for a twitch of his mouth.

From the stands, Gai was looking at his favourite student with more fire than before, but was kept from shouting on his favourite words in fear of being beaten up once more by Kurenai. The woman may not look much, but she packed a mean punch.

'So Lee-kun removed his weights once more, eh?' Kakashi said, watching the fight.

'Now let's see if he can get past that wall of sand.' Kiba said, smirking.

Back in the arena, Lee had got himself back into his Tekken-fu stance, his eyes focused intently on Gaara, who frowned, his arms still crossed above his chest.

'I saw your fight with Kiba-kun, and I must say that I was impressed.' Lee said, his lips turning into a grin, surprising the Genin that were in the Waiting Room, 'But your defence has one major flaw, Gaara-san;' Lee's lips now formed a smirk, 'That sand that protects you has a set speed, and if I can break that speed barrier…'

Lee vanished from sight, to the surprise of the majority of the spectators.

Gaara's eyes widened as he felt something moving at high speed all around him. Flashes of green and black were seen around Gaara as the sand made a desperate attempt to protect Gaara. Lee was moving at a speed marginally higher than the speed that Sasuke was moving, and it looked like the tide had turned in Lee's favour.

Suddenly, Gaara was knocked hard by a powerful kick, sending him several metres away and crashing right into the wall of the stadium. Kakashi was impressed, to say the least, as were Naruto and the Genins. Gai lifted his head in pride.

'Look at how I trained Lee, Kakashi; even though he already removed his weights, he still has not used his full power yet. Wait and see what Lee is really made of!'

Kakashi, needless to say, was not actually paying attention to the Jounin.

Gaara got up from his collapsed position and looked to Lee with angry eyes as the Leaf Genin got back into his Tekken-fu stance and continued smirking his lips.

'See? Just as I thought. If your sand can't keep up with me, there will be no way that it could be effective.' Lee thrust his left palm forward and slid his right leg back.

The dark-haired ninja disappeared from sight again as Gaara felt the wind blowing around him, gusts being created due to Lee's speed. Lee delivered more blows to Gaara, whose sand proved itself useless against the attacks of Lee.

In the stands, more than a few people were impressed by the display of skill that the Taijutsu Specialist had shown to them. Kakashi and Asuma among them.

Lee landed a kick to Gaara's jaw, sending the Genin flying and landing several metres away back on the ground, caught by the sand from his gourd. Gaara got up once more, his eyes now showing to Lee the power of a monster.

Naruto watched the fight and he was extremely impressed, but looking at Gaara, he knew that there was something terrifying within him, some kind of power that feasted on the fears of people. The blonde tensed in his place.

'I want your blood…' Gaara whispered, pure bloodlust in his eyes.

The look in Gaara's eyes could scare away almost any normal person. Not Lee.

'It's time to finish this battle; let's go!' Lee called out, getting back into his stance.

He was about to go on with his attacks against the Sand ninja, when the sound of an extremely large explosion was heard. Lee diverted his eyes to the source of the sound. In the stands, the spectators to the fight, excluding the Jounins, were suddenly put to sleep by a Genjutsu cast by someone in an Anbu mask and a black cloak.

In the room or box that held the Chuunin hopefuls, Temari had disappeared from where she was, and had reappeared next to Gaara, along with the puppet-user, Kankuro, and their Jounin Instructor. Naruto leapt down from the box, along with Shikamaru, Chouji and Hinata, slightly confused with the situation.

The blonde looked to the stands and heard the sound of distant rumbling from one direction and looked back to Gaara, who was shaking; not from fear, but from an urge. Naruto knew that the bloodlust in the boy had peaked, as did Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was surprised by the odd events that were going on, but did not let his guard down or even showed a sign of panic. He looked to his blonde friend.

'Naruto, what the hell is going on?' Shikamaru questioned, hearing more explosions from the direction of the Main Gate of Konoha; then he understood.

'An invasion.' Naruto stated, his eyes now focused intently on Gaara.

In the box that seated the Hokage and the Kazekage, Sarutobi shifted his gaze towards the trail of smoke that had started to build in the direction of the Main Gate.

'I never expected to see you in this kind of situation, Orochimaru.' he said.

The Kazekage began to snarl and began to laugh maniacally, throwing his head back as the accompanying guard of the Hokage took a step back and readied a kunai.

'I did not expect you to recognise me that easily, Sarutobi-sama…'

The Kazekage removed his white and blue robes and revealed himself as the evil side of Orochimaru, wearing the Sound ninjas war clothing. The Jounin that accompanied the Hokage narrowed his eyes and felt behind him, two Sound ninjas came, but with a quick flick of his wrist, the two ninjas were caught dead in the middle of the air with a kunai finding a place each on their heads.

The Hokage began to smirk; Orochimaru's evil side narrowed his eyes.

'To think that you could easily be fooled by my transformation.' the Hokage said.

The sound of a poof was heard and a puff of smoke appeared, revealing the real Orochimaru, clad in the white robes of the Hokage and a serious look on his face. The accompanying Jounin followed suit, revealing the real Sandaime Hokage, clad in his black battle armor. The evil side of Orochimaru frowned at the situation.

'I see that you both were expecting me. It does not matter at all.' he said.

'The crimes that you have done in my name shall be paid for today.'

'Oh, really? And just what can you do, Orochimaru? You can barely use any Jutsus with all the tenketsus in your body sealed within me, if you have forgotten.'

'Your match will not be with him.' the Sandaime said, stepping forward and looking into the malicious eyes of the evil man before him, 'It will be with me.'

'Sarutobi-sensei!' Orochimaru looked to his former teacher, slightly surprised.

'Don't you worry, Orochimaru, I do still have a lot in me despite my age.'

Sarutobi went forward another step and got into a Taijutsu stance. The evil side of Orochimaru curled his lips up to a devious and almost devil-like smile.

'Your power will not be enough to stop my ambitions, Sarutobi-sama.' he said, throwing his head back to laugh even more, 'Even if you were in your prime, that power that you hold with you as the Hokage or as a ninja, both of them will come as no use against me.' Orochmaru gritted his teeth in anger at this, 'I must thank your student for my release, by the way, Sarutobi-sama; dormancy for such a long time can be very taxing.' he took a step towards Orochimaru, 'Before I kill you all, let me tell you the name that I have fashioned for myself just so I would not be mistaken by the likes of you.' he bored into Orochimaru's eyes maliciously, 'Now, I am Akuma.'

_Akuma, at least now I know what to call him, _Sarutobi thought seriously.

Suddenly, Akuma disappeared from sight; Sarutobi felt the flow of chakra that Akuma emitted and its source, which led to the roof of the stadium. Sarutobi followed the trail of chakra that was left by Akuma and leapt onto the stadium roof, where the man that framed his student stood, his hands at his sides and smiling maliciously. Orochimaru would have followed the Hokage, but he knew that he would only be a hindrance to him, so he chose to remain behind. Two members of the Anbu appeared.

'Orochimaru-sama, we have to take you to a safe place, Hokage-sama's orders.'

Orochimaru cast his ead to the roof before nodding to the Anbu as they disappeared in a blur of movement. On the roof, Sarutobi was facing down Akuma.

'Today will be the day that you pay for all the deaths and misery you have caused.'

'Pay?' Akuma said, his mouth contorting into yet another malicious smile.

Four forms suddenly appeared in different corners of the stadium roof, each of them performing similar handseals and suddenly, a gigantic box surrounded the Hokage and Akuma, purple in colour, created by the four new arrivals. Outside the box, several members of the Anbu Squadron had arrived, but as soon as one of their own touched the wall of the box, they erupted in purple flames; it was useless to try.

'This place will be your burial ground, Sarutobi-sama!' Akuma called out.

Naruto looked to the four ninjas of the Sand that were in front of them and in the arena. Somehow, he had the feeling that they had something to do with the current chaos. Genma, the examiner, took a step towards the four ninjas, his hands still in his pockets, showing that he was relaxed but his gaze showed that he was serious.

The Sand Jounin amongst the four ninjas said something to the three Genins, or, just to Kankuro and Temari. At the last of his words, Kankuro and Temari hoisted Gaara upon their shoulders and left the arena and their Instructor with them.

Genma stole a gaze at Gaara and his look of pure bloodlust before looking back to the man before him, frowning as more explosions were heard all over Konoha.

The instructor to the Sand genins neared the bandana-wearing Jounin, his eyes showing that he was going to fight Genma. Naruto neared Genma to get more information on what was to happen next. Genma turned to Naruto.

'Naruto,' Naruto looked up to the examiner, 'Are you up for an unofficial A-ranked mission?' Naruto gave a nod to Genma as a response, 'I want you to take two other ninjas and take off after those three; somehow, Gaara must be central to this.'

'Alright, Genma-san; I'll take the assignment.' Naruto said as he turned to Lee and Shikamaru, gesturing them to come with him, 'Alright guys, let's go!'

Lee and Shikamaru looked to the blonde and nodded, running in the direction that Gaara, Temari and Kankuro did. They leapt through the hole in the arena created when Sasuke had activated the Chidori, leaving Baki and Genma behind.

'Do you really think that those three kids can stop Gaara?' Baki said.

'So my hunch was right; he is a central figure in this invasion.'

Genma took out his hands from his pockets and got into a loose Taijutsu stance, much like the Tekken-fu, but the stance that Genma took showed that his Taijutsu style was one that favoured counterattacking the opponent by using their own force against them, very much like the basic Taijutsu at the Academy.

'Let's fight this one fair and square, buck-o.' Genma charged at his opponent.

In the stands, Gai and Kakashi were back-to-back, fighting off several ninjas that were in combination of the Sound and the Sand. It looked like both of the villages had an attack plan on Konohagakure no Sato, but as Kakashi watched the Sound and Sand ninjas close in to attack him and Gai, the plan was far from perfect, if he just stuck to the basic procedure. His basic procedure was to just be a normal pawn in the game, kill when you can, and be killed when you cannot. Simple enough for a Special Jounin of Konoha. Evan Gai had the procedure drilled into his skull.

Kurenai had teamed up with Asuma and Haku and Zabuza in their fight against the Sand and the Sound ninjas, but their numbers seemed endless.

'So far, how many have you taken down, Kurenai-san?' Asuma said, joking.

'If you count the one that I caught in the nuts, that makes my total seven.'

'Wow, you're keeping up really good; I got seven myself.' Asuma said.

Two Sound ninjas came charging at Kurenai; she flipped herself before performing several handseals to activate a Genjutsu that made her invisible to the human eye.

Within a space of two seconds, both of the attacking ninjas had their throats slit by the kunai that Kurenai held in her left hand. Meanwhile, Asuma had just finished landing a kick to one of the ninjas before tossing him to one side.

Zabuza and Haku were doing well on their own, taking out almost twenty ninjas between them, not that the number of killed ninjas counted for the lot, as most likely there would be several more coming in their general direction.

'Oi, Kakashi; I think that I just saw Naruto and his friends go after that Gaara kid!'

'What!' Kakashi exclaimed, nearing Zabuza with worry etched all over his face.

'Naruto should be all right, considering the level of skill that he has with him.' Haku said, looking down the stairs where the impostor of an Anbu stood, 'We have our hands full dealing with the situation here anyway, Kakashi-san, Zabuza-niisan.'

'I still think that I should send someone after him just to make sure he's safe.'

Suddenly, Kakashi saw several Sound ninjas dropping from above and heading in their direction; five of them, to be exact. Three of them got hit by a barrage of kunais, thrown by a now-conscious Uchiha Sasuke. He looked quite grouchy to them.

'Ah, good to see that you've woken up Sasuke!' Kakashi said as he watched Haku throw two long senbon that instantly hit the two targets, piercing the metal that guarded their foreheads and killing them instantly, 'I have a little mission for you; and Kiba-kun here will accompany you.' Kakashi indicated the drooling brunette.

Kakashi immediately woke the boy up in the quickest way that he knew; by kicking him hard in the stomach. Kiba almost murdered Kakashi on the spot.

'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, YOU BASTARD!' Kiba shouted loudly.

'I need you and Sasuke to do a very dangerous mission; unofficial of course, since we are in the middle of an invasion.' Kakashi said to Kiba; Akamaru began to rouse because of the rising noise level around them, 'This mission is A-ranked at the least.'

'What is it?' Kiba said, looking up to the silver-haired Jounin with a puzzled look.

'Assist Naruto.' Kakashi felt Sasuke frown at the mention of Naruto; Kakashi sighed inwardly, 'He's gone after Gaara with Lee-kun and Shikamaru-kun, and I think that he would really appreciate it if he got the both of you to help him.'

'Wait, how are we supposed to find Naruto in the middle of all this carnage?'

'You're a natural tracker, aren't you, Kiba-kun; use your dog to sniff him out. I think that it's most likely that you head in the direction of the forests outside Konoha if you want to find him; I have a feeling that Gaara is somehow central in this.'

'The mission is as good as done, Chief!' Kiba gave a mock salute to Kakashi.

'Let me come with you as well.' the familiar voice of Aburame Shino came.

He was standing coolly, clad in his normal clothing, hands in his pockets.

'Shino? Why aren't you asleep from the Genjutsu?' Kiba questioned.

'My bugs recalibrated the chakra flow to expel the controlled chakra.' he said.

'Alright then, do you three accept this mission?' Kakashi inquired seriously.

At the end of Kakashi's words, more Sound ninjas had arrived on the scene; at least fifteen of them. Zabuza smirked as he swung his blade forward and Haku took out more needles from his pockets, slightly frustrated at the numbers that Oto had sent.

'When will the people know that it's about quality not quantity?' Zabuza joked.

'Never, I guess.' Asuma said, flexing the muscles on his neck.

'Kiba-kun, take your team and go!' Kakashi ordered; Kiba responded with a nod.

'Alright guys, you heard Kakashi-san, let's get this show on the road!' Kiba said.

'Right; let's leave.' Sasuke said; Kiba and Shino already started their chase.

With the three Genins gone, Kakashi and his fellow Jounins and Haku were left with the task of eliminating the forces of the Sand and the Sound.

'Hey, Kakashi, how many have you taken down so far?' Gai asked.

'I'd have to say about ten.' Kakashi said lazily, drawing another kunai from his weapon's pouch, making a total of one kunai in each hand, 'What about you?'

'HAH! I have equalled you in score, my great rival, for I too have ten!'

'I got nine of them in my book.' Kurenai butted in, slightly smirking.

'Heh, I got eight of them, so you better watch out.' Asuma said.

'Looks like none of you have surpassed me yet; I have twelve.' Zabuza bragged.

'I have ten as well.' Haku said, readying himself for a battle of endurance.

'How about a little competition, boys?' Kurenai said, looking to all of them.

'The one with the least kills has to treat us all to some dinner?' Asuma suggested.

'No, the one that has the most kills gets to choose one of the losers and get them to do any single dare.' Haku butted into the competition; there were agreements.

'Alright, so let's start the challenge!' Zabuza charged at their foes.

Naruto, Shikamaru and Lee were already outside the walls of the village, and they had no closer come to catching up with Gaara and his two teammates. Naruto was slightly nervous, as for the past fifteen minutes, he had the feeling that they were being trailed.

Being trailed by more than a dozen people. The blonde definitely did not need this right now, as he was to face Gaara, along with Temari and Kankuro. Lee was ahead of him and Shikamaru was right behind him, jumping from treebranch to treebranch.

'Naruto-kun, are you sure that we are heading the right way here?' Lee asked.

'Yes, I'm sure.' Naruto said, facing Lee after catching up to him; then turning back to look at the dense trees behind him and said, 'Wait, Lee; Shikamaru.'

Lee and Shikamaru stopped at one wide treebranch that supported their weight.

Shikamaru looked to his Team Captain, and as though he read his thoughts, the brunette smirked. Lee was extremely clueless to the reason that they had stopped.

'Looks like there are a group of enemy ninjas heading this way.' Shikamaru said.

'Huh? Enemy ninjas?' Lee questioned, then the realization hit him, 'Then someone should stay and fight them while the other two of us go after Gaara.'

'Yeah, but fighting the ones that are approaching won't be an easy task.' Shikamaru said, looking to the thick leaves and branches, 'I think that they're at least Chuunin.'

'Oh-ho-ho! Then don't worry about it; I'll stay behind while you go after them!'

'No.' Shikamaru said, after thinking of Lee's eager words, 'Lee, no offense, but I have seen your Taijutsu moves, and I seriously think that while you can defeat one or two or even three enemies in simultaneous combat with ease, your Taijutsu does not suit you for combat against an entire squad of the masses.' he finished, before looking to Naruto, who had a serious look on his face, 'I think that Naruto should stay.'

'Just what I was about to say.' Naruto said, standing up and cracking his knuckles.

'Naruto-kun, are you sure about this?' Lee said; Naruto replied to them with a grin and a thumbs up, although they could not see the grin because of Naruto's facemask.

'Don't worry about it.' Naruto cast a look to the two Genins, 'Shikamaru; Lee. If you go against Gaara in combat, don't hesitate to kill him.' Shikamaru and Lee gave a knowing nod to the blonde, 'And if you get into a tight spot, run away. I don't know if you two feel it too, but I think that Gaara is somehow central to this invasion.'

Another nod from both Lee and Shikamaru were shown and they took off.

'All right, I think that it would just about time to do my job.' Naruto sighed.

He went in the opposite direction of the way that Shikamaru and Lee were heading, jumping from tree branch to tree branch and was greeted by the sight of several kunai raining down on him. The blonde dodged all of them by jumping down to the ground.

'Well, what do we have here? A little boy who thinks that he's a ninja.'

Naruto looked up and was greeted by the sight of several Sound ninjas standing on the large tree branches above him. Naruto frowned; it was going to ba a handful.

_There are fourteen of them; guess I got my work cut out for me, _Naruto thought.

Naruto drew a kunai and got himself into a fighting stance, using the kunai as a makeshift short sword. The ninjas responded by leaping down at him, drawing their own weapons to do battle with. At once, two Sound ninjas came at him, in their hands their weapons meant to kill him. Naruto bent downwards and kicked one of the ninjas off their feet before stabbing another one in the rear, causing him great pain.

'You brat!' one more ninja called, throwing a shuriken in his direction.

Naruto performed an extremely fast combination of handseals, throwing back his head as he finished dodging the thrown weapon. The Sound ninja's eyes widened.

'Doton: Doryuudan no Jutsu!' the head of a dragon came out of the earth and launched several projectiles at the ninjas, hitting three of the fourteen ninjas.

One ninja then came from behind Naruto with a kunai. Naruto formed his hands into the Shadow Seal and created two Kage Bunshins, the two of them catching the arm of the ninja and throwing him to another one. Naruto then looked upwards and threw another shuriken at the offending ninja above him, catching him directly in the chest.

As he flipped himself away from the spot where the attacking ninja had dropped, Naruto pulled down his facemask and began to perform several quick handseals to finish the fight off. As the ninjas charged at him, they did not realise the Jutsu that he was about to unleash upon them. Naruto drew his head back.

'Katon: Karyuu Endan!' Naruto breathed out a barrage of red hot flames.

The attack was not as effective as he hoped, though, as he had only incinerated six out of the remaining ninjas. But the extent of the damage Naruto had done to the forest was quite impressive itself, for a Chuunin candidate. The remaining ninjas took the moment to organize a strike against Naruto by forming a circle around him.

Naruto growled as he drew another kunai from the holster on his right thigh and yet another one from the holster on his left thigh, ready for another attack.

Within all the ninjas, there was fear of the young ninja before them that showed no signs that he was a weakling. Some of them even hesitated to make the next move, scared for their lives. Naruto felt his senses relax as he prepared himself for an assault against the Sound ninjas. He crossed his arms over each other, ready to fight.

'Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!' a familiar voice was heard, reaching Naruto's ears.

The man-sized fireball burned two of the remaining ninjas. Out from above the trees, appeared Uchiha Sasuke, the same deadpanned look on his face.

'Sasuke? What are you doing here?' Naruto raised an eyebrow at the brunette.

'That is none of your business.' Sasuke answered coldly as he turned to his remaining enemies, who instantly charged at him without taking notice.

'Tsuuga!' Two more ninjas were down for the count with Kiba making his appearance along with his dog, Akamaru, 'Hey, Naruto! Hope we weren't late.'

'Damn it, more of these brats are here!' one of the ninjas cursed.

Those were the last words that he uttered along with the other two remaining ninjas as they were killed with several kunais being thrown at them from behind, courtesy of Aburame Shino. He walked up to the group, giving a nod to Sasuke.

'We were sent by Kakashi-sensei to come after you and stop Gaara.' Sasuke explained with a hint of negative feeling in his voice, which Naruto noticed.

'Are you still angry that I kicked your butt during our fight, Sasuke?'

Sasuke sent a very powerful glare directly into Naruto's eyes. The blonde boy didn't waver from the sight, giving Sasuke a cheerful grin under his facemask. Behind his black glasses and high collar, Aburame Shino had an amused look on his face while Kiba was trying his hardest not to laugh or giggle at the words Naruto said.

'I don't think you would want to talk about that now, eh?'

Sasuke did not give his reply to Naruto, but stopped glaring at him.

'So what's the situation so far?' Sasuke went on, nearing Naruto.

'Shikamaru and Lee have gone on with the chase for Gaara and his teammates.'

'Alright, we should be able to catch up to them in a while.' Shino said.

'Lead the way then, Naruto.' Kiba said; Naruto gave the Inuzuka a nod.

They leapt to the trees above and through a course of more trees on their way to their objective. Naruto and Sasuke were side by side. Behind them were Kiba and Akamaru and behind Kiba was Shino. And through Naruto's mind were the hopes that they were not too late to assist the battle against the three Sand Genin.

_Shikamaru; Lee, wait for me, just hold on for as long as you can, _Naruto thought.

Several minutes passed, the group of young ninjas all thinking the consequences if they arrived too late to help Lee and Shikamaru. After a certain amount of time had passed, the Genins were greeted by the sight and the sound of an explosion.

Naruto looked to his right and then to his left, seeing that they were surrounded by a number of Sound ninjas and Sand ninjas. Naruto gripped his hands tightly, almost drawing blood if they dug any deeper. Sasuke just gave a smirk, as did Kiba.

'Naruto, why don't you go on ahead, we will take care of things here.' Sasuke said.

'Don't worry about us; we'll be fine.' Kiba said, cracking his knuckles.

Naruto was genuinely worried about the two choices he had to make, but with Shino, Kiba and Sasuke showing signs of confidence in achieving victory, he came to a decision. Giving his three fellow Leaf ninjas a nod, Naruto continued his chase.

'So these kids think that they can beat us; they're surrounded five to one!'

Kiba smirked even wider; Sasuke drew a kunai from his pouch and Shino summoned his bugs to assist him. Around the three Genins, murderous intent was seeping out. They were not only confident, but were sure of a victory.

Naruto leapt from treebranch to treebranch once more, and as the next few moments passed, thought of Gaara's power, hidden well within the depths of his soul.

_Gaara; he's what I might have become if it weren't for Kakashi-niisan, _he thought.

Naruto's mind drifted to back when he had gone into the woods, all alone and the thoughts of the villagers that hated him. He very nearly then and there would have turned himself away from civilisation, if that was how he would be treated like; a monster. He was only a four year-old boy, learning what the world was around him.

He remembered the mud around him, spawned from the earth and rain that had poured down on him. Naruto had tried to run away from the village as fast as he could and as long as his short legs could carry him. Needless to say, he did not get far.

He was stopped by Kakashi, who was in the way of Naruto's escape, clad in his Jounin uniform and his hair drenched. The eyes of the Hatake Kakashi that was known for his single Sharingan and his deadly skills were nothing like the Hatake Kakashi that was drenched from head to toe in front of Naruto.

His eyes were warm and sad at the same time, and his embrace was comforting. As Uzumaki Naruto remembered the moment, he remembered that he had family.

He had a brother in Hatake Kakashi, and that was enough of a reason to return.

He then remembered the cold eyes of Gaara, and although he was grudging to admit it, they were the same as his, except they had never felt the warmth of acceptance.

_He's never had the chance to feel what I've felt before, _Naruto thought.

Naruto proceeded to the next tree branch, when he heard the cry of pain.

The owner of the voice was someone that Naruto knew very well.

'SHIKAMARU!' Naruto called out, watching his friend get thrown into a tree.

The bark was literally smashed when Naruto saw his friend's condition, coughing out blood from his mouth. There was a cut over his forehead, and he was having trouble breathing; it looked like his body had taken a real beating. From what, Naruto had quite a good guess. Naruto shook his friend to get his attention, but Shikamaru had already passed out from exhaustion and the intensity of his injuries.

There was another cry of pain and Naruto saw Rock Lee being flung away into a tree, and getting back up and onto the tree branch, looking towards a higher set of branches. Naruto made sure that Shikamaru was alright and leapt up to join Lee.

Lee's condition was much worse than Shikamaru's. He had his left arm bent in an odd angle. His lip was cut and his dcalp was bleeding as was his right fist.

'Naruto-kun, glad to see that you've finally joined us.' Lee said.

'Lee, what happened to you and Shikamaru?' Naruto questioned, slightly worried.

Naruto followed Lee's eyes that landed on a creature in the branches. It was what looked like a rat or a rodent made of sand, larger than any man in size and a long tail to match. Naruto gazed upon what looked like a monster before him.

'Lee, what is that thing? What happened to Gaara and his teammates?'

'That thing _is_ Gaara, Naruto.' Lee said; Naruto's eyes widened as Lee struggled to stay up, 'When we caught up with them, Temari-san and Kankuro-san engaged in a battle to hold us off; apparently, this is what they were waiting for.' Lee gestured to Gaara, 'But when me and Shikamaru were in a battle against those two, he transformed into this; I don't know how, but he just did. Temari-san and Kankuro were attacked by him first. I don't kow where they are now.'

'A demon is inside of him too; I can feel it.' Naruto muttered, so softly that only he himself knew what the words said, 'Lee; if you can still move, please take Shikamaru and meet up with Sasuke and the others. They'll help you guys get back.'

'Naruto-kun, are you planning on fighting him by yourself?' Lee questioned, facing the blonde; Naruto gave no answer, 'He's not normal; Genins such as ourselves don't stand a chance against him. It's best that we work together if we want to win!'

'With your injuries, Lee, you would only be a hindrance.' Naruto said seriously, taking a step forward as Lee looked up to Gaara once more, 'Out of the three of us present, only I am the one in condition to battle him. The ideal choice at this point is to run away, but that would only lead us to our deaths.' Naruto took off his gloves and pulled down his facemask, looking serious, 'He won't let us go that easily, so I'll try to hold him back for as long as I can. And I won't fail.'

'Naruto-kun…' Lee got up to Naruto's side; Naruto turned to face Lee and gave a smile of confidence, which Lee returned, 'Remember that you owe me a match!'

'I know, Lee. I know.' Naruto took a step forward, 'Take Shikamaru and go.'

'Naruto-kun,' Lee went on again, giving a light grin, 'don't lose, okay?'

'I won't.' Naruto said, leaping up to a branch that was level with Gaara's.

'Uzumaki Naruto…' Gaara's dark voice came out from the creature's mouth.

'So, my suspicions were right; you have a demon within you, don't you.'

'No.' Gaara said, his demonic mouth curling into a sickening smile, 'I am a monster myself. My only purpose is to kill. My only desire is to taste blood.'

'Then your tongue must have a very strange way of tasting things.' Naruto replied.

'DIE!' a shower of shurikens made of sand came at Naruto, who dodged them.

_Damn it, he's gone berserk; he's let whatever monster within him take form, _he thought whilst he dodged the projectiles and leapt upwards and stuck to a tree bark.

Naruto then took out a set of kunai and threw them at Gaara, who shielded himself from the attack with his sand-made tail. Naruto then took the opportunity to perform several handseals for a succession attack, which he hoped would work.

'Katon: Karyuu Endan!' Naruto breathed out a stream of flames.

'Mugen Saijin Daitoppa!' a gust of wind blew to throw the flames off course.

Naruto cursed as he leapt upwards to another tree branch, this time with Gaara following him, hot on his heels. Naruto formed a cross with his fingers from his two hands and created two clones of himself and dodged to a tree branch, his two clones going up above him to another set of tree branches apart from each other and began to perform several more handseals, each and every one of them identical to the other.

'Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!' they both breathed out fireballs of considerable size.

Once again, Gaara countered Naruto's attack by throwing a set of spheres made of sand, successfully cancelling them out. The clones then jumped towards another tree and performed another set of handseals, only to be cancelled out by more of Gaara's projectiles. The real Naruto below him had already finished with thinking.

_I hope that this plan works, _Naruto thught, drawing two kunais from his pouch.

Gaara saw Naruto at a branch lower than him and came down charging at him, oblivious to the plan that Naruto had up his sleeve. As Gaara smashed the spot where Naruto was, the blonde used his chakra to stick to another tree bark and drew out a wire from his weapon's pouch and started to tie it to the rim of the hole of both kunais. Gaara came at Naruto again with his sand-made shurikens, which he dodged.

'Take this!' Naruto threw both of his kunais to Gaara, who blocked it with his arm made of sand; Naruto grinned, expecting the move and felt the wires in his hand, he was about to use the same move that he did against Jiraiya, 'Raihebi!'

Two snakes made of lightning came at Gaara, moving with the wires and eventually causing an explosion which was heard throughout the forest. Naruto panted as he released his grip upon the wires in his hands and looked to the spot where Gaara was.

It was shrouded in smoke and dust and even some sand from Naruto's attack.

'Uzumaki Naruto…' was what Naruto heard, much to his horror.

Gaara was very much alive and was still in his state of bloodlust. The arm which Naruto had hit his two kunais with was destroyed, as was some part of his body and his tail was cut to three-quarters its true length from Naruto's attack.

'Man, what does it take to bring you down?' Naruto joked, a bead of sweat flowing down his face, grinning as he rested his back against a tree for support.

'I will never die…' Gaara began to speak as he looked up to Naruto, 'As long as feeling of hate and the intent to kill walks the land, I will live on.'

'Is that what you live with? Blood? Anger? Hate?' Naruto said, supporting himself once more with his legs, 'I don't know how you could feel all those, Gaara.'

Naruto's words caught Gaara's attention, and his intent to kill rose.

'Are you going to keep living knowing that your only purpose is to kill?'

'It is the purpose of my existence, it is what I walk the land for.' Gaara growled.

'I don't have a purpose to exist, not that I know of, but as far as I know, Gaara; it is this: I will defeat you to prevent you from hurting my friends.' Naruto said, putting his hands into the Ram Seal and looking ahead, 'I will not let their blood be spilt!'

An incredible amount of chakra, looking like blue flames, engulfed Naruto, emanating more power than Gaara had ever felt from anyone other than himself.

'I will protect them until the end!' Naruto called out, more chakra engulfing him.

Suddenly, a charge of lightning came from the direction of Naruto, as though he was a storm himself. Lightning was burning the leaves all around him. When Gaara saw his opponent, he saw that there was an incredible amount of light in the palm of Naruto's left hand, emanating an incredible amount of chakra, making him nervous.

'The Assassination Ninjutsu taught to me by my brother; Chidori.'

Naruto then used his speed and power in one shot, charging at Gaara, who had no chance to dodge the Jutsu. In an instant, Naruto's left hand was smacked into Gaara's right side of his chest, drawing out blood. The Jutsu had pierced his defence.

Gaara's screams of pain were heard throughout one sector of the forest before he knocked Naruto into a tree branch with his tail. Naruto winced in pain as he picked himself out of the tree, coughing out some blood as he did.

'Blood… my blood…' Gaara was clutching his chest; the pain was excruciating; he looked at Naruto with murderous eyes, the teeth he had gritting together.

Suddenly, Gaara let out a cry; from pain or from anguish Naruto did not know. Sand started to seep from Gaara's monstrous form and began to look as though it was spreading and engulfing him in some sort of cocoon and then spreading out and reaching for the sky, forming an extremely gigantic creature.

Naruto's eyes could not believe what he was seeing; it was what looked like a gigantic raccoon made of sand, radiating incredible monstrous chakra.

'This is…' Naruto was slightly frightened at what he saw, 'This is the monster…'

From a fair distance away from the fight, were Sasuke and his group of two injured Genins, two healthy and slightly bloody Genins and a puppy. Lee was carried by Kiba with his uninjured arm being slung over his shoulder. Shino was giving Shikamaru a piggy-back ride on his back, while Sasuke was leading them back to the village.

'What in the world is that?' Sasuke questioned with wide eyes, looking in the direction of where a gigantic monster made of sand was; Lee frowned.

'That is most probably Gaara, Sasuke-kun.' Lee said, looking to the large monster.

'What! Lee, you never said something like this!' Sasuke exclaimed.

'It seems that Gaara had another trick up his sleeve.' Lee said, his eyes narrowing.

'I'm going back to go and see if I can help him.' Sasuke said, turning away, 'Shino, lead them back to the village. Me and Naruto will catch up with you later.'

Before any one of them could have a say, they were left behind by Sasuke.

Naruto was staggering to get back on his feet, but there was no such luck.

The gigantic monster that was made of sand looked down at Naruto.

'I didn't think that I would have to show this form just to defeat you.' the voice of Gaara, although sounding like an echo, came, 'But it is time for you to die.'

Naruto then felt several tentacles made of sand surround his body and engulf him.

'Damn it; I'm too weak to move after using the Chidori…' Naruto whispered.

Then, Naruto remembered the trump card that he held in his hand.

_It's the only choice that I have; if I don't do it good, I'll die, _Naruto thought.

Naruto started to perform several handseals as he did before, ending with the Horse Seal and thrusting his hand into the air, calling out familiar words.

'Kuchiyose no Jutsu!' Naruto called out loudly, summoning a familiar creature.

A gigantic snake appeared before Gaara, firey orange in colour and measuring around six hundred feet in length. Naruto had called once more upon Mitojin.

Naruto's arms were crossed above his chest and he was surveying Gaara, as the wind blew around him, his long hair was swaying with him.

'Naruto, what is it that you require me for?' the snake said, his eyes looking upwards before facing forward to face the incarnation of sand, 'Is that Shukaku of the Sand? You've found yourself in a hell of a problem, kid.'

'Sorry to call you out like this, but I need your help to fight him.' Naruto said, his hands dropping back to his sides, observing the gigantic sand-made raccoon, until something hit him, 'Mitojin-san, do you remember the deal we made in front of Jiraiya? The one on combining two Summoning contracts?' Mitojin smirked.

'So you want to try that skill now eh, boy? Good idea, proceed.' he said.

Naruto then nodded in response and began to perform another set of handseals.

'Kuchiyose no Jutsu!' Naruto shouted once more, making a puff of smoke appear.

As the smoke cleared, a gigantic frog, orange in colour and wearing what looked like a navy blue robe around it with a sash holding onto a dagger.

'What? What am I doing here!' Gamabunta began to look around and saw Mitojin, 'Mitojin, what are you doing here!' then he saw the blonde boy on top of him, 'So you were the one that called me, brat! What is this all about? The Dual Contract is not a play-thing you know, you can't just summon two Lords for any trivial matter!'

'Look in front of you, Boss.' Naruto said simply, and Gamabunta did.

Gamabunta was shocked when he saw Gaara's gigantic form and narrowed his eyes.

'Shukaku of the Sand?' Gamabunta said seriously, puffing on his pipe.

'I need to beat him, if not, we'll have another slughter incident on our hands.'

Gamabunta and Mitojin looked to the blonde, with newfound respect for him.

'I like your guts kid.' Gamabunta said, drawing out the dagger from its sheath.

'A simultaneous attack should wear him down fast, Boss; Mitojin.'

'All right, let's go!' Gamabunta came charging at Shukaku with his drawn dagger.

At the same time, Mitojin had shown its long fangs and slithered its way to Shukaku at lighning-fast speeds; needless to say, Shukaku was hit by both attacks. The blade of Gambunta's dagger tore Shukaku's left arm away at the elbow, at the cost of the dagger flying out of Gambunta's grasp and landing onto the woods below while Mitojin's fangs ripped out a chunk of Shukaku's right shoulder.

At the end of the assault, there was a small earthquake caused, which was felt by an approaching Sasuke, who was absolutely clueless on what had just happened.

Back in the clash between the titans, Mitojin and Gamabunta were questioning why the raccoon monster had not fallen down yet; both had nervous thoughts.

_Incredible, even after both of our blows he's still standing, _Mitojin thought.

They saw the gigantic form of their opponent suddenly shivering and then turning to look at the two Lords with eyes full of malice and sickening glee. Naruto felt his breath catch in his throat as he watched the madness in the monster's eyes.

'How interesting, Uzumaki Naruto!' Gaara's voice boomed, to their surprise; the two Lords got into positions to dodge any incoming attacks when they suddenly saw, along with Naruto, something come out of the forehead of the monster. Naruto's eyes widened at what he saw seeping out; Gaara! 'I would never have thought you could come this far against me, but that only proves that your blood would be sweeter!'

Gaara put his two hands into the Ram Seal, raising Naruto's worry.

'Naruto, there is a reason that the vessel for Shukaku to drive into insanity.' Gamabunta began, trying to give Naruto, some background information on their foe, 'If the vessel falls asleep, Shukaku will take over the body of the vessel and slowly eat away the character of the vessel. But if the vessel stays awaked at all times, Naruto; you know as much as I do.' Naruto nodded, 'He will give in to insomnia and be on the brink of madness and bloodlust, in a way, its worse than being taken over.'

'Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu.' Gaara said in barely a whisper, falling asleep.

'He's done it!' Mitojin exclaimed, rearing himself to dodge any attack.

'Woo-hoo! I'm finally free; yee-hah!' he shouted to the world in joy.

'Is that really Shukaku of the Sand?' Naruto questioned nervously.

'He seems unexpectedly funky and idiotic, heh?' Mitojin said, eyeing Shukaku.

The eyes of the demon raccoon came to see the two Lords in front of him.

'Oh, looky here; two fun things to kill!' Shukaku exclaimed with glee.

'Hang on, Naruto.' Mitojin said seriously; Naruto gave a nod as a reply.

'Fuuton:Renkuudan!' a blast of chakra-compressed air came at Mitojin.

The King of Fire Snakes dodged the attack, leaving Gamabunta to strike at the opening created after the blast with his own unique Jutsu.

'Suiton: Teppou Dama!' a gigantic sphere of water came at Shukaku.

Shukaku was struck dead on by the force of the blow, but was barely effected.

'Hey, you gotta do better than that, froggy!' Shukaku exclaimed, 'Renkuudan!'

Gamabunta leapt out of the way. Mitojin was given the chance to strike.

A tail strike was delivered to Shukaku, but the attack would have succeeded if it had not been for the tail of Shukaku blocking the tail of Mitojin. He was pushed back and came up beside Gamabunta. They both surveyed the landscape that seemed to be shifting to a very unpleasant piece of land. Naruto could see that too.

'Mitojin; Boss, we have to end this fight soon!' Naruto said, gritting his teeth.

'Just what I was thinking, kid.' Gamabunta said, getting into position.

'Gamabunta, we will have to wake up the vessel of Shukaku if we want the stupid raccoon to stop it with the carnage.' Mitojin said, eyeing the red-headed boy.

'Good, a simple plan.' Gamabunta said, jumping up into the air, knowing what Mitojin was thinking in his wise and cunning mind, 'I'll leave it to you guys!'

'Naruto, me and Gamabunta will try our best to hold down Shukaku; you jump onto him and wake up that kid on his head. He's not been asleep for a long time, so one good hit to his face will wake him up.' Mitojin said.

'Okay, so let's finish this!' Naruto cracked his knuckles as he nodded.

The plan began. Gamabunta fired his bullets of water at Shukaku to distract him from the blonde and Mitojin, who was rushing his way towards him. Before Shukaku could realise it, he was caught in a bind by the body of Mitojin. Shukaku's remaining arm was left free and tried to slash itself at Mitojin, but Gamabunta held onto it.

'Naruto, now!' Gamabunta exclaimed; Naruto did not need telling twice.

He leapt at Gaara, but instantly, several tentacles of sand came at him.

'Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!' the sand instantly turned into glass.

Naruto's Katon Jutsu came at the cost of propelling him some distance backwards. He landed on the bridge of Shukaku's nose, when a small avalanche of sand came at him to prevent Naruto from getting to Gaara. Naruto gritted his teeth.

'Damn it!' Naruto performed several more handseals, seeping the majority of his remaining chakra to the palm of his hand and looking up to the wall of sand.

It was te moment of truth. The crackle of thunder and lightning was heard in the palm of his hand as Naruto used the speed that he had developed to pierce the miniature avalanche before him. The wall would not stand a chance.

'CHIDORI!' Naruto cried as he pierced the wall and straight at Gaara.

The sound of a punch could be heard as Naruto woke Sabaku no Gaara from his sleep. Shukaku's eyes widened as he was once again forced back into Gaara's mind.

'NO, I JUST GOT BACK OUT!' was the last cry of the demon raccoon.

Gaara immediately stirred from his chakra-induced sleep to the face of a panting Uzumaki Naruto, who was looking into Gaara's eyes, full of determination.

'You…' Gaara began, as tentacles of sand began to wrap around his wrists.

Naruto was brought back several metres away from Gaara, the tentacles of sand holding onto him tightly, not a chance was given to Naruto to perform any handseals.

'My existence shall not be erased, as long as there is hate, I will live on!'

_Damn it, I can't mould chakra in this situation, I don't have enough stamina, _Naruto thought, panting as he did, observing Gaara; _No, I will win this fight!_

Without his hands in the position of any seals, Naruto chakra, red and blue in colour, began to sepp out of Naruto, until he became engulfed in it.

'Impossible, even in his condition…' Gaara stared in disbelief at Naruto.

The chakra Naruto had collected burst itself and broke Naruto free from his bonds and he came charging at Gaara, landing an almighty blow to his stomach. The gigantic form of Shukaku came crumbling down as Gaara spat out blood and fell to the top of a giant tree along with Naruto, albeit on a different tree. Mitojin and Gamabunta felt that their job here was done, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Clutching his stomach and still panting, Gaara tried to get to his feet.

'You've lost.' Naruto was standing on another tree, his right fist; the fist that he had used to both pierce the avalanche of sand and Gaara's stomach, was bleeding.

Once more, Gaara felt his rage build up as he faced Naruto's calm expression and leapt up to punch Naruto with his fist; Naruto dodged it with ease before landing another blow to Gaara's stomach with his kneecap, sending him flying upwards and back down through the branches and onto the ground.

'How could I lose…?' Gaara questioned as he felt pain throughout his body.

Naruto leapt down and came up to Gaara, a stoic expression on his face.

'I think that we both know the answer to that question, Gaara.' Naruto said.

'What?' Gaara looked up to face Naruto's face.

'I said that I would protect the ones I cared about until the end.' Naruto went on, looking at Gaara's half-asleep expression, 'I won because I had a cause to fight for. I don't know how you feel, Gaara; I don't know what it's like to be alone because I've had my brother, my family, to be there for me all my life.'

'Family?' Gaara questioned, the word reminding himself of Temari and Kankuro.

'I vowed myself to protect them no matter what.' Naruto continued, smiling.

'Did Gaara just lose?' the voice of Temari came, slightly beaten up, but uninjured.

Kankuro was beside her, the wrapped puppet on his back was not there.

Suddenly, Sasuke arrived. And the moment he saw Temari and Kankuro, he was about to draw a weapon, until Naruto put his hand up to cease his actions.

'I hope that we meet again on better terms, Gaara.' Naruto said, walking away.

'Are we just going to leave them?' Sasuke questioned; Naruto slowly nodded.

'They won't be bothering us anymore.' Naruto said, sleep finally claiming him.

Naruto stared at the sky, tightening his fists as he looked upon the funeral ceremony of the Sandaime Hokage and the ninjas that had lost their lives on the day before. The old man had died at the hands of the being that was once part of Orochimaru, Akuma. He had decided to skip the ceremony, paying his tribute to the Sandaime in his own way, by pouring a bottle of sake over the stone face of the Sandaime on the Hokage's Monument. Naruto did not want to be present at the ceremony anyways.

'Hope that you'll do good in heaven, old man. We're going to miss you.'

Naruto remembered the many comical moments that he and Kakashi spent with the Sandaime at the Administration Building, with Naruto almost always following Kakashi to the Administration Building every time that he had to file in a report.

The old man became one of Naruto's role models in life, being the person behind the scenes that guided him throughout his life. He was like a grandfather to him.

In the Sandaime, Naruto had found another part to piece together a family; one that he had never had before. And now, the evil Akuma had robbed him of someone that he had cared for throughout his life, ripping apart what he had tried to put together.

'Looks like the sky is crying for you too, old man.' Naruto said to himself.

The rain came pouring down harder upon Naruto's black funeral clothes.

Naruto then felt a presence behind him and grinned slightly, knowing who it was.

'Good day, Kurenai-sensei.' Naruto greeted, forcing a smile upon his face.

As quickly as he turned to face her, Naruto turned away.

Kurenai took a seat beside her student and friend, trying to cheer him up.

'Kakashi said that you would be here.' Kurenai said, looking forward to the village.

Naruto did not say anything, but looked to the sky, where the rain came down from. It was a sad sight to the blonde, who had never lost anyone he cared about.

'Kurenai-sensei, why do people die?' Naruto questioned, still looking at the sky.

'Why do you ask me that question, Naruto?' Kurenai said.

'I don't know. Why do people just have to die? Why do people kill other people?'

Kurenai remained silent for a moment, observing the young boy next to her. She did not know what to do. Naruto was just like a soul that could not find heaven. It was not going to be an easy question to answer on her behalf, knowing Naruto.

'Naruto, Sandaime-sama died for the village to protect it from its enemies.'

'I know that, but why did he have to die? Why did he have to leave us?'

'Naruto…' Kurenai began, seeing Naruto grip his hands.

'Why did he have to be taken away from us? Old man Hokage was suppose to be there and watch me become Hokage in front of everyone, now…'

Naruto's tears flowed down his face as Kurenai felt her heart go out to him.

'I don't want to see anyone I care about die anymore…' Naruto finished, his tears still flowing freely down his face, burying it into his knees.

Kurenai was not sure about her next actions; she had never comforted anyone before when they were mourning like this. And she had to consider that Naruto, although also her friend, was her student. She did the only thing that she knew.

She put her arms around him and drew him in close, hugging him as the rain fell.

'Kurenai-san…'

'Naruto,' she began, smiling despite her sadness and sorrow, 'Sandaime Hokage sacrificed his life for all of us because he cared for us; that is all you need to know. We all loved him, Naruto; we still do. It was his duty as Hokage, and that meant caring for the welfare of everyone in the village.' Kurenai nuzzled into his sunlight-yellow hair as the crying boy snuggled himself into her chest.

The rain started to pour down harder, but both of them did not care.

'But Naruto, as long as you're here, I promise that I'll be with you, always.


	13. Encounters

A/N: I'm updating fast now, okay? I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Naruto: The Greatest Hero**

**Chapter Thirteen: Encounters**

Naruto was in a bed, spread-eagled and still clad in his black pyjamas. He was currently in Kurenai's home, and he had a slight fever from the day before, after all, who would not catch a cold after standing so long in the rain the day before? Kurenai had resisted the cold, somehow, but Naruto was not as lucky or resistant from colds as her. Naruto sat up and looked around Kurenai's home, which was quite clean.

The furniture looked like it belonged to an old couple and there were several paintings that she had made herself hanging on her walls, but the one that intrigued Naruto the most was an unfinished painting set on a table meant especially for drawing and sketching that seemed like it contained an open field with flowers and a mountain range in the background. There was what seemed to be a person in the middle of the picture. Naruto could not make out what the gender of the person was.

'I see that you've gotten better, Naruto.' Kurenai had arrived, wearing her everyday clothing; a white sweater and a long skirt, and had worn a white headband in her hair.

'I don't see the point of keeping me as your prisoner after I sneeze once.'

'Better safe than sorry right? And I think that you like being my prisoner, don't you, Naru-kun?' Kurenai said and gave the young boy a smile as he turned slightly red.

Naruto did not utter a single word as Kurenai took a seat on the edge of the bed.

'Kakashi said that he'd come by later on to pick you up and go to training.' Kurenai said, brushing away a lock of her hair and making Naruto turned even redder.

'Oh yeah, did anyone get hurt during the fight, Kurenai-sensei? Zabuza-san? Haku?'

'Everyone is fine, Naruto. Everyone's all right, although Asuma got on the bad end of a bet, almost everyone's okay.' Kurenai said, getting herself into a more comfortable position on the bed, 'Shikamaru's still in the hospital, but he's healing.'

'What about Lee?' Naruto asked the red-eyed woman, who fought back a smirk.

'Other than a broken arm and some loss of pride, he's fine.' the mention of Lee brought Kurenai to the thoughts of what had happened in the forest; what Lee had told her gave her the scare of her life, 'Naruto, how did you defeat that Gaara?'

'I didn't.' Naruto said, rubbing the backof his neck. Kurenai raising an eyebrow, 'Okay, I had a little hand in defeating him, but the thanks goes to Gama-Oyabin and Mitojin-san.' Naruto then realised that Kurenai did not know who they were.

'Naruto, who are those two that you just mentioned?' Kurenai asked.

'Oh, I forgot to mention, didn't I?' Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

'Forgot to mention what?' Kurenai raised one of her eyebrows once more.

'Mitojin-san and Gama-Oyabin are my summons.' Naruto said carefully; she smiled.

'Naruto, who taught you how to summon in the first place?' Kurenai questioned.

'I suppose that you've been filled in by Orochimaru-sama's info right?' Naruto said and Kurenai gave the blonde a nod of acknowledgement, 'He gave me my first contract. The contract of the Fire Snakes; the one I used to summon Mitojin, the King of the Fire Snakes.' Kurenai's face turned into a serious look as she heard this.

'You're saying that there is another Summoning Contract that you have, Naruto?'

'Yes. Another person taught it to me over the month that I trained by myself.'

'Who was the person that gave you the other contract, Naruto?'

'His name was Jiraiya.' Kurenai nodded in understanding, and knowing Jiraiya, she guessed what Naruto's second contract was, 'He called himself the Gama-sennin.'

'So you have the Summoning Contract of two different animals, Naruto?'

'Yeah, you can say that. But,' Kurenai listened even more intently, 'both of the contracts are now bound to me by another contract; the Dual Contract.'

Kurenai almost gasped at the mention of the Dual Contract. It was supposedly one of the more brilliant inventions of the late Sandaime Hokage, being able to combine the Summoning Contracts of two animal tribes into one new contract. There weren't many people that used the Dual Contract, as it was hard enough for the ninja that owned the contract to get the tribes to get their summons in to truce.

The only people, to Kurenai's knowledge, that held the Dual Contracts, were Kakashi; the person that Naruto had mentioned before, Jiraiya and the late Yondaime Hokage. And now, added to that small list was the blonde before her; Naruto.

'You've come a long way.' Kurenai began, genuinely smiling at the boy before her.

'Yeah, I have.' Naruto said, giving a brief nod in Kurenai's direction.

'But you still have quite a journey to finish.' Kurenai finished, exiting the room.

Naruto walked down one of the emptier streets of Konoha, feeling much better after staying at Kurenai's place for the last day. It had just finished raining again, and Naruto was once again back on track. The death of the Hokage was a critical loss to Konoha, as was the depletion of ninjas available for mission. The council ran things around for the moment, feeling the pressure upon them, running ninjas in the late Sandaime's place. Most of the Genin teams around the village were having a vacation from their Jounin Instructors for the moment. There was a particular reason.

The reason was because of the depletion in forces, the ninjas of Konoha had to be reinforced by the best they had at the moment, and that meant that the ninjas of Konoha had to take several teams away from their Jounin Instructors.

Kurenai and Kakashi were part of the ninjas that had to attend to their duties.

'Damn it, I'm so bored; Kakashi-niisan's out on duty, Haku and Zabuza-san are out on patrol by the border, Shikamaru's still in the hospital, and Kiba's training with his family; this totally bites!' Naruto complained as he kicked pebble with his foot.

The pebble flew off the ground from the force and into mid-air, where it was caught by a smirking Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the presence of the boy.

'Hey there, Sasuke.' Naruto greeted out of good nature; Sasuke just kept smirking.

'Naruto,' Sasuke greeted in return, dropping the pebble to the ground.

Naruto and Sasuke bored their eyes into each other, the tense air around them being so thick that it could be cut with a knife. Sasuke was flexing his hands, building up his ability to react to whatever Naruto would do. Naruto still had his hands in his pockets, his expression showing that he did not care for anything for the moment other then taking a rest under a tree or in his bed. Sasuke frowned more at the blonde.

'I want a rematch with you.' Sasuke said; his smirk disappeared and left no trace.

'I'm sorry, Sasuke, but I'm not in the mood to fight with you for the moment.' Naruto said, rubbing his jaw thoughtfully; Sasuke scowled, 'But I am in the mood for some food, if you care to join me. You pay for your own meal, of course.'

Sasuke's stomach instantly let out a loud growl and the brunette turned red.

'Ah, so you're hungry too.' Naruto's face turned into a mix of laziness and cheerfulness as he turned on his hell and began to walk away from Sasuke.

'Where are you going?' Sasuke questioned; the tone of anger in his voice.

'To get something to eat, of course.' Naruto said, before resuming walking away.

'Don't look down on me!' Sasuke cried as he charged at Naruto, who sidestepped the assault on his back and reappeared sticking to the wall of a shop with his chakra.

'So you're really serious about a fight, aren't you, Sasuke?' Naruto asked.

'I am an Uchiha.' Sasuke said seriously, getting himself into a fighting stance.

'You are the survivor of a Clan of Konoha; the Almighty prodigy of the Clan that held in their eyes the powerful bloodline Sharingan.' Naruto said, his tone one of a wise man telling a fact to a stubborn learner, 'I also found out about the hidden Jutsu, of should I say; _Genjutsu,_ that comes with the Bloodline Limit, if achieved in its perfect and true form; Mangekyou Sharingan.' Sasuke seemed to flinch at this, 'The Genjutsu is known as Tsukiyomi, possibly the most deadly Genjutsu in existence.'

'Where did you find out all this?' Sasuke questioned, his eyes narrowing dangerously as Naruto did the same before leaping off the wall to the ground.

'I have my sources, and that's all you need to-' Naruto's eyes snapped open.

With reflexes equal to those of the higher-ranked Jounins, Naruto threw two projectiles; two kunais, to be exact, at what looked like a shadow on a wall. The two projectiles stopped in mid-air, much to the surprise of Sasuke.

'Man, I thought that my presence was completely masked.' Naruto recognized the voice, and suddenly, a white-haired Sannin came into view, appearing out of thin air.

Jiraiya threw the two kunais back to their owner, who caught them effortlessly.

'Hey, Ero-sennin.' Naruto greeted; it took most of the Sannin's willpower to not perform a high-damaging Jutsu to teach the boy a lesson he would not forget.

'Nice to see you here, Naruto.' Jiraiya said, walking closer to the two boys before turning to face Sasuke, who had a scowl on his face, 'And who might you be?'

'Uchiha Sasuke.' the brunette said, his scowl not leaving his face.

_This boy; his eyes wreak of vengeance, _Jiraiya thought, peering at Sasuke.

'So what are you doing in this part of town, Ero-sennin?' Naruto asked.

'Stop calling me that.' Jiraiya gave a glare to Naruto, who grinned in response.

'Could you please introduce yourself before we proceed any further?'

Jiraiya turned to the master of the voice, Sasuke, and for one second, Naruto saw that Jiraiya had known something about Sasuke that he did not.

And the blonde would bet his money that it had to do with the Uchiha Clan.

'I am the manliest of men, the essence of masculinity, the one all men look up to from all over the Five Shinobi Countries; the Toad Master and Legendary Ladies' Man, Jiraiya!' Jiraiya said smugly, striking a pose with his chin and jawline.

Sasuke's lipped began to twitch and Naruto could see that the Uchiha Clan survivor was on the verge of laughing his heart out. And the brunette would have, if it was not for the fact that he had his reputation of one that showed an emotion of ice.

'Ero-sennin, if you do that dance again, I will kill you.' Naruto threatened.

'And what is wrong with my dynamic dance? I don't see _you _having a dynamic act of any sort to capture the attention of your adoring fans!' Jiraiya retorted.

'That is because I don't _have _any adoring fans. Sasuke does, though.' Naruto pointed his thumb towards Sasuke, who merely scowled at the mentioning of him.

'Don't bring me into your conversation, Uzumaki.' Sasuke hissed at the blonde.

'Seriously though, don't you avoid them on an everyday basis?' Naruto questioned.

Sasuke did not bother to answer the question that had been asked. Instead, he walked away from the two of them, his hands in his pockets.

Once Sasuke was out of earshot, Naruto and Jiraiya took their own stroll down the road. Naruto knew that there was a reason that the Sannin had been in the area.

'So what are you doing here, Ero-sennin? You're not the type of person that would just use a Jutsu to hide while trailing me throughout my walk.' Naruto said.

'Straight to the point, aren't you?' Jiraiya said, slightly smirking at his words before stopping in his tracks and went on to face Naruto, 'How would you feel about an S-ranked mission to search for the successor to the Hokage title?'

At the Seventh Konoha outpost, several Jounins were keeping watch. After the invasion by Akuma's forces, they had to be more vigilant than they ever were, since their leader had perished from the attack. They were all the more determined not to let the same incident occur twice. Out of the six Jounins that were at the outpost, one was out carrying out a check of the perimeter. The remaining five were at their posts.

Two of the Jounins were side by side, watching themselves and their surroundings.

'Don't you think that it's strange?' one of the Jounin's, a grey-haired man questioned, looking towards another Jounin that had an eye patch above his right eye.

'You're getting that _strange _feeling again, aren't you, Kuroba?' he sighed.

'No, it's not that, Huraki.' Kuroba replied, watching his surroundings, slightly embarrassed from what he had just said, 'It's just that with all of the hubbub going in, out and around Konoha, I just don't feel really sure about our security.'

'We're ninjas, Kuroba.' Huraki said, taking out a cigarette from one of his pockets of his utility vest, 'We're always under the threat of death. Hell, we don't even know when we'll die.' Huraki lit his cigarette with a lighter and smirked, 'Although, I _do _doubt that I will live long enough to die at the hands of an enemy. I'll probably get cancer and die before I get killed on a mission or an assignment.'

This seemed to lighten up the mood a bit, with Kuroba slightly grinning.

'What about you, Kuroba? I heard that you're an uncle now.' Huraki said.

'Yeah, my sister just gave birth to a baby girl, they're calling her Jun.' Kuroba said.

'Well I'll be;' Huraki puffed on his cigarette before turning to Kuroba, 'Taiju-san must have been really disappointed to get a girl and not a boy.'

'My brother-in-law was quite happy, actually. He said that it didn't matter if it was a boy or a girl; he just wanted a kid.' Kuroba smiled as he looked to the sky.

Suddenly, moisture was felt all around the Jounins. There was a mist forming all around them. Kuroba immediately drew a kunai, while Huraki turned to the outpost.

'Utada! Murashi! Tajiri!' Huraki immediately called out, his three fellow Jounin peers immediately rushing to him, all of them feeling conscious of the thickening mist.

'What in the world is this mist?' one of the Jounins questioned, feeling a flow.

'There's something very wrong with this mist. It feels like there's-'

The Jounin did not finish his sentence, as his body was immediately cleaved in half by what looked like a sword. Blood splashed everywhere as the remaining four huddled together, their backs towards each other as they searched for their enemy.

'Tajiri is already dead; what are we going to do!' one Jounin panicked.

'We can't sense the enemy's chakra signature; where in the blazes are they?'

A scream was heard as and sound of metal meeting flesh came with it. Another Jounin was dead on the ground with a deep slit in the throat. The three remaining Jounin gritted their teeth as they moved themselves to another position.

'The enemy must be a Mist Nin; I've seen this Jutsu before.' Huraki said.

'Why can't we trace their chakra signature? This level of compression is at the same level as the Sannin!' Murashi questioned, feeling frightened at thoughts of such a foe.

More blood was spilt as the another scream filled the air. Murashi lay dead on the ground, a kunai thrusted deep into his head. Kuroba's eyes widened in fear as he saw the blood of his fallen comrade cover the ground. Huraki gritted his teeth.

'Kuroba, don't do anything rash! We don't even know who the enemy is yet!'

'Damn, where the hell are they!' Kuroba sounded, his voice one of much fear.

'Kuroba, don't show fear; calm yourself down!' Huraki ordered.

Suddenly, Huraki saw his foe. A blade that looked like it was halfway covered in bandages was brought down on him and he fell to the ground; dead. The fate was the same for Kuroba; he was stabbed in the neck by a kunai, the eyes of his form seeing only what looked like black cloaks and red clouds before death took him.

The mist cleared, and the form of two people in black cloaks with high collars decorated with red clouds and hats pulled so low that it hid their eyes were able to be seen with human eyes. One of them had a sword that was incredibly huge, and instead of a normal blade, it had what looked like scales all over it. The other person was shorter than the sword-wielding one, and around him radiated an ice-cold feeling.

'We have a large mess on our hands here, Kisame.' the shorter one said, the deathly-cold voice matching the aura that he emanated, 'Your moves stood out too much. We did not come here to start a war. Only to find what we want.'

Hoshigaki Kisame smirked under his cloak and hat before walking past Itachi.

'Remember not to do that while we're in Konoha; we don't want any attention.'

'What's wrong with the attention? That would only leave more people to kill.' Kisame smirked under his cloak and hat once more, remembering an incident that occurred to him almost two months before, 'Besides, I would really like to meet that Genin that hit me once more; revenge is the only thing that tastes as sweet as victory.'

Naruto sat next to Jiraiya in a shop that sold sake and dango, having finished listening to what the Sannin had just explained to him. Naruto could not believe his ears.

'So you're asking me to follow you and Orochimaru-sama to search for another Sannin called Tsunade for her to take the place of the old man?' Naruto questioned, raising an eyebrow at Jiraiya, who merely gave a nod and a grin, 'Not interested.'

'What!' Jiraiya exclaimed, his cry making Naruto stuff his ears with his two index fingers. Jiraiya stood up from hi seat, trying to salvage the situation, 'Why!'

'I told you; I'm not interested in the least.' Naruto said, rubbing his neck, 'Why am I going to go around the Five Shinobi Countries looking for someone who has not been seen by anyone in Konoha for the last fifteen to twenty years? I'm sorry, but if you want to find someone to accompany you on this mission, you might want to try someone who's either in the Chuunin or Jounin ranks. I'm going to stay here.'

'So you're saying that you're in no way interested in joining our search party?'

'No. I don't have anything to gain from a search, other than; of course, an S-ranked mission to be added to my Mission History.' Naruto rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

'Naruto, don't you want to become Hokage?' Jiraiya said seriously; Naruto could just see where the conversation was going, and it was not in his favour, 'A Hokage does what he knows is the best for the village. He will do his duty as protector and shadow of the village, overlooking all those under his charge. If you really want to become Hokage, Naruto; you will accept this mission for the village's benefit.'

Naruto was cornered; if he did not take the mission, he would be looked at as a coward that only thought about himself, but if he took the mission, there would be a high chance of him not being able to return. After all, the places that they had to look were all scattered about and who knew how long it would take to search for her?

'I'll do it; but only because you used my words against me.'

'Good, then.' Jiraiya gave a cheerful smile to Naruto, who resumed his droopy expression before turning back to the chef, who was preparing a meal, 'One more!'

'Sure thing, sir!' the short and stout chef replied, grinning as he prepared another round of sake for Jiraiya, before seeing someone come in, 'Welcome!'

'Ah, Good Day, Nikaga-san.' Naruto recognized the owner of the voice.

Naruto turned around to see that the person that had just come into the store was Kakashi, clad in his normal Jounin Uniform. He saw Naruto and gave another smile under his facemask and took a seat next to his little brother.

'Hello, Naruto.' Kakashi greeted the blonde Genin, who gave a lazy nod.

'Kakashi, the little guy's agreed.' Jiraiya said to the Jounin, who nodded.

'I knew that Naruto would. He's the type that wouldn't back down, eh?'

Naruto realised the hidden conversation that took place behind their words.

'Kakashi-niisan, were you the one that recommended me taking the mission?'

'Not really, Naruto.' Kakashi said, rubbing his jaw thoughtfully, 'Jiraiya-sama just came to me for permission to take you away for a period of time. I agreed, of course.'

'What do you mean you agreed? I don't want to leave Konoha!'

'Well, you agreed to follow him too, didn't you, Naruto?' Kakashi said cheerfully as his little brother scowled at him, he continued, 'And don't worry, it'll be worthwhile. Just like the time when you trained with him before the Chuunin Exams.'

'Kakashi-san, here's the order that Anko-san wanted just now. She's paid for it.'

Kakashi nodded and took the bag from the chef before bidding his brother farewell and went onwards to drop off his delivery of dango and sake at Anko's apartment, where the upbeat and shapely woman stayed. He did not stay there long, though, since every time he had visited Anko, there was always something eerie about her place. He then went off to meet Kurenai and Asuma at another food stand in the village.

Or in particular, another shop that sold sake and some dango, although this place was much bigger than the one he had been to a moment ago, with its big signboard.

Kakashi then saw Sarutobi Asuma and Yuuhi Kurenai walking down the road, the red-eyes woman still clad in her Jounin Uniform, as was Asuma.

'Hey there, Asuma; Kurenai,' Kakashi greeted cheerfully before deciding to tease Kurenai for fun, 'Are you two out on a date? You know, Kurenai, Naruto would not like that very much; after all, he said that he would love you and only you, neh?'

'Shut up, Kakashi.' Kurenai said, slightly turning red before turning away from him.

'Kurenai; you like Naruto? Doesn't that mean you're a pedophile?' Asuma went on.

Kurenai's killing intent turned so strong that Asuma almost wet his pants in that moment. Kakashi gave a friendly laugh and a wave indicating that he was only joking.

'So, would you guys like to have some lunch with me, since Naruto's going away?'

Kakashi suddenly felt an amount of chakra seep out from behind him from the food stand that was behind him. It was a familiar flow, one that Kakashi had felt before.

As did Kurenai. She frowned when she felt the power in the chakra flow.

It was the same kind of chakra flow that she had felt in Wave Country.

In the open food stand, stood two figures wearing black cloaks with red clouds.

'Maybe we should have some food another time, Kakashi.' Kurenai said seriously.

'Yeah, well; I was not that hungry anyway.' Kakashi waved it off before turning around to face the source of the chakra that had been released a moment ago.

He turned, and the table where the two figures were was empty, their food was still warm and their drinks were still letting out some steam. Kakashi frowned, knowing that something unfortunate was about to happen, and somehow, he felt that it would involve Naruto in one way or another. The Jounin sighed before turning back to Kurenai and Asuma, who had already disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

_I guess I better get going too, don't want them to have all the fun, _Kakashi thought.

The two figures were walking alongside a man-made river of Konoha, both of the men seemed to be taking their time as they walked alongside the river's pathway of cement. Suddenly, they stopped in their tracks, sensing another presence other than themselves. The taller man, Kisame, smirked at the thought of a "reunion".

'It seems that Fate really does not know when to quit.' the voice of Asuma came.

Asuma and Kurenai were facing the backs of the two ninjas. Kurenai knew who the taller ninja was, having fought against him several weeks before in Wave Country.

'When we're just in the middle of recovering from one crisis, another one pops up.'

A moment of tense silence passed. Then, the shorter one of the two men looked up from his hat and slightly lifted it, revealing a pair of blood-red eyes with three comma-like objects around its crimson iris. Kurenai's eyes widened as her friend Asuma followed suit, immediately recognizing who the man was.

'You are…' Asuma began, and could not find the words to finish his sentence.

The man fully lifted his hat, revealing his face. He was a taller replica of Uchiha Sasuke, except for the fact that his eyes seemed to cross in deeper than the Genin and there were lines developed by his eternal frown reaching a quarter-way to his cheek.

'Who would have thought that you'd still come back after what you did; Uchiha Itachi.' Asuma growled, and followed it up with a grimace; Kurenai frowned deeper.

'Asuma-san; Kurenai-san; it's nice to see you two after such a long time.'

'Who would have thought that I'd meet the same pretty lady once again?'

The taller of the two then took off his hat, revealing pale blue skin and small eyes, along with a shark-like appearance and gravity-defying sea-blue hair.

Kurenai's eyes turned a glare upon Kisame, who merely grinned at her reaction.

She remembered what this ninja had done to her in Wave Country.

'I've met the lady before, Itachi. She was the one with that brat.' Kisame said.

Itachi chuckled at the mention of the incident that had happened to Kisame several weeks ago. He was the one who had saved the sword-wielding ninja by knocking out the boy that looked similar to Kakashi in so many ways, save for the blonde hair.

'Indeed, Kisame; wasn't she the teacher to the one that wounded you?'

'Tch; that was luck. I underestimated my enemy. But don't expect me to do that again.' Kisame kept grinning in a shark-like way, 'Besides, she might be a pedophile.'

Asuma tried very hard not laugh at the joke of Kisame's,while Kurenai just turned red from anger and embarrassment. Itachi's chuckle was heard even more.

'Indeed; what twenty-five year-old woman would be with a twelve-year old?'

Kurenai turned even redder from the mention of Naruto; Asuma kept fighting the urge to chuckle at the jokes that the two nukenins were making at Kurenai's expense.

'Shut up; we're not going to let you leave the village without a fight!'

Kurenai's words were enough to snap the Konoha Jounin out of his unseriousness.

'Looks like it can't be helped.' Kisame rested his blade on his shoulder.

A moment of what seemed like an eternity passed, as the two Konoha ninjas and the two nukenins stared each other down and sized up their strengths. The sound of a straw hat floating away with the wind was heard, and a fight began.

Kisame slammed his sword hard towards Asuma, who immediately drew out his two specialized kunais, that were more like knives than anything else, with handles that were very much like fisticuffs, that were suited for Taijutsu.

The attack by Kisame was parried, but Asuma was no short of amazed by the power that Kisame had, and that was only the edge of his blade. Kurenai backed off for a moment and took the opportunity to throw several shurikens at Kisame.

'Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!' Kurenai called out, multiplying her shurikens.

Immediately, Itachi countered Kurenai's Jutsu by applying the same Jutsu to his kunais; the projectiles immediately hiteach other and spun in various directions, breaking up the four ninjas. Kurenai stood ten feet away from Itachi, while Asuma had already begun his assault once more against Kisame.

'For an old guy, you sure can hold your own!' Kisame parried a blow from Asuma.

'Tch; everyone thinks that I'm old. But my skills are still one of the best!'

Asuma pushed Kisame back with his own force, as Kisame brought his sword back down again. The bearded Jounin blocked the blade, buy once again, Kisame used his power to bring his blade down closer, as it inched closer to Asuma's shoulder.

_Where does he get his strength from; this is only the edge of the sword,_ he thought.

The sword finally rested itself on the right shoulder; Kisame smirked.

'My sword Samehada;' Kisame's eyes narrowed and his lips turned into a grin. He pulled upon his blade, and tore a rough cut upon Asuma's shoulder, making the Jounin stagger backwards, clutching his wound, 'is not to cut, but to _shave_!'

Asuma gritted his teeth in pain and frustration as he clutched his wound.

In the battle between Kurenai and Itachi, Kurenai had not managed to land even a single hit upon her opponent as Itachi only attempted to dodge her attacks.

'Looks like Asuma-san cannot last any longer against Kisame.' Itachi stated.

'Asuma can hold his own in a battle; Itachi.' she said, drawing out another kunai.

'It seems so, but the time for your loss is just about now.' Itachi stated.

Kurenai frowned and began to perform several more handseals.

Suddenly, Itachi found himself bound to a tree by branches as thick as arms. His face did not betray any emotion as he looked upwards, where Kurenai had appeared, coming out from the bark of the tree. Itachi still did not show any emotion.

'This is _your _end, Itachi!' she brought down her kunai; he smirked.

Kurenai found herself in Itachi's position, bound to the tree thick branches.

'That level of Genjutsu, although impressive, will not work against me.'

_When did he do this? This is a Genjutsu Counter, _she thought, panicking.

He drew out an extra large kunai and came charging at her as she bit her lip to release herself from the illusion. It worked; she was free just in time, and moved backwards. She was not able to avoid the blow fully, though, as a cut had found its mark across her stomach, although it was not very deep.

Before she could move another inch, a kick was delivered to her, sending her flying over the railing and into the river in pain. Using her chakra, she kept herself from going underwater by applying chakra to her two feet and got up, clutching her wound.

'Kurenai!' Asuma called out, worried for his friend and fellow Jounin.

'Look this way; your opponent is me, not Itachi.' Kisame said.

Asuma gritted his teeth at his helplessness in the situation as he looked at Kisame.

Kurenai turned around and saw that Uchiha Itachi was before her, his face looking as impassive as ever, and his red eyes, the Sharingan, baring its fangs.

'That was a good effort, Kurenai-san, but this fight is over.' Itachi said.

Itachi disappeared from sight and reappeared behind her, his kunai was about to find a mark in her head. She closed her eyes, appreciating that Itachi had made her death at least quick. She remembered all the good times she had, with Kakashi; with Naruto.

With everyone. She braced herself for death, waiting for it to take her.

Her eyes were closed, and she had not felt the blade pierce her. Strangely enough, she felt another presence. Two new presences in the area. She opened her eyes.

'That's no way to treat a lady.' a voice that was so familiar to her was heard.

Before her was Uzumaki Naruto, blocking the attack of Uzumaki Naruto with the collapsed form of his Fuuma Shuriken, his eyes focused intently into Itachi's eyes.

'Naruto!' Kurenai cried from joy, relief and thanks at her saviour.

Itachi, however, smirked; having known the identity of the newcomer. It was the same Genin that he had knocked out in his attempt at rescuing Kisame from his demise. Itachi felt more force on the blade of his kunai, and he leapt away.

Meanwhile, Hoshigaki Kisame was surprised to see a familiar face at the scene.

'I didn't think that I'd ever be saying this again; but thanks, Kakashi!'

'Don't worry about it, Asuma. I'm more than happy to help, after all, that's what friends do for each other, right? And anyway,' he turned to face Kisame, 'I have a score to settle with this guy. So you just relax.' Asuma grinned.

'You were that ninja that I knocked into the river; Hatake Kakashi.' Kisame said.

'Ah, so you remember me? But rest assured, I've gotten stronger since last time.'

'Let's just see about that!' Kisame began to perform several handseals, glaring.

'Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu!' both Kisame and Kakashi shouted in unison.

Two monstrous blasts of water came out of the river and headed towards each other, instantly cancelling one another out and splashing the three ninjas on the pathway.

'Incredible; he performed the same number of seals within a matter of seconds!'

Meanwhile, Itachi was smirking and chuckiling as he stood before his opponent.

'We've been looking for you for so long, Naruto-kun.' Itachi said, lowering his weapon and looking directly at Naruto, 'Come with us; to our organization.'

'Organization?' Naruto questioned, lowering down his own collapsed weapon, before grinning under his facemask and putting his Fuuma Shuriken into its fully open form, and performing several one-handed seals, 'What organization?'

'It's not wise to talk about it here, Naruto-kun, but if you come with us,'

'I'm not really interested in whatever stuff that you're selling,' Naruto drew his foot back and did the same to the hand that was holding his Fuuma Shuriken, 'But you've hurt a person that I really care about, and that's enough of a reason for me to kill you.'

There was silence for a moment, and the eyes of the Uchiha narrowed.

'Then, I guess that I will have to take you in by force.' Itachi said.

There was suddenly another figure leaping out of the water, grabbing Kurenai and leading her away. It was Kakashi, or a Kage Bunshin of him; she did not know.

Her mind was only focused on Naruto and his fate, battling against Uchiha Itachi.

The man that had murdered his own clan to test his strength.

'Let's go then; Uchiha!' Naruto disappeared from sight, much to Itachi's surprise.

Itachi's experience told him to look behind him, and he saw Naruto spinning and threw his Fuuma Shuriken towards him, which he easily dodged.

Naruto grinned as he pulled back on the string that was attached the Fuuma Shuriken, making it head back towards the Uchiha. Itachi caught the blade of the Fuuma Shuriken with ease, and saw Naruto perform a number of handseals at such speed that Itachi's Sharingan barely caught up with its movements.

'Katon: Karyuu Endan!' Naruto breathed out white-hot dragon flames at him.

Itachi immediately performed the seals required for the Kage Nunshin no Jutsu, and his clone took his place, getting burned by the flames instead of him.

'Behind you, Uchiha!' Naruto called out, coming at Itachi from behind him.

_This speed; the reports never showed this kind of skill,_ Itachi thought.

A kick was directly registered to Itachi's left cheek, and it sent him flying. Using his chakra, Itachi stuck himself back to the water, spitting out some blood.

Kakashi, even though he was continuing his fight was Kisame, stopped to watch the battle upon the river, and it seemed that Kisame was watching as well.

'Kakashi, is that really Naruto? What did you do to him?' Asuma stood, gaping.

'I didn't do anything.' Kakashi silently thought about Jiraiya as he watched Naruto.

Naruto did not give a chance for Itachi to recover from his previous blow and sent the Uchiha flying with a kick to his jaw. Once he was in the air, Itachi performed several handseals at a speed almost equal to Naruto's.

'Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!' a gigantic fireball came crashing down upon Naruto.

Steam was seen rising up from the river water that had now turned incredibly hot.

There was no trace of Naruto. Itachi then bent downwards, sensing Naruto's presence behind him and making him miss the kick that he had aimed.

Itachi countered the move that he had dodged by registering a blow of his kick at Naruto's stomach, sending Naruto flying as Itachi had did before.

Naruto stood several meters away from Itachi, performing several more handseals at a rapid pace. Itachi, his Sharingan flaring, copied what Naruto had done.

'Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!' both of them called out, summoning forth large serpent-like creatures made of water, dragons, to attack their opponent.

The two dragons flew upwards and bit and crashed into each other until Itachi's dragon crashed into the neck of Naruto's dragon, cancelling it out.

Below the two dragon's forms, Naruto and Itachi stood, their weapons loacked in an incredible match of strength. Naruto's kunai against Itachi's kunai.

_What is this; this boy is not the same to the information we received, _Itachi thought.

Itachi pushed back Naruto, who threw a barrage of kunais at the brunette,

Itachi immediately disappeared in a whirl of leaves and Naruto's senses took him to see that the Uchiha was beside him, or so he thought.

'Bakuretsu Kage Bunshin.' he heard Itachi say before blowing up.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he watched the attack by Itachi take its effect. Naruto was thrown across the water by the force of the explosion, his right arm was injuredand his head had a shallow cut. Itachi reappeared before Naruto, several feet away from him, with the same emotionless mask on his face.

'I am offering you one last chance to come with us quietly, Naruto-kun.'

Naruto staggered slowly to get up, apparently grinning under his facemask.

'My answer, Uchiha-san;' Naruto began, 'is the same: _no._'

Itachi then felt anther presence behind him and bent downwards to avoid another attack by Naruto, this time by a Kage Bunshin that he had created.

Itachi did not see the true attack come from Naruto's direction. A kunai came whizzing past his face, cutting the other side of his cheek.

Naruto then began to perform a number of handseals, which Itachi responded to by performing his own set of handseals Itachi threw his head back.

'Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!' Itachi called out, breathing out a flame-shaped dragon.

'Raiton: Raitoradan no Jutsu!' Naruto called forth a tiger made of lightning.

The two attacks met, and another explosion ensued, along with a flash of light.

Naruto watched the steam clear, and the first things he saw were the eyes of the Sharingan, or in his thoughts; its ultimate form: Mangekyou Sharingan.

Naruto saw the world around him grow black, and the next thing he knew was that he was caught in a world that was not his own. The colours all around him were in negative affect. he was now held to a cross, and Itachi was before him, with a sword.

'Welcome to the world of Tsukyomi; where space and time are under my control.'

'So this is the famous Tsukiyomi, huh?' Naruto stated under his facemask.

'You have forced me to use this Jutsu on you; we need you for our cause.' Itachi then pointed his sword towards Naruto, who showed no emotion, 'Now, for the next forty-eight hours you shall be stabbed repeatedly with this sword.'

Naruto then rememebered the key to escape from a Genjutsu; it was to stop the flow of chakra of his body. But the Tsukiyomi was the ultimate Genjutsu; it casted its target into a coma after having suffered from the Jutsu's affects.

That meant that there was no escape from this trap.

But Naruto knew a way to get out of this mess; the power of the Kyuubi.

'Itachi; do you think the target of whatever organization would aim for me if I weren't strong?' Naruto said, and a red light suddenly engulfed him.

Red flames erupted from all around Naruto's body, and with the chakra, Itachi, for the first time, saw fear. With the chakra, came the features of the kyuubi, looking so deadly and so ghostly in red flames. His world around him was immediately shattering, and Naruto was back in the real world, along with Itachi.

Naruto's head began to spin as he surveyed Itachi, who began to vomit into the water, breathing extremely hard. It was pure logic; Itachi had felt the red chakra of the Kyuubi, and he, not having the Four Season Seal upon him, could not handle the amount of strength that the chakra emanated.

Immediately, Kisame came to Itachi's side and put an arm around his partner, who looked like he was about to lose consciousness, as was Naruto, who was also panting.

'We will meet again, Uzumaki Naruto. And next time, I shall be prepared.'

Kisame and Itachi vanished in a whirl of leaves, leaving Kakashi and the rest recovering from what had just occurred. Naruto struggled to get up from his position, having used an enormous amount of chakra already; almost all of it.

'Naruto, are you alright!' the voice of Jiraiya came, rushing towards Naruto and the Jounins; Naruto grinned weakly at the late arrival of the Sannin.

Behind him were Zabuza and Gai, and both of them had panicked and serious looks on their faces. Gai looked around to find a trace of the enemy.

'Where is he? Where is Itachi?' Gai questioned, looking around to find him.

'What in the world happened here?' Zabuza questioned, looking around.

'Naruto happened; he got into a fight with Itachi. They ended in a stalemate.'

'WHAT!' Gai was disbelieving his ears, hearing what Kakahsi had just said.

Once they had Naruto back on the walkway, Asuma and Kakashi explained everything to Jiraiya and the two other Jounin, who stood listening and disbelieving. Jiraiya's jaw took more than several minutes to get back into its rightful position.

'This kid; he really drove of _the _Uchiha Itachi.' Jiraiya repeated.

'Yeah, I'm surprised, too.' Kakashi said, slightly smiling at Naruto's achievements.

'Well I'll be; so the brat really has gotten stronger.' Zabuza smirked.

Naruto was resting on Kurenai's lap, barely keeping his eyes open. His energy had taken its toll. There was just too much planning and fighting going on when he went against Itachi.

'Naruto,' Kurenai said sincerely, watching the boy on her lap.

'Yeah?'

'Thank you for saving me.'

The present males were forgotten, but they observed what was going on. Jiraiya grinned as he took out a notepad and a pencil, only to have them broken, surprisingly, by Kakashi. He defintitely fif not want to spoil this moment.

'I was saving this for when you became a Chuunin, but this looks like the best time for it. You deserve it, Naruto.' Kurenai finished.

She bent her head downwards; Naruto could see her red eyes flashing sincerely at him. She bent lower; the males kept their eyes focused on Naruto and Kurenai.

'Kurenai-san…'

Neruto then felt the warm taste of Kurenai's lips upon his and her tongue sliding into his mouth; he loved it. If fighting Itachi was worth anything, it was _this_.

Kakashi sighed as the other males looked on with envy at Naruto.

'Pedophile...' Asuma said, slightly snickering, only to be knocked away by Gai.


	14. Letting Go

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto-sama does. But he destroyed the Manga!

**Chapter Fourteen: Letting Go  
**

Uzumaki Naruto looked at the proud gates of Konohagakure no Sato, recently repaired and operating as they had been before the invasion of the Sand army as well as Akuma's forces from sound. He was clad in his usual black jacket and blue navy blue ninja trousers, with a utility belt strapped around his waist, with two Fuuma Shuriken attached to them, as well as two punches which held several of Kakashi's more ingenious contraptions that he had created along with Naruto. He was not one to brag, but Naruto had quite a lot of grand ideas in modifying weapons to his liking, like wires that were put into powdered glass for a more devastating affect; they could cut smoother and much more deadlier than other wires. He currently has around thirty metres of the wire in his back pouch, just in case he needed to use it. On his back was a brown rucksack, with several pieces spare clothing and most notably, clean and fresh underwear. The other articles that he had in the bag was a last minute and a one-use only emergency pack of his favourite instant miso ramen.

Under his facemask, Naruto sighed as he recalled the events of the past day. His mind began to blush as much as his face did as he remembered how Kurenai tasted like when she had kissed him. It was rather odd to have her kiss him like that, but then again, Naruto had decided that it was justified; after all, did he not save her life from the clutches of the evil nukenin Uchiha Itachi. Naruto inwardly frowned when he thought about Uchiha Itachi. When he fought him, the man had only used enough power from his arsenal just enough to capture him; not to kill him. Naruto realized that the moment that he fought against the renegade Uchiha, and the moment he blocked the kunai from finishing off Kurenai, that man was only using no more than _half _of his potential power. If it was to kill, it would be an entirely different story. When fighting against Itachi, he had circulated the flow of the Kyuubi's power into his speed; cheating it would be called, but to Naruto it was just another kunai in his arsenal and his Jutsu library. He was also lucky that he could escape Uchiha Itachi's deadly Uchiha Genjutsu; the Tsukiyomi, with Kyuubi's demonic fiery chakra once more.

He sighed once more, realizing that he had to become stronger if he wanted to stand any chance of beating the ninja at his own game, as well as the others that were after his curse. Naruto kicked a pebble across the ground as he looked to the bustling entrance to Konoha, where he was currently waiting for the Sannin Jiraiya. The moment that Naruto had recovered, the young man was hit on the head by the white-haired man, being scolded by him for taking on a man who was clearly above the Sannin level, or the levels of most the previous Hokage's, for that matter. Naruto remained indifferent from the blow, but what he was most shocked at was the way that Kakashi had hugged him, sobbing from his single eye and kicking himself up for not being a good brother. To make matters worse, _Gai_ had joined the S-ranked Jounin in his sobs and his incessant wailing. Naruto shuddered at the thought of them making such a scene.

Seeing Lee and Gai hug each other wailing was one thing, but Kakashi and Gai was another; it was more unpleasant.

'Yo; Naruto!' Naruto looked to the bustling street to see Kiba and Akamaru walking up to him, abandoning the hood and exposing his messy and somewhat attractive dark brown hair. Akamaru was on his head, lazily looking ahead.

'Heya, Kiba.' Naruto gave his lazy wave to the brunette, who now had his hand at his sides and a grin on his face.

'So you're gonna be leaving for some time, eh?' Kiba questioned, shoving his hands in his pockets, as Akamaru barked from the top of Kiba's brown head, Naruto gave a lazy shrug to his friend, 'Who are you going with, anyway?'

'That stupid pervert that writes the Icha Icha series.' Narut replied lazily, imitating his friend's previous actions.

'The ones that my mother reads?' Kiba had a blush coming on; and Naruto could have sworn Akamaru had one too.

Naruto bit down a chuckle; he remembered when they had caught Kiba's mother sneaking some of the erotic novels into the house when they were but eight years old; it was one of Kiba's most traumatizing experiences to catch his mother like that, and Naruto could not help but puke at the contents of the book, which they had borrowed without permission from her. It was lucky for them that Shikamaru was not with them, or any other friends for that matter.

'Ah, well, my mom send you here regards anyway, and so does Shikamaru.' Kiba said, sniggering as he punched Naruto in the shoulder, as Naruto did the same, 'Ah, thanks for those scrolls you gave me; I'll work hard on them.'

'I thought that you would like them. After all, what guy doesn't enjoy B-rank Jutsus?' Naruto smirked widely.

'Yeah, I wanna learn the Doryuudan no Jutsu as soon as I can. And then I can impress the chicks with my skills!'

'I'm sure that you'd do well, Kiba.' Naruto said, and saw behind Kiba that the ones that he was waiting for were here.

'Oh, so you're already here, Naruto; good; good.' It was Jiraiya, clad in his usual wear and the recognizable scroll.

He looked next to Jiraiya and saw the other Sannin, Orochimaru, clad in a purple yutaka and a rather large hat on top of his head, shielding his eyes from the sun. And, surprising;t, at the side of Orochimaru was the Uchiha; Sasuke.

'Ah, so you're coming with us, are you, Sasuke?' Sasuke said nothing to Naruto's question; he merely frowned.

'Sasuke is going to be joining us on this journey, Naruto. Kakashi sent him to Orochimaru and me for some training, and some disciplinary work too.' Sasuke scowled at the mentioning by Jiraiya, but otherwise, remained very quiet.

'Meh; it's not like I care that much. This is, after all, an S-class mission. The more the merrier, or whatever that crap says.' Naruto said, his lazy eyes catching up with him again, the habit he had picked up from his brother, 'We going?'

'Yeah, we leave now.' Jiraiya said, taking a step forward, leading the group off; Naruto was the only one who had not started walking, turning to Kiba as the rest of the group realized that the blonde shinobi had not yet begun to move.

'Naruto.' Kiba said, holding out a hand for Naruto to shake, ' Good luck.' He took the hand, 'And stay safe, pal.'

Akamaru barked, jumping off Kiba's head and into Naruto's face, licking the blonde boy's cheek as he grinned. After a while, Naruto put down Akamaru, scruffing the fur on the top of his head as the dog gave a grin to the blonde.

'I will, Kiba.' Naruto began to walk ahead as Kiba ran the other way with Akamaru, 'Thanks, you stay safe too.'

Naruto walked ahead of the group outside the gates of Konoha, where there was a long and wide dirt road.

This was going to be the beginning of a new adventure for him; to find the potential Godaime Hokage and restore order to the village. Naruto walked forward, Sasuke was right behind him and the two famous Sannin were trailing them from the back. Behind them was Konoha, and they were going to find the next one to lead her into glory.

Jiraiya then came up to Naruto, and he saw what he knew was the face that Kakashi loved to wear in public.

'So, Naruto, did you score a home run or did you stay at First Base?' Naruto sighed; it was going to be a long trip.

It was almost in the evening, and the four of them were moving at a considerable speed. They had estimated that they would be able to reach the next town in a few days, and the odds of finding Tsunade were slightly off in their favour. Jiraiya had the gull to pester Naruto along their short trip, and it took all of Naruto's willpower to push the images of himself in a rather compromising position with his rather attractive instructor. It also took all of Naruto's willpower to refrain himself from using the Chidori on Jiraiya to stop the annoying man from talking; he couldn't stop for a moment.

Naruto was currently ahead of the group with Sasuke right behind him in a serious mood, or in a mood that Naruto called "Stick-up-ass" mood. Naruto took a few strides forward, looking at the sky and seeing that it was already a rather late time and that they had to somehow find a place to take some rest. There was not going to be a town for the next day, and Naruto was not exactly in the mood to continue walking for another twenty-four hours. He was a lazy ninja, as his brother had called him when he had started to develop the lazy streak from him; Naruto pointed him out and compared the success that he had being lazy and Kakashi just shrugged, leaving it at that; they never spoke of it again.

'We camp out here for the night.' Jiraiya said, suddenly stopping in his tracks at the back of the group with Orochimaru, looking at a small road which they had passed, leading up a rather tall hillside and up onto a large cherry blossom tree. Naruto turned on his heel and looked up to it; it was beautiful against the rays of the red setting sun.

'You mean we have to walk all the way up there?' Naruto raised an eyebrow, apparently miffed at the idea.

'Hey, elevated positions mean that we can have a greater view of our surroundings and leave us with an advantage when we're under fire. It also has a ninety percent probability of destroying the possibility of an ambush.'

'Ero-sennin, do we really have to walk all the way up there, I'm really not quite in the mood for that.' Naruto said.

'Ah, it's just a few seconds of uphill walking, and why the Hell are you complaining about this? It's practically-'

Naruto put a finger to his facemask quickly, signaling a session of silence as his eyes turned serious, looking around. He looked to Sasuke, who merely nodded in his direction and disappeared in a flash. He then looked to Jiraiya, who understood what Naruto had told him with his eyes; the fact remained that this was an S-class mission; and in S-class missions the danger was always at maximum, no matter what they did to make it less of a threat to their lives.

A few moments later, Naruto and Sasuke reappeared from the bushes empty-handed, much to Jiraiya's frustration.

'I think that whatever it was that was trailing us, it's gone now.' Naruto said, both of his hands in his pockets.

'I think that we were just on a miniature goose chase. There would be no way that they could have run away without using any chakra to disappear at that kind of speed. Unless of course, he had Lee's speed.' Sasuke elaborated grumpily.

'Which is probably more than likely, looking at the mission that we have on our hands.' Naruto countered, walking up the path that led to the rather large singular cherry blossom tree at the top of the hill, 'We can't let our guards down.' Jiraiya knew that this had come particularly from the cool tone that Jiraiya had heard from a rather young Hatake Kakashi, just after the wars had begun, 'We're on a high-risk mission to find the future Godaime Hokage. Many of the enemies that hold grudges against Konoha would come for us the moment the news of the search for a new Hokage has begun. We're most likely the bullseye on a dartboard since there are so many that hold grudges against us.'

'Like Amegakure.' Jiraiya said, remembering the past incident, and not liking the prospect of another war one bit.

'But the main worry is what _he _has in store for us; what Akuma has up his sleeve to hinder our progress.' Orochimaru said, and in the moment, every single one of the men perked their ears to listen to whatever it was that he was going to say, 'He would most likely send assassins to kill us off. The main worry, though, is if he himself shows up to fight.'

'Wait a minute; who is this Akuma guy?' Sasuke questioned, and it seemed that Naruto was as clueless as him.

'You met him before, in the forest, attacking you in my form. _He _is the one that killed Sarutobi-sensei, while I was powerless, not even being able to watch. His strength is incomprehensible; out of the Sannin that are composed of Jiraiya, myself and Tsunade, I don't think that anybody could outrightly defeat him in a battle if he became serious.' Jiraiya's expression visibly hardened as he Orochimaru finished his sentence, continuing, 'We have to be cautious.'

'Yeah, that's right.' Naruto agreed, walking towards the large sakura tree on the top of the hill, Sasuke following.

Jiraiya trailed behind Sasuke and Naruto, and behind him was Orochimaru, who obviously had many things on his mind. It was quite hard for Jiraiya to accept Orochimaru's apology when he came back,saying that it wasn't him who had done all those things. Jiraiya was overjoyed at the return of such a precious friend, considering that all of them were from the same team. Orochimaru was like a brother to him. In all aspects, they were polar opposites, with Jiraiya being the loud, brash, obnoxious and at times, the dumbest of the Sannin, while Orochimaru was the quite, placid and calculating member of the Sannin. But as they say, opposites attract, and the two became, somewhat, family.

'Something on your mind, Jiraiya?' Orochimaru inquired, noticing the way that Jiraiya was looking at him.

'Heh; nothing at all.' He said, looking back to the front; Naruto and Sasuke had already been ahead of them.

They continued up the hill and Jiraiya immediately took the scroll out and set it upon the ground, performing a sequence of handseals, which Sasuke and Naruto watched in curiousity. The moment Jiraiya finished, there was a single puff of smoke, and there were four sleeping bags on the ground, as well as a kettle and two pans.

'The Super Shrink no Jutsu; designed for carrying everything in a small scroll! One of my greatest inventions ever.' Jiraiya said proudly, his hands on his hips. Naruto looked rather bored, as though it was just an everyday thing, while Sasuke remained stoic. The Sannin's eyebrow twitched very slightly at the "grand reaction" of the two boys; 'That technique not good enough for you kids! I'll have you know it's a one-of-a-kind Jutsu meant for packing everything!'

'Jiraiya;' Orochimaru coughed, catching the white-haired Sannin's attention, 'that Jutsu, as you call it, is most definitely _not _one-of-a-kind. You just simply modified the Henge no Jutsu and that stupid shrinking Jutsu that Sarutobi-sensei showed as when we were Genin.' Orochimaru stopped, and then followed it with a smirk, 'You know, that was-'

'Orochi! If you don't shut up right now I will throw you personally off this hill and cripple you!' the Sannin shouted.

Orochimaru showed an evil laugh for all of them, and beads of sweat could be seen flowing down Jiraiya's face.

'What's wrong, Jiraiya-_kun_? That little incident still got to your head? Didn't I warn you not to touch the sake, hm?'

'If you keep talking about _"The Incident_"I will personally show you what Hell looks like!' Jiraiya shouted at him.

'Jiraiya, Jiraiya, Jiraiya; that careful little _accident _still gives you nightmares?' Orochimaru said, smirking at Jiraiya.

'IT WASN'T MY FAULT; IT WAS YOURS AND YOU KNOW IT!' Jiraiya said, losing his temper with him.

'Whoever would have thought that you swung that way, Jiraiya-_kun_?' Orochimaru let out a scary laugh in response.

'You're… _gay_, Ero-Sennin?' Naruto's droopy blue eyes widened in the words, and Uchiha Sasuke visibly stiffened.

'NO! A MILLION TIMES NO! NEVER! AS STRAIGHT AS A ROD! AS STRAIGHT AS A STEEL CROWBAR!'

'Crowbars bend at their ends, Jiraiya.' Orochimaru said, laughing at the white-haired Sannin; who was angered.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was rather worried about the current situation; he had decided to follow Orochimaru due to the orders of Kakashi, saying that his trip with the three of them would let him gain enough experience to get stronger than he currently was. What he was scared about, though, was not that the fact remained that this was an S-Class mission, but the question that Orochimaru brought up unwittingly; was he stuck with two homosexual pedophile men?

After all, Orochimaru had long black feminine hair, and Jiraiya was a single man; could they be desperate enough?

_Oh God please, please just spare my sanity; take the demons away from me, _Sasuke thought, for once, praying.

'Oi Uchiha, lets go get some firewood; don't want to get hungry in the middle of the night now, do we?' Naruto said, walking down the hill, leaving the two bickering men at the campsite; Sasuke followed Naruto, deciding not to risk finding out if the two men were as he thought hands-on, 'Watch out for that mud clot at the foot of the hill, eh?'

Yakushi Kabuto was in a rather dark too, lit only by candle light that was slowly melting away into nothing. Scattered around the place were many scrolls that he had reads through, as well as his Master. Kabuto picked up one scroll from the ground, and examined it; a useless simple medical Jutsu; around Chuunin level in difficulty, the simplest of Medic-nin levels. He picked a rather torn and ancient scroll up from the ground and examined it; another one of the many Kinjutsu that his Master had fashioned; but in this situation, it was a rather useless thing to have, after all, it was another offensive Jutsu. He picked them up and placed them on a desk, which stood almost invisible in the shadows.

Yakushi Kabuto was a traitor to Konoha. He had turned his back on them long ago. And now, he would wish to never set foot in the village that he had cursed so much in his entire life. He absolutely despised Konohagakure no Sato.

Kabuto grimaced as he felt the hitai-ate that he had worn to deceive the ninjas of Konoha, which he had, memorably, gained from the ninja academy through deceit, and then meeting his Master in secret. The ideals that his Master had were revealed to him; and the power of his Master fueled his hate for Konoha, powered by his Master's own hate.

Hate was his driving force. Behind the calm façade of his, was hate of massive proportions for Konohagakure.

'It looks like whatever we have at the moment is useless, Akuma-sama.' Kabuto said, it seemed, to the darkness.

'I should have not underestimated him,' a growling voice came, rather sickly, but held both masculine and feminine qualities within them. Out of the shadows, stepped a man in the uniform of Otogakure no Sato. He looked very much like Orochimaru, except within his eyes there were snake-like slits, 'That bastard Sarutobi used that stupid Jutsu on me when I was almost victorious; do you know how close I was?' Akuma said, looking down at his bandaged arms, 'He was bleeding from head to toe, and smiling. I never understood why until that moment; he was luring me into a trap!'

'The Great Sandaime Hokage was the second most powerful Hokage of all time, rivaled only by his successor Yondaime Hokage-sama.' Kabuto said, and Akuma spared a glare his way, but Kabuto did not falter, 'You were probably lucky to escape with your life, Akuma-sama, even with the two Hokage's before him at your side.'

'Do not mock me, Kabuto!' Akuma hissed at his supposed servant, who merely gave a small smile back his way.

'You misunderstand me, Akuma-sama. I am merely saying that despite all the power that you claim to have in the palm of your hand, you are merely another ninja.' Kabuto saw that Akuma was motioning to to do something to him, but continued, 'Fighting against the most powerful Kage of all three and managing to kill him s quite a feat, but not at its costs. _Victory _comes at a high price, Akuma-sama. You have paid a mere sum of that, so a congratulations is in store for you, don't you think?' Kabuto met Akuma's glare with mocking eyes, and Akuma looked away from him.

'I am not a child, Kabuto. Your words mean nothing to me; I have lived three times longer than you have.' He said.

'My apologies then, Akuma-sama.' Kabuto said, picking up another scroll on the ground, followed by another.

Akuma looked once more to his arms, and feeling nothing; they were the arms of a corpse, lifeless and rotten.

'So, you were saying, Kabuto; that you have no such cure for this wound?' Akuma said; Kabuto turned to him.

'The wounds are possible to heal, but with my inexperience and current chakra level, I cannot restore the life to them.' Kabuto said, tilting his glasses to see better, not that it mattered in the dark room, 'The most that I can do is prevent them from rotting any further for around several weeks. The level of skill required to heal this Jutsu is around the Sannin level, or the Kage level. The only other choice is to find Orochimaru and combine you two back into one-'

'_Never_.' It was a low growl, more like a hiss to Kabuto, and for that fleeting moment, the young man was scared for his life, 'I refuse to be bound to that inconceivable fool! His power was such but he chose to never use them for the great things that he could have done.' Akuma said, and then looking at Kabuto, 'I, of course, fulfilled them for him.'

'You must understand that that is the only possible option that I have left on the table, unless you want me to revive the dead Nidaime Mizukage.' Kabuto said, smirking in Akuma's direction, using the previous Mizukage as a reference.

'That would be almost impossible, even for myself; his grave is too far beyond to perform the necessary preparations for that Jutsu. The damned Kirigakure burns their very own Kage upon his or her death, and a complicated Jutsu is used by one of their elders to never be disturbed by outside forces. Such is the pride and secrecy of Kirigakure no Sato.'

'Then the only other choice that we have is to find one such person that can heal your arms, Akuma-sama.' He said.

Akuma suddenly remembered a rather interesting memory; there had been another person on the Sannin team, one that could help him; a woman. He remembered the skills that Orochimaru saw; the power to bring a man from the brink fo death into the warm embrace of life. He remembered the hazel eyes that this particular person, a woman, had along with her slightly pale blonde hair. He then smirked, remembering another one of Orochimaru's stored memories.

He remembered the past wounds of his body being fixed by that woman, and her identity became clear to him.

'Tsunade,' Were the words uttered by Akuma, and Kabuto's eyes widened in knowledge, 'the Legendary Medic.'

'Tsunade? The other Sannin?' Kabuto started to grow rather interested in Akuma's words, 'She has been missing for some time, Akuma-sama; I doubt that even our spies can find her; she's practically invisible to Konoha and us.'

'Then we will search for her ourselves, Kabuto. Prepare to leave in an hour or so.' He said simply, melting into the shadows, and it appeared as though he was never there in the first place. After his vanishing act, a voice then rang throughout the room, 'And remember Kabuto, even though you are tempted to bury that kunai into my neck, at your level, you cannot do so. Only under me you can twist your dream in your favour.' A mirthless laugh followed after.

A moment of silence came by them, and let a grimace come upon his features as he sat down, taking out the concealed kunai and playing with it. His eyes grew cloudy as he continued to play with it, and smirking, he threw it as hard as he could towards the wall in front of him, burying it least two inches deep into the cement structure,

He let out a lazy sigh and looked into the palm of his hand, and in a fleeting moment, gripped it, as if tightly clenching an invisible object. Two seconds later, he got up and withdrew the kunai from the wall and proceeded to play with it, remembering the words that Akuma had uttered to him so recently. A grimace followed his features.

_Che; he's right, even in his most weakened form he's practically still above my level, but I don't mind waiting so patiently, Akuma-sama. The moment I become strong enough I _will _kill you, _he thought, drawing a photo from the pocket of his pants, and tears began to form at the corners of his eyes, not falling. He continued, _for you, sensei…_

It had been around one week and three days since the departure of Naruto from Konoha, alongside Jiraiya and Orochimaru, as well as Sasuke. The towns that they had visited showed no such luck for them, not bearing any news of the Legendary Sannin they were searching for. Over the past few days, Sasuke had received some training from Jiraiya, who was, at first, rather frustrated at the boys' stubborn attitude and self-reliance. It seemed that the boy did not want to have anyone to trust, nor anyone to hold close. Naruto had been slightly puzzled over this attitude of Sasuke's, until on the third day of the training that Sasuke received from Jiraiya, where Naruto had personally stepped in to spar with Sasuke. The result had been unanimous and very expected; Naruto had won hands down; leaving no chance to Sasuke.

It had been a contest restricted to the use of Katon Jutsus, since Sasuke had shown proficiency in Jutsu execution as well as Katon usage. In everything else but Taijutsu and some Genjutsu, Sasuke showed an average performance. Naruto guessed that it was probably because of the blood of the Uchiha inside of him, as the Uchiha had invented many Katon Jutsus for the usage of all of Konoha, such as the Goukakyuu no Jutsu and the Ryuuka no Jutsu. Naruto won because of his Jutsu's larger potential of damage, due to the fact that Kyuubi's chakra was starting to be accepted into his chakra coils. Sasuke, at the end of the battle, had shown himself to be one quick to envy and quick to anger.

That was when Naruto had decided that Uchiha Sasuke only wanted to learn what he could for the sake of gaining something. In short, Uzumaki Naruto understood that Uchiha Sasuke was walking down a dark path that he doubted even his closest friends, if he had any, would follow him. Naruto guessed that was why Kakashi wanted Sasuke to accompany them on their journey; to prevent him from taking anymore steps forward into the dark abyss and beyond.

So here they were now, in a hotel within a small town that went by the name of Iwakaiki. The town itself was a rather bustling area, with a lot of people here and there, and for once, Naruto did not see any ninjas in the vicinity. It was rather strange to see a place that was not accustomed to a life of killing and keeping their sanity intact over time.

The hotel was a cheap one, and they had rented two rooms to stay in for the moment, on for the boys and the other oe for the Sannin to stay in, while Jiraiya and Orochimaru went around town asking for information about the Sannin they were looking for. So far, luck had not been kind to them, the search proving rather fruitless after ten days on the road. At the moment, Naruto was in a room with Sasuke, who was reading a scroll that Jiraiya had given him to memorize.

Naruto recognized it as the predecessor to the Jutsu Karyuu Endan; the Karyuudan, a short stream of flames meant to ignite the target rather than burn it into ashes; it was more powerful than the Goukakyuu, employing the fire and chakra mix of dragons rather than the mixed one of normal hydrogen, oxygen, fuel and chakra. Sasuke was busy practicing the handseals sequence, followed by the right speed to execute them at as not to mix up any one of the sequences. Naruto had done the Jutsu before; it being one of the first Jutsus for him to learn as a child from his brother Kakashi.

It was actually a rather big surprise for Naruto to find out that, where he could not perform the regular Bunshin no Jutsu, a D-class Jutsu that employed very little chakra, he could easily do Suiryuudan no Jutsu after a few days of practice. Kakashi had explained to him then that it was because his chakra coils were at least twice the size of normal people. That meant, to Naruto that it was just another one of the obstacles that he had to overcome if he wanted to get better. Naruto was told by Lee that he was facing a similar condition, except that his chakra coils were smaller than the average person. This was around the time he was training with Jiraiya, encountering Lee running up and down the forest several times. Naruto and Lee, ever since then, had been rather close friends, able to relate to each other.

'So, get the sequence formation right yet, Sasuke?' Naruto asked, turning to Sasuke from his position on his bed.

'If I could get a certain blonde to stop talking to me every now and then, I could probably have mastered this by now.' Sasuke said, snorting arrogantly as he went back to the Karyuudan scroll. Naruto jumped off the bed in a skilful move, and spinning, landed right behind Sasuke, spying the scroll that Sasuke had in his hands; Sasuke turned his head slightly to face the blonde, 'What the hell do you want, Uzumaki? Can't you see that I'm trying to memorize this?'

'Yes; I can see that.' Naruto said, his lazy clear blue eyes meeting Sasuke's coal ones, 'But I want to help you.'

If Sasuke had anything in his mouth he would have choked. His eyes widened in surprise as he got up to his feet.

'_What_? _You _want to _help _me, Uzumaki?' Sasuke said, basically repeating the words that the blonde had uttered.

'Well, it's kinda hard for me to see anyone in a fix and leave them, so…' Naruto scratched the back of his head, his eyes closed and under his facemask, a sheepish grin, 'what do you say, Sasuke? I help you with your Jutsus?'

'No.' Sasuke said, in a tone of finality, 'I don't need your help; all I need is me and myself, thank you very much.'

'I see.' Naruto said; until an idea came to his head, 'By the way, how many shots can you fire with the Chidori?'

'Chidori?' Sasuke's ears perked up, and he looked into Naruto's eyes, that hold nothing but interest, 'Three shots.'

'Three shots; wow.' Naruto said, nothing to indicate that he was impressed; he sounded bored, 'Five shots for me.'

'_Five_?' Sasuke's eyes widened; there was no way he was going to believe a Genin had _five _shots with Chidori.

'Yes, five. As in, the big fat number five. Kakashi said I could manage a sixth if I conserved enough energy, though.'

A possible _sixth_? You've got to be kidding me, Uzumaki! Even Kakashi could only manage a total of four shots!'

'I have larger chakra capacity than him. It's not really that uncommon among Genin; look at Akimichi Chouji; his chakra level is, to be put into a sentence, Kakashi's level. The only reason he cannot learn many Jutsus beyond the Taijutsu Combo Jutsus that his family supplies him with is the fact that the chakra foils are enclosed with a lot of fat and muscle that do not allow correct control for most Ninjutsu Jutsus that are there to learn.' Naruto explained.

_This guy is _way _beyond Genin level, if I could take a guess he could be around Jounin, _Sasuke thought.

Naruto turned on his heel and moved to exit the room, his hands in his pockets, his expression showing boredom.

'Wait, where are you going?' Sasuke called out, not knowing why, but he seemed to have grown a bond here.

'The way I see it, you have two choices right now; one, you can mope around here all day and read that Jutsu scroll and take forever to finish it, or two, you can follow me and we both gain something from this. It's all yours, Sasuke.'

Naruto exited the room, and Sasuke looked from the scroll to the door, and ten seconds later, ran out of the door.

Naruto was waiting for him, resting on the wall across the room, next to the room of the two Sannins. He grinned under his mask, his arms crossed across his chest and his eyes slitted in glee. Sasuke glared at him with his dark orbs.

'So, willing to go ahead with lesson one, Uchiha Sasuke?' Naruto said, and without hesitation, a nod came.

Naruto gave him one in return, and they exited the hotel, Naruto's hands secure in his pockets and walked through the bustling crowd and into a small patch of forest just outside the small town, where there was a small meadow.

'Alright, show me the sequence for the Karyuudan.' Naruto instructed, and although reluctant at first, he did.

Naruto observed the many handseals performed, and saw the one problem that Sasuke had when executing the Jutsu; the speed of the Jutsu sequence being performed was not up to the speed that reaction times that Sasuke were used to.

Sasuke seemed to prefer executing his Jutsus at a higher speed, rather than a long sequence that needed concentration.

'Okay, let me ask you a question before we go on, Sasuke; did Kakashi concentrate on your speed during training?'

'He concentrated in increasing my speed for the Chidori execution; why?' Sasuke said, crossing his arms.

'I just noticed that, your brain is, at the moment, not yet used to the speed that you used for the Chidori activation for handseals.' Naruto explained, performing a sequence of handseals on his own, demonstrating his technique to , 'Now Sasuke, tell me what you noticed about my Jutsu execution?' Naruto said, and Sasuke pndred for an answer, watching.

'That your thoughts of which seal you want to perform are in time with the execution of your hands.' He answered.

'Very good; now, instead of pefforming handseals as fast as you can, I want you to time yourself with your brain.'

Sasuke did so, and his hands moved at a much slower pace, which was slightly shaky, since he had long been used to forming the seals as fast as he could. He remembered the shaky feelings of his hands when he fought Naruto, performing the Karyuu Endan in one shot; unlike then, it was now less shaky, and in time with his head.

'Katon: Karyuudan!' Sasuke breathed out flames of dragon fire, and Naruto looked on, his left eyebrow raised.

After several seconds, the fire stopped, and Naruto watched the scorches of the grass on the ground.

'See, you can do it.' Naruto said, his hands in his pockets; Sasuke turned to him and gave a nod of acknowledgement.

'How?' Sasuke questioned, his eyes boring deep into Naruto's now. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the question, 'Tell me, how did you get this strong?' Naruto did not answer, so he continued, 'How did you gain such knowledge and strength? How did you manage to best Kakashi in a duel where I couldn't? How did you manage to defeat Gaara?'

Naruto stood silent for a while, and the wind around them blew, as if calling for something to happen.

'Because unlike most shinobi, Uchiha Sasuke, I keep my heart close to me.' Naruto said, thinking of his friends back at Konoha. He had a brother in Hatake Kakashi; he had an extended family with Kiba and Shikamaru, and he had Kurenai; all of whom were his precious people, 'I'm probably one of the few that have learned to keep their heart.'

'A ninja is a tool meant for killing; nothing more and nothing less.' Sasuke said his own belief, but Naruto kept quiet, wishing to learn the full story of Uchiha Sasuke, 'I have chosen to destroy most of my emotion… to kill a certain man.'

'Is this man… Uchiha Itachi, by any chance?' Naruto's expression turned serious, and Sasuke's eyes widened.

'Him…' Sasuke grit his teeth in ager and tightened his fists, 'Don't mention his name in front of me, Uzumaki!'

'So my guess was correct. You've been alone for some time, haven't you, Sasuke?' Naruto went on, his voice emotionless, although his eyes held a deep understanding, 'How long has it been since your family died; five years?'

'I said drop it, Uzumaki!' Sasuke's Sharingan was flaring, its crimson red color symbolizing the Uchiha's rage.

'Was it painful; watching them being robbed of their lives one by one?' Naruto went on, showing no fear.

'SHUT UP!' Sasuke shouted, performing a sequence of handseals, roaring, 'Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!'

Naruto vanished from his spot, leaping up into the air and performed several handseals of his own, creating a Bunshin of sorts, that he grabbed and used as a counterbalance to leap back to the ground at a higher speed. Sasuke came charging at him, and they engaged in a battle of Taijutsu, a battle of speed and power. Sasuke was coming in rage.

'NEVER MENTION HIS NAME BEFORE ME AGAIN!' Sasuke shouted, to have his fist parried by Naruto's.

'And what would you do? Continue living in a broken past?' Naruto questioned, pushing Sasuke away. The blonde then used the next moment to analyze his opponent, whose rage was now at its peak, and was eating him away, 'Revenge is never the answer, Uchiha. Payback is sweet, but avenging your family by killing off the one who killed _them _is low! That would only show that you've satisfied their desire; _this _is what they want, Uchiha Sasuke!'

'I said, Uzumaki, SHUT UP!' Sasuke charged at Naruto, taking out a kunai, in which Naruto returned in kind.

Sasuke's kunai met Naruto's, and Sasuke, out of his blind rage, swung his in frustration rather than concentration and strength. Naruto parried the frist blow, and followed it with a sweeping kick, making the brunette fall onto his back. Sasuke was not going to take that, though; he used his Kawarimi no Jutsu, leaping away into safety above Naruto, and followed this up by taking out three shuriken, all poised to strike at the blonde; Naruto looked upwards, his eyes showing concentration of the utmost level. He had to do this; he had to beat some sense into the Uchiha _now_.

'Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!' Sasuke multiplied his shuriken into, Naruto estimated, around fifty of them.

'Doton: Doryuu Heki!' Naruto called out a wall of earth, blocking the onslaught of Sasuke's sharp weapons.

Naruto then felt Sasuke appear behind him, and used the collapsed form of his Fuuma Shuriken to block Sasuke's own attack. Sasuke, feeling Naruto's superiority in the moment, leapt backwards, throwing the Fuuma Shuriken, which was now opened into its real form. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he performed several more handseals as he threw his own Fuuma Shuriken to parry Sasuke's. Sasuke saw this opportunity to gain an upper hand, and grabbed the two weapons, throwing them in Naruto's direction. Naruto, still on the defensive, performed a set of _fast _handseals.

'Ninpou: Shuriken Shibari!' Naruto called out, and the shurikens dropped useless, having fallen control under Naruto's power. He then watched Sasuke perform a set of handseals that he only knew too well, and copied them perfectly, having the rather interesting ability to memorize Jutsus within minutes, calling out, 'Katon: Karyuu Endan!'

White-hot flames came out from both of their mouths, pratically burning the whole meadow that they were in, and it looked for once, like a controlled inferno. Sasuke and Naruto stood, showing no fatigue. Sasuke's Sharingan was glaring ito Naruto's blue eyes, but Naruto showed no signs of being intimidated by them, nor any other affect.

'Let go of your vengeance, Sasuke.' Naruto repeated, this time more direct; Sasuke said nothingin response.

'You don't have the right to let me think any differently! I _will_ kill Uchiha Itachi; by hook or by crook!' he roared.

Sasuke came charging at Naruto through the flames, and Naruto leapt out of the way, his face betraying nothing. Sasuke dircted a punch Sasuke's way, and the attack was blocked by the blonde Genin. Sasuke leapt into the air, opting for a kick to slam his opponent onto the flames they were fighting amongst. Naruto blocked this attack by crossing his arms to use as a makeshift shield from the attack. The heat was getting to him; it was basically eating the oxygen in the area away. Naruto pushed Sasuke into the air, and the Uchiha performed another set of handseals,a look of pure malice upon his face. Naruto performed a different sequence, opting to put out the fire before anything else happened to him.

'Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!' Sasuke breathed out a fireball of large proportions; Naruto kept concentrating.

'Doton: Yomi Numa!' the same Jutsu that he had used to defeat Sasuke was performed, and as a result, the whole meadow was turned into a miniature swamp, effectively putting out the fires; after executing the Jutsu, Naruto disappeared and Sasuke saw this as the same Jutsu in the Chuunin exams, chose his own plan to escape before landing.

'Kawarimi no Jutsu!' Sasuke was replaced by a rock, which sunk into the swamp harmlessly as Sasuke appeared near the swamp, his left knee and right fist on the ground, the tomoe of his Sharingan spinning wildly, 'Where are you!'

'Here, Uchiha.' Naruto was atop a tree just behind Sasuke, his hands in his pockets, looking down at him.

'Damn you; why the hell are you doing this to me!' Sasuke shouted, Naruto took a moment to answer.

'Because Konoha doesn't need another moment of darkness. Especially not from an _idiot_ who cares for nothing but his selfish own desires.' Sasuke charged at Naruto after he finished his talk, further enraged at Naruto's words.

_This bastard! I will kill him by my own hands if he dares to mock me again, _Sasuke thought, hate in his thoughts.

Sasuke's punch was met by Naruto's forearm, and the young man used his chakra control to alter his position from the top of the branch to hanging just under it, sending Sasuke off balance from his own momentum into the small patch of forest. Taking this opportunity, Sasuke used it to pinpoint Naruto, his eyes blazing with glee at the clear target.

'Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!' Sasuke shouted, breathing out a dragon-shaped flame, charging towards the blonde.

Naruto disappeared from sight, appearing behind Sasuke and grabbing him, following this up by practically throwing him into a nearby tree. Sasuke's feet met the tree, and he came charging towards Naruto,who once again, used a cross-block to make sure that the attack did not connect with its target. Sasuke took this opportunity to execute another move, but before he could do anything, his ofrearm had been grabbed by Naruto and he was sent hurtling towards the ground.

He felt pain as his shoulder blade seemed as though it had taken quite a bruise from the strong onslaught.

Naruto turned into nothing, and Sasuke's eyes widened in realization that it was nothing more than a Kage Bunshin.

'Had enough, Uchiha?' Naruto questioned Sasuke, who gave no reply to his opponent, 'See where rage leads you?'

'ENOUGH!' Sasuke shouted, performing a set of handseals all too familiar to Naruto's mind; the Jutsu from before.

'Chidori, huh?' Naruto's eyes slightly narrowed; he had _not _expected Sasuke to move this far in the battle.

'I'm going to finish you off right here, Uzumaki! I may not kill you, but your career as a ninja is _over_!' he roared.

Sasuke came charging at Naruto, who merely hit the tree behind him, causing the leaves to fall to the ground.

'If you insist on this.' The Ram Seal was formed; and the leaves around Naruto came to life, 'Konoha Shuriken.'

As Sasuke came charging at Naruto, so did the leaves, and in an instant, there were hundreds of cuts all over his body. In pain, the Chidori was disabled, and he crashed to the ground in pain from the wounds received from Naruto.

'God… damn you, Uzumaki…' Sasuke whispered, barely able to get up or breathe in air, 'How did you…?'

'Let me show you where _true strength _comes from, Uchiha Sasuke. Don't tell anyone about this Jutsu I made…'

Sasuke's Sharingan eyes widened as Naruto's eyes turned a feral red, much like his own eyes, but they had slits.

'Genjutsu: Youma Koai.' Sasuke's world turned dark, and the next moment, he felt nothing of the pain before.

He was in a dark corridor, one that, upon closer inspection, looked like on of those dark corridors of the Uchiha Clan's compund, the ones that he had seen, but was restricted to enter as a child. He forgot about them now, after the clan was gone, nothing else mattered but him winning against Itachi to restore the order of his Clan's power.

'No Sasuke! Leave her alone!' Sasuke recognized that voice; it was his brother's, no, Uchiha Itachi's.

His eyes widened at the sight before him that faded into view, showing a room showered with blood everywhere, and he was in the middle of it all, clad in Konoha ANBU gear, a sword in his hands. The room looked as though it itself was bleeding, what with the blood. Sasuke was visibly shivering; it reminded himself of the Uchiha massacre five years ago. The room setting was also quite familiar to him; it was as though this place was a homely one, with the place looking like it was neatly arranged before what had happened now. His eyes darted to what he saw next.

It was his brother Uchiha Itachi, his eyes bleeding; he was blind now; and noted that instead of the smug pride he should be feeling at the moment at his brother's pitiful position, but sadness. The Uchiha Sasuke in the middle of the room had a woman at his feet, her arms looking as though they were cut repeatedly, as well as a neck wound, which was bleeding a lot of blood. She was coughing, causing the blood to flow in even faster intervals. The grown Sasuke grabbed her by the hair, yanking her to his full height, which he was taller by several inches. Sasuke was rooted to the spot in shock; this was not happening; was he really doing this? This was _not _happening! He was not a monster!

'You slaughtered my Clan, Uchiha Itachi; now, _I _do the same to your…' the grown Sasuke smirked, and he could see Itachi screaming words for him to stop. The next moment, more blood rained as Sasuke stabbed her in the stomach, and she fell to the ground, lifeless; she was dead. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock; the grown Sasuke smirked, 'family…'

'No… this can't be me… this isn't what I am…' Sasuke dropped to his knees, breathing haggardly as he watched.

'Mommy? Daddy?' was the voice that caught the ears of all the Uchiha's present; it was a little black-haired girl.

'RUN!' he heard Itachi's voice shout, and the next moment Uchiha Sasuke found himself tackling his other self.

But he only passed through, as though this was something that he could not interfere with. He looked on in horror.

'An eye for an eye, Itachi, and…' Sasuke chuckled at the sinister joke he made, looking at the girl, 'a family…'

The world shattered into complete darkness, and Sasuke was left alone, shivering; it was too much to take in.

'No, it can't be…' the Uchiha said to himself, recalling the scene that had just happened before him.

'If you continue down that path of hate, Sasuke, that is one of the many paths it will lead you.'

Naruto was there, his hands in his pockets and expression one of understanding. Sasuke pratically bowed down before Sasuke, tears streaming down his face as Naruto watched him. He did not want to turn into a monster.

'Please, Uzumaki!' Sasuke pratcially begged, his head down upon the darkness, 'That is not what I want to become. I don't want to kill that little girl! I don't want to turn into that _thing_! I DON'T WANT INNOCENT BLOOD UPON MY HANDS!' Sasuke finished with a roar of despair, 'Please… help me turn away from this path. I don't want this.'

'You blinded Itachi, didn't you? And you had your revenge.' Naruto said, his tone the same as Kakashi's normal one.

'BUT NOT LIKE THIS! I WANT TO BEAT HIM IN A BATTLE OF HONOR! NOT A BLOODY MASSACRE!'

Sasuke looked at Naruto, his eyes letting out the tears of despair. Naruto managed a smile, bending down.

'Take my hand; come on.' Naruto's eyes closed as he smiled under his facemask, offering his hand; Sasuke took it.

'Now, let's go back to the real world; God knows how long you've been unconscious.' Naruto said cheerfully.

Sasuke fought down a smile, opting to shake his head at the thickness of the blonde before him.

'By the way, my name is Uzumaki Naruto; I like ramen and I dislike arrogant people and those who look down to others; my dream is to become Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato.' Naruto said, his eyes crinked as he smiled.

Sasuke hesitated for a moment, but went on with his own words; feeling as though he had gained freedom.

'My name is Uchiha Sasuke; I like training and dango; I dislike annoying fangirls and perverts. My dream is to k- no, surpass Uchiha Itachi and restore my clan's honor.' Sasuke said, his face showing his own impression of a smile.

'Nice to meet you, Uchiha Sasuke. I hope we become good friends starting from today.' Naruto held out his hand.

Sasuke shook it, and the world around them started to glow in a bright white light.

'Naruto, can I ask you a question?' Sasuke asked, and Naruto gave a slow nod as it became brighter, 'How did you know how Itachi looked like? Have you met him before?' Sasuke was greeted by a nod and a small grin.

'I beat him.' Was the answer, and those were the last words he said before the light engulfed them.


End file.
